The Legend of Serylda
by HoneyBadgerDC
Summary: A new hero, a new legacy, A NEW OC! This is a spinoff of my popular 'Adventures of Badger and Genesis' series, starring the daughter of the eccentric Summoner Badger and the Winter's Wrath herself, Sejuani! Follow Serylda and her friends on various adventures, ranging from meeting her long lost dad to saving the world! Rated M for language and Sexual Themes.
1. Reunion

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
Hey guys, HoneyBadgerDC here! I am so excited about this new series, which is a spin-off of 'Adventures'. This took a lot of effort and imagination to write, and I really hope you enjoy it!  
Btw, the first part is from chapter 17 of Adventures, but deal with me please, I didn't want to leave newcomers out of the loop. For those of you that have not read 'Adventures', this character, Serylda, is the daughter of the main character, Summoner Jay Badger, and Sejuani. Serylda just turned twenty, and hasn't met her father before, except for when she was first born.  
Thanks for checking it out! REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND WHAT NOT! This chapter is kinda sad, but it's important to tie everything back together.  
I hope you enjoy!  
-HoneyBadgerDC

* * *

Serylda shivered, she had been raised in the cold, but this was unlike anything she had ever done before.

She thought back to the conversation she had had with her mother only this morning.

All her life, she had been lead to believe that she had been given to her mother as a gift from the Freljord, a mystical child birthed by the woman destined to rule, and fathered by the northern winds and frozen tundra.

She bit her lip, she always did this when she was agitated.

She raised her hand to the wooden door, it was shaking.

"Get a hold of yourself, you've killed ursine rogues unarmed, you've slain Ice Wyverns with nothing but a shield, you can do this" She scolded herself.

She knocked, weakly at first, but then louder.

"Coming!" a strange, accented voice called.

Serylda watched as the door opened, and a tall, thin, dark haired woman came into view.

She looked like she was in her early 30's, though Serylda knew this wasn't the case.

"The miracles of vigorous workouts and a touch of make up here and there" Her mother always said.

"Uh, Hi" Serylda greeted her, bowing her head, "Are you Mrs. Fiora?"

The woman looked her over for a second, silent.  
Finally, after a minute, she smiled.

"Yes, I'm Fiora, you must be Serylda. Sejuani told me you were coming" Fiora chimed.

"Mom actually gave notice? Wow, she must be changing in her old age" Serylda laughed.

"Your mother is two years younger then me" Fiora said, narrowing her eyes.

Serylda's eyes widened and she gulped.  
She relaxed, however, when Fiora laughed.

"Aha, don't worry sweetie, my kids say the same things about me all the time" Fiora said, grinning.

She then opened the door wider.

"Come in, please, Jay- Summoner Badger, is in the backyard" She said, quietly.

Serylda nodded, and walked inside.

She looked around the house, it was nicely sized.

The walls were a tan color, and there were hextech light bulbs everywhere, giving the interior a bright, cosy atmosphere.

She followed Fiora, she couldn't help but notice how well shaped the woman was.

"Wow, no surprise this was the woman that cost mom a tooth" She thought aloud.

"Your mom broke my jaw with that punch, I went to the hospital immediately after that happened. To be honest, I didn't even think I hurt her, the fact that I got a tooth brings me so much pleasure" Fiora replied, not turning around.

Serylda couldn't see it, but Fiora was grinning.

Finally, they came to the back exit, and Fiora opened the door.

Serylda stepped outside, they were in a decently sized, fenced in backyard, in it was a swing-set that looked like it hadn't been used in years, a hammock, and medium sized shed.

"He's in there, I'll uh... I'll leave you alone." Fiora said, and walked back inside the house, closing the door behind her.

Serylda shuddered again, but placed her right foot in front of her.

Her feet felt like lead, but she pressed on.

She couldn't help but notice how different this little suburban area was from where she grew up.

She smiled as she felt the grass brush against her ankles, while she enjoyed her palace back in the Freljord, she also liked the places where the weather was warmer.

As she walked up to the shed, a sense of dread seized her.

"What if he doesn't believe me? What if he doesn't like me? What if he's mean?" She wondered, her mother hadn't said anything about her father, with the exception that he apparently was really good in bed.

Serylda gagged at the thought of her mother sleeping with someone.

She raised her hand to knock on the shed, she felt tremendous force in her knuckles, as though someone was trying to stop her.

Pushing through it, she knocked, hard.

"Yeaaa hello? Fiora?" She heard a deep, masculine voice ask.

"Uhm, no, I'm not Fiora" Serylda replied, worriedly.

"If you're not Fiora, who are you? If that's you playing a prank on me, Esmerelda, I am going to force you to watch old League matches with me" the voice chuckled.

Serylda smiled, the League's organization system had completely changed, they were barely even needed anymore.

After the Void invasion, the various city states had formed an alliance, on the off chance that outside forces came again, they would be ready.  
Demacia and Noxus, two cities who absolutely detested eachother years ago, were now the best of allies and trade partners.

"Alright, I'm coming" The voice said.

She heard various objects being moved and put down, as well as something glass break.

She giggled slightly when she heard a quiet "Shit... this is why I shouldn't own a fish...".

She stepped back when she heard the latch on the door shift, and watched in anticipation as it opened.

A large cloud of saw dust spilled out, hiding the figure from her sight.

When it cleared a little, however, she gasped.

Before her stood a massively tall man of middle age. He had long, brown, spiky hair that fell to his shoulders.

He was dressed in a collared polo shirt, with tan slacks and was wearing brown dockers. His face was partially obscured by a mustache, and short beard, although she could see his temples, his eye brows, and his eyes.

She gasped when she saw his eyes, specifically, his left eye.  
His pupil was slightly distorted, just like her own.

The dust finally cleared, and she watched as his eyes fell upon her.

She saw them widen, she inhaled sharply, "Moment of truth" she thought.

* * *

Summoner Jay Badger looked down at the young woman in front of him, she was beautiful.

She was dressed in an outfit he hadn't seen in a very long time, it's original wearer had long since swapped to wearing heavy armor.

As he moved up from her feet to her face, he couldn't help but notice how well developed her body was. Between prominent abdominal muscles, strong arms, and (He's still Badger) large breasts, there was nothing more obvious, this was Sejuani's daughter.

"Serylda!" He said, happily, "I haven't seen you since you were a little girl, how are you-"

He stopped speaking when he got to her face.

She had a fierce stare, and lightly shaded pink lips. Her skin was of an olive-complexion. and her silver hair flowed out from under her helmet.

What caused his loss of words, however, was her left eye.

It's pupil was slightly distorted, making it larger then her right eye's. A small black trickle ran from it to the base of her eye.

"Uhm.. Hi.." She whispered.

* * *

Serylda looked up at the man in front of her, unsure as to what to say.

She wasn't sure what caused his lapse in words, or why he was just staring at her like this.

"Uhm.. Hi.." She whispered.

She watched, amazed, as a tear left his eye.

"I'm not really sure how to tell you this, but... apparently, according to my mother, you're my father... I'm your daughter." She managed to say.

She saw his lip tremble.

What happened next caught her completely by surprise.

He loomed over her, his visage intense.

He moved close to her, and embraced her in his arms.

She felt tears well on the edges of her eyes as she hugged him back.

She silently thanked her namesake for this.

She felt him pull back, and looked up at him.

His large, green eyes had water streaming from them, there was a goofy smile on his face.

He placed his hand on her cheek, she was surprised by it's warmth.

"Heh." He chuckled, then choked on a sob, "Heh, heh" He said, and hugged her again.

He held her close to him for a minute, rubbing his hands on her back.

"Serylda..." He whispered.

"D.. Dad..." She whimpered.

He held her out by her shoulders, smiling.

"You're the spitting image of your mother" He said, grinning ear to ear.

"Mom told me today that I look like you" She replied, smiling back.

"Well, no wonder you're gorgeous!" He responded, laughing.

She giggled, they both still had tears coming out of their eyes.

"I'd like to spend some time with you" He said, warmly.

"I'd like that too, Serylda week has just started, would you like to visit the Winter's Claw's camp? Mom asked me to ask you to come." She said.

Her father smiled, "I'd like that, the last time I went to Sejuani's camp was the day you were born, it was a really great time."

He snapped his fingers, and a portal opened a few feet away from them.

"Wow, that's impressive" She said.

"Perks of being a master summoner" He replied, smiling.

Taking her hand, they began to walk into the portal.

"Wait, is Fiora okay with this?" Serylda asked.

"Don't really care, I know she trusts me. Perks of being an honest, faithful husband" He replied, his smile getting bigger.

Serylda smiled, her family was going to be together after all this time.

* * *

Serylda exited the portal, and was surprised when she looked around.

She was back home, at the Winter's Claw camp.

Around her, people were singing, dancing, drinking, eating and being merry.

The second they saw her, however, they stopped what they were doing, and cheered.

"Now, Now, no applause, no applause! I'm not that great! Just throw money!" Badger yelled, cheerily, throwing his arms in the air.

The citizens laughed at Badger's joke, and returned to what they were doing.

Serylda looked at her father, he had an enormous grin on his face.

She hadn't even known he had been here before, and he looked like he was right at home.

"Hey, Olaf! Been awhile! Still haven't died yet, huh?" Badger asked the warrior as he walked by.

"It has been indeed! I also did in fact die, But Soraka revived me! I was so angry, but then I realized that I did in fact die a glorious death! I'm now over that craze, I look forward to sharing the story with you later, Badger!" Olaf replied, puffing his chest.

"I'll hold you to it, buddy" Badger said, smiling.

Serylda looked at him, bewildered.

They continued to walk, until they heard the roar.

"ROAARRRR!"

The crowd went silent.

Serylda looked around, fearful for attack, she hadn't heard a sound like that since she fought an ursine.

After a second, she saw what made the sound, it was rushing towards them.

"Don't be afraid, Dad, it's just Volibe-" She trailed off as she saw a mischievous smile appear on his face, and watched in awe as he bolted towards the bear.

Volibear jumped off the ground, his arm and paw outstretched, his fangs bared.

She saw blue magic appear in Badger's hands as he leapt into the air.

Her eyes widened when his right hand met Volibear's, the force of their blows creating a wind wave, and a thunderous BOOM.

The snow around them went flying, blurring vision for a moment.

When it settled, however, Serylda thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head.  
"Best high five yet, Voli!" Badger said, shaking the Ursine's paw.

"I disagree, it was second best! The best was when we ran from opposite ends of Runeterra and met!" Volibear roared.

"You actually ran that far? Dude, I walked twenty feet to the bar at the corner, and waited for you to show up!" Badger replied, grinning.

The two laughed heavily.

Serylda smiled as she saw Volibear embrace her father.

"I have missed you, my friend" Volibear rumbled.

"I've missed you too, buddy! We gotta get drinks soon!" Badger said, his grin growing wider.

Volibear smiled, and nodded.

"But you're paying!" Badger continued.

"I'm a bear! I have no money!" Volibear responded, laughing heartily.

Serylda thought her dad was going to cry, he laughed so hard.

"Anyways, I'm going to see Sejuani, I'll catch up with you later, Voli" Badger said.

"Sounds like a plan, Summoner Badger." Volibear replied, and walked off.

Badger walked back to Serylda's side, he was grinning heavily through his beard.

"You know Volibear?' Serylda asked, stunned.

"Yup, he and I used to be League partners, back before the champions were digitized." Badger answered.

Serylda nodded, Jayce and Heimerdinger, two of Valoran's brightest minds, had created a machine several years ago that made it so that champions no longer had to be summoned.

Summoners could just put special helmets on their head, and control digital champions from there. This was done due to many League champions growing bored with the political issues, as well as many complaining about phantom pains.

"Shall we continue?" Badger asked.

Serylda nodded again, and lead him on.

* * *

Serylda looked up at the familiar palace gate, carved into the ice.

Badger looked up at it, stunned, he hadn't seen this before.

"Sejuani's been busy" He whispered.

Serylda smiled, "You have no idea" She said, lead him further..

She stopped in front of the entrance, and greeted the guard.  
"One moment, I need to go speak with my mother before you enter" She said, and walked inside.

Badger watched her go, and watched the guard's head turn to follow her.  
He glared at the guy, he knew that look, he had given it to many women during his younger days.

"Eyes straight, buddy" He said.

The Guard turned to him, and laughed.

"Come on, let me have a little view, I'm stuck here half the day" He joked.

Badger rolled his eyes, irritating the guard.  
"Don't roll your eyes at me, old man" The guard growled.

Badger smiled, and uttered several incantations.

He snapped his fingers, causing the Baron Nashor from Summoner's Rift to appear before him.

"REEEAAAAAAHKKK!" It roared.

The guard cried out in terror, and ran down in the road.

Badger snapped his fingers again, the Baron disappeared.

"They always fall for that." He mused as Serylda came back out.

"Come on!" She yelled, grabbing his hand, "Mom is really excited to see you!"  
Badger grinned.

* * *

They entered into a large corridor, massive pillars of ice holding the ceiling up.

Badger smiled when he saw the figure sitting at the end of the enormous hall.

She was dressed in various furs, and wore dark blue armor on her shoulders, chest, arms, abdomen, and legs.

Her helmet now had two horns, her old one now rested atop Serylda's head.

Badger smile grew larger when his eyes came to her face.

Her chin-length silver hair stuck out slightly from under her helmet, it gleamed in the rays of light that shined down on her.

They had continued to walk while he looked her over, and were finally only a few feet away when his eyes met hers.

His green eyes stared into her icy blue ones, she returned his gaze.

"Summoner Jay Badger." Sejuani greeted him.

"Queen Sejuani." He replied, smiling warmly.

"It's been awhile" She said.

"Six years, if I'm correct, and even then, that was only for two hours." He answered.

"And what a magnificent two hours it was..." She mused.

"MOM!" Serylda cried, embarrassed.

"What?! Our old friend group met up!" Sejuani yelled.

"Well, some of us did..." Badger corrected her.

"Mmm.. You, Diana, Fiora and I..." She purred.

"MOM!"

"Chill out Serylda! We got some food and talked!"

"It was hard to talk, your mouth was pretty full."

"DAD!"

"What?! We had pizza! Your mum loves pizza!"

"I'm a pizza whore" Sejuani agreed.

"Not just for pizza." Badger cooed.

"OH MY GOD I'M LEAVING!" Serylda cried, and walked out.

"Good! Bring us back some snacks, preferably something that includes tomato sauce, bread, and cheese!" Sejuani shouted, hungrily.

She and Badger laughed as she left the room.

"It's so good to see you!" Badger yelled, stretching his arms wide.

She leapt from her throne and jumped into his grasp. He grabbed her and spun her around.

"I've missed us spending time together! I haven't heard the term 'Auntie Sejuani', in almost 10 years!" She laughed.

He held her at arms length.

"Sejuani, you haven't aged a day! You look amazing!" He said, his smile broad.

"You too! I expected you to look like Ryze! But wow, I like the beard!" She replied.

"Well after you have kids, you stop caring about facial hair" He mused.

"Lucky for you, men have it easy" Sejuani teased.

They went quiet for a moment.  
Badger looked at her face, studying every feature.

"Your Daughter looks exactly like you" He whispered.

"Our Daughter looks like me..." She corrected him, her tone changing.

Badger sighed, time to get the elephant out of the room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Tell you what?"

"Sejuani..."

She turned away from him, "You won't like the answer" She said, sadly.

"I think I deserve one, after twenty years without knowing" He responded.

Sejuani looked back at him, she seemed both sad and angry.  
"What do you deserve, Badger? I'm the one who raised her, I'm the one who taught her everything she knows, what exactly do you deserve?" She growled.

"Don't attack me here, Sej, you're the one who didn't tell me the truth!" He yelled.

"That wasn't my fault!" She barked.

"Whose was it then? Because it sure as hell wasn't mine! I gave you warning that day, but what was the line? "DO IT OR I'LL CUT YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF"?, was that the line you said?"

"I was caught up in the lust of the moment!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I HAD A DAUGHTER?!"

"BECAUSE FIORA TOLD ME NOT TO!"  
Badger stepped back, stunned.

"Fuck." Sejuani growled.

"Fiora... Fiora knew?" He asked.

She sighed, and motioned for him to sit down.

He snapped his fingers, and two chairs appeared, facing one another.

"Do you remember the day that I first said I wanted to be called 'Auntie Sejuani'?" She asked.

"Yeah, I remember you kidnapping Esmerelda and taking off on Bristle, how is he by the way?"

"Bristle's a fat piggy, he's getting older now" She replied, "But that's not the point. That day, I told Fiora I was pregnant with your child, the girl you know as Serylda. Fiora and I agreed not to tell you..." She said, sadly.

"Why? Why would you not say anything? You've never cared about what anyone else's opinion before, why would you go along with Fiora's idea?" He inquired.

She smiled sadly, "Because with all the shit you had been through at the time, the last thing you needed was something else to trouble you and... with your marriage still being new, and you having the twins, you were so happy... I couldn't do anything to hurt that."

"Sejuani..."

* * *

Serylda entered the room again quietly, but quickly hid herself when she heard her parents talking.  
she watched from the shadows as the two embraced.

Sejuani held Badger close, he returned her hold.

"Jay... I have a question to ask you, I want to know... Twenty years ago, if Fiora hadn't been pregnant, if I had told you everything, would you have come with me?"

Badger looked at her, sadly.

"Sejuani, you know I can't answer that question, because no matter the answer, everyone would be hurt" He replied.

"I know... I'm sorry... I just..."

She buried her head in his chest, shaking all over.

* * *

Serylda watched, amazed, as her mother trembled, she had never once in her life seen her mother cry.

She was also surprised at how Sejuani was acting, she had never seen her mum show this much affection to a man before.

* * *

"Jay, I don't think I've told you this before, but I was, am, in love with you..." Sejuani whimpered, "I've always loved you, I've never stopped".

She opened her eyes wide when he kissed her, his warm lips meeting hers.

She closed her eyes, and smiled, memories of the past flooding to her.

Just as she was getting into it, however, he broke it off.

"Don't stop..." She whispered.

"I have too, I'm sorry." He replied.

"Why?"  
"I won't lie to you Sejuani, I've been in love with you for years as well, I originally thought it was Nocturne, and then I thought it was just sex, but I honestly feel a strong emotional love for you. If I start now... I won't be able to stop. I'm sorry, though, because as much as I love you, Fiora is my love, she is my everything... she got in my heart first." He said, sorrowfully.

"She doesn't have to be those things... you could stay here, with me, we could close off our connections to the outside world, you could drink and tear up the town with Olaf and Volibear, you and I could spend the rest of our lives together, you could make up for all that lost time with Serylda, you could..." Sejuani's words were starting to fade out as her lip trembled.

Badger wrapped his arms around her tighter, holding her as close as possible.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as she sobbed.

* * *

Serylda felt tears stream down her face, her mother seemed so pained, her father so compassionate.

She couldn't help but wonder what these two were like all those years ago, her mom in her prime, (though according to Sejuani, she was in her prime every day, even when giving birth).

She watched with pity as Badger separated himself from her, and walked a few feet away.

* * *

"Are you going?" Sejuani asked, dignified, sniffling and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"For a little bit, I will be back soon, but there is something I have to deal with." He replied, not looking at her.

* * *

Serylda watched as Badger disappeared in a flash of light, leaving her mother alone.  
She watched in sadness as her mom buried her face in her hands, her body trembling.

"Mom..." She said, walking over.  
Sejuani didn't look at her, but kept her face down.

"Go away, Serylda" She said, pained.

Serylda ignored her, and hugged her.

"I don't want you to see me like this, weak, broken, hurt. These are things I've taught you to never show anyone. Please let me wallow in my own misery." Her mother continued.

Serylda ignored her, strengthening her embrace.

"You're not weak, Mom, you're stronger then anyone, allowing yourself to be sad isn't a weakness, it's a strength, it's what separates us from beasts" Serylda cooed.

"You've been spending too much time with Udyr." Sejuani chuckled through her tears.  
Serylda smiled, and held her mother closer.

The two remained still like that for a minute, not knowing that Badger was watching the whole time.

He sighed, and silently teleported away.

* * *

Badger reappeared in his backyard, he hadn't even realized it, but he had been gone for sometime.

Walking in his house, he could smell food.

Making a right at the door, he moved into his dining room.

Fiora sat at their table, chatting idly with Esmerelda and Jason.

"Jay, welcome back, you've been gone for hours!" Fiora greeted him.

He glared at her.

"Jason, Esmerelda, could you please give your mother and I a minute?" He asked, though they could sense the agitation in his voice.

"Uh, sure dad" His son replied.

"Okay, I was about to go anyways, I'm going to Fang's block party, is that okay Dad?"

"Good idea, Jason, go with her."

"But I was going to-"  
Badger smacked his hand down on the table.  
"GO WITH YOUR SISTER, NOW." He roared.

They looked at him, shocked, and quickly left the room.

Fiora looked up at him, for the first time in her life, she was actually scared of him.

"Why?" He asked, seething.

She sighed, and picked up a napkin, wiping her mouth slowly.

He slammed his palm on the table again, causing several dishes to smash.

"GOD DAMNET FIORA, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I HAD A DAUGHTER WITH SEJUANI?!" He screamed.

"You're shouting." She replied, sarcastically.

"You're damn right I'm shouting! Do you have any idea how batshit furious I am right now? I just had to console Sejuani and try to begin learning about my daughter!" He cried.

"She's not your daughter, Esmerelda is, that girl is nothing but a mistake you made, a stupid mistake you made when you were young and foolish." Fiora retorted.

Badger looked at her, his eyes narrowed, he looked pained.

"Who are you? Do you hear yourself right now?" He asked.

"I'm your wife! Your wife who gave you two beautiful children! Your wife who indulged in all sorts of stupid activities with you and your friends! Your wife who let you fuck some slut from the Freljord after you cheated on me with her! Your wife who gave up her status as a Demacian Noble to marry a low class Summoner!" She barked.

She covered her mouth, she hadn't meant to say that.

"I'm sorry, I... I didn't mean that" She whispered.

He glared at her, his anger rising.

"Yes you did, you meant every word of that! May I point out, Mrs. Perfect, that you didn't give anything up? I come from an insanely rich family, I'm also one of the strongest Summoners alive today! We aren't low class, we're top of the line! I'd also like to say that you cheated on me with an ACTUAL slut with nine tails! May I also point out that our little party before the wedding was YOUR idea?! And, by the way, THEY ARE YOUR FRIENDS TOO. That girl is not a mistake, no child is, there is a reason why she was born, while I may not have intended to bring another child into this world, that girl is still my daughter, and how dare you refer to her as anything but! Now, I ask again, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I HAD A DAUGHTER?!"

She looked at him, "Isn't our family good enough for you? Why do you need another one?"

Badger twitched, "Oh my fucking god, Fiora, just answer the god damn question!".

"I didn't tell you because at the time, I didn't think you could handle the stress of it!" She shouted, angrily.

He continued his angry glare.

Her face softened, and she looked at him pitifully, "Then, after years of you not knowing about it, I didn't think it was that big a deal. You, the kids and I were all happy, we had no worries, why introduce something negative? Everything was happy. Then, today, Sejuani tells me that it's time. I protested, but she was adamant. I never expected her to tell you that I knew, however..."

"Fiora, I don't believe that's your reasoning, you know I'm stronger then that" He replied.  
Tears streamed down her face, "I don't want to talk about this anymore" She murmured.

"No, we're talking about this now, I want to hear your real reasons for not telling me" He responded, calming down.

As angry as he was with her, he hated the sight of his love crying.

Before he could react, she jumped on him, tackling him to the floor.

He looked up at her, she looked down at him, her lip trembled.

"I... I was afraid... for my own happiness" She admitted, guiltily.

"Why? Why would that have affected you at all? It just would've meant a few extra trips to the Freljord for me" He replied.

"When I spoke to Sejuani after knocking you out that day, she told me that the only reason you asked me to marry you was because I was pregnant, she claimed that, if I hadn't been, you would've gone with her. I'm not going to lie, I had been thinking of that myself, wondering if that was part of it..." Her eyes welled up with tears again, she hugged herself closer to him, "I was afraid that you'd pick her over me, I was terrified that if you found out you were having a daughter with Sejuani, that our family would be over before it started..."

"Fiora..." He whispered.

He felt her body shake.

"I'm so sorry Jay, I'm so sorry to have made you this angry, this hurt, to have lied to you, I'm so sorry, but I love you so much I just couldn't risk losing you" She sobbed.

He remained quiet for a moment, his hand on her head, his fingers running through her hair.

After a minute, he spoke, much calmer then before.

"Fiora, you're my eternal love, you're my soulmate, you're my other half, you're the person I love above all others..." He said.

She smiled through teary eyes.

"But this... this has hurt me, deeper then you know, I feel deceived, I've always been honest with you, even when I thought it would cost me you, I was honest. I... I need some time to think..." He continued, getting up.

"Jay, please, let's just... let's just talk and, I don't know, just please don't go" She whimpered.

"I need time to myself, Fiora" He said, walking away.

"I love you..." She whispered.

He didn't respond as he opened a portal to the Freljord again, and disappeared, leaving her to sob on the floor.

* * *

Sejuani sighed, she hadn't expected to react like this.

She was laying on her bed in the dark, wearing only a bra and underwear, her armor tossed aside on the floor.

She twitched when she heard a sound to her right.

Grabbing a dagger out from under her pillow, she spoke.

"Whoever's there, show yourself, or get ready to die" She growled.

"Your threats are pretty empty to me, Sejuani" a familiar voice replied.

"Jay..." She whispered.

A candle flickered to life, revealing Summoner Badger to her. He looked angry and upset.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, covering herself with a blanket.

"I told you I'd be back, this just took a little longer then expected" He answered.  
She sighed again, and placed the knife on her bedside table.

"You know sneaking up on me is a bad idea, right?" She inquired.

"Whatever. You're going to sleep early, I remember you used to be the party-all-night person in our group, It's only 6:30"

"I'm tired today, it's been a long one."

"I hear that."

"Where did you disappear to?" She asked.

"I went to talk to Fiora" He growled.

"Oh..."

"Yeah, didn't end well, I don't think I've ever been this angry at her. I mean, how could she not tell me this? After all this time, how could she keep this to herself? What else is she keeping from me?" He asked, sorrowfully.

He looked at her.

"You were the victim in this, Sej, this was completely unfair to you, it was unfair to me, but you were the most affected" He said.

"No, I wasn't, Serylda was."

She jumped slightly when he punched the wall.

"Damnet! My daughter is twenty years old, and I don't know a thing about her! Fiora has robbed me!" He yelled, angrily.

"I wouldn't have done that, in her place, I would have told you... I only didn't tell you because I didn't think you'd be happy with it..." Sejuani whispered.

Without replying, he lay down next to her.

He pressed his hand on her cheek, and looked into her eyes.

"Jay..." she whispered as she kissed him.

He didn't return it, but continued looking into her eyes.

She retreated, slightly, hurt.

She was then shocked when he pulled her to him, his lips locking with hers.

"I would've given everything for this..." She thought as he ran his hands over her body.

As she kissed him, it occurred to her that he both tasted and smelled strongly of alcohol.

"Jay, you're drunk" She said, pulling back.

"No, I'm not" He replied, moving towards her again.

She returned his kiss, but then pulled back, father then before.

"What you're doing right now, hurts more then everything else..." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You're drunk, it's the only reason you're doing this. We both know that tomorrow you'll regret everything, and we'll have a repeat of what happened years ago, only this time we won't have Nocturne as a scapegoat."

"Sejuani... I'm not doing this because I'm drunk, I'm doing it because I love you..."

She smacked him hard, there were tears in her eyes.

"I want to believe that, you have no idea how much I want to believe that. I want to hold you and kiss you and make love to you, I want you to stay here with Serylda and I forever, but I know that you love Fiora more then I. I know that you'll be miserable in the morning and then break your back to make it up to that stuck up snob. I know that you won't stay with me, I know that it will only result in more alienation. So please, please just stop." She whimpered, she was trembling.

He looked at her, and nodded.

He got up, and began to walk out.

"But you don't have to leave, please just stay with me... even if it's for five minutes or five years, just please stay..." she whispered.

He turned to her, and nodded again.

Getting back on the bed, he put his arm around her, holding her close.  
"Tell me about our daughter" He asked.

She smiled sadly, taking his hand in her own.

"Well for one, while she looks like me, she has your personality..."

* * *

Serylda yawned, it was almost 2 AM in the morning.

She had been out and about, drinking and dancing with friends, engaging in bar fights, kicking ass and taking names, this was her favorite time of the year.

As she turned the corner in the small hallway to her room, she paused.

The light was on.

She quietly opened the door, and peered inside.

In it was her newly found father.

She blushed when she saw what was in his hands, a small, stuffed animal version of her mother's boar, Bristle. She had owned it since she was an infant, and still slept with it. It was comforting to her.

She smiled in remembrance at the time in her childhood that her friend, Volstagg, the son of Ashe, had taken it and made fun of her for it.

She had beaten the snot out of him, taken her toy back, and then proceeded to call him a wimp.

"Nowadays the perv just goes for whatever part of me he can reach" She growled.

She smiled, slightly, Volstagg was an idiot, but he had always been a loyal friend. Besides, it was kinda nice to have a guy after her, even if he was stupid.

She continued to watch her father for a minute.

He seemed lost in thought, holding the toy in his hands.

It took her a second to realize that he was crying.

"Uhm... Dad?" She asked, walking into the room.

"Oh, Serylda, I'm sorry, I uh... I was looking for you and found this room, I only meant to stay a minute, but..." He fumbled on his words.

"It's okay, I just got back from some partying" She said, smiling.

He wiped his eyes on his sleeve, "Serylda week is a lot of fun, my friends and I used to come here every year for it." He replied.

"So, why are you holding Mr. Piggles?" She asked, gently taking the stuffed animal from his hands.

He laughed a little at the name, "Because I haven't seen this toy in twenty years" He answered.

"What?"

"I made this for you, as a present to your mom. This is made out of Bristle's soft undercoat. My friend Genesis and I brushed him for a good three hours to get the amount of hair we needed. He was not a pleasant piggy either, he tried to eat Genesis! It was hilarious, albeit terrifying!" He chuckled.

Serylda's eyes widened, her beloved toy had been a gift from her father?

He chuckled again, tears were in his eyes once more as he began to speak.

"I've missed so much of your life, I never got to take you to school, or play dress up, or chew you out for spending too much time with a boy, or do any of the things a dad is supposed to do" He said, sadly.

"Well, you didn't miss that much. I was homeschooled, the only dress up I played was with armor, and, believe it or not, the only boy I hang out with is a total moron, I only spend time with him because it's a good way to keep the peace in Freljord" She replied.

"And the fact that he's cute enough to get attention isn't bad either" She thought.

"Haha, you're definitely Sejuani's daughter alright" He responded.

She sat on her bed, he followed.

"Serylda" He said, quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about yourself, your life" He requested.

"That'll take awhile"

"I've got all the time in the world".

She smiled.  
She placed a pillow on his lap, and lay down.

"Well, I just turned twenty, I'm really popular around town, and I've already killed three Ice Wyverns" She began.

"Three? Your mother and I barely managed to kill one together!" He replied, excitedly.

"That's because mom doesn't understand that you aren't supposed to fight them head on, you've gotta use stealth."

"Your mother doesn't know the meaning of 'stealth'" He chuckled.

She laughed, and continued.

* * *

Sejuani woke up, and looked around.

Jay was gone, a small indent on the sheets marking where he had been.

She looked to her right, the rays of daylight were shining in.

She got out of bed and threw on a robe, she didn't really care about looking lazy, the only people who would see her were Serylda and, if he was still here, Jay.

Walking to Serylda's room, she knocked on the door.

No response.

"Serylda?" She called.

No response.

She cracked the door open, and peered inside.

At the sight she took in, the biggest grin crossed her face.

Badger was laying on the bed, sleeping. A story book was held loosely in his right hand, his left arm was wrapped around Serylda's shoulders, with his hand resting on her head. Serylda was also passed out, her arm around her father, a smile was on her face.

Sejuani smiled, and quietly closed the door.


	2. Family ties

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
So this is the last chapter of Serylda that's got a lot of emotional hurt and comfort in it, as well as the last one that has so many different POV's. Next chapter begins our focus on the hot Freljordian Femme Fatale in the title!  
-HoneyBadgerDC  
By the way, 'Adventures' fans, please don't kill me for what happens in this chapter.

* * *

Volstagg, son of Ashe and Tryndamere, narrowed his eyes.

He was on a mission, and he had finally acquired his target.

He watched as Serylda purchased some groceries at the market stand, and began to move up the street, towards the alleyway he was hiding in.

"Perfect, both of her hands are occupied, this will be too easy" He thought, he knew, however, if the mission went badly, it could mean death.

As Serylda walked past, he prayed a few words to Avarosa, and charged.

Reaching his arm out to his full extent, he managed to grab her rear.

"SUCCESS!" He cried.

Without a second's hesitation, Serylda dropped the grocery bags and turned, her face was bright red.

"VOLSTAGG!" She shouted.

"Uh oh" He replied.

* * *

Octavius, son of Volibear, was sitting at a bar, quietly enjoying his drink and watching one of the League matches on the hextech television.

Just as the match got good, however, a blur was slammed through the bar, and smacked into the television.

"Octavius..." the form muttered weakly.

"Volstagg?" The Bear asked, surprised.

"I... I did it, I touched it" He said, smiling.

"I'll always remember your sacrifice, my friend. By the way, she's got her brass knuckles on" Octavius said, non-chalantly.

"VOLSTAGG!" Serylda yelled, jumping through the hole in the wall.

"Good afternoon, Serylda" Octavius greeted.

"Hi Octavius" She replied, cheerily, then went back to her target.

"Serylda, it was just a joke, I didn't mean anything by it" Volstagg pleaded, weakly.

She glared at him, and picked him up by the collar.

"You're such a pervert, and an idiot" She growled.

"But i'm your perverted idiot!" He exclaimed.

She sighed, and tossed him back on the ground.

"Make it up to me by buying me a drink" She demanded.

"Can I get one too?"

"Sure Octavius, you can have one too"

"Hooray!"

* * *

"Duuuuude"

"I know right..."

"This stuff, where'd you get it?"

"I found it in the Kumungu, under a tree. It smelled weird, so I decided to snort it"  
"Best. Thought. Process. Ever."

Esmerelda Badger high five'd her friend, Fang, and let her read rest back.

She watched as the ceiling contorted into various shapes and forms, all a swirling mass of color.

As she was about to inhale more of the strange plant, a knock hit her door.

"Shiiiiiit, my mom said she'd be gone all day and my Dad is doing summoner shit"

"Esmerelda, open the door right now" a familiar voice called.

"Oh heyyyyy, it's Jasonnnn" Fang chuckled.

"Dude, he's even worse then my mommmm" Esmerelda replied.

"Whatever girl, just let him in and ask him to join us, he loves me, after all" Fang said, grinning.

"He hates you, Fang, he tries to stop me from hanging out with you all the time" Esmerelda groaned.

"Isn't that what love is?"

"Esmerelda! Open the door or I'm telling mom that you were getting high again!" Jason boomed.

"Oh my godd fineee" She replied, staggering to her feet.

Slumping over to the door, she opened it slightly, a stupid grin on her face.

"What's up, buddy?" She asked.

Jason groaned, she was totally out of it.  
"I suppose Fang is in there too?" Jason lamented.

"Whaaaat? Nooo, Fang is doing... Fang stuff" She replied.

"Right, okay, so you won't mind if I come in?"

"That's uh... not a good idea" She said.

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm... naked" She answered.

"I can see that you're dressed right now" He groaned.  
She looked at him, down at herself, then back at him again.

She shut the door, and quickly took her clothes off, forgetting that Fang was in the room.

"OHH YEAHH! THAT'S A SHOW!" The Half-man half-lion roared.

"Shittttt dude!" Esmerelda cried.

Jason barged in the room, and face palmed.

Between his half-naked sister, a totally shit-faced tiger man, and the amount of smoke in the room, the area was a mess.

"Esmerelda, this is why our parents don't trust us to live at our colleges." He said, annoyed.

"Hi, Jason" Fang said, waving weakly and grinning stupidly.

"Hello, Fang" He replied, but was nowhere near as cheerful.

"Chill out Jason, we're just having a little fun" Esmerelda said, popping down on a bean-bag chair, and reaching for the tube with the plant.

Jason beat her to it, though, and, uttering a few incantations, disintegrated it.

"Duddeeee, not cooool" Fang said, sadly.

"God you're such an asshole" Esmerelda growled.

"You're a drug obsessed idiot who's going nowhere with her life" He brother retorted.

"That's not true!" Fang announced, raising his arm, "I was planning on having her to go her bed in about fifteen or twenty minutes, I was hoping to follow, hope you don't mind, Jason" He said, his stupid grin growing wider.

"Esmerelda, get dressed. Fang, get out" Jason ordered, annoyed.

"Whyyyyy" they both asked.

"Esmerelda, because Dad has just sent for us to meet him at the League's portal room, Fang, because I don't like you" He growled, turning away.

Esmerelda turned to her friend, "Sorry Fang, I guess I gotta go".

He nodded, and managed to get on his feet.  
"Okay, I'ma hit up the farmers market and get some vegetables, just to piss my Dad off, then I'm going to grab some meditating crystals, to make my Mom angry!" The vegan, pacifist Lion-man replied, and walked out of the room.

He stopped in the doorway, and turned back to his half-naked friend.

"You're really pretty, you know that?" He asked.

"Ahahaha Fang you're so dumb, I'll see you later" Esmerelda replied.

He smiled, and shut the door.

* * *

Badger looked down at his watch, Jason and Esmerelda were late.

"That's just like Esmerelda, but not Jason" He muttered.

While he loved his kids equally, he did acknowledge that Jason was the more responsible of the two.

Fiora and he had done their best to raise their children to grow up and become responsible adults, but all Esmerelda seemed interested in doing was partying and inhaling whatever strange plant Fang found next.

He frowned at the thought of Fiora, he was still angry with her.

He just couldn't shake the feeling of betrayal, and the anger he held towards her.

He felt cheated, robbed, out of spending time with his other daughter.

A dark thought flashed across his mind for a moment, "My better daughter".

He scolded himself at such a thought.

"Your anger towards Fiora is reflecting on them, don't let it, you've always loved Esmerelda and cherished her, don't let your anger get the best of yourself" he thought.

As he was lost in reflection, he didn't notice the twins come up to him.

"Hey, Dad" Jason greeted him, nervously, the last time he had spoken to his father, Badger had yelled at him.

Badger looked down, and smiled.  
He embraced his son, "Jason, I'm sorry for yelling at you the other day, I was angry atyour mother, not you" he said.

Jason hugged his Dad back, "Apology accepted, Dad" he replied.

Badger turned to his daughter, Esmerelda's eyes were red, and she had a stupid looking smile on her face.

Her long, black hair was tangled, her pale face flushed.

"Damnet, she's completely stoned. The minute I leave the house..." He thought.

"Hey Dad" she giggled.

"Hi, Esmerelda, how was Fang's block party?"

"It was sooooooo goooooood" She replied.

He nodded.

"Anyways, we're headed to the Freljord, there's someone I'd like you kids to meet" He said, pointing towards a blue portal on the wall.

"Cool! I haven't been to the Freljord since I was like, 12!" Jason yelled, excited, "And that was to go to Ashe's garden, please tell me we're not going to Ashe's garden" he asked, worriedly.

"No, we're going to the Winter's Claw camp" Badger replied.

"Duuuuude, those guys are like, scaryyyy" Esmerelda moaned.  
Jason and Badger both shook their heads, but dragged her along with them into the portal.

* * *

Serylda had just finished putting away her food items when she heard the bell.

There were two bells for the palace, one to signify danger, and one to say that there was someone at the front gate.

She smiled at the cheery sound, she knew who was visiting.

Getting up, she quickly descended floors, and went to the main hallway.

Surprisingly, her mother was not there.

"She must be either shopping, drinking, or sleeping" She thought.

Walking through the doors, she walked into the courtyard, and up to the gate.

There stood her smiling father, with two people who were about her age.

She smiled, these must be her half-brother and sister.

She motioned for the guard to open the gate, and let them in.

The guard looked at her, then at Esmerelda, then looked at Badger.

Badger smiled wickedly, and snapped his fingers.

The Guard opened the door, bowed, and promptly ran down the road.

"Hello!" Serylda called, ready to meet the rest of her family.

* * *

Jason looked at the beautiful girl who stood a mere twenty feet away from him.

She was wearing a helmet with one horn on it, and dressed in a fairly revealing outfit that

showed off her large chest, prominent abdominal muscles, and strong legs.

She had bright blue eyes, light pink lips, a perfect nose, and long, silver hair that flowed out from under her helmet.

Slung over her shoulder was a wicked looking battle-ax, and on each hip was a small clasp, each holding a brass knuckle.

"Who is she?" Jason asked, stunned by her beauty.

Badger smiled, "She's your sister" He replied.

Jason and Esmerelda looked up at him, stunned.

Esmerelda was even more-so shocked. She was meeting this woman half-baked and looking like crap, while the other girl was absolutely gorgeous?!

"Mom's gonna kill me..." she thought.

"What do you mean she's our sister?" Jason asked, wiping all thoughts of the girl's looks from his mind.

"Well, half-sister. This is why I was pissed at your mom. She's known for twenty years that I've had a daughter with another woman" Badger replied.

"You and mom have been married longer then that, you cheated on mom?!" Esmerelda cried.

He looked at her, shocked at the question.

"No, okay, once, but that doesn't count because I was possessed. No, your mom and I.. were together during the making of this girl..." He explained, awkwardly.

"Oh god, our parents were in an orgy?!" Jason cried, looking at his sister.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, THE IMAGE! IT BURNS!" Esmerelda yelped.

Badger rolled his eyes.

Serylda walked up to them, smiling as best she could.  
She knew this would be awkward for everyone.

"Hi" She greeted everyone.

"Hello, Serylda!" Badger yelled, opening his arms.

She hugged him, warmly.  
She turned to the other two.

"You must be Jason and Esmerelda, your- our Dad has told me a lot about you guys" She said.

Jason smiled warmly, Esmerelda glared at the girl.

"Yeah, I'm Jason, your name is Serylda? I like it! Is it from anything?" He asked.

"Yes, it is! I'm named after my grandmother, who was a legendary ruler here in the Freljord over a millenia ago" Serylda answered, "How about you?"

"Well, Jason because Mom didn't want me to be Jr, but my Dad and friends call me Jay" He replied.

Serylda laughed, her half-brother was just as friendly as her dad.

"How about you, Esmerelda?" She asked.

The only response she got was an icy glare.

Badger looked at his daughter, annoyed, Jason was being kind, but she was acting like a little snot.

"Excuse us for a second, Serylda" He said, taking Esmerelda by the arm.  
They walked about thirty feet away.

* * *

"What's your problem?" Badger asked.

"What's my problem?! Dad, you have another daughter! With another woman! How do you expect me to react to that?!" Esmerelda inquired.

"I expect you to be kind, friendly, and try to know the sibling you never knew you had" He responded.

"But she's not my sibling! She's a half-sibling!" Esmerelda hissed.

"What is it with you and your mother? You both talk about her like she's this evil monster, she's a sweet girl and I bet you two will be best friends if you try to talk to her!" Badger growled.

"Ugh, fine" Esmerelda spat.

She walked back over to her brother and half-sister, who were laughing over some joke including a yeti and a ball of string.

"Yeah, hi, I'm Esmerelda. My name comes from Emerald, like emerald green, the color of my parent's eyes" She said, answering the earlier question.

"It's a really pretty name!" Serylda said, jumping up in excitement.

Esmerelda watched in agitation as the girl's chest bounced, her brother trying to avert perverted looks.

"This girl looks like an eskimo hooker" Esmerelda thought, annoyed.

"So Jason, you said you were into astrophysics?" Serylda asked, suddenly.

"Yeah! I read Nautilus's books, they were really interesting! Did you know that -blah, blah blah blah", Esmerelda's brain blotted out the nerdy stuff.

To her shock, Serylda replied to it, understanding every word.

"Finally, someone who speaks english!" Jason laughed.

The two hugged, "I'm so glad to meet you in person!" Serylda yelled, happily.

Esmerelda was horrified, this girl was not only more attractive then her, but was smarter and was already getting along with her brother better then she did.

Serylda moved to her, her smile still wide.

"I'm also so glad to meet you! I've often wondered what it would be like to have a sister!"

She said, hugging her.

Esmerelda returned it, begrudgingly.

* * *

Serylda, while smiling, was slightly unnerved.

She could tell that while Jason was all for being siblings, Esmerelda obviously didn't like her, though she couldn't tell why.

She backed off, and looked at the two.  
"So, what do you guys like to do?" She asked.

"I like to read, practice fencing and magic, and hang out with friends" Jason answered.

"I dunno, stuff" Esmerelda pouted.

Badger sighed, "Like mother like daughter" he thought.

"What about you, Serylda?" Jason inquired.

"Well, mostly I fight, drink, and party with my friends, but I also like spending time with my mom as well. She's not around, at the moment, though." Serylda replied.

"I'd like to meet your mom and friends before we go" Jason said, "Wouldn't you, Esmerelda?" He asked, poking his sister.

All he got was a glare.

"Well, right now we're about to get set up for another harsh winter, so things aren't very lively here. I'm pretty sure my Mom is in the middle of those preparations. I'd like to see the places where you guys hang out" Serylda said, politely.

"Sure, I'd like that too" Jason replied, smiling.

"Good, that means we get to go home" Esmerelda responded.

"Not without saying hello first!" A voice rang out.

Esmerelda and Jason smiled widely, they recognized that voice.

* * *

"Auntie Sejuani!" The twins yelled as the woman appeared, leaping from a nearby building.

"Auntie?" Serylda asked, amazed.

"Damn right, kids!" She declared, laughing heartily.

It occured to her that Serylda was here as well.

"Oh. So you've met" She said, slightly surprised.

It took Jason and Esmerelda a second to realize what she meant by the comment.  
They looked at Serylda, then back at her, then back at Serylda, then back at her.

"No way" Jason murmured.

"Oh my god...?" Esmerelda whispered.

Sejuani laughed lightly, and put her arm around her daughter.

"Yup." She said.

"Where have you been, mom?" Serylda asked.

"Well, I was in an arm wrestling contest with some guys down at the bar, I visited Bristle, and I had to visit Demacia for an hour or so to talk to a guy about a business venture here" She replied.

"Business venture?" Jason asked.

"A restaurant, bar and tavern food gets boring after awhile, I wanted to add something newer and more modern to my camp" Sejuani answered.

Serylda facepalmed when she realized what her mom was talking about.

"Is this the guy who you said made the best pizza in valoran?" She asked.

"NO!" Sejuani yelled, unconvincingly.

Serylda shook her head, sighing.

"Anyways, we were just about to go spend some time together" Serylda said.  
Sejuani nodded, then turned to Badger, she had basically ignored him.

"That was really cute, this morning" She said, quietly.  
"Huh?" He replied.  
"The storybook?" She inquired.

Serylda blushed, Jason and Esmerelda looked on confused.

"Oh! Aha! I felt it necessary! Though your books are much different from those I read these two when they were small, ours involved teddy bears and friendship, not battles with deadly beasts" Badger laughed.

He looked at his kids, and smiled.

Snapping his fingers, a portal opened.

"You guys go through that, it'll take you to the Institute, Jason, show Serylda around town from there, Esmerelda, do as you please." He said.

Jason nodded, Serylda smiled, and Esmerelda pouted more.

They walked through the portal, and disappeared.

Badger snapped his fingers again, a new portal appeared.

"This one is for us" He said, looking at Sejuani.

"Where too?" she asked.

"My home, I think you and Fiora need to talk" He answered, his tone changing.  
Sejuani nodded, and followed him through.

* * *

Fiora was sitting in her living room, flicking through channels on the television.

Nothing good was on, it all seemed stupid and pointless.

As she hit the POWER button on her remote, a portal opened up.

Out walked Badger, and a person she had hoped to never see again.

"Sejuani." She said, nonchalantly, ignoring her husband.  
"Fiora." The Winter's Wrath replied.

"I'm going into the kitchen to make some food, you two have things to talk about." Badger said, moving out of the room.

Fiora watched him go, then stood and faced Sejuani.

"Never thought I'd see you again." Fiora said in a low tone.

"Likewise, how did our last meeting end? Oh yeah,You almost cut my arm off and I buried my fist in your stomach" Sejuani responded.

They were quiet for a moment, but then locked eyes.

A nastier fight was never seen before in any Rune War, League Match, or dispute between city states.

The two leapt at one another, their fists colliding with the other's face.

Moving simultaneously, they each grabbed the other's arm, and punched again.  
Their fists digging into eachother's cheeks, the two women stared at one another.

"You still hit like a bitch" Sejuani declared through gritted teeth.

Being the physically stronger woman, she surprised Fiora by tossing her though a window.

The duelist smashed through the glass, but caught her footing, scraping on the grass lawn.

Sejuani wasted no time in catching up, and punched again, though was blocked by a quick upward swing of Fiora's arm.

They continued to trade blows for a minute, neither landing a solid hit on the other.

Sejuani continuously aimed for Fiora's face, all the while blocking any major hits boxing-style.

Fiora was able to simply dodge the punches, but all the while was unable to break through the Winter's Wrath's defense.

"And I thought Bristle was the tank during those matches, clearly I was wrong" Fiora thought.

She stunned Sejuani for a moment with a dirty blow, kicking her ankle sideways and then landing a solid punch in her gut.

Neighbors watched in shock as they saw this normally-kind, soccer-mom-like woman fighting this nastily.

Sejuani backed up for a second, that punch, while not too bad, had knocked the wind out of her.

Fiora didn't give her a moment to recover, jumping up to do a kick.

Sejuani intercepted this, however, grabbing the Duelist's foot with both hands, and slamming her on the ground.

Fiora blew air upwards, knocking the hair out of her face.

Spinning on the ground, and kicking off with her hands, she knocked into Sejuani with both feet, knocking her backwards.

Fiora quickly got back on her feet, and moved towards her fallen rival.

Unfortunately for Fiora, due to her thick armor, Sejuani barely felt the actual blow.

"Enough of this" Sejuani growled.

Sweeping around in a break-dance like style, she knocked Fiora off of her feet.  
Grabbing the Duelist by her ankles, Fiora could do little as she was pile driven onto the ground.

"Ow." She muttered, her nose was definitely broken after that.

She then cried out in pain as Sejuani grinded her knee between her shoulder blades.

"Are you done?" The Winter's Wrath growled.

Fiora's reponse was to reach her legs up, grab Sejuani by the horns on her helmet, and perform a pile drive of her own.

That hurt her legs much more she expected, as she hadn't taken into account the weight of Sejuani's armor.

Sejuani rolled with it, however, and recovered quickly.

Both women leapt back to their feet, though Fiora was definitely losing this fight.

She wiped the blood from her nose and the dirt from her face, and prepared for another dash.

Sejuani tossed her helmet and armor pads away. If this was going to happen, it was going to happen fairly.

The two women charged once more, their fists flying out.

"ENOUGH!"

A pillar of light blocked the two, walls of energy separating the combatants.  
Badger strode over, and looked at the destruction the two had caused.

His well kept lawn was destroyed, his grass upturned, and a Fiora-shaped imprint had been made into once-pristine ground.

"I said talk, not beat the shit out of one another" He said, angrily.

"This is talking" They both replied.

Badger looked around, their little fight had attracted half the neighborhood.

Everyone looked on in amazement.  
He heard a low chuckle escape the crowd, and a familiar face stepped into view.

"That, ladies and Gentlemen, is how the League was back in the good old days!" Rengar announced.

The man-lion was wearing a collared, button up shirt and a monocle. Tan slacks replaced plate armor he once wore on his legs. He still remained barefoot, however.

"Thank you for watching, this was a staged event, have a good day." he continued.

No one bought it.

Rengar rolled his eyes, and roared, this sent everyone running.

"Thanks, Rengar" Badger said.

"Yup, by the way, sorry about the Watootoo plant that Fang found, I told him not to smoke it or share it with anyone, he apparently ignored me. Drinks are on me tomorrow night for that" Rengar said, annoyed.

"I'll hold you to it, besides, don't apologize, my daughter is old enough to make her own decisions, stupid as they are" Badger replied.

"WHICH ONE?!" Sejuani and Fiora yelled, angrily.

Rengar shook his head, took a smoke of his pipe, and walked away.

Badger sighed.

Walking over to Fiora, he ran his hand over her face, instantly healing her nose.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" He asked.

"No, unless pride counts" She growled.

"How about you, Sejuani?" He inquired.

She spat, and grinned at him.

"Barely felt a thing" She said in a mocking tone.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking her over, carefully.

"Badger, I'm fine, seriously." Sejuani said.

She turned to face Fiora.

"It was a good fight, I'd like to see how it would've ended had I not been wearing my armor" She said, putting her hand out.

Fiora glared at her, ignoring the gesture.  
She looked at her husband, he was silent.

She closed her eyes, and concentrated, she hadn't used champion-summoner telepathy in many years.

"Fiora?"

"Hello, Jay"

"Why are you doing this? I'm right here."

"Because I need to talk to you privately, please ask Sejuani to wait outside. I'd do it, but we both know she'll ignore me."

The transmission ended, Badger nodded his head.

"Sejuani, could you excuse us for a moment? We need to talk alone." He said.

She shrugged, "Whatever you say, where's Rengar's house? I'd like to say hello to Vi."  
Badger pointed to the property next door.

"Really? That close? Huh, I woulda thought it'd be Genesis who would be your nextdoor neighbor" Sejuani said, and walked toward it.

"Now, what's up?" Badger asked, looking at Fiora.

"Jay, I've been thinking, I spent all night thinking, and I've come to a conclusion." She whispered.

"Yeah?" He inquired.

She smiled, sadly.

"Jay, I love you, I'll always love you, but I can see there's a change. There's a difference in your feelings for me. I can still see your affection, but it's light has changed. I see how, when you look at Sejuani, I see the light that you once had for me. I'm making this short and sweet, I'm leaving".

Badger stood there, stunned.

"You're... you're leaving?"

She nodded.

"What do you mean, you're leaving?" He asked.

She didn't reply, but took the wedding ring off of her finger.

She took his hand, and placed the ring in it, wrapping his fingers around it.

He looked at her, shocked, his thoughts racing.

"Fiora, are you seriously saying that it's over?" He asked, flabbergasted.

"I am. I know you'll only be truly happy if you're with her, and I'll only be happy if you're happy with me."

He looked at her, unable to comprehend it, "This is so out of the blue, this is just, Fiora, I... I don't know how to respond"

She looked him in the eyes, "Can you tell me, right now, that you love me more then her? Can you honestly say that you will choose me over her? I know you'll say yes, but in my heart, I know you'd be lying not only to me, but to yourself".

"Fiora..." He whispered.

She closed her eyes, and smiled smugly.

"I'm going inside the house now, I think you should go talk to Sejuani." She stated, and turned to walk away.

"But Fiora, I... I love you" He replied.

She stopped, but didn't turn around, not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes.

"I love you as well, and that's why I need to let you go."

She began walking away again, but stopped when he embraced her from behind.  
She trembled at his touch.

"Fiora, if this is how you truly feel, then so be it, however..." His words trailed off.  
Taking her hand, he placed the ring back on.

"This ring is to signify my love for you, that hasn't changed abit" He whispered.

She smiled, "Twenty one years, and it ends because of my own mistake, oh well, twenty one long, happy years" She thought.

* * *

Badger knocked on the door of Rengar's home.

"Door's open" a female voice called.

Badger turned the knob, and walked in.

Vi, Rengar, and Sejuani were sitting in their parlor, chatting idly.  
"So, what's up, Badger?" Sejuani asked.

He walked in, and plopped himself down on a chair.

"It's over." He said, sadly.

Vi and Rengar stared at him, shocked.

Sejuani's eyes widened, and a grin spread across her face.

"So... you and Fiora... you guys are done?" She asked, trying to sound sympathetic.  
Badger looked at her, and nodded.

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.

"Come with me..." She whispered softly in his ear.

He was silent for a minute, lost in thought.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he nodded, and smiled.

Sejuani's face lit up, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

She kissed him then, finally able to enjoy it after so many years, that is, until he stopped her.

"Sejuani, I... I need time. Right now, I just need some time." He whispered, sadly.

She nodded, and hugged him tighter.

She smiled, she had waited two decades, she could wait a little longer.


	3. Frozen Hearts

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
Weirdly enough, I wrote most of this BEFORE I wrote the second chapter. I know I said in my author's note last time that I was going to switch the focus to Serylda, but that's pretty much going to happen NEXT chapter, as some events make it so that I have to. Yay, I'm forcing myself to follow my own plans! Thanks for all the feedback so far, it all helps!  
By the way, I have gotten this question from several people repeatedly;  
"Badger calls Sejuani 'Queen Sejuani', did Sejuani win the battle for the Freljord?"  
The answer to this is that Badger has always called Sejuani 'Queen', it's sort of a pet name for her. He calls her this in chapter 9 of adventures as well.  
To be honest, I have not yet come to a conclusion on the Freljord issue, but if I had to sum it up, Sejuani and Ashe have come to a mutual understanding, and co-rule the Freljord. Sejuani is in charge of warfare and the physical strength of the Freljord, as well as keeping the various monsters and evil inhabitants in check, while Ashe is a diplomat who only fights when absolutely necessary.  
While the two still don't like each other, they both understand that civil war will only make their nations weaker and more easy to invade by other countries.  
That being explained, I move on to the question of why Volstagg and Serylda are friends.  
They are friends because they are able to look past political squabbles, and see that they truly like each other, despite their faults.  
No, they are not in a romantic relationship, nor do I plan to put them in one (Although it's obvious that Volstagg is trying hard, Serylda's just too badass to fall in love... right now... ;D).  
WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF SERYLDA!  
-HoneyBadgerDC.

* * *

Two weeks have passed since the last chapter.

Summoner Badger has not contacted Sejuani, Serylda, Fiora, Jason, or Esmerelda, nor have any of them attempted to contact him.

Sejuani has been preparing for the long winter that is about to wrack the Freljord, while Serylda has been spending time with her siblings, well, sibling.

Esmerelda has been a recluse, she's refusing to talk to her mother, brother or even Fang. At the mention of Serylda, she gets extremely angry and agitated, and lashes out at everyone.

Jason is trying to keep his family from tearing itself apart, all the while getting to know his newly found sister, strangely enough at the urging of his mother, who almost seems happier being by herself.

* * *

Serylda and Sejuani were eating lunch together, quietly.

Sejuani was slowly picking away at a steak, Serylda, a salad.

"So, how has it been, spending time with your half-siblings?" her mother asked.

"It's been pretty good, Jason's a really sweet guy, He's shown me all sorts of cool places to go and introduced me to some really nice people. Esmerelda..." Her voice trailed off.

Sejuani raised an eyebrow, "what about Esmerelda?".

"She hates my guts, I think she blames me for Dad and Mrs. Fiora splitting up...".

Serylda looked at her mother, "Did I? Did I cause that?" She asked.

Sejuani shrugged, "Between you and me, I never really understood the attraction. Fiora's uptight, cocky, and stuck up. Your father has always been friendly, cheerful, and has never thought himself above anyone." She paused for a moment.

"Would you like to know why I fell in love with him?" She asked.

Serylda blinked, surprised by the question.  
"Uhh... sure? Why did you?" Serylda did want to know the answer.

"Your Dad didn't attempt to win me over by killing a massive beast, or by besting all of my warriors (although he did beat Olaf in a drinking contest, one that has never been rivaled here). No, your father was kind and honest. Between you and me, strength is admirable in a man, but what's inside his soul is what is important." Sejuani said.

"Really?" Serylda inquired

"Yeah, that, and the fact that he's pretty damn cute. He's also got a giant-"

"MOM!"

"What?! I was going to say giant sense of chivalry! Did I tell you that he stuck his arm in an Ice Wyvern's arm just to save me? Even though I was planning on doing bad things to him after our competition that I didn't think he'd win was over?" Sejuani yelled.

Serylda smiled.  
"Dad tells it differently." She said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, according to him, he was on the ground, wounded horribly and getting ready to die, and you, wearing the outfit I'm wearing now, killed the thing with the horns on your helmet, that's why there is only one." She giggled.  
Sejuani burst out laughing.

"Your father really told it like that?" She asked.

"Mhmm, he said that you were his guardian angel" Serylda replied.

"Aha! No, I had slipped on some ice, my flail had gotten lodged in the frozen floor, and the Wyvern was looming over me. Your dad, despite barely knowing me, had jumped in front of me and put his shield arm in the thing's mouth, barely holding it open. This allowed me to get up, take my flail, and smash the thing's skull in" Sejuani explained.

"But I thought you said that Dad won the competition?"

"He did. I thought I had won, and just as I was boasting, the monster attacked one final time. Your dad once again jumped in front of me, and cut the thing in two! To be honest, if he hadn't been covered in blood, I would've f*cked him right there" Sejuani laughed.

"MOM!"

"You're right, even with the blood I would've done it, but he was freaking out."

"MOM!"

"Serylda, when a man saves you from a bloodthirsty Ice Wyvern, I'd like to see you restrain yourself"

"OH MY GOD I AM NOW MENTALLY DISTURBED"

"Wish he'd had the beard back then though..."

"I'M LEAVING!"

Serylda got up, Sejuani laughed.

After a second, Serylda started laughing too.

They went silent, however, as an alarm went off.  
"That's not good" Serylda whispered.

Sejuani's eyes narrowed, "No, it's not, it's very bad" She growled.

She jumped from her seat, and out the door, Serylda close behind her.

They sprinted together towards the front of their camp, shoving anyone who blocked their path out of the way.

In one massive leap, Sejuani cleared the wall surrounding her territory, and looked out.

At least one hundred trolls stood before her gates.

At the sight of the Winter's Wrath, they roared and beat their chests.

She grinned sadistically, this was going to be fun.

She leapt from her walls, grabbing her flail from her side.

The weight of her armor caused a slight impact mark on the ground where she landed.

"Come on, ya bastards! I'll kill you so fast it'll take you a minute to realize you're dead!" She challenged.

The trolls roared once more, and charged.

Sejuani released a battle cry, and ran towards them, laughing sadistically.

Just as she was about to single-handedly engage this terrifying force, a much louder roar was heard.

"Enough!" A familiar, gruff voice boomed.

Both the trolls and Sejuani stopped, though not before she clocked one in the face with her flail.

"Trundle? What are you doing here? I thought you were still sucking Lissandra's dick?" Sejuani mocked.

The troll king ignored her, and approached, slowly. His hands were raised, signifying he was unarmed.

"I am merely here to deliver a message. Believe me, Winter's Wrath, nothing would make me happier then to bash your head in with clubbums." He growled.

"I'd like to see you try." She retorted.

He rolled his eyes, and reached behind him.

Taking out a small piece of paper, he passed it to her.

Having done this, he roared, and he, with his trolls behind him, left.

Sejuani watched them go, then leapt back onto her walls.

Opening the paper, she narrowed her eyes at it's message.

* * *

Jason was sitting his room, flicking his sword back and forth.

He hadn't practiced much lately, but he still found comfort in the cold steel.

He dropped it in surprise, however, when a portal opened in his room.  
Out stepped his father, he looked tired.

"Dad?" He asked.

"Hello, Jason" Badger greeted him.

"You've been gone for two weeks, what happened?" Jason asked, both relieved and annoyed.

"I went to go stay with some friends, and think about a lot of stuff. I needed to be left alone" His father replied.

Jason cut to the chase.

"Are you going to get back together with mom?" He asked.

Badger smiled, and shook his head, "No" He said, quietly.

Jason looked at him, slightly upset, "Can I ask something? And please don't be offended" He asked.

"You can ask me anything, son" Badger replied.

"Is this because of Serylda?" Jason asked.

His father looked slightly off-put by the question.

"What do you think?" Badger inquired.  
Jason shook his head, "Esmerelda is proclaiming that Serylda has torn our family apart, but I don't believe that, if anything, she's trying to make our family better by joining it. She's taken a lot of abuse from Esmerelda, and hasn't made a single retort or snide remark." He said.

Badger looked away for a moment, as if gazing into the distance.

"To answer your question, No, Serylda is not the cause of this. Your mom and I, as sad as it is to say, have been growing distant for awhile now. She's put up with a lifestyle she's not used to for a long time now, and, to be honest, she hates it. She hates this small house, she hates this suburban neighborhood, she misses her mansion and being a noble. The only reason she's put up with it this long, is because of her love for you guys" He explained.

"And you?" Jason asked.

Badger smiled, sadly, "I suppose. But at this point, we're just really good roommates, our romance has slowly been fading away. When I found out that she knew about Serylda for twenty years, that was a killing blow. A last straw, if you will. I found out that day how truly miserable your mom was staying here, and now I realize how selfish I've been, but also how, even though we've known eachother for so long, we barely know a thing about one another. Ending it like this, with truth and closure, is the best way to do so, rather then trying to make it work for another ten, fifteen years and being miserable the whole time" He explained.

Jason nodded.

Badger perked up, though.

"I know that you've been spending time with Serylda, how is that?" He asked.

Jason smiled, "She's really cool, she's also really smart. We had a really long conversation about astrophysics the other day, and she even helped me ask a girl in one of my classes for a date. I wish Esmerelda could realize how great of a sister she is..." He answered.

"Mmm.." Badger replied.

He placed his hand on his son's head, and ruffled his hair.

"Okay, that's pretty much it, I just wanted to stop by, and see how you were doing. I'm going to go say hello to Esmerelda. I'll see you soon, Jason" He said, and disappeared.

Jason lay on his bed, and closed his eyes.

* * *

Badger rematerialized in his daughter's bedroom, it was pitch black.

"Esmerelda?" He called in the darkness.

"Oomf!" He grunted as he knocked into something, and fell over.

Loud pinging sounds could be heard as various metal parts fell on the floor.

The lights in the room flickered on.  
Badger rubbed his head, and moved to get up, only to freeze when he felt a sword pointed towards his throat.

He looked up at his daughter, she was dressed in a jumpsuit similar to her mother's, a vividly detailed chest plate covered her torso. Her long, black hair flowed behind her. Her tanned face looked angry, her dark lips forming an agitated frown. Her gaze was fierce.  
Badger looked to the object he had bumped into, and laughed.

It was a training dummy, eerily similar to one he had seen twenty three years prior.

"What do you want, Summoner?" Esmerelda growled.

"Summoner? I'm no longer dad?" Badger asked, amused.

"You stopped being my dad when you broke mom's heart and disappeared" She hissed.

Badger rolled his eyes, and snapped his fingers.

Esmerelda cried out in agitation as her sword drooped like rubber.

"Interestingly enough, your mother and I were in this exact same situation many years ago" Badger mused, "Although I was a lot more brutal to her sword then I was to yours" He chuckled.

Esmerelda's lip trembled in anger, "Don't laugh at me!"

Badger got up and brushed himself off, only to barely intercept a punch.

His daughter was furious, tears were streaming from her eyes.

"I hate you!" She yelled, trying desperately to hit him.

He grabbed her by her wrists, and hugged her close.

She trembled in his arms, she was sobbing.

While this was happening, Badger looked around her room.

He was surprised to see that it was now in pristine shape, and smelled normal, instead of like strange and exotic plants.

"Esmerelda" He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

His daughter continued to sob.

He closed his eyes, and held her closer.

* * *

Twenty minutes later.

Badger stood in the dark room, silently, looking at the bed he had slept in for the past two decades.

Fiora was asleep, her dark hair extending all over her pillow.

He watched as she breathed slowly, she looked at peace.

He leaned over the bed, and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Fiora" He whispered, and disappeared.

Had he waited a moment, he would have seen her eyes open, and a tear escape from each of them.

* * *

"Lissandra has challenged you to a battle for the Freljord?!" Volibear asked, alarmed.

"This must be a trap, the Ice Witch wouldn't just come out of the blue and demand this!" Udyr growled.

"When do we go!?" Olaf roared.

Sejuani sighed, "Yes, Lissandra has sent for me. She wants to, in her words 'Discover who truly rules the frozen tundras'".

"You aren't actually going alone, are you? Mom?" Serylda asked, afraid for her mother's safety.

She had heard of the Ice Witch's power, while she never seemed like much on the Fields of Justice, outside of the League, she was supposed to be undefeatable.

Sejuani looked at her daughter, and nodded.  
"Yes, Serylda, I'm going. I'm going to meet her, crush her, scatter her ashes, and then get a T-shirt saying "I fought the Ice Witch and won"." She said, smiling.

"This is no joke, Sejuani, Lissandra is no ordinary opponent" Volibear rumbled.

"No, she isn't." a famliar voice agreed.

Everyone looked in surprise as Summoner Badger appeared.

"Jay." Sejuani greeted him.

"My Queen" He replied.

Walking up to the table, he summoned a map.

"Lissandra has been gathering her forces, the League has been monitoring her for awhile now. She's also been amassing a great amount of magical icons. League safe houses have been raided repeatedly over the past few months for everything that has had to do with the Watchers. We were hoping to come up with more time for a battle plan, but it would appear that we're out of that." He explained.

"The League, Badger, must remain out of this fight, until either A), I crush the Witch's skull with my flail, or B), she freezes me into a Sejuanisicle." Sejuani replied.

Serylda shuddered at the thought.

"You won't be able to beat her one on one." Badger stated.

"Are you doubting my abilities?" Sejuani growled.

"No, I'm saying that Lissandra is too dangerous a foe for anyone to take alone, besides the possible exception of the League chancellors" He replied.

Sejuani curled her hands into fists for a second, then relaxed.

She smiled, "I'm not exactly a cakewalk, either" She said.

Badger glared a her.

"Sejuani, you are not going to fight her. This is an official League order..." He paused.

"And a personal plea" He finished.

She looked at him for a moment, sadly.

To everyone's shock, she nodded her head.  
"Very well, I'll decline the challenge. This meeting is adjourned." She said.

Volibear, Udyr, and Olaf got up from their seats at the table, and left.  
Serylda remained quiet.

Badger sighed in relief.

Sejuani stretched, and yawned, "I'm exhausted, I'm going to bed. Badger, I assume you are going to stay here for the evening, I'll show you to a guest room" She said, motioning for him to follow.

"One moment Sej, I'd like to talk to Serylda for a minute" He responded.

She nodded, and walked up the stairs in the corner of the room.

Badger sat next to his daughter.

"Hey" He greeted her.

"Hi..." She whispered.

"So I talked to Jason, he says you and he have been bonding really well" He said.

"Yeah, Jason's a really sweet guy, he's really similar to you in a lot of ways" She replied.

They were quiet for a moment.

"Look, I'm sorry for disappearing again, the last thing you needed was for the dad you had just met after twenty years to leave again, but I had to get some closure on some stuff... I hope you can forgive me" He said, quietly.

She looked at him, and smiled.

"What matters is that you came back" she whispered.

He wrapped his arm around her, and hugged her to him, smiling broadly.

"You should go, though, Mom's impatient when she's tired" Serylda said, giggling.

Badger laughed, and got up.

Walking towards the stair case, he waved, "Good night, Serylda" He said.

"Good night, Dad" She replied.

* * *

Badger walked up the staircase that led to the guest room.

To his surprise, he didn't end up in that room, but Sejuani's own bedroom.

As he entered, he saw her, and gasped.

She was covered in a sheet, but allowed her leg to stick out from under it.

The top of her chest visible, her right arm stuck out on the side, while her left arm held her head up.

Her gorgeous eyes met him, and and long silver hair flowed out from behind her, he had never realized how long it truly was under that helmet.

"Sejuani?" He asked, his breath taken away.

"Jay... come here..." She whispered.

He did as she asked, sitting on the bed next to her.

He shivered as he felt her rub against his back with her large breasts, his Summoner Robes allowing him to feel every detail of her soft skin.

"You know that I'm going to fight Lissandra, correct?" She whispered in his ear.

He sighed, "Yes, I know, you'll never listen to me or anyone else" He lamented.

"There is a chance that I'll die tomorrow... So tonight... let's make it count" She cooed, and nibbled his ear, slightly.

He looked at her, and nodded.

* * *

When Badger opened his eyes, he was alone.

The soft bed was still warm, it's owner not long gone.

"Damnet, Sejuani" He growled, getting up.

It took him a moment to realize he was naked.

"Jeez, you're good" He muttered.

As he moved to get up, he saw a small note on the stand next to him.

'Jay, should I return, I want to ask you again, will you stay? I eagerly await your response.'

He stood up, and looked out her window.

He thought he could see a small, black dot moving farther and farther away, into the sunrise.

* * *

Sejuani narrowed her eyes, she was here.

The gates of the Frost Guard tribe stood before her, black as night, frozen by the frigid winters.

She walked up to the massive doors, and knocked.

She wasn't surprised when the gates opened by their own, nor was she fazed by the fact that the entire city was deserted, or by the overwhelming sense of dread.

Everything within the walls was destroyed, with the exception of an enormous, gleaming palace of ice in the distance.

Sejuani growled, that's where her target was.

Hopping back on Bristle, she urged him onward.

He reluctantly replied, he could sense the evil of this place, but he would follow his master to the ends of the earth.

It only took them a few minutes to reach the palace, nothing hindered their journey.

"Lissandra's defenses either really suck, or this is a trap" Sejuani thought.

She frowned, she knew it was the latter.

She dismounted Bristle, and walked up to the building's gates.

They were once again opened by a force unseen.  
Sejuani sighed, "Even my tribe shows better hospitality" She muttered.

She unhitched her flail from her side, began to slowly spin it, and walked inside.

* * *

As she walked inside, Sejuani was intrigued to see that the entrance did not lead to a palace corridor, but to a cave.

"So... the building is just an ice sculpture... that's interesting" She mused.  
Walking down the snowy path, she did her best to ignore the frozen bodies of intruders, many were frozen in various, contorted positions of agony.

She shuddered, but shook it away, no time to be afraid.

This was Lissandra, after all, Sejuani had defeated her many times on the fields of justice, she'd probably hit the witch twice with her flail and walk away.

After another few minutes of walking, Sejuani came to a massive room, filled with strange looking rune stones, treasure, and more frozen corpses.

Sejuani was now spinning her flail rapidly, ready to crush the first thing that came into sight.

As she was about to relax a little, a low, feminine chuckle filled the room.

"Welcome, Sejuani, welcome to the Frost Guard kingdom, it's such an honor to have a descendent of Serylda's here. Hmm... it occurs to me that if she's your grandmother, then you're my niece by what...? Ten generations or so? Such a shame that I have to kill you, but hey, you know that's how the Freljord works" An ominous voice giggled.

"Lissandra! Show yourself so I can crush your skull!" Sejuani growled.

"As you wish" The Ice Witch replied, and materialized in the center of the room.

Sejuani didn't give her opponent a second, she leapt into the air, and smashed her flail downwards.

She heard the thunderous sound as it slammed into Lissandra, she grinned, an Ice Wyvern would have fallen to that blow.

"Is that really the best you have to offer?" Lissandra mocked.

Sejuani looked up in horror, the witch had blocked the blow with her arm, which was now a frozen shield.

"Cute." Lissandra mocked, and swung towards the Winter's Wrath with her right arm, which was now a vicious looking sword.

Sejuani rolled, dodging the wicked blade, and flipped back onto her feet.

She swung her flail over her back, and grabbed her shield.

Taking her sword out of it's sheath, she stood and faced her enemy.

"Let's dance" She growled, and charged.  
Ice met steel as the combatants exchanged blows.

Sejuani swung diagonally, Lissandra dodged the strike, and returned with an upward slash, which was blocked by Sejuani's shield.

Sejuani should have had the advantage as the stronger fighter, but due to Lissandra's ice-reinforced body, she was easily dominating her counterpart.

Another sideways swipe towards Lissandra's head was met by the Witch's shield, while another staggering blow from Lissandra was barely stopped by the metal gauntlet on Sejuani's arm.

Sejuani leapt back, trying to get some distance and calculate a strategy, but was shocked when she hit a wall.

As her elbows touched it, they were encased with ice.

Her feet, as well, became trapped.

"Damn! She's got you cornered, how stupid are you!?" She thought, angrily.  
Lissandra chuckled, this fight was hers.

"Well, Sejuani, it's been fun, but I'm already bored of this and I'd like to conquer the Freljord now" She said, mockingly.

Sejuani glared at her, hatred in her eyes.

"THUS ENDS THE LINE OF SERYLDA!" Lissandra cackled, stabbing her sword forwards.

She stopped in mid strike, however, when a massive ball of fire smashed into her, knocking her away from Sejuani.

Sejuani groaned, "You idiot." She growled.

A whirlwind of flames materialized in the middle of the room, forming the image of a massive, snarling, flaming honey badger.

As the flames disippated, a certain summoner came into view.

"Hmm, quite the entrance" Lissandra mused, getting back to her feet.

"Thanks, I've been working on it for awhile" Badger responded.

"Jay you moron! I told you this was my fight!" Sejuani snarled.

"And it isn't going very well, is it? In my opinion, a two on one is fair under these circumstances, considering this woman is both immortal and quite evil" Badger replied, nonchalantly.

"She'll kill you, you stupid, arrogant man!"

He shrugged, and shot two small balls of fire at the icy shackles around her arms and feet.

It melted immediately, allowing the Winter's Wrath to move to his side.

She slapped him, hard.

Lissandra couldn't help but giggle as he asked her why she did that, to which Sejuani responded that he deserved it, and that she would have been fine.

"Yoo hoo, when you two are quite finished, I'd like to get this over with" The Witch said.  
The two refocused.

Sejuani re-sheathed her sword and brought her flail out again, twirling it rapidly.

Badger flowed magic to his hands, in the form of searing flames.

"Summoner, do you honestly think a lowly mage such as yourself can even hope to stand against me with pitiful fire?" Lissandra chuckled.

"No, I think Sejuani's going to beat the snot out of you, I'm just here for backup" He replied.

Sejuani nodded towards him, and they dashed towards the Witch.

Lissandra flexed her arms, causing the sword and shield to disappear, replacing them with massive gauntlet-like appendages that looked like crosses between a shield and a battle axe.

Using her right arm, she blocked Sejuani's assault, and, using her left arm, defended against a massive torrent of fire shot from Badger's hands.

She swung in a circular motion, her arms like a guillotine.

Badger and Sejuani leaned back quickly, barely dodging the icy blades of death.

They rolled back simultaneously, and kicked off the wall, going in for another attack.

Badger summoned more arcane magic to his hand, and made a fist, preparing for a much stronger version of what he used to high five Volibear with.

Sejuani, meanwhile, hit a small button on her flail, causing the chain to recede.

Gripping the mace with both hands, she swung as hard as she could downards.

They smashed into Lissandra's defenses, causing a thunderous BOOM and a shockwave to shoot from the Witch's feet.

They looked on in agitation as Lissandra smiled.

Dropping down, they narrowly avoided massive spikes of ice that shot out of the base of the Watcher's prophet's feet.

"Very impressive you two, very impressive indeed. It's a shame for me to put down two warriors such as yourself" Lissandra said, smiling broadly.

Her eyes glowed bright white from under her visor, and a massive gust began to swirl around the room.

"Unfortunately, you are also too dangerous to be kept alive" She finished, and put her arms out.

The gauntlet-like appendages disappeared, replaced with her normal arms.

Frost magic swirled in her palms, and she raised her hands to the sky.

Badger and Sejuani watched as the snow in the room shot towards the ceiling, a small weather cloud appearing on it.

A bright light shot down from the cloud, engulfing the Ice Witch.

"Now..." Lissandra boomed in a monstrous voice, "Die."

She arched her arms forward, shooting a massive beam of frost towards the two.

Sejuani's eyes widened at the sheer strength of this attack.

Badger remained calm.

Sejuani felt an immense heat radiating from him as he too placed out his arms.

"etamitlu erif kcatta! nogard emalf evaw!" He cried.  
From his hands, an enormous fireball erupted.

Sejuani watched in amazement, Lissandra in amusement, as the fireball transformed into a gigantic, flaming, serpentine dragon.

The two powerful attacks met, the force of the impact was staggering.

Sejuani looked at the man she had known for nearly twenty two years, in awe.

She had never realized how powerful summoners truly were. She thought about how Jay often said that he was nowhere near the strongest.

She shuddered at the thought of how strong the higher summoners were.

She saw, however, that although he was powerful, he was already tiring.

He was focused intently on the battle, every muscle in his body was strained.

His breaths were deep and ragged, but he kept his form, his heels dug into the frozen ground.  
She watched as ice formed on the back of his shoes, despite his strength, he was being pushed back.

She placed her flail and shield on her back, and stood next to him.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she channeled her own strength to him.  
She smiled as the bright orange flames of the dragon turned a shining blue, and saw that Badger had stopped moving backwards.

"Jay" She said.  
He looked at her, momentarily, he couldn't speak.

"Let's finish this" She said.  
He nodded.

They watched as the beam of fire began to slowly push towards Lissandra, her own beam slowly becoming insufficient against the strength of the two.

She, however, looked like she could care less.

"Oh wait, I just realized, I'm only channeling magic out of one hand" She said, and shot another beam out of her right palm, joining it with the first one.

Lissandra cackled madly as the beam of frost doubled in size, and continued to shoot out of her hands, slowly regaining more leverage on her foes.

Badger winced, he was losing energy constantly at the moment, despite Sejuani working beside him using her magic, they were losing this fight.

"How is she so strong?!" He yelled, "She was horrible in League matches!"

"She must have been concealing her true power! If Avarosa was able to beat this witch over a milennia ago, It's no wonder Serylda couldn't beat the archer! Whoever can overpower this bitch has to be a god!" Sejuani cried.

Lissandra laughed even louder, "You fools, this isn't even a fraction of my full power! You made the mistake of attacking me on my home territory, surrounded by the relics of the Watchers! The only god here is me!" She yelled, putting more energy in her attack.

Badger's eyes widened and his hair flew out behind him. He gritted his teeth and summoned every last bit of magic he had to stand against this overwhelming assault.

"Now, prepare to die! Prepare to become yet another addition to my trophy collection! I can't wait to see how you look next to Serylda, Sejuani" Lissanda mocked.

Sejuani twitched, Serylda was in this god forsaken place?

She let go of Badger's shoulders, and unsheathed her flail again.

"You bitch! I'll kill you!" Sejuani roared, and leapt into the air.  
"Sej! No!" Badger cried.

She descended right next to Lissandra, swinging her flail rapidly.  
Lissandra grinned as the weapon smashed against her, destroying her left arm.

Badger's shoulders slumped as her beam stopped, his own spell dissipated as well.  
He fell to one knee, exhausted.

Sejuani, however, was now in battle frenzy.

Another twirl, another hit, Lissandra's right side crumpled to dust.  
Lissandra maintained her sadistic grin as the flail went up, and smashed down on her head, then crashed through her torso, causing her entire body to shatter.

Sejuani panted, her flail slowly coming to a stop.

"Is it over?" She asked, only to watch in horror at the reflection on the cave's walls; Lissandra had rematerialized behind her.

"Hmm, sorry, nope" She cackled, and grabbed the Winter's Wrath's head.

Sejuani quickly rolled, leaving her helmet to become a frozen chunk of ice in Lissandra's grip.

With a single flick of the wrist, the ice shattered, and the solid steel helmet disintegrated into tiny icey shards.

Badger watched in surprise as her long silver hair flowed out again.

He smiled, slightly, she and their daughter looked exactly alike now.

As if sensing it, she growled at him.  
"Badger, focus on Lissandra, not my preference in hairstyle" She ordered.  
Lissandra began to cackle again, and made her way towards her niece.

Sejuani prepared to attack her again, but, just as she moved, ice shot from the ground and wrapped itself around her arms and feet.

"I grow tired of this game, Sejuani, I've allowed you to play pretend for far too long, it's time you be put in your place" She hissed, summoning the magic for her beam to her hands again.

"Fuck. You." Sejuani spat.

"Say hello to your great grandmother for me" Lissandra mocked, and attacked.

"NO!"

The beam went flying, but was blocked by an ability Lissandra and Sejuani hadn't seen for years.

5 massive green spectral walls, and a certain summoner, had appeared in front of Sejuani.

Badger grunted under the stress of the ability, Thresh had taught him it years ago after consistent nagging, and, while he had practiced it, it still took a ton of his power to pull off.

* * *

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
Fifteen years ago.  
"Hey, Thresh, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Thresh? Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Thresh, Hey, Thresh, can you teach me how to perform the box? Thresh? Hey? Thresh? Hello? Thresh? Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Thresh, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Thresh? Helloooo? Thresh?"

* * *

The lucky thing was, outside the league, 'The Box' was one of the best defensive moves in Runeterra.

"Nice save, Jay" Sejuani said, breaking free of the ice that held her bound.

They watched in horror as the first two walls broke.

"Sorry, Summoner, while utilizing the Chain Warden's ability is a very impressive feat, especially for a lowly mage such as yourself, it is not enough to stop me" Lissandra mocked, breaking the third and fourth wall.

The fifth wall began to crack.

"So, Summoner, any last requests?" Lissandra asked.  
"I don't suppose there's any chance of me seducing you, like I have the other two Freljordian queens?" He inquired.

"WHAT?!" Sejuani roared, "You've slept with Ashe?!"

"Years ago, I was on a League mission, I was at a hot spring, she was there too, we were young, we were drunk, shit happens" he replied.

The wall cracked more.

"I'll take that as a no" He said.

Badger looked at Sejuani, he smiled sadly.  
"Sejuani, I saw your note. My answer is yes. I'll stay with you in the Freljord, but only if you'll marry me" He said.

She looked at him, then at Lissandra, then back at him.  
She smiled broadly, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes, I think that's fair" She whispered.

"One another thing, do you trust me?" He asked.

"With my life" She replied.

Badger held her closely as the last wall shattered.

Turning his back to the beam, he took it full force, Sejuani still in his arms.

They were frozen instantly.

* * *

Lissandra looked at her newest statue, and smirked.

Sejuani had her arms wrapped around the summoner, and was kissing him.

His arms were around her, he was returning her affections.

Her eyes narrowed when she looked at the Summoner's back, even in frozen death, Sejuani had managed to flip her off.

"Ah, to be young, in love, and be frozen solid in a block of ice" She mused.

"Trundle!" She called.

The troll appeared before her, dropping down from the ceiling.

"Yes, Lady Lissandra?" He asked, bending down on one knee.

"Signal our armies, the time has come to conquer the Freljord" She commanded.

"Yes, Lady Lissandra, anything else?" He inquired.

"Indeed, we need to send a message to the Winter's Claw and Avarosa camps. Do me a favor. Take those two out of here. Attach them to that disgusting boar she kept. I want them to see that their heroes have utterly failed" She said, pointing at her frozen opponents.

Trundle grinned, and did as he was told.

* * *

Serylda was sitting with Octavius, and Volstagg when she heard the trumpets of the front gate.

They immediately left the palace, and sprinted over the frozen ground, covering the entire camp in less then two minutes.

As they made their way towards the gates, they were met by a large crowd, solemn looks adjourned their faces.

Serylda pushed past them, shoving several out of the way.

"Make way, move it, beat it!" She yelled.

Finally, she made it to the front of the crowd.  
Blocking her vision was Olaf, Volibear, and Udyr.

She could see Bristle, but not her parents.

"Mom? D- Summoner Badger?" She asked, careful not to reveal his identity to the surrounding denizens.

Volibear turned to her, she could see he looked pained.

"Serylda, come here. Octavius, Volstagg, please wait with the crowd" He said, softly.

Serylda gasped in horror at what she saw.

Her mother and father were frozen solid in a statue, locked in a passionate kiss.

"No..." she whispered, falling to her knees.

The crowd bowed their heads in silence.

Serylda curled her hands into fists, and punched the ground.  
"NO!" She screamed, her sorrow turning into full blown anger.  
She squeezed her fingers so tight that her nails cut into her skin, causing blood to stain the frozen earth.

A single tear fell from her eye as she stood back up, and looked towards the sky.

"I'm coming for you, Lissandra!" She screamed towards the heavens.

"I'm coming for you! Run while you can! There is nowhere on Runeterra where you can hide! I'll find you! I'll erase you from existence! After I'm done tearing you apart, I'm going to carve your body up and feed it to the dogs!"

She let her anguish wash over her, and she turned around.

She buried her face in Volibear's chest, she wouldn't let anyone see her sob.

He wrapped his large arms around her, concealing her from the crowd.

Volibear, Udyr, and Octavius all released a thunderous, sad, ominous roar to signify their respect to their fallen comrades.

Olaf gently picked up their frozen forms, and carried them away from the crowd.  
...


	4. A Legend is Born

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
OKAY, INTERESTING NOTE FOR EVERYONE, THIS IS A PUBLIC APOLOGY.  
I write my stories from my iPad, using the 'Pages' app. I also upload them using Fanfiction's mobile site. What was just brought to my attention was that, somewhere along the lines, my formatting is getting seriously messed up. I went on the desktop version of FanFiction today, and was amazed by how weird my stories look.  
SO, currently, I'm working to clean up the stories. I am sorry if the look of them has messed with anyone over the past few months, I'm going to start using my Laptop to write the stories as soon as it is fixed!  
If you have suggestions for what I could do to make it easier, please tell me in the reviews! My aim here is to give you guys stories that entertain your imagination and please your eyes to read, not bestow upon you an eyesore!  
Special thanks to 'WaddleBuff' for pointing that out.  
(FYI, I'm still Fanboying, just saying).  
-HoneyBadgerDC.

* * *

Serylda sat with her half-siblings, Olaf, Udyr and Volibear by her side.  
The room was silent.  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Jason spoke.  
"Serylda, what's up? Why are we here?" He asked.  
"I'd like to know that as well, I'm missing out on staring at my ceiling for this." Esmerelda growled.  
Serylda looked at them, despondently.  
She had been the Queen of the Winter's Claw camp for two weeks now, and in that time, she had received reports of everything from troll armies to ghostly riders on Ice Wyverns. The Freljord was about to implode, she needed her family right now.  
She also needed to tell them the bad news.

"There's no easy way for me to say this... so I'll... I'll just show it to you" She whispered.  
"Volibear, could you please bring in... you know" She requested.

He nodded solemnly, and walked out. A minute later, he walked in, gently carrying a statue of solid ice.

"Oh look at that, it's a statue of my Dad with his new found wh-" Esmerelda started, but was silenced by Jason.

His eyes widened when he realized what it was.

"Esmerelda, that's not a statue..." He whispered.

"What?"

"Look... it's... it's really them" He continued, horrified.

"What are you stupid? There's no way that's-" She began to argue, but was once again silenced, this time by a look from Olaf, Volibear, and Serylda.

"Oh my god... it's really them?" She asked.  
Volibear, Udyr, and Olaf nodded.

Esmerelda went silent, and looked at the table, holding back tears.  
"Esmerelda, I-" Serylda began to say, but was tackled to the floor by Esmerelda, who had leapt over the table that separated them.

"This is your fault!" Esmerelda screamed, rolling back on her feet.  
"Esmerelda!" Jason cried.

Olaf, moving quickly, grabbed the frozen statue and carried it out of the room.

"No! Jason! If she had just stayed out of our lives, everything would be fine! Mom and Dad would be together, Dad wouldn't be frozen in a fucking block of ice, You and I wouldn't be miserable! Everything would be fine! But NO! She had to come and ruin everything!" She continued.

Serylda got up, it took every ounce of willpower she had to not tell this girl off.  
"Interesting fact, Esmerelda, you lost your Dad, I lost both of my parents" She growled.

"You think I care?! I couldn't care less about what you lost! You're just a mistake my Dad made with that whore Sejua-" Esmerelda yelled, only to stop mid-sentence when Serylda's fist collided with her face.

She was sent flying across the room, and crashed into the wall.  
She didn't have a minute to react before Serylda was on top of her, holding her up by the collar.

"Say what you want about me. Say whatever you want about how I ruined your life, but don't you ever, EVER, insult my mother!" She shouted.

Esmerelda spat in her half-sister's face.  
"You little bitch." Serylda hissed.

"Come on, Miss-Take, show me what you got" Esmerelda said, mockingly.  
Serylda went for another face punch, but was surprised when her fist collided with the wall.

"Too slow" Esmerelda replied, punching Serylda in the ribs.  
Serylda gasped in pain.

"That's the problem with this whorish outfit of yours, it offers no protection. All it does is show off your massive chest. Your mom wore this outfit right? I guess you're just as much of a whore as she is" Esmerelda hissed.  
"Esmerelda enough!" Jason yelled.

"Shut up, Jason! For once in your life, take my side on something! Choose your actual sis-"  
Esmerelda thought her skull had been shattered by the uppercut she received.

"Ow." She groaned, hitting the ground, hard.  
She then yelped as she felt her ankles being grabbed, bracing herself as she was lifted into the air, and slammed onto the ground again.

"Enough of this!" She cried, grasping her rapier from her side.  
Swinging it blindly, she lightly cut her sister across the arm.

"Grah!" Serylda cried, releasing Esmerelda and backing up.  
She looked down at her arm, the cut wasn't deep, but it hurt.

Esmerelda charged, her rapier swinging back and forth like a wind current.  
As the blade speared through the air, a sickening crack was heard.

* * *

Esmerelda looked on in horror, Serylda had somehow slipped on the knuckles at her sides, and caught the sword between her fists.  
Serylda flexed her arms, snapping the blade off of the weapon.  
Pulling back, she lodged her fist into her sister's stomach.

Volibear, Udyr, and Jason winced at the sound it made as she twisted the weapon into Esmerelda's abdomen, the solid metal in the knuckles crushing the plate armor.

The dark haired girl collapsed, gasping for air.  
Serylda stood over her, her face emotionless.

"Udyr" She muttered, sticking out her right arm.  
He walked over, a visage of the phoenix appearing over him.  
Putting out his palm, everyone watched as it glowed with white hot fire.  
He then clamped it around the wound.  
Serylda ground her teeth, but didn't make a sound.

That being done, she returned her attention to her sister.  
Esmerelda was now panting heavily, but it was clear she wasn't badly hurt.

"Just end it." She growled.

"What do you mean?" Serylda asked, confused.

"Finish me off." She hissed.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Serylda inquired, even more confused.

"You mean, you weren't trying to kill me?" Esmerelda asked, stunned.

"No?" Serylda answered, "Were you trying to kill me?"

"As evidenced by the fact that I was stabbing my sword directly at your head, I thought that was self explanatory" Esmerelda retorted, sarcastically.

Serylda shrugged, and offered the girl her hand up.  
Esmerelda ignored it.

"Look, you may not think of us this way, but in my view, we're sisters. From what I understand about siblings, they fight. It happens." Serylda said, crossing her arms.

"Sorry for calling your mom a whore." Esmerelda muttered.

"Apology accepted." Serylda replied.

"Anything else you want to apologize for, Esmerelda?" Jason asked.

"Nope that's pretty much it." She answered.

Turning to Serylda, she glared at her angrily.

"I meant everything else. Everything." She spat.  
Taking her sword pieces in her hands, she whispered a few incantations, the blade reformed instantly.  
She sheathed it, and re-took her seat.

Serylda nodded, and returned to her seat as well.

"So, besides to tell us the news of our Dad's... predicament, is there anything else?" Jason inquired, trying to move on from the event that had just occurred.

"Yes. Lissandra is moving her forces out, she's planning on conquering the Freljord, and then the rest of the world. I know she's already mobilizing her forces to attack my camp. I was hoping to have your assistance in defending it." She replied.

"I'll help" Jason agreed.

"So will I." Esmerelda growled.

They looked at her, astonished.

"I'm going to say this once, Serylda. I don't like you, I don't plan on liking you, I meant every word I said about you. I blame you for everything my family has gone through lately. I also think that you dress like a slut, you're basically asking for guys to stare at your tits."

"Esmerelda!" Jason scolded.

Serylda silenced him with a wave of her hand.

"But at the same time, you're a good fighter, and I'll respect that. Also, if I'm correct, this 'Lissandra' is the one turned my dad into an icicle. I'd like to slip my sword between her eyes for that." Esmerelda growled.

Serylda smiled, and stuck out her arm.

Everyone else looked on in surprise as Esmerelda shook her hand.

"I do have a condition, however." Esmerelda continued.

Serylda raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Two hours and one portal trip later.

* * *

Esmerelda knocked on her neighbor's door, she rarely spoke to either Rengar or Vi. While they didn't dislike each other, they didn't have anything in common. Not even the relationship with Fang was a common interest, as their son did everything in his power to annoy them.

The door opened, and the older Lion-Man walked out.

"Oh, Esmerelda, what brings you to my humble abode?" Rengar asked.

"I require Fang's assistance. Serylda has asked for my aid in a battle for the Freljord and-" she growled as she was interuppted.

"FANG!" Rengar roared, "GET YOUR ARMOR ON, YOU'RE ABOUT TO MAKE YOUR FATHER PROUD!"

"Dad, I told you I'm a pacifist, I'm not wearing that dumb armor" The voice of his son yelled back.

"PUT THAT ARMOR ON OR I WILL EAT YOU, BOY!" Rengar snarled.

"Oh my goddddd, Mom! Dad's threatening to eat me again!"

Vi appeared from what appeared to be the basement.

"Hello, Esmerelda. Rengar, why are you threatening to eat our son, again?" She asked.

Esmerelda smiled, this threat clearly wasn't uncommon.

"Esmerelda has invited him to join in a battle for the Freljord!" Rengar said, proudly.

"FANG YOU GET YOUR ARMOR ON RIGHT NOW, YOU ALSO BETTER GET THOSE METAL SHREDDERS I BUILT FOR YOU ON!" Vi shouted.

"Why should I?!" He yelled.

"BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T, I'LL HELP YOUR FATHER EAT YOU!" She barked.

"Oh my godddd fineeeeee" Esmerelda heard him reply.

Vi looked at the girl, and nodded.

"Ooh! I'm going to get my armor on as well, this will be fun!" Rengar exclaimed.

"You and I both know you're not going to that fight" Vi replied.

"And why not?" He growled.

"We're having dinner at Ezreal and Caitlyn's tonight. You promised you wouldn't blow it off again." She answered.

"Invite the explorer and sheriff as well! This will be so much more fun then that stupid game night you force us men to do!" He said.

"Caitlyn doesn't fight wars anymore, and Ezreal is under the same restriction as you are, Rengar." Vi muttered.

"You want our son to go and fight this battle on his own?! The boy is only twenty years old!" Rengar growled.

"You and I were young when we began fighting. Besides, this'll be good for him, nothing makes you grow up faster then a fight!" Vi exclaimed.

He looked at her, and nodded.

"Also, you know you can't go because of your back" She continued.

"Woman, my back is fine!" He snarled.

He let loose a loud "OW!" when she flicked the base of his spine.

"Mom, Dad! How the hell do I put this thing on?!" Fang cried.

"What part?" They asked.

"Everything!" came the reply.

Rengar sighed, Vi facepalmed, Esmerelda giggled.

"Hold on you idiot, I'm coming to help you" Rengar growled.

* * *

Serylda was discussing defensive strategies with Volibear, Octavius, Udyr, Olaf, and Volstagg, their situation looked grim. Reports had just come in that a massive force of trolls was marching upon the Winter's Claw camp, they'd be here in a matter of minutes.

"Volibear, have the sickly, young, and old been evacuated yet?" She asked.

He nodded, "You've been held up in here for awhile, Serylda. Everyone has left the city, and is currently heading for Avarosan territory. All men and women who are able to fight are armed and prepared for battle."

She nodded back at him, "Good, we'll need as many people as we can get" She replied.  
As she said this, she saw two portals open.

Out of the portal to her right, Esmerelda entered with a half man, half lion-like creature.  
He had orange fur with black stripes, and bright yellow eyes. He had teeth like a lion's, with the exception of two very large fangs on his upper jaw.

He was wearing black, spiked armor, shaped to look like the skulls of vicious animals.  
On his hands were massive, metal gauntlets. Each finger ending with a nasty looking blade.

"Sup dudeesssssss" Fang said.

Serylda raised an eyebrow.

"I'd recognize the son of Rengar anywhere" Udyr said, walking over.

"Duudeeeee, are you a tiger man too?" He asked.

Udyr sighed, "And the smell of the Watootoo plant as well" He groaned.

"Ahahahaaa, you said watootoo" Fang chuckled.

Esmerelda punched him over the head, prompting a loud "OW!"  
As he complained about how that was unnecessary, Jason entered in from the portal on the left.

Beside Jason was a silver haired girl, she was wearing dark armor that covered her from neck to toe.  
Her face was a light violet hue, with purple lips curved into a smile.  
Her eyes were a brighter silver then her hair, with dark makeup covering the areas around them.  
Her most interesting feature, however, was a glowing symbol on her forehead.  
In her hand was a spear, with a crescent moon like tip attached at the end.

"Everyone, this is Luna, Luna, these are my sisters, Esmerelda and Serylda, Serylda's generals Volibear, Udyr, and Olaf, her friends Volstagg and Octavius, and this is..." pointing to Fang, "Fang, an acquaintance of mine, and friend of Esmerelda's".

"Howdy!" He greeted her.

"The son of Rengar and the daughter of Diana, forces greatly appreciated indeed." Volibear rumbled.

The girl, Luna, smiled and nodded her head.

"It is an honor to meet you all. My mother was very excited when the son of the legendary Summoner Badger came to visit us. Why he is legendary, I do not know." She said.

Serylda shuttered, from the conversations she'd had from her own mother, she could guess.

She stood up, and walked over, smiling.  
"Jason, I think you've forgotten that Luna and I have met before" She giggled.

Jason blushed, slightly, Serylda was the reason why he had finally spoken to this girl.  
"Although, I think inviting her to a war is a strange first date" She teased.

Luna giggled, Jason turned bright red.  
"It's not a date! I mean it is, I mean! Uh.." He couldn't think of his words.

Luna hugged his arm, "I thought it was cute! I've been invited to League matches, dinners, lunches, coffee, but I've never been invited to a battle date before!" She said, smiling.

Her face grew darker for a moment, "I can't wait to show them the moon's power" She declared, grinning sadistically.

"Is the room getting darker?" Octavius inquired.

Jason gulped, Serylda smiled more.  
Luna's expression changed when something hit her, the room returned to normal.  
"Serylda, you aren't going to wear that outfit while fighting, are you? It'll take one arrow to kill you" She said.

Esmerelda had to stifle a chuckle.

"Yeah, Serylda! I mean, look! Someone could easily cut one of these off!" Volstagg said, placing his hand on her left breast.

Serylda turned bright pink, Volstagg grinned.

Octavius shook his head, "I'll always remember you, my friend"

"VOLSTAGG!" Serylda roared, punching him so hard in the chin he flew through the ceiling.

"WORTTTHHH ITTTTTTTTTT" He yelled as he soared through the air.

"Well, I suppose Volstagg won't be helping" Octavius groaned.

Serylda returned her attention to Luna.

"No, I won't be wearing my normal clothing for this fight. I have... something else, to wear" She replied.

As she said this, a loud trumpet was heard.

"They're here." Volibear growled.

"Is that the warning trumpet?" Jason asked.

"No"

A much louder trumpet was heard.

"That's the warning trumpet." He replied.

"Then how did you-"

"I can smell them from here."

Octavius and Fang raised their noses in response, then covered them.

"Gods that's awful" Octavius groaned.

"Duuudee, I know a plant that smells just like that in the Kumunguuu" Fang chuckled.

"Serylda, get prepared, I and the rest of your faithful warriors shall assemble at the walls and wait for your orders" Olaf said.

She nodded, and walked out of the room.

Olaf looked at the young adults around him.  
Years ago, when he was their age, he had considered himself so grown, but now, they seemed like children to him.

"I would like you all to go with Volibear. He is in the rear guard, if I can help it, I'd prefer for you to not be put in too much danger." The Might of Lofkar requested.

"I'm rear guard?" Volibear asked, smiling slightly, "What fun is that?"

"A strong defense is a good offense, my friend. Should any get past us, or, gods forbid, we fail at the front lines, you will be waiting for them" Olaf replied.

The Ursine nodded, and signaled everyone to follow him. They left the room, leaving Udyr and Olaf alone.

* * *

"What about me, Olaf? Where has Serylda requested I go?" Udyr inquired.

"Serylda didn't request for any of us to go anywhere, I just didn't want Volibear at the front because he's a kill hog. You and I, Udyr, are going on the front lines!" Olaf yelled, merrily.

Udyr roared to signal his approval, and the two ran out of the room.

* * *

Serylda sat on what was once her mother's throne, her thoughts racing through her head.  
"Two weeks in, and I'm already at war. Peachy." She muttered.

She looked at the statue of her parents, tears formed in her eyes.

"Dad... Mom... please, help me, show me what to do, I can't do this by myself" She whispered.

The lifeless statue offered no response.

Serylda clenched her teeth, angrily.  
"It's not fair!" She yelled, punching the arm of the throne.

She stared into her father's lifeless, frozen eyes.  
"I just met you! We were only just reunited, and now I have no one! I don't even have my mom! It's not fair at all!" She screamed again, slamming her arm down on the arm again.

The throne shook from the force.

Standing up, she looked at the statue again.

Originally, she had thought her parents looked forlorn in it, but now, looking at it, they looked kinda... happy...

Serylda smiled when she saw her mother's hand, it was clearly meant for Lissandra.  
...Or was it?

Looking up, Serylda met the banner of the Winter's Claw, two massive battle axes, they signified strength, force, and willpower.

Looking at it closer, however, she noticed something she had never seen before.

There was a small button on the wall, it was high enough that if she jumped, she could reach it.

Putting all of her strength in her legs, she jumped, and hit the button as hard as she could with the palm of her hand.

She felt the room shake, and watched as the throne sunk into the ground.

"Oh.. my.. god" She whispered.

Walking over to it, the throne had disappeared into a staircase.

Serylda strengthened her resolve, and descended.

* * *

Lissandra looked at the walls of the Winter's Claw camp, and grinned sadistically.

Their soldiers seemed so lost without their precious Sejuani to lead them.

Looking at the soldiers on the ground, two familiar faces approached.

"Hello Olaf, Udyr, I haven't seen you since the good old League days. My, my, you two didn't age well. Then again, you were never very attractive" She teased.

Trundle laughed at the remark.

"Tell me, Lissandra, does yer icy dick have warts yet, due to bending Trundle over and fuckin him in the arse fer the past twenty years?" Olaf mocked.

Trundle stopped laughing.

"Lady Lissandra does not have manhood, you Winter's Claw scum" He growled.

"How do you know?" Udyr inquired.

Trundle looked stumped for a moment, and looked at Lissandra.  
"You don't, right?" He asked.

Lissandra shook her head, good help was so hard to find.

"I've come here to demand your surrender. If you do so, all I'll do is force you into hard labor. When the Watchers return, you will have the options to join in a frozen paradise, or die a miserable death. If you don't surrender, I will kill all of you, down to the last woman and child." She stated.

Olaf and Udyr looked at one another.

"Tell ya what, ya icy hag, we'll surrender, when you kiss my frozen arse" Olaf growled.

Lissandra sighed, "So be it. It's a shame, too, I hate wasting people who would make good slaves."

With that being said, the two parties returned to their armies.

Lissandra behind a troll horde, Olaf and Udyr to the front lines.

"Why do you talk like that to people you don't know?" Udyr inquired.

"Makes me seem cooler." Olaf replied.

At the blowing of trumpets, the battle began.

* * *

Fang was not having fun.

He and Esmerelda had been assigned with the rear guard, making sure the back end of the wall was not slipped through.

He had expected to find no fighting here, but of course, he was wrong.

Due to the sheer strength of these trolls, most of the men assigned with them had either been killed, or grievously injured enough to be forced to fall back.

Fang himself had been shielding Esmerelda from swinging swords, clubs, and axes with his gauntlets.

Despite the inherent danger to himself, and his friends he refused to fight back.

To make matters worse, he was out of Watootoo plant, and wasn't even able to rely on the plant's strange effects to make him feel better.

"WHY THE HELL DID I AGREE TO THIS?! I'M A PACIFIST!" He yelled.

* * *

MILES AND MILES AND MILES AWAY AT EZREAL AND CAITLYN'S HOUSE

Rengar looked up from the Monopoly board. He clutched his chest, he was dying inside.

* * *

"Fang, what the hell are you doing? Stop using your Gauntlets as shields and rip something apart!" Esmerelda growled.

"You know that I'm a pacifist! My family has done enough fighting and has crushed enough skulls for the next six generations!" He replied.

"What kind of Tiger-man are you?!"

"THE KIND THAT DOESN'T SLICE EVERYTHING HE SEES!"

They dodged a large strike, separating for a moment.

Fang, due to his strong legs, landed farther away, and out of the thick of it.  
Esmerelda, however, managed to get herself surrounded.

Fang watched in horror as his vision of her was obscured by the massive creatures.  
He then smiled, relaxing slightly, when they backed up.

Esmerelda was swinging her rapier left and right, the razor sharp sword looked like a whirlwind of steal.

This failed, however, when one of them raised it's club, allowing the blade to get lodged in it.  
Fang's eyes widened when the sword was wrenched from his friend's grasp.

With a swing of his club, one of the trolls smashed into Esmerelda, sending her flying.

"NO!" Fang cried, his blood began to flow faster through his being.

Jumping between his fallen friend and the monsters who had hurt her, he did his best to look intimidating.

He could tell that they were laughing at him as they approached.

"Roar!" Fang yelled, the laughter grew.

He looked at Esmerelda, she was unconscious, it was impossible to tell how badly wounded she was.

Fang sighed, and curled his hands into fists.  
"Stay asleep for now, Esmerelda, I don't want you to see this" He growled.

The trolls roared, and attacked the Lion-Man.

Fang allowed his instincts to take over, using one troll's own propulsion against him, he leapt up and placed his palms on it's shoulders, slamming it head first into the solid stone walls.

"That was... That was... EXHILARATING!" He yelled.  
The next one game, then another, then another.

Fang went to work, punching and kicking, he didn't want to fight, he refused to take a life, but if he had to do battle, knocking them out wasn't too bad.

Unfortunately, they didn't stay down long, and began to overwhelm him.

Gripping him by the arms, they restrained him.

"You bastards, let me go!" He snarled.

They laughed as their comrades got up, they laughed at this bestial creature who refused kill.

"I said... LET. ME. GO!" He roared.

Fang did something he had never done before, opening his jaws wide, he tore into the arm of the troll holding his right arm, causing it to release it's grip.

At the taste of blood in his mouth, something within him snapped.

His pupils changed, instead of the eyes of a man, they grew more cat-like in nature.  
A wicked grin spread across his face as he lifted the other troll with one arm, and bashed it on the ground.

He spread his palms, allowing the razor sharp talons in his gauntlets to shoot out.  
Stabbing forward, he shoved his right hand straight through a troll's abdomen, the creature shrieked in horror as it's intestines spilled out.

Fang couldn't care less, he laughed in sadistic battle lust, his primal instincts overwhelming him.

Grabbing another troll by the head with his left gauntlet, he crushed it's skull.  
The others backed up, their laughter had ceased, replaced by looks of sheer terror.

"Lesser creatures, YOUR HEADS WILL ADORN MY WALL!" He roared, charging into their lines.

* * *

MILES AND MILES AND MILES AWAY AT EZREAL AND CAITLYN'S HOUSE

Rengar's grip on his chest loosened considerably, he felt a change in the atmosphere. A wicked grin crossed his face.

* * *

Esmerelda slowly opened her eyes, her vision was blurry.

Looking around her, she could see the bodies of trolls sewn everywhere, some were ripped asunder, others had their rib cages open, some were still twitching.

"What... What happened?" She asked, slowly getting to her feet.

As her eyes cleared, she could make out someone, someone big, single handedly fighting a squadron of trolls.

Finally, her eyesight cleared enough to see him.

It was Fang, her sweet, innocent, vegan, pacifistic friend, tearing trolls limb from limb with not only his claws, but his teeth as well.

She cringed as she saw him rip out a troll's throat with his razor sharp fangs.

The trolls were retreating now, so terrified of the Tiger-man in frenzy.

He wouldn't let them escape, though, not after they hurt his friend.

Leaping into their midst, he swung in a circle, taking the heads off at least two of them.

He roared savagely, and smiled a sadistic, blood stained grin.

As he lifted one troll by the hair of his head, he drew his hand back, getting ready to split it's face open.

"FANG!"

He stopped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his abdomen, and a face bury itself in his shoulder.

"Fang, stop! You've won! Stop!" Esmerelda cried.

He looked at her, his eyes were wild with fury.

"Es.. merelda?" He whispered.

He dropped the troll in his hand to the ground, the defeated warrior grunted, and fled.  
"Please" She was trembling, "Please stop" she begged.

She felt his labored breaths slow, and watched as his cat-like eyes returned to normal.  
He collapsed on the ground, falling to his hands and knees.

"Esmerelda... I... I killed them, I killed all of them..." He said, his voice ragged.

She looked at him, pitifully.

She placed her hand on his shoulder as he threw up.

"I killed them without mercy, they didn't even have a chance" He whimpered, looking at his blood stained gauntlets.

Grabbing snow from the ground, he quickly washed the blood out of his mouth and muzzle, and wiped it from his hands.

"I still feel it, it's so heavy, I... I didn't mean to... I'm... I'm a monster" He whispered, shaking.

He stopped, however, when he felt a hand on his cheek.

"Fang, you did it because you had to, you did it to save me, you're not a monster, you're a hero" She whispered, helping him to his feet.

Taking his head in her hands, she brought him face to face with her.

He looked her in the eyes.

"You're my hero" She whispered, and kissed him.

* * *

Jason stood back to back with Luna, the two were chatting idly while killing enemies left and right.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked, bisecting a troll.

"White!" Luna replied, impaling a foe on her spear.

"Like the moon?" Jason inquired, this was getting annoying fast.

"Wow! How'd you know?!" She asked.

Jason sighed, after this was over, he was never going to talk to this girl again.

"Hey, Mr. Volibear, behind you!" Jason yelled.

Volibear didn't bother to look, he just swung his paw, knocking a troll backwards.

He snarled, he hadn't expected the front lines to be broken this quickly, then again, these men hadn't seen war in over twenty years.

"Olaf! If you're still breathing, what's the plan?" He bellowed.

He wasn't surprised when he didn't get a response, but rather a loud "REAARGHH!".

"What the hell was that?" Octavius asked.

Volibear smirked, "Precisely that, Octavius, Hell. Hell for them" He replied.

They watched as Olaf and Udyr came into view, Olaf was swinging his axes like a wild-man, Udyr constantly switching between the abilities of the four elementals.

They decimated a squadron of warriors in seconds, Olaf's axes twirling like a blender, Udyr's flames and Tiger-strike attacks tearing opponents to ribbons and burning them to a crisp at the same time.

"Look at them go!" Luna yelled, excitedly.

"That, children, is what Champions were like back in the day" Volibear chuckled.

Inspired by the two, the allied forces rallied, and charged.

Under this new savage assault, the trolls fell back, the men and women of the Winter's Claw uttering cries of victory.

* * *

Lissandra's eyes narrowed, she hadn't expected this much resistance.

Terrified trolls ran past her for dear life, not stopping for a second.

"Trundle, my dear, please go 'persuade' our troops to regain their composure. I will deal with these weaklings" She growled.

He bowed, "Yes, Lady Lissandra".

Roaring, he charged over to his fleeing comrades, and began shouting orders in a crude and disgusting language.

They, however, ignored him, and continued to flee.

Trundle shrugged, and pursued them.

Lissandra turned her sights back to her enemies.

She sighed, "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself" She growled.

She could see that the champions of the Winter's Claw camp, as well as many warriors, were charging straight at her.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" She screamed, pointing her palm at the ice.

From her feet, a shockwave erupted, slamming into the opposing forces, knocking them into the air.

* * *

Volibear grunted in pain, he had been slammed harder then the others, due to helping to lead the charge.

His white fur was stained red, he had been impaled in the arm by a shard of ice that had shot out of the ground.

He ground his teeth together, and ripped it out.

Tossing it away, he got to his feet.

Olaf and Udyr had slightly recovered, Udyr was largely unscathed, most like due to the Turtle's miraculous defensive abilities, Olaf, well, Olaf didn't really acknowledge if he was hurt or not.

Turning his eyes to his young charges, he grunted in relief when he saw that, with the exceptions of some large bruises, and the loss of consciousness, they were okay.

Turning his eyes back to the witch, who was now only the length of a football field away from him, he snarled.

"Olaf, Udyr, it looks like we are the last line of defense, are you ready?" He asked.

"I was born ready." Udyr replied.

"LET ME AT'ERR!" Olaf cried.

Volibear, Udyr, and Olaf roared, and began to run, but halted in their tracks when they heard a familiar voice.

"LISSANDRA!" It screamed.

* * *

Lissandra smirked, the fools were actually going to attempt to fight her head on.

As she raised her hand to the sky, she paused, her frozen heart skipping a beat.

"LISSANDRA!" She heard a voice scream.

Looking at one of the larger glaciers that had formed due to her attack, she stepped back in terror.

Standing on it was an enemy she hadn't seen in nearly a millennia, someone who should've been dead long ago.

A tall, young woman stood on the ice, her long silver hair flowing in the wind.

She was clothed in shining blue armor, the likes of which resembled the color of a raging ocean. It was sleek, and covered her from the nape of her neck to her heels.

At the belt and wrists were white furs, those of ancient Tundra Wolves, a beast long since extinct, a cloak of the same material on her back blew in the wind.

Lissandra shuttered, she had been the cause behind their extinction, their pelts protected them against her magic, she had used her servants to deal with them.

The woman's eyes, blue as ice, cold as the winter, glared at Lissandra with with hatred.

"S- Ser- Serylda?!" The witch stuttered, "No! That's impossible! I killed you! You're a frozen statue in my cave! How is this possible?!" She screamed.

The woman didn't respond, merely jumped into the hair, a massive, spiked flail spinning in her hands.

* * *

Serylda leapt from her perch on the glacier, landing right in front of her sworn enemy.

Lissandra looked absolutely terrified, though she didn't know why.

"You! You're supposed to be dead! I watched you die! I committed the act! How are you here?!" Lissandra cried.

Her only response was a flail ball smacking into her core, sending her rocketing back.

Lissandra snarled, "HOW DARE YOU DEFILE ME!" She roared, "I KILLED YOU ONCE, I'LL DO IT AGAIN!"

"Bring it, Ice Bitch." Serylda growled, charging, spinning the flail in her right hand, her battle axe cleaving in her left.

Lissandra darted to her as well, her arms becoming buzz-saw like weapons.

Serylda ducked, barely dodging one of the lethal tools, and swung her axe up.  
Lissandra raised her chin, narrowly avoiding having her face cut in half.

Swinging in diagonal, then a horizontal, and finally vertical cuts, she released a torrent of madness and fear induced strikes.

"DIE, DIE, DIE!" She screamed.

Serylda dodged these, and looked at her foe, confused.

This was the woman who beat her parents? She didn't seem skilled, she seemed psychotic.  
Serylda didn't stay on that thought, though.

She kept her assault going. Slinging her axe over her back, she began ricocheting her flail off the ground and into her opponent's defenses faster and faster, as though it were a whip, and not a metal ball on a chain.

This assault caused her enemy to jump back.

* * *

Lissanda began to panic, she was losing.

Summoning an ice wall, she was surprised when her attacker merely leapt over it.

The witch's eyes narrowed.

"You're not Serylda." She stated, angrily, "That aggressive idiot would've just smashed through the ice, she wouldn't have thought to simply jump over it. Who are you, pretender? Where did you learn these skills?" She growled.

* * *

"Who are you, pretender? Where did you learn these skills?" Lissandra inquired.

Serylda smirked, time to mess with the witch's head again.

"My name is Serylda, I am queen of the Winter's Claw camp. I've come to reign down destruction and misery upon you, Lissandra, and make you pay for your crimes against the Freljord and it's people!"

Lissandra growled, "Girl, you know not who you pretend to be".

"I don't pretend to be anyone. My name is Serylda, Serylda Badger, daughter to Queen Sejuani of the Winter's Claw and Summoner Jay Badger of the League of Legends. I don't have a title yet though, maybe we'll make it 'Witch Slayer', what do you think of that?" She declared and asked, smugly.

Lissandra smiled, then grinned, then began to laugh.

"Hold on! I need a minute to laugh at my own stupidity!" She cried, clutching her stomach.

Serylda didn't give her the option, and quickly resumed her attack, taking her axe from behind her back again, she swung it.

She was shocked, however, when Lissandra caught her axe in mid air.

Serylda dropped, releasing the weapon just as the Witch froze it solid, then shattered it.  
Lissandra's laugh turned to a slight chuckle, then a mild giggle.

"I really must be on edge, I thought you were Serylda, the legendary warrior from history, but now I see that you're just some wannabe rat, just like your mother" she mocked.

Serylda snarled, no one insulted her mother.

Swinging her flail, she attacked again.

She cried out in agitation when Lissandra caught this, too, and shattered it.

"My fun is over now, girl, you have embarrassed me in front of both my subordinates and your own. It's time for you to die." The witch hissed.

Serylda smiled, and reached to her sides.  
Slipping her hands through her knuckles, she charged again.

Lissanda watched in amusement as blue energy formed in her opponents hands, she had seen that summoner used this same trick.

It occured to her, however, that this girl was not only reinforcing her strength, but the strength of the metal as well.

Her eyes widened, and she raised her arms up, encasing herself in ice.

"HYEAAAAAH!" Seryla cried, jumping up and slamming her fist into the structure.

The strength of the blow shook the earth around, a beam of light reflecting off of it, and blinding all.

* * *

When sight returned, Serylda's fist was lodged into the now-cracked ice, however, she had not broken through her enemy's defenses.

Lissandra chuckled, "That was very impressive, but it will take a lot more then that to break through my impenetrable defenses!"

"RRRRROAAAARRRRRR!"

Serylda smirked, and leapt back, leaving her brass knuckle lodged into the ice.

Lissandra turned her gaze to the sound, a massive boar was charging towards her, encased in armor similar to that of the girl's.

The animal looked like a speeding locomotive, it's target, Her.

"Well shit, that'll do it." She said, and was sent flying as Bristle rammed into her, smashing the ice like it was glass.

* * *

Serylda watched as the witch smacked into the ground, and rolled, that had clearly been a devastating blow to her.

She didn't give her foe any time to recover, however.

With one swift movement, she was on top of her, Lissandra's fractured helmet in her hands.

Lissandra cried out as she felt the girl pull on the headpiece.

Ripping it off, she was surprised to see that Lissandra was not fully human.

the top of her head resembled that of a cat's, large, white, fluffy, furry ears became visible with the helmet's removal.

Serylda smirked, her enemy looked so stupid.

* * *

Lissandra felt her helmet come off, and yelped.

"Not in front of my slaves! Not in front of my enemies!" She cried.

"Look at you, begging like a dog. It suits you, Ice Witch, being on your knees, I imagine it's why the Watchers were so fond of you. How many of them did you have to suck off before you gained that appearance?" Serylda mocked.

Lissandra twisted onto her knees, her cold eyes meeting Serylda's.

She smiled sadistically as she reached out desperately, and grabbed hold of the young girl's arms.

"I've got you now! In mere seconds, you're going to be a frozen statue! For what you've done to me, I won't even use you as a trophy! I'm going to smash you into pieces! Scatter you on the wind! Get ready to die for this act of insubordination!" She cackled, madness and desperation in her voice.

Serylda chuckled, "You look so adorable now! You look like a kitten-woman that's trying to be scary, but you're so fluffy it's funny!" She laughed.

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME, GIRL!" Lissandra hissed, and summoned all of her magic to her hands.

"DIE!" She screamed, feeling the rush of winter's power flowing through her arms.

Serylda looked at her, and raised an eyebrow.

"Wha- what? What's happening? Why aren't you freezing! I'm commanding the cold to kill you, to chill your bones, but nothing is happening!" Lissandra cried.

"Oh yeah, it's this cool outfit I'm wearing, it's actually something you should be familiar with. Personally, I like showing off what I've got, but this is a little treat I found just for you. It's called Frostguard armor, invented years ago for the original Serylda to fight you. Apparently, she thought it would be unfair to fight you wearing it. I on the other hand-" She began to say, and noticed that the chunk of ice her knuckle had been stuck in had landed on the ice next to her.

She reached down, and slipped her now-free knuckle on again.

Bashing it across the witch's face, she smiled as the ice surrounding it shattered, and her opponent cried out in pain.

"I like to fight dirty." She continued.

Grabbing Lissandra by one of her ears, she punched her in the face again, smashing her nose.

Another grab from mid air, another punch, Serylda heard a crack.

Looking down, she could see that Lissandra's face was cracking, as though made of ice itself.

"Stop... please..." The witch whimpered.

Another punch, Lissandra was on the ground, defeated.

Grabbing her enemy's head with one hand and holding it down, she repeated the punch with the solid steel weapon, again, and again, and again, until the left side of the Witch's face was coated in blood.

Labored breaths filled Lissandra's lungs when Serylda stopped, and walked away.

"Legends say that you were a god, Lissandra. I know this not to be the case. You're not worth finishing off, I'll send my dogs for you later." Serylda said without turning.

"You insolent bitch... I am a god! I am a-" Lissandra coughed violently, blood spilling out of her mouth.

"You're not a god. Gods don't bleed." Serylda mocked, and walked away.

Lissandra swung up on her knees and raised her right hand, her left one limp at her side.  
A beam of light shot down from the cloudy sky, engulfing her.

Hatred and fury filled her one working eye, as she screamed her last words.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK SUCH BLASPHEMY, I AM A GOD! DIE MORTAL, DI-"  
SMASH.

* * *

Lissandra's skull crumpled.

SMASH.  
Maddening screams escaped her body as she died.

SMASH.  
Black, jagged ice shot up from the ground around the witch, glowing inscriptions and runes blazing bright on the frozen battlefield.

SMASH.  
The runes glowed bright as the sun, then died down, the black ice disintegrated.

SMASH.  
Lissandra's body was crushed into a bloody puddle under the force of the club.

SMASH.  
Serylda turned around, stunned.

Standing over Lissandra's destroyed remains was the one person Serylda didn't expect to help her.

"Stupid witch, who's the slave now?" Trundle growled, slinging his bloody club over his back.

* * *

"Trundle?!" Serylda, Udyr, Volibear, and even Olaf cried in shock.

"Yup. Saw my chance, took it, and guess what? I follow my own rules now. Gotta love the Freljord. You're welcome, little Sejuani." Trundle chuckled in reply.

He turned around, and began to walk away.

Without facing her, he spoke.

"That was a good fight you had with the Witch, little Sejuani, you have earned my respect. Lissandra lost mine the second she allowed herself to become overwhelmed with madness. I don't pretend to be the smartest troll, but I'm a rational one. I'm leaving now. My trolls and I are going back to the northeast."

"You're not going to fight me?" Serylda inquired.

"Why bother? You just gave me control of a third of the Freljord. If I decided to fight you, I'd give myself a 40 to 60% chance of defeating you, based off of the fact that you just shattered Lissandra's head. I also don't think your friends would let you fight me one on one. No, I'll take my new territory and go, it was a pleasure doing business with you, little Sejuani." He answered.

Serylda nodded, and turned to leave.

"One other thing, little Sejuani" Trundle said.

"Stop calling me that."

"Whatever you say, little Sejuani. Anyways, I wanted to inform you, that statue that was delivered to you, it's empty. There's no one in it." Trundle replied.

Serylda's eyes widened, "What?!".

"Lissandra knew about controlling ice, but nothing of it's weight. The Summoner and Sejuani, they aren't in that thing. My bet is the tricky mage pulled something off. I seem to recall he was very good at doing that years ago, bastard robbed me of a lot of kills in the League."

"Do you have any idea where they are?!" Serylda asked, hopeful.

"Do I look like a fucking mage to you? I've told you what I know, go fix your own problems. I've got faith in you, little Sejuani. Go get something done. I'm going now." Trundle growled, and stalked off.

Serylda watched him and his army disappear into the blizzard, then slumped to the ground.

Bristle walked over to her, oinking quietly. She looked at the armor on his head, it was caved in from the impact he had made.

Getting up, she tossed the heavy load from his cranium, allowed him to shake his head freely.

"Come on, Bristle, let's rejoin everyone, we've got a lot of work to do." Serylda said, stroking her friend's muzzle.

* * *

"Jay..."

Badger's eyes opened, his vision was hazy.

"Jay...?"

They opened wider, revealing a sandy beach, the sound of the nearby ocean eased his ears. From the lighting, he could see that the sun was setting.

"Jay!"

He shot up, looking around.

"Sejuani!" He cried, placing his hands up.

He offered no resistance a soft hand to gently lay him back down.

"It's alright, we're alright, you saved us." a familiar voice cooed.  
He looked at the gorgeous woman at his side, Sejuani smiled at him.

"What... happened?" He asked.

"You teleported us away at the last second, AS we were being frozen. The strain of the magic knocked you into a comatose state, however." She replied.

"How long have I been out?" He asked.

"A little over two weeks. On the bright side, I got to enjoy the sun a little bit, you teleported us to a gorgeous island" Sejuani giggled.

Looking at her, he realized she was wearing almost no clothing.

He couldn't help but look at her large chest.

She blushed, and turned away, causing him to realize he was staring.  
Looking at himself, he realized he was also stripped down.

"Why are we...?"  
"It's been very, very hot here. I'd prefer us to not die of heat stroke, that'd be really ironic, wouldn't it?" She asked.

He smiled, and let his head rest back.

"Wait, what about Lissandra?" He inquired, alarmed.

Sejuani stood up, and looked out at the ocean.

She crossed her arms.  
"I don't know how to explain it, but... I think she's gone. I've felt a weight on my shoulders all my life, and it's lifted now. I can sense that the Freljord is a better place." She whispered.

He stood, and wrapped his arms around her.  
"If you'd like, I can teleport us back to the Freljord, I think I've recovered enough" He whispered, rocking her back and forth.

"If it's all the same, I'd like to spend a few more days here, just the two of us" She replied, quietly, "You and I have never spent more then a few days at a time together, and we still have so much to catch up on".

"Okay then." He responded, warmly.

She blushed slightly as she felt his left hand rub against her stomach, his right hand clutching her right breast.

She turned her head to look at him, he turned his to look at her.

They smiled as they kissed.  
"At long last, you're all mine" She thought to herself as the sun set.  
...


	5. Crossroads

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
Hey everyone! New chapter here! Sorry it took so long, I'm kinda stressed out! I'm about to go back to America and packing is a BITCCCHHH (Mostly because I'm a shopaholic and I bought SO MANY SOUVENIRS!). Anyways, this chapter has comedy, friendship, and hurt in it, so it's going back to the emotional side. LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER BY THE WAY, YOU'VE BEEN REQUESTING IT, YOU'VE GOT IT!  
Special thanks to UberDanger from YouTube for making a short appearance in this chapter, go check his "Adventures of Full AD series", it's hilarious.  
-HoneyBadgerDC

* * *

Serylda sighed, she was exhausted.

She hadn't slept a wink since learning her parents were still alive.

For the past three days, she had been searching for traces of her lost parents, she had gone to Lissandra's cave with Ashe and the Summoners of the League when they went to reclaim items she had stolen, she had gone out riding Bristle and followed the trails that lead to that dark kingdom, she had even asked for word of them from the various city states.

Nothing had turned up, she had no leads, and she hadn't gotten any sleep.

This sucked.

She put her head in her hands, and sighed again, she was so tired.

As she let her eyes drift slowly to a close, she heard a knock on the door.

"Whoever it is, I'm not really up for chatting at the moment" She said, trying to sound polite, but not caring if she was rude, either.

The door opened, and in walked Volstagg.

"Did you not hear what I said?" Serylda asked, irritated.

He grunted in response, but didn't say anything.

She narrowed her eyes, "What do you want, Volstagg?" She inquired.

He remained silent, yet walked over to her.

Before she could react, she was in his arms.

"What the hell?! What are you doing?! Put me down!" She growled, thrashing.

"You're going to bed. Volibear has told me you haven't slept in three days. Octavius is waiting behind the door incase I can't handle you." He growled.

"I'm no child, Volstagg! I will end you!" She roared, but her thrashing let up slightly.

Normally, she would've beaten the snot out of him, but she was tired.

"No resistance, huh?" Volstagg teased.

She pouted, "You try anything, I will break your limbs" She said.

"Fair enough. I'm not going to attempt anything today, though, today I'm just here as your concerned friend." He chuckled.

Serylda smiled, Volstagg could be a perverted idiot, but he was a sweet, nice guy.

She had thought about trying to reciprocate his obvious feelings for her, but she wasn't sure if she truly felt the same.

Despite his advances, she believed he knew that he respected that. He had never tried to take advantage of her when she was drunk, he had never really gone overboard with his flirting, he just liked an occasional touch every now and then.

Apparently, though, he hadn't liked it that one time when she returned the favor and punched him in the crotch.

She was surprised when he continued to hold her in one arm, and opened the door to her bedroom with the other.

Walking inside slowly, he placed her in a chair, and pulled back the covers on her bed.

"Alright, I'm going to leave the room so you can change, I will, however, guard the exit." He joked.

"Don't bother" She replied, and stripped her outfit off, leaving only her underwear.

She grinned as his eyes widened at the sight of her almost naked body.  
She wasn't shy at all, and she was used to having to share tents with male warriors while on hunts.

"W-wow." Volstagg whispered.

She blushed slightly when she realized he was staring at her breasts.

She got on her bed, and lay down on her stomach.

"Lemme know if you need anything else..." Volstagg stammered, and turned to go.

"Volstagg."

"Yeah?"

"I'm still sore from that fight with Lissandra, can you massage my back?"  
She smiled slightly when she heard a quiet "Thank you, Avarosa".

The bed shook slightly as he got on top of her. Placing his knees on either side of her, he placed his large hands on her shoulders.

"Mmm... that's nice..." Serylda whispered, his hands were firm and warm, his fingers kneading her strained shoulders were causing her muscles to go limp.  
He moved his hands down farther, placing the sides of his hands under her arms and rubbing his thumbs on her upper back.

"Volstagg, your fingers are a little close to my breasts" Serylda whispered, turning her head to look at him.

"Not my fault they're huge. I'll do my best to not touch them, though. I promised I wouldn't try anything, and you know I always keep my word." He replied.

She nodded, and went back to relaxing her chin on her pillows.

He moved his hands farther down her back, his long fingers brushing the tips of the sides of her abdomen, his thumbs continuing to press into her aching muscles.  
"Gods, you're good at this, where did you learn to do it?" Serylda asked.

"I took a week long class on massage therapy. I use it on my arms and legs after a fight, it does wonders immediately after" He replied.

"It's doing wonders now" She purred.

He smiled, his hands were starting to get lower, his thumbs were rubbing right above her underwear line, his fingers resting on the garment.

"Getting a little low there, Volstagg" Serylda groaned.

She hated to admit it, but she wanted him to keep going.

"Do you want me to do your legs, or just your back?" He asked.

"I guess you can do my legs but if you try anything I swear to god I will-"

She yelped slightly as she felt his thumbs press against the base of her rear.  
"Volstagg I'm serious!"

"Serylda, give me some credit, I flirt with you, but I would never take advantage of your trust" He growled.

"You're right, sorry" She replied.

She had to stifle a moan as he moved his hands down her legs, she hadn't realized how stressed they were, but at his touch she felt them loosen up considerably.

He worked his way down, massaging her sore thighs, calves, and feet.

He then worked his way back up, and finished at her shoulders.

With the massage finished, he got off of her, and onto his feet.

"Okay then, I hope that helped, I'll be going now" He said, and turned.

"Volstagg."

"Yeah?"

Serylda sat up, holding a sheet to cover her breasts.

"As a reward for that, and not abusing my trust... I'll let you touch them..." She whispered.

He had given her a full back massage at a request, and hadn't tried a thing, she figured he deserved some sort of reward.

He smiled.

Walking over, she was surprised when he put his hands on her shoulders, and placed her back on the bed.

"What I'd like for a reward is for you to rest. You're overtired and you need sleep." He replied, warmly.

She watched and shivered as he, taking a sheet, ran his hand over her form, and placed it lightly on her neck.

"You're really hard to figure out, you know that? Half the time you're a perverted jackass, half the time you're a sweet guy" She teased.

His smile grew, "All the time, though, I'm your friend." He replied.  
He turned red as she hugged him.

"Thanks, Volstagg" She said, laying her head on her pillow, and closing her eyes.

He nodded, and turned to leave again.

"Volstagg."

"What...?"

"Tomorrow... I'd like for us to do something together, just you and me" She answered.

He raised an eyebrow, and a grin shot across his face.

"I'd like that, how about we go to the Noxus fight cage arena? I think there's a grudge match going on there" He replied.

She smiled, "Sounds like fun." She declared.

"Cool, I'll talk to you tomorrow then" He replied.  
She nodded, and watched as he left.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY.

* * *

Serylda yelled in excitement as she watched the carnage take place.

Two immensely buff wrestlers were duking it out in the cage, beating the living snot out of one another with whatever move they could pull off.

One was a massive blue minotaur, who wore nothing but an armored kilt.  
The other was a purple guy with massive muscles, who continuously yelled that 'Mundo goes where he pleases'.

She assumed he was Mundo.

She liked the guy, he seemed like a dude who knew he was good, and liked to talk about it, like herself, in a way.

"This is awesome!" Volstagg yelled.

"I know, right! It reminds me of Serylda week! Although our guys are a lot stronger then these pansies" She said, laughing.  
She stopped her laughing, and watched in agitation as the guy she was rooting for, Mundo, got a punch to the head, and fell to the ground.

Still, she stood with the crowd and cheered when the other fighter raised his arms and roared.

"Very impressive! Very impressive indeed folks!" The announcer yelled as several staff walked out, and picked up the purple man.

The minotaur, whose name Serylda remembered as being Alistar, roared again.

"Alright folks, it's that time of the night! Any audience member who thinks they've got a shot, come on up! Alistar remains undefeated! He's itching for a challenge, and he's hoping one of you losers can do it!" The announcer yelled.

"NOTHING CAN HOLD ME BACK!" The Minotaur roared.

Volstagg looked at Serylda, a wicked grin crossed her face.

"Serylda, no." He said.

She ignored him, and stood up.

The spotlight in the arena immediately shined upon the silver haired beauty from the Freljord, the audience went silent.

"Young lady, are you a challenger, or are you going to the restroom to fix your makeup?" the announcer cackled, the audience laughed with him.

She grinned, "I'm a challenger. I'll take him on." She replied.

The room erupted in applause as she leapt over the seats, and landed in the aisle.

Volstagg sighed as he watched her run down the stairs, and walk up to the cage entrance.

This fight was so one-sided it was painful.

...  
Alistar laughed at the young girl in front of him.

He looked at the announcer, "Am I really supposed to fight this girl? I could snap her in half with two fingers" He chuckled.

The announcer grinned, "Go easy on her, big guy, we know it's an easy fight, but we don't want you to look like a jackass who beats up girls" the man replied.

Serylda smiled, "Sure thing, I'll try not to hurt her too bad" She stated.

The announcer cracked up, Alistar's eyes narrowed.

"Did you just call me a woman?" The minotaur asked.

"I did. Is there something wrong with that?" Serylda inquired.

"Don't let a smug little bitch get to you, Ali, you got this" the announcer remarked.

Serylda was going to respond, but turned her attention to the enormous half man half bull rushing at her, roaring.

Volstagg put his head in his hands, "I can't look" he said.

BAM.

BAM.

Serylda smiled as her fist collided directly with the Minotaur's abdomen, her magic-charged fist pushing past his muscles and pressing into his organs.

Alistar looked at her, wide eyed, unable to speak.

Serylda pulled her fist back, dislodging her hand, and walked away.

The Minotaur remained standing for a minute, then hunched over, then slammed against the ground with a loud BOOM.

The audience went silent, stunned by this turn of events.

The announcer looked on in shock, Alistar had been beaten? By a girl?! How the hell?!

Volstagg jumped up.  
"YEAH! NICE ONE! THAT'S THE ONE YOU USED TO BEAT LISSANDRA, RIGHT?" He yelled.

She smiled and gave him a thumbs up, "Damn right!" She replied.

The announcer walked up to her, trying to hide his amazement.

"Young lady, who ARE you!?" He asked.

She took the microphone from his hand, he jumped back when she reached at him.

"My name is Serylda Badger, daughter of Sejuani of the Winter's Claw and Summoner Jay Badger of the League of Legends! I'm also known as Serylda Witch Slayer!" She answered, excitedly.

"Yeah, Badger!" A green, blob like man yelled from the front row.

The announcer took the microphone back, "Well, Serylda Witch Slayer, you're our new champion!" He announced.

Reaching down to the fallen Alistar, he pulled off the Minotaur's belt, and passed it to Serylda.

The room erupted in applause when she held it above her head.

The door to the cage opened, and Serylda walked out with the announcer, while two stagehands carried Alistar out.  
"By the way, what was that thing you called me before, a 'Smug little bitch'?" Serylda asked the announcer.

His jaw dropped, and he was about to apologize, but was sent flying into the crowd, knocking several people over.

On the other side of the room, a man adorned in red Summoner robes stood up.

"YEAH! SUMMONER DANGER IN THE HOUSE!" He yelled, and bashed another arena-goer over the shoulders with a chair, knocking him out instantly.

Serylda watched with glee as the room dissolved into a massive brawl, she loved a good fight!

She leapt off the stage, and into the thick of the brawl.

* * *

Fang yawned as he walked through the palace, he was bored, he was tired, and he was cold.

He was also completely in his right mind, his stash of Watootoo that he had left in his guest room was all gone.

He growled, Jason had probably gotten rid of it.

"Stupid Jason" He muttered.

He didn't mean it, he actually liked the guy, he also knew that Jason was just looking out for his sister.

"Stupid Jason, being a good guy and making it hard for me to not like you" He growled.

He smiled, he meant that.

Rounding a corner, he was surprised to run into the very guy he was musing about.

"Hey, Jason, I haven't seen you since the battle, how're you feeling-"

Fang yelped as Jason's fist bashed him across the schnoz.

"Ow! Dude! What the hell?!" Fang cried, angrily, holding his nose.

"That was for letting my sister get hurt." Jason growled.

Fang was going to tell him off, but was surprised when Jason held out his hand.  
He put out his own furry paw, confused.

Jason shook it, "And that's for saving her." He continued.  
Fang smiled, and nodded.

"Oh, Esmerelda is looking for you, by the way. She's in her room." Jason said, then continued on his way.

Fang watched him go, and turned to go see his friend.

* * *

"Esmerelda? You there?" Fang asked, opening the door to her room and walking in.

Esmerelda gasped, spinning around, she had been changing, and was completely undressed.

"OH! SHIT! SORRY!" He yelped, going back out, his tail between his legs.

As he turned to cheese it, he was surprised when he felt her arms wrap around his torso.

His widened as he felt her rub her face against the area between his shoulder blades.

"Fang, stay." She whispered.

"Uhh... I.. I uh... uhh..." Fang struggled to speak.

"I had hoped to change for you, originally, but I guess this is okay.." She cooed.

"I don't follow." He replied, not turning around, not facing her.

"Fang, what you did for me, it was... it was amazing... you're a hero. I... I want to repay you..." She whispered.

He closed his eyes, and sighed.

"Esmerelda, can I speak freely with you?" He asked.  
"Of course."

"I... I went berserk like that... I only did it because they hurt you... I'm not really sure how to say this but..." He stammered.

"Yes?" She inquired, curious.

"I... I'm in love with you. I've loved you since I met you, and I can't agree to do anything like this because of that." He was surprised at his own words.

"Well... is it okay for us to do this if I told you that I love you as well?" She murmured.

Fang's eyes shot open, and he turned to face her.

"Do you... do you mean that?" He asked, stunned.

She smiled, and stood on the tips of her toes, Fang was a good seven feet tall, and it was hard to make eye contact with him.

"I do." She whispered, and kissed him.

It was funny, Fang had the body of a man, the head and mane of a Tiger/Lion, the paws of a Tiger/Lion, and even a tail, and yet... He was more human then anyone.

"Esmerelda..." He whispered, and, wrapping her in his arms.

* * *

Jason strode down the long hallway that lead to the throne room.  
The hour was late, he was tired, and he was ready for bed.

Just as he was about to enter the room, however, he heard voices.

"Sejuani, I think there might have been a time difference."

"Ya think? Just because it was mid afternoon there doesn't mean it's mid afternoon everywhere."

"Yeah but I didn't expect it to be the middle of the night!"

"Shh! I don't want to wake everyone up! Let's just come down in the morning and surprise everyone!"

"Sej, you're so cute when you're excited"

"You're cute when you're stupid, Badger"

Jason went wide eyed and flung the doors open.

There, in the middle of the room, stood two people whom he had assumed to be dead.

"D-Dad?!" He asked, amazed.

Badger turned to him, and smiled.

"Hey, Jason" He greeted him.

"You- You're alive?! You and Aunt Sejuani, you're alive?!" He cried.

"Yes. We're alive, and you're loud. SHHH!" Sejuani said.

"But, Lissandra? The statue? What the hell?" Jason asked, quieting down.  
Badger's smile grew larger.

"Right as the bitch was about to freeze us, I casted the spell known as 'Zhonya's Hourglass', it's a spell which suspends the user in time. As I used it though, and we were encased in it's effects, I teleported us away. The Zhonya's spell left a hollow duplicate of us both that the ice froze around." He explained.

"Thus making it look like we were defeated." Sejuani finished.

"Uh, Sej, we were defeated, pretty badly at that." He teased.

She glared at him, "The only reason we lost is because she had those relics, speaking of which, what is the news on Lissandra?" She asked.

Jason was still getting over the brilliance in Badger's plan.

"Uh.. Lissandra's dead." He answered.

Badger and Sejuani looked at him in shock.

"I knew it!" Sejuani cried, jumping in Badger's arms, happily.

"Dead? How? Who beat her?" Badger inquired, amazed.

"Serylda. I didn't see it happen, but apparently she beat the witch to death with her brass knuckles. Lissandra's still on the ice, as a bloody smear." He replied.

The eyes of the couple widened, their daughter had managed to defeat the enemy that the two of them together couldn't!?

"Volibear, Olaf, and Udyr witnessed it, you should go talk to them, they can explain it better then I." Jason said, smiling.

"Jason! There you are!"

He turned, horrified.

Luna walked in the room, smiling brightly.

She hugged her arms around his waist, "I've been looking for you since the battle, how's the head?!" She asked, excitedly.

Badger's eyes widened at the sight of the girl in front of him, he had never expected to see her again.

"Who's the lady who looks like Serylda and the bearded guy?" Luna asked, confused.

"Luna, this is Sejuani, Serylda's mom, and this is Summoner Jay Badger, my father, as well as Serylda's and Esmerelda's" Jason introduced them.

Badger nodded, "Jason, can I see you in the other room?" He inquired.

They began to walk out, Luna following.

"Uhh, Luna, just us" Badger continued.

"Okay! I'm going to go outside and stare at the moon!" She chimed, excitedly.  
Badger opened the doors, and walked Jason through.

* * *

Sejuani placed her ear against the door, something juicy was happening.  
"You know eavesdropping is bad, right?" She heard a voice whisper.

She looked to her right, to her surprise, the moon girl, Luna, or whatever the hell her name was, was looking her right in the face.

"Of course it's bad, but I don't care." She replied.

"Okay. I'm going to do it too" came the response.

The girl placed her ear against the door as well.

Sejuani raised an eyebrow, this girl was just as easy to manipulate and innocent as her mother.

* * *

As they walked out of the room, something occurred to Jason.

"You called her Luna, how did you know her name?" Jason asked.

Badger looked away for a moment, as if seeing something in the distance.

Jason went wide eyed, "You must be joking."

His father returned his attention, and sighed.

"Look, twenty years ago, Me, your mother, Fiora, Sejuani, and the woman known as Diana... had an event take place..." He explained.

"Oh. My. God. So Luna is-"

"Yes. She's ALSO your half sister. I knew about her, however. Diana told me that she wanted me to focus on our family. She explained that Luna would be well taken care of by her, Nautilus, and Nami. While I wasn't happy at the notion, I understood it, and I went with it."

Jason looked at his father, dumbstruck.

"Is there a woman on Runeterra that you haven't fucked?" He asked, this was madness!

"Jason, that's an extremely inappropriate question to ask me!" Badger scolded.

"I don't see you answering it! Name one woman you haven't slept with!" Jason retorted.

"Well... Let's see... I uh..." Badger mumbled, HOW WAS HE SUPPOSED TO ANSWER THAT QUESTION IF HE HADN'T MET THE PEOPLE?!

"Seriously?!" Jason yelled.

"There are plenty of people, but I fail to see how that's your business" Badger growled.

"How many siblings do I have, Dad? Who the hell do I avoid?! This is just insane!" Jason yelled, "It's amazing you and mom stayed together this long, do you actually love any woman?!"

Badger winced at the question, he looked pained.

Jason looked away, "Sorry, low blow." He muttered.

Badger looked at his son, "Jason, love is a complicated thing. My problem is that I've fallen in love with several women over the years. Have I acted on them? No. I've done physical things with them, but my main love has always been your mother..."

* * *

Sejuani's eyes narrowed, "His main love..." she whispered.

She thought she heard a sniffle.  
Turning to her right, she could see the girl, Luna, looked mortified.

She watched as she ran out of the room, her face in her hands.

"... Wow, Serylda was happy to hear that she had a father, that's interesting."

She muttered, but went back to listening.

* * *

"If Mom is your main love, why did you leave her then! Why did you turn your back on her?!" Jason cried.

"Your mother has always been my main love, but that's changed. You'll find for yourself that love is something that is half emotion, half passion, and fully experimental. You need to continuously test it in order to find what your soul requires. So, while I loved-"

He paused for a second, as if re-thinking his words.

"Not loved, I still love Fiora, but it's different. So, while I love your mother, my emotions are stronger for Sejuani. She and I fit better together, both on a personal level and an emotional level. Your mother and I really only fit together because of the emotional level, but we don't actually have much in common. This is very difficult to explain, Jason, I hope you're getting what I'm trying to say."

His son nodded, and glared at him.  
"I know exactly what you're trying to say. You're saying that your emotions swing on a dime, that you'll gladly break someone's heart if it means finding happiness for yourself. Do you understand how much of an asshole you are? You've played with the emotions of at LEAST three women, Mom, Sejuani, and this Diana lady. You've broken Mom's heart and left her behind, right now you claim that you're in love with Sejuani, but from what I've seen, that's not going to last long. What happens after that? Are you going to leave her sobbing on the floor too? Are you going to go to Diana with arms wide open, profess your love for her, get close to her, and then rip her apart to run to mom's doorstep again? I can't believe how messed up you are as a person, I can't believe how little I knew about my own Dad. You disgust me." He spat, and turned to walk away.

"Jason" Badger replied, putting his hand on his son's shoulder.

In a moment neither of them would ever forget, Jason spun on his heel, and punched his father square in the jaw, knocking him to the floor.

They locked eyes for a moment, neither saying a word, before Jason continued on his path, leaving his father on the ground.

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later

* * *

Badger and Sejuani had retired to the bedroom above the throne room, Badger seemed miserable, Sejuani, concerned.

"Jay, are you alright, I heard you hit the ground earlier." She asked.

"Fine." He muttered, "I fell, how'd you know?"

"I was eavesdropping." She replied, nonchalantly.

"I hate your sneakiness, but I do like your honesty." He growled.

He looked at the woman in front of him, she looked upset by something.

"I'm guessing you heard Jason's speech." He said.

She looked at him, "It's a stupid question to ask, and please don't be offended but... you're not going to do that, right?" She asked.

He took her hands in his, and kissed them.

"No. Jason is looking at this completely one-sidedly. I think he's got a lot of pent up anger that came out there." Badger answered.

"So there's no chance that you'll leave?" She inquired.

The question stung like an open wound.

He looked at her, misery, hurt, sadness, and compassion in his eyes.

"I'm hurt, Sejuani. Jason's words were painful, but that strikes a nerve." He replied.

She drew herself close to him, putting her arms around his torso.

"I'm sorry, that was an insensitive thing to ask, but, I won't lie. I've been wondering if you've been considering leaving again, considering groveling at Fiora's feet, pleading with her to take you back. I've been fearful that you'd leave, and I'd never see you again" She whispered, her face lying on his chest.

He put his hands on her back, holding her closer.

"Have you forgotten the night before you left to battle the Ice Witch? Have you forgotten the cave? The fight with Lissandra? I was ready to die for you, Sej. I was more then willing to give my life to protect you. Have you forgotten what I said in the cave?" he asked, he seemed both angry, sad, and forlorn.

Tears streamed down her face, "Jay..."

His face changed as he pushed back from her, she could see he looked slightly... happy?

He snapped his fingers, and a small black box appeared in his hand.

She smiled as he dropped to a knee.

"While this might seem somewhat childish, I'm going to do it anyways. Sejuani, Queen of the Winter's Claw tribe, will you take this ring-"

He opened the box, revealing a silver band adorned with sapphires.

"-and, knowing that this means my eternal love, be my bride?" He asked.

He was surprised when she made no response, but helped him to his feet.

She then grinned mischievously as she shoved him.

He lost his balance, and found that he fell on the bed.

In a matter of milliseconds, she was on top of him.

"I already said that was a deal." She whispered, his head in her hands.

He rolled over, so that they were both laying on their sides.

He smiled at her, she smiled back at him.

"So, that's a yes?" He asked.

She frowned, "But I'm not wearing a dress".

"I wouldn't dream of it. To be honest, I don't think you should wear anything." He replied, grinning, and, moving his hands behind her back, began to undo the leather straps that held her armor together.

She grinned, and kissed him.

"Twenty years I've waited for you to ask me that question, it's about damn time." She thought to herself as he pulled her clothing off.

* * *

Serylda got up, stretched, and looked around the room.

All around her were people, either unconscious or sleeping normally.

She walked over to Volstagg, who was face down on the floor.

"Hey, Volstagg, ready to go?" She asked.

"Mfmfmmmfmf" came the response.

"Volstagg?" She inquired, flipping him over.

His nose looked like a mess, it looked like someone had hit him over the head with a chair or something.

"Come on, Volstagg, I'm going to take you to the hospital." She said, picking him up.

"Mommy I wanna play with the rabbits" Volstagg giggled.

* * *

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

* * *

Serylda sat in the waiting room at the Noxus grand hospital, Volstagg by her side.

He was out cold again, and was snoring loudly.

She was quietly reading a 'Beauty' magazine, and was frowning.

"These women look like skeletons, how is this considered beauty?" She wondered aloud.

Flipping the page, she smiled.

On that page was a scarlet haired woman, a scar went across her left eye.

Unlike the other women in the magazine, she was of decent build, and was actually wearing a decent amount of clothing, a leather outfit with the mid cut out.

"Now that, that's an attractive woman" Serylda mused.

"I've always thought so" came a voice.

Serylda put down her magazine, and her eyes widened.

Standing in front of her was a nurse, he looked about her age.

He was a little bit taller then her, and had a thin build.

His hair dark hair was chin-length, with red streaks flowing through it. Wind-swept bangs covered his forehead.

"Wow. He's cute." She thought.

He smiled at her, her icy blue eyes met his green ones.

"Hi, I'm Marcus. I'm here to take your friend to the back room and check him out." He greeted her.

She smiled, "I'm Serylda, my friend here is Volstagg."

"You picked one hell of a place for a date" The guy joked.

"Date? No, this isn't a date, he's just a friend, I'm single! I mean, I'm not, well, I am, uh..." She blabbered.

He laughed, "Okay then, here, let me take him for you."

Serylda watched as 'Marcus' gently shook Volstagg awake, and helped him through a door.

"You idiot! What the hell was that?! 'I'm single!' Way to shout it out! Why not say 'I'm desperate and you're cute!'? The way you acted, it sounded like the same thing!" she yelled at herself in her head.

A few minutes later, Marcus came back out with Volstagg. Her friend looked better, but his nose was covered in bandages.

The two men were smiling, and laughing.

The nurse, Marcus, sat Volstagg down.

"Alright, Volstagg, you stay here for a minute, I'm going to give Serylda the medicine instructions for you, because you're probably going to forget them in five minutes! That's a fairly minor concussion, but it's enough to do that to you!" Marcus said, laughing.

"Who are you?" Volstagg joked.

The two laughed, and Marcus led Serylda over to a counter.

As she watched him fill out paperwork, she decided to chat.

"So, you like redheads?" She asked, teasingly.

He smiled, "I suppose, but the woman in that magazine isn't really my type." he answered.

"Really? I thought women with perfect bodies and large chests were every guy's type" Serylda said, leaning on the counter.

She adjusted herself so that she was revealing a little more then usual, she wasn't the best at word-play flirting, but she knew she had it, and she could flaunt it.

"Well, that's the case most of the time, but I don't feel like dating my mom" He replied, chuckling.

Serylda raised an eyebrow, "That's your mother?" She asked.

He raised his gaze, his eyes widened.

"Uh... Yeah, her name is Katarina, it used to be Du Couteau, but she changed it after she married my dad" He answered, doing his best not to stare at her chest.

"See something you like?" She asked, mischievously.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean YES, wait, hold on! Sorry!" He yelped.

Serylda smiled, "Gotcha now" she thought.

"It's alright, if I didn't want attention I wouldn't wear this outfit, although you suck at subtlety" she teased.

"Says 'I'm single' girl" He replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She growled.

"You're not exactly fantastic at subtlety either" He answered, smiling.

She grinned, "Well played, Marcus." She stated.

"Look, I get the weekend off this week, and I have no plans. Would you like to do something on Saturday?" He asked.

"You've known me for less then twenty minutes, and you're asking me on a date?" She inquired.

"You knew me for fifteen seconds and told me you were single." He replied.

"You're a smart-ass. I like you. Sure, Saturday, meet at the portal room in the citadel. You can pick what we do." She replied.

"Sounds like fun." He said, grinning, and passed her the sheet of paper he had been writing on.

She took it, pocketed it, and walked away.

She picked up Volstagg, slung him over her shoulder, and moved towards the exit.

"Stop checking out my ass, by the way." She ordered, not turning around.

If she had turned, she would've seen that he had quickly spun around in his chair.

* * *

Volstagg grunted.

Serylda had dropped him off at his apartment earlier, and had gone home.

He was awake, bored, and alone.

Getting up, he decided to take a walk, the medicine had done its work, and he was feeling much better.

Leaving the small building, he was walking down the street when he heard a noise.

He held his breathing for a moment, trying to get a lock on the sound.

He then felt a rain drop on his head.

"Rain? In the Freljord? That doesn't happen." He muttered, and looked up.  
He found the source of the sounds.

On the building overlooking his side of the road sat a figure, Volstagg couldn't see that well in the dark, but it was obvious they were crying.

Walking to the side of the building, he found a ladder, and climbed up.

When he reached the top of the structure, he slowly approached the figure.

He could tell it was a woman, but she was sitting out of the moon's light, making it impossible to tell who she was.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked.

She looked at him, her eyes glowed white in the dark.

"Luna?" He inquired.

She nodded, and sniveled.

"Why are you sitting up here, crying?" He continued.

"I'm upset." She replied, sadly.

"That's pretty obvious, care to tell me why?"

"Well I just found out that I wasn't a gift given to my mother by the moon, I have a father." She whispered.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No, it's not. I've always thought of the moon as a parent to me, a person who watched over me. Now I realize that I'm just like everyone else." She whimpered.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Volstagg said, sympathetically.

"Also, to make things worse, the man is also Jason's father, which means that we're siblings. Not that it matters, Jason doesn't like me." She continued.

"I thought you guys were dating?" Volstagg inquired.

"No, he invited me to that fight, but apparently all I talk about is the moon. We spoke to each other about an hour ago, I told him I had listened in on the conversation. He got angry and said some really nasty things, chief among them that I'm annoying." She explained, tears welled in her eyes.

Volstagg sat next to her, he looked at her pitifully.

"I don't think you're annoying." He said, truthfully.

"It doesn't bother you that all I talk about is the moon?" She asked.

"No, not at all. I'm not the smartest guy out there, and I don't know much about the moon, but I know it's important. I also think it's pretty." He replied.

She smiled, and wiped some tears from her eyes.

"I think you're pretty too" He confessed.

She looked at him, surprised.

"Really?" She asked.

"Sure, you're actually more then that, you're beautiful! You're also good with a spear, and you know more about the moon then anyone else-"

He stopped in surprise when she wrapped her arms around him, and her lips met his.

His eyes widened, his thoughts raced.

She pulled back, she covered her mouth with her hands.

"I'm so sorry, I acted on impulse" She gasped.

He smiled, "Don't apologize, I'm not complaining!" He laughed.

She smiled, but then tears began to drip down her face again.

She wrapped her arms around him again, and trembled.

He hugged her as he felt her sob.

She pulled back, wiping more tears from her face.  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked.

"I'm just saying what I think. I'm not the smartest guy, so I tend to just say what's on my mind at the moment. Apparently, I'm so dumb I'm honest. This is apparently both an annoying, and admirable quality." he chuckled.

She smiled, and nodded.  
"You're really sweet, Volstagg." She said.

"Thanks, Luna. Hey, do you want to, I don't know, spend time together?" He asked.

"I'd like that, I'd like that a lot" She replied, smiling weakly.

He smiled and nodded, and got up to leave.

As he began to go, it occurred to him that it was 3AM in the morning, and bitter cold.

"Luna, where are you staying?" He asked.

"I was staying at the palace, but I'm not going back, not while Jason and everyone else are there" she replied.

"Do you wanna spend the night at my place? It's not great, but it's warm, and I promise you that I won't try any funny business" he said.

She smiled, and nodded.  
...


	6. Lessons

Serylda groaned when she looked at her computer screen.

She had decided to read something off of FanFiction, and had made the mistake of reading chapter 5 of HoneyBadgerDC's 'Legend of Serylda'.

She narrowed her eyes, and shook her head.

He had introduced so many plot lines, how the hell was he going to focus on her story?

She stood up from her chair, walked to the corner of the room, and walked through a glowing white door.

She came out in a large room with white walls and a blue carpet.

Ignoring the decor, she made her way over to the corner, where at a desk sat a young man of about her age with long brown hair.

He was dressed in tan shots, and a black T-shirt with the word 'Dream' written across it in White Letters.

He was quietly drinking coffee, and was typing quickly.

He was completely oblivious to her presence.

Good, that made this easier.

She growled, drew her hand back, and promptly smacked him across the back of his head.

"Ow! What the fuck?!" He yelped, turning around.

His eyes widened, "Holy hell?"

"HOLY HELL IS RIGHT, WHAT THE FUCK HONEYBADGERDC?! YOU RE-INTRODUCED MY PARENTS WITHOUT ME IN THE ROOM, YOU OPENED UP LIKE, TWENTY PLOT LINES, AND THE STORY STILL DOESN'T CENTER AROUND ME! EVEN THOUGH YOU PROMISED IN YOUR AUTHOR'S NOTES YOU'D SHIFT THE FOCUS!" She roared.

He looked at her, blinking in surprise.

"Huh?"

"OH YEAH, IT'S ALSO BEEN A LONG ASS TIME SINCE YOU UPLOADED MY LAST CHAPTER!"

He looked at her, still shocked.

He then let his eyes wander slightly.

Looking at her breasts, he laughed a low "Heh heh heh".  
"AND STOP STARING AT MY CHEST, YOU PERVERT!" She yelled, bashing him

over the head again.

"Ah! Jeez! Look, it's not my fault your tits are huge! Wait, I guess it is, huh? Well, what isn't my fault is the focus problem. I keep getting ideas from friends and fans alike! I promise that I'll shift the focus soon! Just please don't hit me again!" He yelped, terrified.

She leaned over his shoulder, and read what he was working on.

"What is this?" She asked, curious.

He blushed when he felt her chest rubbing against his shoulder.

"It's the new chapter" He replied, rubbing his head, "It's a work in progress, I'm still working out some of the kinks and uh... some other stuff... hue hue" He chuckled.

"Serylda cried out in both orgasmic pleasure and absolute terror as her breasts grew three sizes larger, the medicine's effects were kicking in" She whispered.

HoneyBadgerDC swallowed, he was pretty sure he wasn't going to make it through this one.

She glared at him, "You're unbelievable, you know that?" She growled.

He looked at her, smiling broadly, "What? You don't want these things to be bigger?" He teased, picking up her chest with his hands.

In an instant, he was knocked on the ground unconscious, she was walking back to the door.

"Remember, HoneyBadgerDC, if you don't shift the focus, I am going to come back." She growled.

"Eh heh heh heh!" He giggled, his mind thinking about her chest.

She sighed, and walked back through the portal.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

XD! Sorry, I just had to write that! HOLY HELL THAT GIRL HITS HARD! Hmm, I wonder if that fourth wall door works both ways..

...enters through door...

..."Everything seems fine"...

..."ROARRR!"...

..."THE BARON! OH MY GOD HELL NO!"...  
Okay! Horrible idea! I should never do that again! Anyways, I might actually use that again in the future. Will I actively interact with characters and make it canon? No, because I think that's lame. I will, however, have Serylda beat me over the head every now and then XD. Then again, if you guys didn't like that bit of comedy, tell me and I won't do it again, I personally found the idea humorous. I do want to apologize for how many things I set up last chapter, and for not going into a ton of detail in them. I also want to apologize for not making Serylda the main POV of the story, as I keep shifting...  
... *Tries to ignore a glare from the other side of the portal*... focus from the various characters to give the story a universal point of view. The next few chapters are definitely going to be very Serylda focused, though...*Smiles at nod of approval from the other side of the portal*.  
Without any more delay, here is the next chapter of 'The Legend of Serylda'!  
-HoneyBadgerDC

* * *

Volstagg's eyes opened slowly, it was still dark.

He was laying in bed, his nose hurt like hell.

As he began to move, he realized there was something on his side.

An arm, to be exact, the arm of a pale skinned woman.

This particular pale skin woman was cuddled up next to him, clothed only in a bra and panties.

Volstagg slowly rolled himself over to face her.

As if on queue, her eyes snapped open.

"Uh.. Luna? Why are you in my bed?" He asked.

Her face turned red.

"I was cold, and upset, so I thought I'd sleep with you." she replied.

He blinked.

"Um, what?"

"It made sense at the time..." she confessed.

He was going to reply, but thought about it.

He shrugged, he tended to do weird shit too when he was exhausted.

"I see this is awkward, I'll go." She whispered, moving away.

"Luna, you don't have to go, I was just wondering why you were here."

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" She asked.

"Sure." He replied.

"The moon's light was beginning to shine on me, on the couch... I didn't want it to touch me, and you have no other beds or couches, so I decided to climb in here with you, I was planning on getting out before you woke up." she explained.

"You don't want the moon to touch you? I thought you loved the moon?"

Volstagg inquired, he was tired, but now he was also curious.

"I feel betrayed, betrayed by my mother, and even by the moon I've thought of as a parent all my life... You, however... You give me the feeling of security I had before, I can't explain it, but you make me feel safe." She whispered, blushing slightly.

He looked at her, slightly confused, but smiled.

"Okay then, if it makes you feel better, you can sleep with me, but I won't lie, I'm a cuddler." He said, chuckling lightly.

She smiled, "I noticed, when I came in, you were hugging a body pillow".

He nodded, "I used to have a dog, whom I would hug every night. He passed a few years ago, but now, in order to get a good night's sleep, I need to wrap my arm around something." he explained.

She blushed slightly, "You can... wrap your arm around me, if you want." she said, quietly and smiling timidly.

He closed his eyes and smiled, and put his arm around her.

She moved herself closer to him, and wrapped her hands around his forearm.

She closed her eyes and smiled as well.

The two whom had met under the strangest of circumstances were happy, Volstagg had someone to hold, and Luna once again had someone to make her feel safe.

* * *

Two Hours Earlier.

* * *

Jason muttered to himself angrily, and downed another drink.

He was angry, he was angry with his father, he was angry at Luna for eavesdropping, he was angry at everything.

"Jason, I think you've had enough." Rumble said, looking at the young man concernedly.

Rumble had known the boy's father for years, he and Badger had become more then Bartender and customer over that time, they were friends.

The yordle just wanted to watch out for the young man.

"I know when I've had enough" Jason growled, "Hit me again."

"Better do what he says, Mr. Bartender, he seems angry." a sweet, feminine voice said.

Jason turned his hazy eyes to see the newcomer.

They widened (Well, opened to normal view, considering he was drunker then Gragas on a sunday) when they beheld the view.

Walking up was a gorgeous woman with long black hair of a blueish hue, wearing a kimono.

She had golden eyes, a flawless face that had whisker shaped markings on it, and a large bust.

What intrigued Jason the most, however, was the fact that she had black ears that stuck out of the top of her head, and several long, fluffy, blue tails.

Her gigantic chest also caught his attention.

"Hi." She purred.

He looked at her, and grinned stupidly.

"Sup." He replied.

"You look a little drunk." She giggled.

He looked at his reflection in his drink.

"No, I look VERY drunk" He corrected her, chuckling lightly.

"Well, I was trying to be courteous" She said, smiling.

"Don't know why, I know who you are, and It doesn't matter how drunk I am, I'm not falling for it." He replied.

She looked flabbergasted, "You know who I am?" She asked, curious.

"Yup. Ahri, the Nine Tailed Fox, the best seductress in Valoran. Dad told me all about you, how's the human transformation going?" He asked.

The girl began to giggle, then laugh.

He winced slightly when he saw her canines, they were very pointy.

"Aha... ahaha..." She said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"No, sorry to disappoint, I'm not Ahri, I'm Roka." She said.

"Roka?"

"Yup, I'm her daughter, mom stopped the whole seducing thing awhile ago, after she became fully human" The girl giggled.

He looked at the girl, intrigued.

"Ahri became human? Dad said it'd never happen." He muttered, "Then again, my Dad's a prick, so I shouldn't be surprised he was wrong."

"Who's your dad?" The girl asked.

"Summoner Jay Badger of the League." Jason replied.

The girl's eyes narrowed, "Oh yes, my mother has told me of him." she hissed.

"Don't tell me, you're my sister." Jason chuckled, downing another drink.

"Nope, mom tried seducing him a long time ago, apparently, he's the only man who ever resisted her charms. She's still impressed, and a little sore, over the matter." The girl giggled.

Jason looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"My dad had an easy lay, and didn't take it? That's surprising." he mused.

The girl glared at him, "My mother is not an easy lay." she growled.

"I didn't mean it like that, it was an insult to my father, not your mom. Sorry."

He replied, he was drunk, but he still knew when he had been rude.

"Make it up to me by buying me a drink." She replied.

"Are you old enough?" He asked.

"I'm twenty two, how about you?" She responded.

He squinted, with the exception of the enormous rack, this girl looked like she was in her late teens.

As if sensing his thoughts, she giggled.

"If you think I look young, you should see mom, she hasn't aged since her days as a League champion" She stated.

He shrugged, "Rumble, could you please get this girl whatever she'd like." he requested.

"Jason, you sure about that? I don't think it's a good idea" The bartender replied, motioning his head towards Roka.

"Just do it" Jason growled.

The yordle shook his head, but did as he was asked, the girl smiled.

* * *

Serylda woke up and stretched, time to start another long day.

After her break yesterday, she needed to refocus on her search for her parents.

Getting out of bed, she walked over to her closet, threw on a robe, and walked downstairs to grab some breakfast.

As she headed down the staircase, she wiped the sleep from her eyes, she was so exhausted from all the work she had done.

"Ow!" She yelped, she hadn't even realized she had bruises from the brawl yesterday.

"Should've gotten Marcus to help me out, I bet he'd give a nice massage... Those nice, strong hands..." she mused.

Walking out the exit, her ears perked and her eyes went wide.

"Finally some meat! Eating tropical fruit for days gets old quick!"

"Sej, really? You're back for only a few hours and you're already eating half a cow?"

"Try this! I don't even know what animal it's from, but it tastes great!"

"You never cease to amaze me."

"PASS THE STEAK-SAUCE!"

Serylda ran into the room, flinging the door open.

Her parents looked up, Badger was neatly cutting a pancake, her mother was mid-bite with an entire steak on her fork.

"Mom...? Dad...?" Serylda asked, tears in her eyes.

The two stood up.

"Surprise!" Sejuani yelled, throwing her arms in the air.

Badger smiled, "Good morning, Serylda." He greeted.

The three then embraced, Serylda letting out sobs of happiness, Sejuani had to refrain from going back to her steak, and Badger just enjoyed the moment.

"How did you survive? What happened to you? Where did you go?" Serylda asked the questions a mile a minute.

"We survived because your father is a lucky, clever son of a bitch. We were about to be frozen in the ice, and he teleported us away, leaving a decoy of us to be frozen instead." Sejuani explained.

"We teleported to a tropical island on the tip of Ionia, I randomly reached out with my magic, and that's where we landed. Unfortunately, the strain was too much, and I didn't regain consciousness for awhile. When I did, I was still too weak to teleport us, so we just rested for a few days." Badger finished.

"Rested isn't really the word I was thinking..." Sejuani purred.

"MOM!"

"I suppose resting was the wrong word, we didn't take any rests" Badger replied.

"DAD!"

"Mm... we could go back... although I'm not sure those natives would let us use one of their beds again, after what we did to it..."

"MOM!"

"Use one of their beds? I would be surprised if they let us within three hundred feet of the village, I don't think that monk will ever get over that sight." Badger joked.

"OH MY GOD COME ON"

Sejuani and Badger laughed, Serylda hung her head in shame.

* * *

Sejuani refocused.

"Enough of what happened to us, though. Tell me what happened! I heard you killed Lissandra!" She yelled, excitedly.

Her daughter nodded, "I fought Lissandra on the tundra outside of the camp. I was only able to beat her due to the fact that my appearance threw her off guard. She thought I was the original Serylda, due to the armor I was wearing. The psychology factor helped immensely, the fact that Bristle slammed into her with the force of an avalanche helped as well." Serylda replied.

"Remind me to go visit Bristle later, my chubby piggy still kicks ass" Sejuani mused, giggling.

Serylda smiled, "Funny enough, While I won the fight, and spared her life, Lissandra would have killed me. I got help from a very unexpected ally. Trundle, while Lissandra's attention was on me, bashed her into the ground with his club. You can still go see the black ice patch where her body was crushed."

"Hmm, so I have to visit that ugly bastard too, I suppose I do owe him a thank you." Sejuani muttered.

She was surprised when Serylda wrapped her arms around her again.

"Mom, I'm just so glad you're okay, I just, I just..." She felt her daughter tremble.

She smiled, and placed her hand on her daughter's head, rustling her hair.

"Come on, kiddo, you know your mom's tougher then that" She said, quietly.

She hugged her daughter close when she heard soft cries.

"Serylda, stop crying, you're gonna make me tear up" Sejuani whispered, placing her chin on her daughter's head, and rocking her back and forth.  
Badger smiled, Sejuani, while a badass and hardened warrior, was an amazing person and caring person as well.

"Come on, Jay, you're family too, I can't be the only one getting love" Sejauni joked.

He walked over and let his daughter embrace him again as well.

He kissed her head, and smiled at her mother.

The three spent the day together, catching up, talking about the dumbest things, and just enjoyed being a family.

...  
Fang's eyes opened slowly, he let out a long sigh and stretched.

Looking down, he could see a still sleeping Esmerelda huddled closed to him, snuggling herself into his warm fur.

It took him a moment to remember what happened.

"Holy shit..." he whispered, his arm was wrapped around her, her right breast clutched in his hand.

He moved his fingers lightly, prompting a quiet moan.

"Slowly... slowly..." He thought, and delicately moved his arm off of her.

He then slipped off of the bed, and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Esmerelda opened her eyes, she could hear water running.

She quickly moved her feet to the floor, and stood up.

She yelped when she felt a sharp pain in her pelvis, and quickly sat down again.

She smiled, "Oh yeah, Fang".

She whispered a few magical words, and her hand became enveloped in a green glow.

Moving her fingers between her legs, she moaned as the healing magic kicked in, instantly causing any pain to cease.

Satisfied, she stood up again, and walked to the bathroom.

She could hear constant bashing and swearing, she giggled, Fang was way too big for that shower.

All of a sudden, she heard a crash, and a loud "OW!"

She opened the door, and walked in.

She had to stop herself from bursting out laughing, Fang was on the ground, caught up in the shower curtain, his tail, the only part of him that was free, was flicking left and right.

What finally caused her to lose it was the the fact that his fur was covered in soap.

"You look so dumb!" She burst out, laughing like crazy.

He turned his head to her, he looked at her pleadingly.

"Help." He begged.

She started laughing heavily again, he laughed too.

She walked over to him, and began untangling the curtain from him.

The process was annoying, he was really tied up.

Finally, after a few minutes, he was free.

"Thanks, Esmerelda, now, you're my hero" he chuckled.

"Fang, you covered yourself in shower gel, not shampoo" Esmerelda mused.

He looked down at the bottle in his hands, "Well, Shit."

"Here" She said, stepping in the shower with him, "Let me help you."

He grinned.

* * *

Jason's eyes snapped open.

The apartment was light now, it was at least mid-day.

He yawned, and moved his arm.

He flinched when he heard a CLING.

Looking at his hand, he realized he was tied up, ping, fuzzy cuffs tied him to the bed posts.

He rolled his eyes when he saw his other hand was just as bad off.

"Hey, Roka, very funny, untie me now" He said.

No response.

"Roka, come on, I know you're here, no one leaves Jason Badger by himself in the morning" He chuckled.

No response.

He was about to shout, but then heard the door knob turn.

He smiled, "Knew it."

He was surprised, however, when it wasn't the fox girl that entered, but Rumble.

The Yordle began picking up chairs, turning tables back over, and was about to commence an all around cleaning process when he looked up.

"Jason?" He asked, surprised.

"Oh. Hey Rumble." The young man replied.

"You're naked." The bartender stated.

Jason looked down, and turned purple. He was completely undressed, with the exception of a pillow covering his crotch.

"Uh, yeah, wow." He replied, stunned, "Where's Roka?"

"Ahri's daughter left about twenty minutes ago, she paid me for the room with YOUR wallet. I told you it was a bad idea" Rumble said, shaking his head.

"I guess you did, but hey, totally worth it. Now, can you untie me?" He asked.

What Rumble said hit him like a brick.

"Wait, MY wallet?! If you knew it was mine, why did you let her take it?!" He cried.

"1) Because you were an asshole to me last night, and you needed a lesson. 2) I thought it was funny. 3) When I asked her about it, she bolted, and I decided to come check up on you, not chase her" the Yordle answered, nonchalantly.

Jason narrowed his eyes, but nodded.

"Sorry, Rumble, I'm not having the best few days right now" He said.

Rumble chuckled, and pulled out a torch from his side.

"We all have been there in life, Jason, but keep in mind, you should listen to those who care for you, because whether you like it or not, they have your best interests in mind." He said, and began torching the cuffs.

"Why do you care about me?" Jason asked, surprised.

"Your father and I have been friends for years, I've known you since your first year alive. In addition to that, your father is friends with every champion who has ever entered the League, including some of the worst abominations to ever set foot on Valoran. You may not realize it, but you've got a lot of people looking out for you. I don't know what it is that's got you so miserable with life that you'd fall for the first temptress that goes after you, but whatever it is, I think you should talk to your Dad about it." The Yordle replied.

"What if my Dad is the problem?" Jason growled.

"Then I think you should talk to him and get over it. Whatever he's done to upset you, I'm sure he's just as upset about it as you are, and I know that there's nothing he loves more in the world then you and your sister. Your Dad has his flaws, we all do, but he does his best. I think you should accept him for who he is, and forgive him for whatever he's done to you."  
The cuffs came off, and Jason sat up, pulling a sheet over him.  
"Take that advice, or don't. It's up to you." Rumble finished, and left the room, leaving Jason to his thoughts.

* * *

Roka sat in a small cafe.

She ordered some coffee, and smiled giddily, that had been too easy.

She had managed to convince that moron to let her tie him up, she had some fun, and she got his wallet.

"A perfect night for me. I had a little fun, got some payback for mom, and got his wallet. Absolutely perfect" She mused.

After a few minutes, her drink came, and she slowly began to sip it.

"Ah, coffee paid for by someone elses wallet always tastes better" She said to herself.

"I'm sure it does."

She yelped and turned her head, beside her was that guy, Jason or whatever the heck his name was.

"Oh! Hi! I was uhh... Just going to get coffee for us!" She lied, smiling unconvincingly.

"Sure you were" He replied, and sat across from her.

"Yeah I was! See?" She continued, holding her coffee cup up.

"Rumble told me about the wallet." Jason stated.

"Well, you're the man, you wouldn't expect a girl to pay for her own drink, would you?" She asked, teasingly.

"You can stop lying now. Your posture is completely giving you away" He replied.

She pouted and crossed her arms, "I have no idea what you're talking about." She claimed.

He sighed, "If you'd stop lying that'd make this so much easier".

She sighed too, "Fine. Yeah, I stole your wallet while you were sleeping. What's it to you? All you had was a few dollars. I also left your I.D and stuff in your pocket." She said, nonchalantly.

"Whether it was a few dollars or a few hundred, you still stole from me. I should report you to the police for this." He said.

She looked fearful for a moment, "Please don't do that! Do you know what they do to pretty girls like me in prison!? I'll do anything, just don't do that!" She cried.

She stopped for a moment to regain her composure, then smiled seductively.

"I'll do ANYTHING you want" She whispered.

"Anything?" He asked.

"Anything." She repeated.

"Okay then, for starters, I want you to give me my wallet back. You can keep the money in it, but the wallet itself is special to me" He began.

She nodded, and passed him the already empty item.

"Secondly, I'm going to order something. You and I are now on a date." He said, chuckling.

She raised an eyebrow, her eyes widened.

"Huh?" she asked.

He smiled, "I don't know what it is, but I like you, Roka. Even though you stole from me, I can see that there's more to you than a thief. So here's my deal. Go on a few dates with me, and I'll forget the entire stealing thing ever happened."  
Roka looked at this guy, stunned, "Are you serious right now?"

He nodded.

"And what if I decide too, oh, I don't know, run away again?" She inquired.

"Well, I'll just find you again and turn you in to the police." he answered.  
She pouted for a second, but nodded.

"By the way" she asked, "How did you find me?"

"I was raised by a Summoner. I can track magical sources, and you're giving off an extremely strong one right now" He replied.  
She smiled, and took another sip of her coffee.

"Alright, deal. I'll go on a few dates with you, but as soon as you say our deal is up, I'm gone. I don't have any intention of actually liking you, last night was strictly business" She growled.

He chuckled again, "Fair enough."


	7. Dark Pasts, Bright Futures

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

So I was chatting with LolGoau, and he gave me a fun idea! Have any questions about the story? Send me a private message or a review, and address it to the characters it involves, and I'll reply to you AS THOSE CHARACTERS! Acting is my talent, and I try to act as I write, so this will not only give me more experience, it'll be funny! Anyways, here's the next chapter of Serylda, thanks for your continued support!

-HoneyBadgerDC

* * *

Badger's eyes opened slowly, he had been awoken by small, agitated grunts beside him.

He looked at the clock at his bedside, it was four AM.

Flipping over, he could barely make out Sejuani's shivering form.

He moved to pull a blanket over her, but was surprised that she was completely covered.

"Sej?" He asked, lightly pressing his hand against her shoulder.

"Come on... Do it..." She hissed in her sleep.

"Sej?" He asked again, shaking a little harder.

She shot up, her eyes wide with panic, she was panting hard.

"Serylda!" she cried.

* * *

Seventeen Years Ago

* * *

Sejuani smiled with glee, the day had finally come.

The League had agreed to stay out of this affair, though they had all said that no good could come out of it.

Her smile grew, she didn't care, no one was going to rob her of this opportunity.

This day, this would be her crowning achievement, the day she crushed Ashe beneath her heel, the day she proved that the Winter's Claw would rule the Freljord.

"I can smell the steak I'll be eating at my coronation already" She mused.

Bristle, whose back she was sitting on, snorted in reply.

"Sejuani, we are approaching the Howling Abyss" Olaf reported, riding to her side on a large leopard.

"Good" She replied, her smile getting even larger, "I've been waiting for this day since I was a child, today, I finally cleanse the Freljord of weakness. Hell, if I'm feeling good enough, I'll go bash Lissandra's head in today as well" She laughed.

"Mommy, why do you wanna bash people?" a tiny voice from behind her asked.

Sejuani blinked in surprise, she had completely forgotten about her companion.

Turning around, she looked at the small girl who sat behind her.

She was clothed in thick furs up to her chin, her long, silver hair flowed out from under a tiny helmet on her head.

Sejuani smiled for a moment at the resemblance her daughter had to her, as well as to her father.

Her thoughts about him.. made her smile, but her thoughts about... her... they only made her angry.

"Because mommy hates people who bitch" She answered bluntly, thinking about a certain Duelist.

"Oh." The little girl replied, and went silent.

Sejuani turned back around, and looked towards the distance.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Serylda?"

"I'm hungry." came the tiny voice.

"Eat some of the bread I packed." She replied.

"I don't like that." Serylda replied.

"Serylda."

"Yes?"

"You're bitching."

"Oh. Sorry."

Sejuani glared at Olaf when she heard a cough.

"Have a comment?" She inquired.

"Don't ya think you're being a little hard on the kid?" He asked.

"My siblings and I barely had any food when she was her age, the fact that she can be picky proves to me that I've spoiled her." She growled.

"Oh." Serylda said, sadly.

"Sejuani, she's only three..." Olaf reminded her.

"Olaf."

"Yes?"

"You're bitching too." She finished.

"... Sorry" He replied.

Sejuani grunted in response, and looked back towards her destination.

Her eyes widened and her smile returned when she saw the icy peaks, as well as the archways of that gloomy bridge.

She jumped to her feet, balancing on Bristle's saddle.

Turning around, she was met with a glorious sight.

Behind her was her warband, every man and woman that she had ever had the privilege to fight beside to conquer her frozen home.

All were mounted on ferocious beasts, all adorned with armor that bore the Winter's Claws symbol.

All were loyal to her, all would follow her command, and all would witness her ultimate triumph.

"Warriors! Today I will show the world the true meaning of strength! Today, I grind Ashe into dust! Today, I feed her to Bristle! Today, we show the Avarosan that if they refuse to fight, than they refuse to live! Today-"

"Mommy"

Sejuani twitched, "What is it, Serylda?" She growled.

She blinked in surprise when the little girl wrapped herself around her leg, barely reaching her knee.

"You're so cool, I love you" She giggled.

It took every ounce of willpower Sejuani had to not hug her daughter close.

Looking out at her warriors, she was surprised to see that they all had dumb looks on their faces, almost all of them were smiling stupidly.

"That's very sweet of you, Serylda" She replied, patting the girl's head.

The little girl looked up and closed her eyes, but smiled broadly.

"Very sweet, but if you interrupt me again, I'm going to use you as bait for a lion seal" She said, sweetly.

* * *

Serylda looked up in fear, her mother probably meant that.

"Now, stop bothering me" she growled.

Serylda nodded, and sat down, her Mother was a cold woman.

Being so young, she only had a handful of memories, but many of them involved a smack to the face, a day without food or water, training that involved harsh cold and no coverage, etc.

Her mother continued to make her speech, though Serylda barely understood it. It was all talk of fighting and war and stuff.

Serylda didn't care if her mom was harsh and scary, though, she was still her mom, and that was good enough for her.

* * *

"Volibear" Sejuani called.

The Ursine immediately came to her side.

"Yes, Sejuani?" He asked.

"Olaf, and Udyr are going to accompany me to the battle. I would like you to stay here and watch Serylda for me." She responded.

He looked at her, surprised.

"If I may ask, why me?" He inquired.

She glared at him, but smiled.

"You are the strongest warrior here, as well as the only other one who is a parent. There is no one I feel safer leaving her with than you." She answered.

He nodded, and bowed.

"I am honored, Sejuani." He declared, and moved his large paws over to the small girl on Bristle's saddle.

* * *

Serylda watched as Volibear's enormous face came into view.

"Mommy!" She cried, grabbing Sejuani's leg in terror.

"Serylda, let go. It's just Volibear" She growled.

"No! He's scary!" She continued.

Sejuani sighed, "There's nothing to be afraid of! He's one of us!"

Looking down, she could see the look of utter horror on her daughter's face.

She sighed again, and got on her knee.

"Serylda" She said, putting her hand on the girl's head, "Sometimes life throws scary things at us, but we can't run and hide. No, that's for pussies." She said, softly.

Olaf rolled his eyes, "Nice Sej" he muttered.

She glared at him.

She then turned back to her daughter, and smiled.

"Show no fear. Face adversity with strength and will." She cooed, poking her daughter on the nose.

Serylda, though scared, nodded, and let go of her mother's leg.

Volibear smiled, and moved his hands to pick her up.

Serylda trembled for a minute in the massive Ursine's paws, but relaxed when she felt how warm and soft they were.

"Fear not, little cub, I am your protector" He rumbled.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his thumb.

Volibear looked up at Sejuani, she looked at her daughter.

"Take care of her, Voli, in case..." She trailed off.

"You'll win. I'm sure of it. On the very off chance you don't, you have my word" He replied.

She nodded, and looked to Udyr and Olaf.

With one last nod, she cried "Hyah!", and the three rode forth to the bridge, leaving the Ursine and tiny girl alone.

* * *

Ashe's gaze pierced the snow like a blade, she could see Sejuani's face before her men could even make out the shape of their silhouettes

She narrowed her eyes, while she had wanted peaceful resolution, Sejuani had given her no other choice.

She whipped the reins of her horse and moved forward, Tryndamere riding next to her, and Anivia flying low by her side.

After only a few minutes, the two parties met, their leader's exchanging looks that could fell the Baron in seconds.

Sejuani dismounted Bristle, Ashe got off of her horse.

The other members of their groups made no movement, merely glared at one another.

The two Freljordian rulers stepped towards one another, mirroring the other's movements perfectly.

"Sejuani" Ashe greeted her, politely.

"Ashe" Sejuani spat in disgust.

"We don't have to do this" The archer said, solemnly.

Sejuani's eyes widened, a wicked grin appeared across her face.

"Of course we do! No more hiding, Ashe! Words won't save you now!" She cried.

Both of them leapt back, Sejuani whipping out her flail, Ashe, her bow.

Ashe's face was grim as she pulled an arrow from her quiver, Sejuani's visage was that of pure battle lust, she had been waiting her life for this day.

As Ashe released her first volley, Sejuani charged, spinning her flail rapidly.

* * *

Volibear gently sat the tiny girl down on the ground.

"Serylda, please stay here, I'm going to get you something to eat and something to drink." He purred.

She nodded, and watched as he lumbered away.

As she watched him disappear, she stood up.

Sure, she'd probably never hear the end of it, and she'd probably be in trouble for it later, but she was Sejuani's daughter, she wasn't going to listen to anyone.

She turned, and looked towards the large structures in the distance, that's where she needed to be.

Though the snow fell hard and the winds blew fiercely, the little girl began to run, moving through the snow as though it were water.

* * *

Arrows bounced off the spinning chain like rain drops on a window, their deadly tips having no effect on the much harder steel.

Sejuani laughed at this meager attempt to stop her, was the Archer truly this pathetic?

Within seconds, she had cleared the gap between the two, and was getting ready to bring her flail down on her rival's head.

"Are you ready to witness your weakness die!? The vision comes to you in the form of my flail!" She yelled, excitedly, swinging the lethal weapon downwards.

To her surprise, Ashe dodged the deadly attack, spinning away from it.

Sejuani growled, her flail was now lodged in the ice.

"First with Badger, now with Ashe, I need a new choice of weapon" she growled.

Rolling back to her feet, she released another deadly volley of arrows from her bow.

Sejuani pulled with all her might, but her flail wouldn't move.

She yelped in pain as an arrow lodged itself in the side of her thigh.

She kicked off the ground with her legs, rolling away

As she moved, she ripped the arrow out of the side of her thigh.

"It'll take more than that to stop me, Avarosan" Sejuani taunted.

Ashe sighed, and slung her bow back over her back.

"No, it won't. I just won this fight" She replied.

Sejuani grinned ear to ear, and she looked at her rival as though she were stupid.

"You must be joking, one little arrow to the side of my leg, and you think you've won?" She mocked.

"That opening is all that I need" Ashe responded.

Sejuani couldn't help but laugh, "Bullshit, come on Archer, I may not have my flail, but I can still kill you with my bare hands" She growled.

Ashe sighed again, "As you wish".

Sejuani charged, this was going to be too easy.

She leapt to where Ashe was, intending to strangle her.

To her surprise, Ashe managed to dodge her again.

Before she had time to react, she felt a distinct pain in her neck.

The world began to look as though it were moving fast.

Ashe looked as though she were sprinting towards her, the snow and wind felt like it was a hurricane.

She watched, unable to react, as Ashe finally came up to her.

In one swift movement, the Archer grabbed her right leg, kneed it from the side, and fractured it.

Before she could even cry out in pain, Ashe was on her left arm, and, using yet another Ionian martial arts move, snapped it.

Less than half a second later, the archer brought her foot to the Winter's Wraths side, breaking at least two ribs.

In one final display of humiliation, her arch rival buried her fist in her face, easily breaking her nose.

Sejuani's eyes dulled as she fell forward onto the snow.

She fell for what seemed like an eternity, reflecting on her life, reflecting on how she had failed.

She hit the ground, hard, when everything returned to normal speed.

"You're done." Ashe said, emotionless.

Sejuani was wide eyed, she couldn't even begin to think of what to say.

"You... cheated..." she murmured.

"Everything is fair in war. You once told me that" Ashe replied.

Sejuani gasped for air as she coughed up blood.

"War is different" she managed to say, "This was personal, an end to the blood feud, this was supposed to be skill against skill, you cheated" she finished, panting hard.

Ashe's face was cold as she spoke.

"Sejuani, all this time you've been challenging me, daring me to fight you, threatening my people. If your flail had hit me once I'd be dead. Having a little bit of magic endowed into my arrows is nothing compared to that. I would have done whatever it took to win."

Having said that, she pulled her bow back out, and unsheathed an arrow.

Sejuani watched, powerless, as Ashe drew her arm back.

She clenched her teeth, but kept her eyes open, staring daggers at her enemy.

After a minute, however, Ashe still hadn't fired.

Sejuani watched in agitation as she lowered her bow.

"Come on... Do it... you weakling..." Sejuani growled.

Ashe's eyes narrowed, and she once again prepared the killing shot.

As she let the arrow fly, a loud cry was heard.

"Mommy!"

* * *

Serylda watched, bewildered, as the woman with the long white hair knocked her mother to the ground.

She couldn't hear what they were saying, but from what she could gleam, the one with the bow had cheated.

She watched, horrified, as the woman raised her bow again, and readied an arrow.

Using all the energy she had, Serylda began to sprint, her tiny feet not even making a mark on the rigid ice.

"Mommy!"

A small, dark form shot itself in between the arrow and the fallen Winter's Wrath.

When it hit the ground, Sejuani was still alive, the arrow was gone, and the form was not moving.

"Serylda!" Sejuani screamed, trying to move.

Unfortunately, all she was able to do was lift herself up a little bit, and then crash back down.

"Serylda!"

The tiny figure on the ground lay still.

* * *

Ashe looked at the small form that lay on the ground, shocked.

"No!" Sejuani cried, desperately trying to crawl towards her daughter.

Through an immense amount of pain, she dragged herself to the small bundle of furs on the ground.

"No..." she whimpered, using her working arm to pull Serylda close to her.

She shook as she began to sob, her head Serylda's motionless body, the arrow sticking out of it.

"Avarosa..." Ashe murmured, horrified.

"Why..." Sejuani whispered.

Ashe moved towards her, but stepped back when she heard, for the first time ever, Sejuani cry.

"Why?! Why?! WHY!?" The Winter's Wrath roared through a river of tears, "Why her?! Why not me?! WHY!?"

Sejuani collapsed on top of her daughter again, shaking violently from her sobs.

Ashe looked on with both pity and horror.

She fell to her knees when she realized she had just killed a child, in place of a warrior.

* * *

Sejuani's lip trembled as she cradled her daughter's head in her arm.

"Serylda..." She whimpered.

She closed her eyes hard and clenched her teeth again, sobbing hard.

"Mommy...?"

Sejuani's eyes shot open, her mouth dropped when she looked down.

Serylda looked up at her, alive as ever.

She gasped, barely able to breathe at the shock of it.

Quickly, she ripped off the furs around the arrow's deadly point.

A grin spread across her face when she saw what had stopped it.

The tiny face of Mr. Piggles looked up at her, the inner lining of the toy had saved her daughter.

"By the gods, thank you, Jay" she whispered.

Taking the arrow in her hand, she tossed it away.

"Serylda... I thought I'd lost you..." She whimpered, and pulled her daughter closer.

"Mommy, you're hurt" Serylda replied, hugging her mother.

"Shh... that's okay, if you're okay, I'm okay..."

* * *

Ashe smiled at the sight of Sejuani cradling her daughter.

She gave them a few more minutes before speaking.

"Sejuani, this needs to end, today" She stated.

The Winter's Wrath looked at her, and nodded.

Looking at Serylda, she smiled.

"You be a good girl" She ordered.

Serylda looked at her mother confused, but nodded.

Sejuani closed her eyes, no longer were they filled with hatred, but relief.

"Alright, Ashe, finish it" She demanded.

Sejuani didn't flinch as she heard the arrow fire, nor did she bother to try and move.

To her surprise, however, it landed right in front of her head.

"I refuse to kill a child's mother in front of them, even if it is you. Violence only breeds more violence. I won't continue this blood feud any longer. I won't have your daughter grow up miserable and angry. I won't have her be an agent of revenge. I can see it now, one day, I will be unarmed and unaware, your daughter will sneak up on me and cut my throat. My son will know it was her, and he will lead armies against her. The blood feud will be continued, Freljordians will murder Freljordians, more blood will be spilled. Knowing this, I'm offering you a choice, Sejuani" the Archer stated.

Taking another arrow out, she pointed it at the little girl.

"I will kill you both now, ending the line of Serylda and the blood feud. While I do not want to be a child's murderer, I will not have centuries or millennia more of war. Two lives in exchange for thousands of others will sit well on my conscience." She continued.

Sejuani looked at her daughter, panicked.

"I'll offer something else, however. I'm willing to work with you to rule the Freljord, Sejuani, but you must work with me at a certain point. I want to create a better future for the Freljord as well, but to do that, we need unity, not division. If you'll agree to joint rulership, I will spare you and your daughter, as well as leave your Tribe exactly as it is, with all of its rights and territories. Right now, the choice is yours."

Sejuani looked up at the archer in shock.

"Choose quickly though, my arm is getting tired" She threatened.

Sejuani closed her eyes for a minute, reflecting.

All of her life, she had wanted to crush all opponents, Ashe chief among them.

This goal, however, no longer had any meaning.

She had her daughter to think about now, and nothing was more important than her.

She opened her eyes, coughed again, and began to speak.

"I don't care if your deal involves chopping off my head and feeding it to your dogs, I don't care if you take all my soldiers and all my property, I don't care what you do to me. As long as you leave my daughter alone, I'll accept your terms" she said.

Ashe nodded, and pointed her bow upwards.

She shot a crystal arrow from it into the sky.

In an instant, it exploded into a bright green flare, signaling the end of the battle, and the end of one of the bloodiest family feuds in history.

Sejuani didn't care anymore, though, she merely held her daughter tight.

* * *

Sejuani shot up, waking from her dream with a star.

Her eyes were wide with panic, she was panting hard.

"Serylda!" she cried.

She looked around, every muscle in her body ready.

"Sejuani, calm down, Serylda's asleep in the other room" Badged said, concerned.

Her eyes darted to him, and her breathing slowed.

"You were having a bad dream, it's okay, it was just a nightmare" He cooed, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"It wasn't a dream... it was a memory..." She whispered.

"You meet with Ashe tomorrow to discuss the new layout of the Freljord. Due to Lissandra's demise, there's new lands out there to be claimed. It's no wonder you're a little nervous." He replied, hugging her close.

"Yeah... just a little nervous..." She responded, laying back down.

She hadn't seen Ashe since that day, nor was she exactly looking forward to ever seeing her again.

It occured to her that between Ashe, Fiora, and Lissandra, she didn't get along well with other women.

She shuttered slightly as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Try to relax, everything's fine now, there's no world shattering crisis, there's no immortal ice witch after you, we're alone now, we're with one another" He whispered.

She smiled, "Shut up, I'm tired, let's just go back to sleep."

"As you ask, my queen" Badger chuckled, and, closing his eyes, nestled his face between her shoulders.

Sejuani, however, remained awake.

She stared, motionless, at the dark window in front of her.

Across the frozen wastes, across the arctic tundras, across the frigid seas and through the cruel blizzards and storms, her great rival awaited.

"Ashe." She whispered.

* * *

Serylda brought her hand to the door.

She had been to this house once before, the day she had met her father for the first time.

She felt nervous, she was on enemy territory now.

Knocking lightly, she waited.

Finally, she heard footsteps, and the door swung open.

"Oh, hello, Serylda." Fiora greeted her.

She looked at this woman worriedly, anyone who could go toe to toe physically with her mother intimidated her easily.

"Hi, is Esmerelda here?" She asked, uneasily.

Fiora nodded, and motioned for her to come inside.

She was lead to a living room of medium size, she sat down on the sofa.

Fiora turned her back to fetch her daughter.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Fiora" Serylda said, quietly.

The woman turned around, "Yes?" She asked.

"I'm... I'm sorry, for what happened." Serylda whispered.

Fiora looked at her, confused.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked.

"I'm sorry if I caused the rift between you and my Dad" She said.

Fiora gave her a sad smile, "Serylda, it causes a lot more then one problem to cause to people to split apart. Jay and I have had problems for a while. You didn't do anything that wasn't already in the works. If you're feeling guilt for it, please don't. He'll feel terrible about it, and it'll make me feel even more guilty for not telling him about you." She replied.

Serylda looked up, surprised, "You knew about me?" She asked.

Fiora nodded, "Your mother and I made an agreement not to tell Jay until he was ready. However, while your mother was concerned for your father, I had more selfish reasons for keeping it a should not apologize to me, Serylda, it is I who should apologize to you. Jason has told me much about you, what a nice girl you are, I was wrong to deny you your father and siblings, for that, I am sorry."

Serylda looked at Fiora, stunned at her words.

"I... I... wow." She responded.

Fiora seemed lost in thought for a moment, before walking over to her.

She lightly placed her hand on Serylda's cheek.

"Jason keeps saying how much you look like Sejuani, but you look a lot like your father as well. You have his nose, and piercing eyes" She mused.

"Thank you, I never realized how much you and Esmerelda looked alike." Serylda replied.

Fiora laughed lightly, then helped the girl up.

"Go up the stairs, Esmerelda's bedroom is the third door on the right." She said, smiling.

Serylda nodded, "Thank you, Mrs. Fiora".

"You can call me Fiora, the Mrs. makes me feel old!" She teased.

"Sorry, but my mother taught me that if someone is old enough to be your mother or father, they should be addressed with the titles Sir, Ma'am, Mrs, Ms, or Mr." Serlyda explained.

Fiora smiled wider, "Good rules, I taught Esmerelda and Jason the same thing."

Serylda nodded, and smiled back. She then walked past Fiora towards the staircase that lead to the upstairs part of the house.

* * *

Serylda clenched her teeth, this was going to be horrible.

Lifting her arm, she used every ounce of willpower she had, and knocked on the door in front of her.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

Serylda growled, time to swallow her pride.

"Hey, it's me" She said.

She heard the sigh from the other side of the door.

The entrance opened, and Esmerelda's face came into view.

"What do you want?" She asked, clearly agitated.

"Uh, Hi" Serylda greeted.

Esmerelda's eyes narrowed, "Hello. What do you want?" She asked, again.

"Oh nothing, I just thought I'd stop by, say hello, you know" Serylda replied, casually.

Esmerelda narrowed her eyes more, and began closing the door.

"Wait!" Serylda yelped, putting her foot in the doorway.

"Ugh! What?! I'm having a good day and I don't want you ruining it!" Esmerelda snapped.

"Okay, the real reason why I came here is because I need help" Serylda confessed.

"With what?"

"Well, there's this guy, he's nice and he's good looking, I have a date with him on Saturday..." Serylda started.

Esmerelda raised an eyebrow, "Are you here to ask me for dating advice?" she asked, amazed.

"NO! ... Maybe... Yes..." Serylda replied.

Esmerelda glared at her for a minute, then narrowed her eyes again.

"Give me a minute" She replied, closing the door.

Serylda rolled her eyes as she heard howling laughter.

"Why not ask your Mom?" Esmerelda inquired, still giggling.

"My mom can teach me how to kill a man seventy two different ways, she can tell me what parts you can hit to disable a raging Ursine, she can show me how to hunt seals using nothing but a sharpened stick, but she doesn't know the first thing about dating men" Serylda answered.

"She got my Dad to sleep with her twenty years ago, clearly she knew something." Esmerelda replied.

Serylda sighed, and pointed to the outfit she was wearing.

"Ah, right, I keep forgetting how Dad thinks..." Esmerelda muttered.

Serylda smiled, "He's a really funny guy, kinda weird, but funny" She remarked.

Esmerelda nodded, "Yeah..." she responded.

"That's besides the point though, will you help me? I'm so clueless and I really like this guy." Serylda pleaded.

Esmerelda rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine, I'll help you, but only because Fang and I were going shopping anyways. It'll also give me a chance to change your wardrobe."

Serylda jumped up excitedly, and hugged her sister.

"Yay! Thank you so much Esmerelda!" She yelled.

She was immediately shoved off.

"I SAID I'D HELP YOU, THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN HUG ME! I STILL DON'T LIKE YOU!" Her half sister barked.

Serylda smiled innocently and rubbed the back of her head.

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later.

* * *

Serylda looked around, amazed.

She was on the bottom floor of a large structure, surrounded by shops and boutiques. On every wall and floor was merchandise, ranging from clothes to food.

"What is this place?" She asked in wonderment.

Esmerelda looked at her strangely, "It's called a mall?" she replied.

Serylda returned her stare, her eyes wide.

"I think there are more people in this building then there are in my tribe" She mused, her eyes darting back and forth.

Fang let out a chuckle, "Yeah, a lot of people come here, it's the first building of it's kind here on Valoran" he said.

"It's amazing, it's so big! It's bigger then the palace!" Serylda marveled.

Her eyes widened at the sight of a large, colorful store.

In the front of it were various jars of various sizes, though they all had one thing in common; They were all filled with candy.

Serylda twitched, the last time she'd had candy was when she was small, her mother had never let her have it again.

"Let's go to that store first!" She cried, pointing to it.

"The candy store? Serylda that stuff is crap for your health" Esmerelda scolded.

Serylda turned to her sister, fire in her eyes.

"I said, let's go to that store first." She repeated, fire in her eyes.

Fang looked at her with fear, Esmerelda merely shrugged.

* * *

Two hours later

* * *

"Serylda, I think you've had enough"

"I KNOW WHEN I'VE HAD ENOUGH"

People were stopping to watch as the beauty from the Freljord continued to eat, stuffing different kinds of candy, chocolate, and food into her mouth.

Fang watched, wide eyed, as she ate an entire hamburger in one chomp.

Esmerelda rolled her eyes, "I hope you're going to have better manners on your date" She growled.

Serylda looked up, a steam of noodles trailing out of her mouth.

Sucking them in and drinking the broth, she shot up.

"MY DATE! MY DATE IS IN FOUR HOURS!" She cried.

Esmerelda looked at her, surprised, "It's today?!" She asked.

Serylda nodded, her head moved up and down at least twenty times.

She darted left and right, and spoke at a mile a minute.

"Oh-my-god-I-still-need-something-to-wear-and-I-ne ed-to-fix-my-appearance-and-we-still-have-so-much- to-do-oh-my-god-I've-royally-fucked-up-oh-my-god-o h-my-god" She cried in one word.

"Great, she's sugar high" Fang said, sarcastically.

"Fantastic, we've got a lovestruck Winter's Claw warrior who now needs a make over and outfit change, while being so high on sugar she can barely keep her eyes straight" Esmerelda groaned.

"COME ON!" Esmerelda cried, grabbing each by their arm, "WE'VE GOT PLACES TO GO AND THINGS TO BUY!"

She didn't let go as she began running, dragging the two behind her.

* * *

Esmerelda sighed, it was finally over.

After about half an hour of Serylda being so sugar high she could barely think straight, she had crashed.

Esmerelda had decided to use this opportunity to her use; give the now unconscious Freljordian a manicure, pedicure, and a good hair wash.

Luckily for her, Serylda had slept through all of it.

They had decided to take a break, and were sitting in the food court.

Amazingly, Serylda was still asleep, Fang had to carry her around.

Esmerelda looked at her watch, "Two hours, perfect, we only have one more thing to do" she mused.

"Where did you get the money to pay for all of this stuff, by the way?" Fang asked.

"Dad's credit card for emergencies."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Sejuani's palace...

* * *

"ESMERELDA!"

* * *

Walking over to Serylda, she summoned green healing magic to her hand.

She then moved it up and down her sister's body, restoring her lost energy.

Satisfied, Esmerelda began to lightly shake her shoulder.

"Piss off Volstagg, this is MY chocolate, touch it and I'll cut your balls off" Serylda murmured in her sleep.

Fang chuckled, Esmerelda giggled lightly, then caught herself.

She wouldn't laugh, she wouldn't show any positive emotion.

"What's your deal?" Fang asked.

Esmerelda looked at him, "What?".

"Why do you act so snarky and cold towards her?" He inquired.

She glared him, "I don't like her" she replied.

"Why not?" He continued.

"Because I don't." Esmerelda growled.

"Why?"

"Fang, drop it."

"What's the problem?"

"Stop!" She yelled.

Serylda jolted awake, "What?! What I miss?! I'm awake!" She cried.

Fang looked at Esmerelda, his eyes narrowing.

She looked at him, and sighed.

"Serylda, just chill here for a minute, I need to speak to Fang privately." She ordered.

Serylda yawned, "Yeah, sure, I'll uh... just hang out..." she replied, her eyes closing again.

Esmerelda watched as Serylda immediately fell asleep again.

She sighed and grabbed Fang, pulling him over to another table.

"The reason I don't like her is because…" Esmerelda began.

"Yeah?"

"Because…" She murmured.

"Because…?" Fang asked.

"I don't know! I used to hate her because I blamed her for my family splitting up, but I know that's not the case. I disliked her because she was getting more attention from my Dad than me, but that's because he hasn't known her for twenty years. Every time I come up with a reason to hate her, the logic comes in and I'm left confused as to why I should dislike her!" She blurted out.

"Why are you trying so hard to dislike her? She's everything you look for in a friend, loyal, friendly, honest, funny, you guys are really similar".

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, I don't know why I want to dislike her. I don't know." She replied, almost sadly.

"Well then, why not try liking her instead? Or try being nice to her. Maybe your emotions will change when your attitude does" he suggested.

She glared at him, and nodded.

* * *

Serylda groaned, she was naked in a small, enclosed room, a pile of clothes on the chair beside her.

"What is with the clothes you're giving me? They all look weird!" She complained.

"Serylda, these are top-of-the-line outfits for women, they're expensive, flashy, and look amazing" Esmerelda replied.

"Why do I have to be here, again?" Fang asked.

"We needed a man's opinion" Esmerelda replied.

"I'm more tiger than man" He groaned.

"We also needed a tiger's opinion, so you're a double whammy!" Serylda said, ecstatically, opening the door to the dressing room.

"Why would a Tiger's opinion be relevant-" Fang began, going silent when eyes widened at the sight of the naked Freljordian, a small trickle of blood staining his white muzzle.

Esmerelda yelped, and quickly shoved Serylda back into the room.

"Ow!" She cried.

"Serylda, what the hell?! Why would you walk out naked?!" Esmerelda cried.

"If you've got it, flaunt it" She replied, laughing.

Fang chuckled, Esmerelda smiled, then frowned.

She then decided to stop, and allowed a small smile to appear on her face.

"Here, try this on" She ordered, placing a blue dress and a scarf over the door, along with a pair of heels under the door.

Taking a moment to think, she ran over to another rack.

"This first!" She cried.

"What is it?" Serylda asked.

"It's called a bra. It helps with keeping up appearances" Esmerelda explained, not wanting to go into detail.

"I'm amazed that you don't know that" Fang mused .

"It's way softer than my armor pads, I'll give you that" Serylda replied, giggling.

All of a sudden, her giggling stopped, replaced with a cry of shock.

"No! I am not wearing this! This is so girly and lame! I wanna wear my regular outfit!" She wailed.

Esmerelda's eye twitched, she had been at this for an hour.

"NO SISTER OF MINE IS SHOWING UP TO HER FIRST DATE LOOKING LIKE AN ESKIMO HOOKER! PUT ON THE DAMN DRESS, PUT ON THE DAMN SCARF, PUT ON THE FUCKING HEELS, AND LET'S GO!" She roared.

She could sense Serylda's terrified face from behind the door.

"Yes Ma'am." Her voice squeaked.

Esmerelda smiled, Fang raised an eyebrow.

"By the way, did you just call me your sister?" Serylda asked, amazed.

Fang grinned ear to ear, Esmerelda's eyes narrowed.

"I still don't like you, but I have accepted that you're my sister." She replied, coldly.

If Serylda or Fang could see her face, they'd see the smallest hint of a grin on it.

They heard the door open, and turned their heads to look at the Freljordian princess.

Their eyes widened, Esmerelda opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Fang's jaw dropped and his tongue rolled out of his mouth.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Lose the helmet" Esmerelda ordered.

* * *

Marcus looked at his watch, then to his left, then to his right.

"Calm down, it's five minutes till 2, she's not standing you up" He reassured himself.

"Of course she's standing you up, you're an idiot for thinking a girl like that would go out with you" another thought taunted.

Marcus shook his head, doubt was a weakness, both his Father and Mother had taught him that.

As he looked at his watch again, he heard a small commotion.

"Move it!" A large, Tiger-like man roared, "Royalty coming through!"

Heads turned towards the beautiful young woman walking down the street.

She was wearing a blue dress that went down to her knees. The sky blue color of it matched her eyes and eye shadow. Her lips, nose, and eye brows were perfect. Her long silver hair fluttered in the wind, along with a white scarf that was wrapped around her neck.

She walked elegantly behind the Tiger man, side by side with another gorgeous girl with long, dark hair.

Marcus's eyes widened, This was Serylda?! This was the half naked brawler chick he had met the other day?!

"Shit, I'm underdressed" He cursed.

He smiled when he saw that she noticed him, her eyes shining and her lips curving into a stupid grin.

* * *

"Esmerelda! There he is!" Serylda said, excitedly.

"Serylda, calm down. I see- wow." She purred.

Fang looked at her, growling.

"Don't you growl at me! Your jaw dropped at my sister! I can muse over him!" She scolded, swatting him on the snout.

"Okay! Okay!" He yelped.

"Now, Serylda, to get the best results, here's what you need to do. You need to act like you don't really care about being with him, or what you do. If he suggests something you don't want to do, pout, if he suggests something you want to do, give him a slightly higher pitched pout." Esmerelda explained.

Serylda looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Trust me, works every time, now go!" her sister replied, shooing her away.

* * *

Serylda walked towards her date, a smile on her lips and a smug expression on her face.

"Fucking heels. Fucking heels. Fucking heels. Fucking heels. Fuck you Esmerelda. Fucking heels" She thought.

She walked right up to him, not pausing for a second.

"H-Hi" He stammered, amazed at her beauty.

She looked at him, and froze.

"You look, wow, you look amazing" He complimented her.

She looked at him, still frozen.

"So do you want to-"

"HI!" She exclaimed.

Esmerelda face palmed from across the street, Fang broke out into laughter.

Marcus smiled, "Hi" he said.

"What are we doing today?" She asked.

"I was thinking of going to the carnival-" he began.

"I LOVE THE CARNIVAL!" she cried.

Serylda turned bright pink for a second, then managed to let out a nervous giggle.

"I'm sorry, I'm so bad at this sort of thing, and clearly the whole sighing and pouting thing isn't working out." She said.

Marcus looked at her oddly, then his smile grew.

"That's fine by me, I like excited, energized girls more then downbeat, unhappy ones. Come on, let's go to the carnival!" He announced, cheerily.

Looping her arm through his, they walked down the street, away from the laughing Fang and the smiling Esmerelda.

...


	8. Mama Sej

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
For once, I really don't have anything to say. I will be adding flashbacks to explain some plot lines that were asked about. Besides that, I'm kinda clueless.  
Uhhhhh, Bananas are an excellent source of potassium. Enjoy the chapter.  
-HoneyBadgerDC

By the way, some of you might have noticed the Fang and Esmerelda scene was removed. I have shared this with my professor for a class for extra credit and assistance, and, since anyone in my class can get to this story now (the link is public in our class files) I deleted the scene. I will re-add it eventually.

To be honest, though, insinuation works just as well when it comes to story telling.

ENJOY.

-HoneyBadgerDC

* * *

Sixteen years and 9 Months ago.

* * *

Sejuani groaned in pain when she woke up, she had slept on her broken arm by accident.

"Damn Ashe..." She growled, rubbing the sore appendage.

Her hatred of the Archer had grown since their battle, but there was now a sense of begrudging respect.

She stopped in reflection for a moment, hatred wasn't the right word anymore, she couldn't hate Ashe, not after she had spared her daughter.

"Still" she muttered, "I don't like her."

Sitting up, she swung her leg out, careful to keep it straight.

She then leaned so that she could move her broken leg without bending it.

This being accomplished, she limped towards her mirror.

She looked like a wreck.

Her hair was tangled and knotted, her limbs were stuck in casts and bandages, her nose was still covered by a large bandage as well.

She sighed, and opened her closet.

All of her clothing and armor would require her to move her arm and leg to get into.

She winced at the thought.

Her eyes narrowed as she remembered something her doctor had given her.

Walking over to a box in the corner, she picked it up with her good hand, and placed it on her bed.

"You've got to be kidding me" She groaned.

Inside was a pink robe with gold embroidering.

The sleeves were massive, no doubt so that people with damaged limbs could wear it freely.

She felt her agitation rising as she picked it up, it wasn't just pink, it was bright pink, as well as fluffy.

She sighed again as she looked in a mirror, she couldn't just go out naked.

Well, she could, she had done that before, but she didn't think it was appropriate for her to do that sort of thing anymore, not after Serylda was born.

She quickly moved the robe over herself, the fabric felt nice and soft as it rubbed against her skin.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror once more to see how it looked.

"It couldn't have been black or blue or red, it HAD to be pink" She muttered.

Still, it was something, and it was warm.

Looking back at her mirror, she attempted to fix her hair.

The silver locks refused to work with her, however, and kept twisting into bizzarre shapes and styles.

"Forget this" She growled, and put on her helmet.

She smiled when she looked at her appearance, the helmet made anything look cool.

"Hmm..." She mused, "This thing really shows off".

Admiring herself in the mirror, she did several poses, trying to make her seem as attractive as possible.

She leaned over and looked over her shoulder at her own behind, enjoying her own good looks.

"Like what you see?" She asked an imaginary courter.

"Damn right you like what you see" She purred, and changed positions.

"Come on, Jay, you know you want it" She cooed, shaking her hips back and forth.

She stopped for a moment, her moment of cheerfulness ruined by the memory of the last time she saw him.

He had left her, alone, without so much as a goodbye.

She narrowed her eyes, she'd crush his windpipe the next time she saw him.

She smiled at the thought, and went back to admiring herself.

"Nice ass" She giggled to herself.

"Mommy, what are you doing?"

* * *

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Serylda! I uh... I was... seeing if this robe offered any protection to my back... yeah..." She replied, straightening herself out and smiling innocently.

Her daughter looked up at her.

She was dressed in purple fleece pajamas, a miniature version of Sejuani's helmet on her head.

In her arms was her beloved toy, Mr. Piggles, who still had a hole in his side where the arrow had pierced him.

"You're weird." She said, giving her mother an awkward look.

Sejuani smiled, and picked her daughter up.

"I'm not weird, you're weird" She teased, poking the little girl on the nose.

Serylda giggled, putting her toy pig between her and her mother's hand, attempting to protect herself from imminent tickling.

Since that day, the two had been inseparable, and had become much closer.

Sejuani doted on her now, her personality and parenting had flipped like a coin.

On days like today, however, they wouldn't be able to spend time with one another, as her mother would have to meet with the village elders, as well as with her generals, to discuss the future of the Winter's Claw.

"Mommy, do you have to go today?" She asked, sweetly.

Sejuani sighed, and put her daughter down.

"Yeah, sorry kiddo, apparently even the fact that my nose, arm, and leg are all broken isn't enough to get out of these meetings" she answered.

"But you're still not better, you need to sleep and heal" the little girl replied.

"Me? Need sleep? Ha! Only pansies stop to rest, Serylda!" Sejuani stated, making a pose reminiscent of Captain Morgan.

As she did so, however, her foot slipped, and she crashed to the ground.

* * *

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
I'm not writing those words, the swears she used after falling were so horrendous that they are not only banned in six countries, they also were responsible for the sinking of Atlantis.  
-HoneyBadgerDC

* * *

Serylda waited patiently for her mother to stop raging at the world, only walking over when Sejuani lay her head back and groaned in pain, her eyes closed.

She quietly raised Mr. Piggles in front of her.

* * *

Sejuani's eyes opened as the pain subsided.

She raised an eyebrow at the sight of a floating pig in front of her.

"Oink. Oink." She heard Serylda say in a deeper voice (deep as a three year old girl can make).

"What are you doing, Serylda?" She asked, both annoyed, and intrigued.

"I'm not Serylda, I'm Dr. Piggles, and I say you need to stay home today and play with your daughter and draw and stuff" The stuffed animal continued.

Sejuani smiled, then giggled, then laughed.

"Serylda, I know it's you talking" She said.

"Mommy, I'm playing pretend right now! Play along!" The girl scolded.

Sejuani cocked her head sideways and looked at her daughter, confused.

"Playing pretend?" She inquired.

"You don't know what playing pretend is?" The little girl asked, lowering her pig and staring at her mother in genuine shock.

Sejuani shook her head, "Playing was not a luxury I had when I was your age, Serylda. I was scavenging for food or just trying to stay warm" she answered.

Serylda looked sad for a moment, before smiling broadly.

"That's okay! I'll teach you!" She said, excitedly.

"Serylda, you know I like spending time with you, but I'm busy today" Sejuani replied.

Serylda looked at her for a moment, pouting.

Her face brightened, however, when she got an idea.

Placing Mr. Piggles on the floor, she held out her arms as though holding a piece of paper.

"This arrived this morning!" Serylda cried, "To Mommy, don't come to the meeting today, from the shaman" she finished.

"So I'm now the Shaman's mommy as well?" Sejuani asked, smiling, and moving herself so that she was sitting against her bed.

Serylda motioned as if to speak, but stopped for a second to think.

"I dunno, I'm just reading what it says" The little girl replied.

"Serylda, we both know you can't read" Sejuani teased.

The little girl once again looked lost in thought, before frowning and letting tears fall.

"Please don't go yet! Just fifteen minutes of playtime!" She wailed, running over and throwing herself into her mother's lap.

Sejuani cried out in pain as Serylda landed on her broken leg.

"OKAY! OKAY! FIFTEEN MINUTES! JUST GET OFF!" She yelled.

Serylda looked up, her face glowing.

"Yay!" She yelled, hopping off her mom.

"Ow." Sejuani squeaked as the girl brushed against her broken arm.

Serylda walked over, and picked up her toy.

Moving it to her ear, she looked as though she was listening intently to it.

Sejuani strained her neck to try to hear, then realized that the pig was still just a toy.

"What?! there's an Ice Wyvern attacking the southern lands" Serylda cried, looking at her pig, then her mother.

Sejuani raised an eyebrow.

"Here! Tell Mommy this!" She yelled, holding the pig to Sejuani's ear.

"He's saying.. I need... to go to the meeting..." Sejuani whispered, then looked at Serylda in shock.

"I better do what he says!" She exclaimed.

Serylda huffed, and swatted her mother on the broken arm.

"OW! YOU LITTLE-" Sejuani started, before catching herself.

She made a noise as if clearing her throat.

"Mr. Piggles has told me that it will take a very long time to get to the southern lands" She said, calmly.

"That's okay! We'll just ride the magic carpet there!" Serylda cried, cheerily.  
Sejuani sighed, there was no way this was going to take fifteen minutes.

* * *

Olaf walked down the palace hallway in a rush.

While he hated to be the messenger boy, he was the only one who the Shamans could send who had a chance of living if he tested Sejuani's patience.

The meeting had ended three hours ago, and she hadn't shown up.

As he moved down the last hallway, he turned, and knocked on the door.

No answer.

He knocked a little louder.

No answer.

He heard a high pitched cry, and threw the door open.

The sight he took in, he would never be able to forget.

Serylda was running around the room, laughing crazily as Sejuani moved after her, waving her crutch as though it were a wing.

The ground was covered with pieces of paper, all of which had drawings of them, ranging from monsters to people, all were colored strangely outside of the lines.

"CAW! CAW! I'm a terrible Ice Wyvern! Come back, little girl! I'm going to eat you! Nom nom nom nom!" She yelled, cheerily.

"No! I don't want to be eaten!" Serylda screamed excitedly.

Serylda, in her excitement, didn't watch her footing.

Falling over, she laughed in excitement as her mother fell beside her, grabbing her and holding her close.

"Nom nom nom! You're eaten!" Sejuani exclaimed, moving her mouth on her daughters head and pretending to nibble.

"No! Please mister Wyvern!" Serylda cried, laughing.

"What the hell?" Olaf asked.

Serylda looked up, and smiled broadly.

"Hi Mr. Olaf!" She called.

Sejuani froze, and turned to her comrade.

"Olaf?" She asked, stunned.

"Uh, Hello, Sejuani. You missed the meeting." He said, quietly.

"I missed it?!" She asked, amazed, "How long have I been here?!"

"The meeting ended an hour ago" He answered.

Sejuani's eyes widened, she and Serylda had been playing for nearly four hours!

"Where have you been?" He asked.

Sejuani was going to answer, but Serylda spoke up.

"Playing pretend!" she responded.

"Playing pretend?" He asked.

Sejuani's expression lightened.

"Oh yes! It's this amazing activity where you act like something you're not! It's very fun! You see, I'm an Ice Wyvern and-" She paused, realizing how ridiculous she sounded.

Olaf looked at her strangely, then grinned ear to ear.

"Okay then, well, I wouldn't want to piss off an Ice Wyvern. I'm going to tell the Shaman that you were feeling weak today and that you didn't get out of bed. I do want something in return for my silence, however" He said.

Sejuani growled, "What's that?" She asked.

Olaf reached down, and picked up a drawing.

It was a stick figure with a large, yellow circle at the bottom of his face and a spiked helmet on his head.

"I'm taking this gorgeous portrait from the wonderful artist, Serylda" He chuckled.

"I didn't draw that one, mommy did!" Serylda cried.

Olaf had to use every ounce of willpower to not crack up.

Sejuani looked down, ashamed.

"Well, where is one that you drew, Serylda?" He asked.

Serylda walked over and picked up a face down piece of paper.

She then moved to him, and passed him the torn page.

Olaf flipped it over, and smiled.

On the paper was a group of stick figures.

One was similar to the stick figure with the blonde circle, (obviously himself), one had a blonde circle with a large body, one was taller than the others with big ears and a black nose, and one was depicted with long hair and a helmet with one horn, holding hands with a short figure.

On the bottom, it read "Mai famylee".

"I'm going to take this one with me, I believe Volibear and Udyr will appreciate it greatly.

Sejuani smiled and picked up her daughter with her working arm.

"Thank you, Olaf. I had every intention of going to the meeting, but spending time with my daughter is just as important." She said, poking Serylda on the nose.

Olaf smiled, and nodded, and turned to go.

He paused for a moment, and turned back.

"By the way, Sejuani, Ice Wyvern's don't go Caw, Caw. They go 'RAAAAARRR!'" He exclaimed.

Olaf once again turned to go, Sejuani smiled.

"Wait!" Serylda said, "Let's play!"

"Let's play!"

* * *

Present Day

* * *

"OOH LOOK! A GAME! LET'S PLAY!" Serylda cried in excitement, pulling Marcus behind her.

"Okay! Okay!" He laughed.

The two had arrived at the carnival nearly two hours before.

Marcus had been here before, he had seen it all.

Serylda, however, had been awestruck at all the brilliant lights, the large crowds and blaring music.

She had dragged him on every ride and to every game.

He had to admit, it was a lot more fun to go with someone who genuinely enjoyed everything.

As she pulled him, he looked up.

The game she was heading for was a test of strength.

A bell rested on top of a large pole, the pole's base on a pressure pad. The goal of the game was to hit the pressure pad, and cause the weight to hit the bell.  
Serylda watched in awe as a large man with a white streak in his hair leapt into the air, and brought a mallet down on the pressure pad.

"GET DUNKED" he roared.

The weight skyrocketed upwards, and smacked into the bell with a loud DING.

The vendor, clearly scared, picked up a large bear and passed it to the man.

"DRAVEN! AFTER THIRTY YEARS I FINALLY DID IT" The man cried, and ran into the crowds.

Marcus smiled, while he didn't conform to the 'Macho' guy belief, Serylda seemed to be the type for it.

All he'd have to do was hit that bell too, win her a bear, and he'd be a hero.

"I got this" he chuckled, moving over.

Serylda raised an eyebrow as he walked over to the vendor, paid him some money, and took the mallet in his hands.

"Hyah!" He yelled, slamming the mallet down.

The weight went flying up, about 50% of the way, before crashing back down.

Marcus laughed a little, and turned to Serylda, embarassed.

"Ha, just warming up!" He said.

She smiled, and watched as he once again lifted the mallet over his head.

"YAH!" He cried, bashing it down.

The weight went higher this time, about 80% of the way, but still didn't make it.

"Damn." Marcus muttered.

* * *

Serylda watched as the weight went flying up, Marcus was clearly trying to impress her, but this definitely wasn't his sort of thing.

She bit her lip as he paid the vendor again for another try, and then for another, and then another.

Several minutes later, Marcus was panting and leaning on the mallet.

"Just... a second" he said through heavy breaths.

Serylda shrugged, and walked over to the vendor

"May I try?" She asked, innocently.

The man smirked, "Sure you won't break a nail, young lady?" He asked.

Serylda smiled sarcastically and paid him.

"Here ya go, I've set it for the lady's weight, good luck" He chuckled, passing her a mallet that was about half the size of Marcus's.

She narrowed her eyes at the pathetic tool.

"If you would, please give me the big mallet, and set it for the hardest setting"

She said, passing him the mallet back.

The man laughed heartily.

"Sure! Free money for me I suppose!" He chuckled, turning a knob on his right, and passing her a mallet that was almost twice as large as Marcus's with his left.

Serylda's eyes widened and her smile gleamed as she took it from his hands, it was big, it was heavy, it was perfect.

"Try not to hurt yourself lass" He chuckled as she walked over to the weight.

* * *

Marcus finally recovered his breath, and stood straight.

His eyes widened when he saw Serylda dragging a mallet that was half as large as she was towards the weight.

"Quite the girl you've got there, son!" The vendor teased.

"Yeah" He replied.

They both watched with interest as Serylda lifted the mallet above her head.

* * *

Serylda grinned and tightened her grip on the mallet, after acting like a southern girl all day, she was finally in her element.

Tightening the muscles in her arms, swung the mallet towards the weight.

BANG

The mallet hit it's target like a cannonball.

The weight shot up like a bullet, crashing into the bell, and then pushing past it, soared into the air.

Marcus and the vendor both went wide eyed as the weight crashed into the nearby lake, Serylda merely patted her hands together.

"I want the white jaguar!" She yelled, cheerily.

The Vendor's jaw dropped to the ground, as did Marcus's.

"Uh.. Yeah kid... here ya go.." The man murmured, passing her a large stuffed jaguar.

Serylda took it graciously with a loud "Thank you!"

As she began to walk away towards her date, however, she stopped.

"I'd also like the mallet, because you're out of stuffed animals, and I'm pretty sure that I made it to at least three of those bells" She stated.

The vendor didn't even argue, just passed her the massive hammer again.

"Thanks!"

Serylda's smile shined as she walked up to Marcus, and passed him the jaguar.

"Here! This is for you" she said, excitedly.

He twitched.

"I know you were trying to impress me, so that's for the effort, I really appreciated it" She giggled.

He smiled and took the jaguar.

"I'm going to name it Kat" He chuckled.

"Like your mom?" Serylda teased.

"No! Like a Cat! Except it's Kat!" He exclaimed.

The two laughed and moved on, Marcus with the stuffed jaguar, Serylda with the mallet over her shoulder.

* * *

Esmerelda and Fang looked at each other awkwardly.

They were sitting in Fangs home, his living room, specifically.

On the couch adjacent to them was a very smug Rengar.

"Finally, Fang brings home a girl!" Rengar announced, breaking the silence.

Esmerelda blushed, Fang facepalmed.

"Dad, really?" He asked, ashamed.

Rengar chuckled, "Tis a crowning achievement for a father to know that his son can succeed in a hunt".

"I didn't hunt Esmerelda!" He yelled.

"Come on, Fang, indulge me for once." Rengar replied, smiling a fanged smile.

He looked from his son to Esmerelda, his smile growing bigger.

"I am very pleased that, of all the people Fang could have pursued, that you are the one he is with" He said, warmly.

Esmerelda smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Rengar" she replied.

He nodded, and was about to speak again when Vi came into the room.

She was dressed in a black 'Pentakill' T-Shirt and black jeans, as well as a white apron that said "He wears the pants, I tell him which ones to wear" on it.

On her hands were her massive gauntlets.

"Esmerelda, may I speak to you for a moment?" She asked.

She blinked in surprise, but got up, Fang moving to go with her.

"Just Esmerelda, Fang, we've got girl things to discuss" Vi laughed, ushering

Esmerelda into a different room and closing the door.

* * *

Esmerelda was slightly confused when she saw that they were in the kitchen, she never expected Vi to be the stereotypical mom.

"Sorry it's a mess, I'm afraid Rengar just brought me a fresh Terror Bird kill. I was just about to pound the meat for cutlets when you and Fang showed up" Vi laughed.

Esmerelda looked over at a nearby table, amazed that she had missed the sight of an enormous carcass of an animal. The thing looked terrifying, it had a beak filled with sharp teeth, gleaming red eyes, vicious talons.

She could see, however, where Rengar had managed to stab it for the death blow.

She yelped when it started to move, it jerked its head up and cried a feral scream.

"Oh, one second" Vi muttered, and walked over to it.

The Piltover Enforcer moved her arm back, and, moving with a speed Esmerelda had seen in only very few other individuals, rammed her fist into the monsters head.

The thing went silent instantly, its beak cracking from the sheer force of the hit.

Esmerelda shuttered, she had been correct, Vi definitely wasn't the stereotypical mom.

Vi chuckled as she took her gauntlets off, "Sometimes Rengar forgets to check pulses" she explained.

She was about to say something, but before she could utter a word, Vi was on her.

"Alright, you think you can date Fang? We've got some things to discuss" The Piltover Enforcer said, and, rearing her arm back again, slammed her fist in the younger woman's stomach.

Esmerelda coughed at the force of it, falling to a knee.

She could feel tears at the corners of her eyes, it felt like her internal organs had been shattered.

To Vi's delight, however, the girl staggered to her feet.

"Good job! I had to make sure you could take a hit, dating a half-jungle cat man is very straining on the body. Without some severe stamina, he could really hurt you." She explained.

"You didn't have to punch me!" Esmerelda cried, holding her stomach.

Vi chuckled, "I barely tapped you. If I had punched you, you wouldn't be standing right now".

Esmerelda straightened herself out, agitated at the test, but slightly proud of herself. She had heard of Vi's punches, and, even if the Piltover Enforcer had gone light on her, it was still an accomplishment to get back up.

"Now that the ugly business is over, let's discuss ways to keep Fang in line" Vi said, smiling more.

"Isn't he your son? Why are you going to teach me how to keep him on a leash?" Esmerelda asked.

"Since he told us he was dating you, he hasn't inhaled that damn plant once. From what I can glean, you've made it so that he no longer feels the need to get high. Clearly, you're a positive influence on him." Vi answered.

Esmerelda smiled, she hadn't known about this.

"First thing's first, let's talk about the Laser pointer." Vi began, a wicked grin crossing her face.

Esmerelda watched as the Piltover Enforcer reached into her aprons pocket, and pulled out a small flashlight.

"Watch this" She giggled gleefully, and opened the door just a crack.

"Rengar, open the front door, quick!" Vi yelled.

Esmerelda watched as he did so, and witnessed Vi turn the flashlight on, a red beam shooting out onto the outside grass.

"FANG! THERE IT IS AGAIN!" She heard Rengar roar.

"BASTARD, YOU DARE ATTACK US HERE?!" She could hear Fang challenge.

"GET THE NET, FANG! TODAY WE MAKE YOUR GRANDFATHER PROUD!" Rengar cried.

"YOU GOT IT DAD, WE'LL GET HIM THIS TIME!" Fang replied.

Esmerelda couldn't help but laugh as she saw the two attack the ground that the dot was on, Rengar slicing at it with his blades, Fang punching at it and swinging a net furiously.

"DAD! IT'S ON YOU! HOLD STILL!" Fang cried, swinging his net at his father.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Rengar cried.

Vi and Esmerelda laughed at the sheer stupidity of it, Fang and Rengar continued to attack the dot wherever Vi moved it.

Finally, Vi regained enough oxygen to focus on turning the light off.

Her laughing continued for a moment, so did Esmereldas.

"Always keep one of these with you, it'll always work and keep Fang distracted if he wants to do something stupid, or if you need him to shut up. Never use it inside, though, they've destroyed walls before" Vi chucked, passing another flashlight to Esmerelda.

"Sure thing, thanks!" Esmerelda giggled.

"Now, about some other details about dating their species.." Vi began.

* * *

Rengar and Fang sat on their couch, panting.

"Bastard got away again" Rengar muttered between labored breaths.

"I hate him, Dad, I've never wanted to hurt anyone, but I want to kill him" Fang hissed.

"One day, Son. One day, we'll get him." Rengar replied, placing his hand on his sons shoulder.

The two looked at one another and nodded, Red Dot's time would come someday.

"Now, Fang, there are a few pieces of fatherly wisdom I'd like to impart on you when it comes to women." Rengar said.

Fang looked at his father, eye brow raised.

Rengar jumped up, "You must keep them controlled! Make them respect you, make them fear you! Make them obey your every order and never let them order you around!" He roared.

"Rengar" Vi called.

"Not now Woman! I am in the middle of talking to my son! Do you know who I am? I am the Bane of Dragons! The one monsters fear at night! The invincible hunter! The slayer of Kha'Zix! The ghost in the darkness! Rengar, the Pridestalker!" He cried.

"Well I told the Rengar, the Pridestalker to take out the trash over an hour ago, and it's still here. GET YOUR ASS IN HERE, AND TAKE IT OUT!" Vi roared.

Fang watched his father's shoulders slump and his tail go between his legs.

"Yes dear" Rengar replied, moving into the kitchen.

He came out with a trash can, and moved out the front door, taking a moment to spit at the sight where the red dot had been.

Coming back in, he sat down again.

"Dad, why do you always do what mom says?" Fang inquired.

"You see, Fang. Women have these things called 'expectations', and we can never live up to them. All we can do is help them and do what they ask, and hope that we get some sort of reward. Women are the most cunning beasts in the land, and the worst part is, if you succeed in your hunt, you only lose your freedom." He sulked.

Vi came into the room, and wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders.

"Oh come on, Pretty Kitty, it's not that bad" She teased, scratching his chin.

"Yes it is! It is enslavement! It is- Purrrrr…. A little to the left…" Rengar purred.

Esmerelda and Fang both smiled as Rengar continued to purr, Vi smiling.

"Well, I'm going to go see how Serylda's date went, thanks for the uh… lessons, Vi" Esmerelda said, slightly embarrassed.

"No problem. Come by any time, have fun! By the way, tell Sejuani I said hello." Vi said, sweetly.

"Yeah… have fun… okay now to the right…" Rengar murmured.  
Esmerelda giggled and left, Fang saying goodbye through a facepalm.

* * *

Jason walked to the gates of Sejuani's palace, determined. He had been on several dates with Roka now, and was utterly infatuated with her.

He finally understood what his father had been trying to tell him before, and was here to apologize.

He nodded to the guard, who twitched when he moved his hand.

"Tell your father I said hello!" He said in fear.

Jason looked at him, confused, but continued to walk.

He brushed his hair out of his eyes, he liked keeping it long like his father, but preferred to have it brushed back. Due to the winds of Freljord, however, it kept going over his face.

Walking through the palace, he finally heard the voices of Sejuani and his father, coming from what he assumed to be the dining room.

"Jay, I have a question to ask" he heard her ask.

Instead of walking inside, he placed his ear on the door, waiting for what might be a good time to walk in.

* * *

Sejuani and Badger sat at her large dining table, quietly eating lunch.

Their day had been… strange, so far. Sejuani seemed to be nervous about her upcoming meeting with Ashe, and was constantly slipping into daydreams about memories.

For some reason, however, she seemed more… vulnerable, than usual.

"Sej, are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

She didn't reply, merely stared at her steak.

"Sej?"

Silence.

"Sej." He said, louder.

She looked up, "what" she asked, lazily.

"I asked if you're alright." He replied, patiently.

She sighed, and put her fork down.

"No, I'm not alright. This meeting is bringing up many unpleasant memories, and many unanswered questions." She replied.

He looked at her, confused.

"Jay, the day you learned Serylda was your daughter, I asked you a question." She said, quietly.

He sighed, this was going to be hard.

"But… I didn't give you the full details, I didn't ask you the RIGHT question" she whispered.

"Huh?" he inquired, he was really confused now.

"What if I told you that you were there at Serylda's birth, that you knew that she was your daughter." She continued.

"I'd say that's pretty farfetched, I'd probably remember that." He replied.

"What if I told you that it was the day of Genesis's wedding, the day you got hit by a firecracker and-"

"…Lost my memory… how the hell did you know about that?" He asked, shocked.

"Because it was the day of Serylda's birth, the day that I wanted to ask, no, beg you to stay with me here. The day fate kicked me in the ribs." She answered.  
Badger was speechless, Sejuani continued.

"I only know because Genesis told me you lost your memory, it's actually the only reason why you're breathing right now. I had every intention of snapping your neck that day." She said, chuckling lightly, but it wasn't a happy one.

He looked at her, still shocked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you don't know the real story behind that day." She mused.

* * *

Fifteen Years Ago.

* * *

"Fiora, are Esmerelda and Jason ready?" Badger asked, smiling.

She sighed, "Yes, they're ready. I still don't see why we have to go" She growled.

"Come on, babe. We haven't seen Sejuani since Genesis's wedding, that's five years to be away from your friends!" He chuckled.

"Jay, in case you're still not clear, we're not friends. We don't like each other AT ALL." She hissed.

"Come on, indulge me. She's the godmother to our kids and she's a good friend of mine. Plus, it wouldn't hurt the League if a Summoner was friends with a political leader" He chuckled.

Fiora sighed, "Fine. Jason! Esmerelda! Let's go." She called.

From their house came two children, about the age of five.

One, a little boy, was dressed in a long sleeve plaid shirt and overalls, his brown hair brushed down to the back.

The other, a girl with jet black hair that covered her face, was dressed in a white jump suit.

"Esmerelda, I told you to look nice" Fiora said, looking at her daughter.

"I looked at my closet and didn't like anything, so I got my fencing uniform! Nothing looks nicer than you when you're practicing your sword!" Esmerelda replied, sweetly.

"Suck up" the boy, Jason, coughed.

Badger and Fiora smiled, took their kids by the hand, and walked through the portal.

They reappeared in the League embassy at the Winter's Claw camp. At the same time, another portal opened, and out of it walked out three figures that were very familiar to Badger.

Ezreal, the Prodigal explorer, Jayce, the Defender of Tomorrow, and Genesis, Badger's best friend, emerged.

"Yo! Badger!" Ezreal exclaimed.

"Ez! What's up?!" Badger replied, running over and embracing his friends.

Fiora smiled as the foursome chatted briefly, got caught up, etc.

Badger looked own at his watch, "Shit, we're late, Sej is going to be pissed" He said.

"Oh shit! We're late!" Jason cried.

Badger's friends looked at the kid, chuckling lightly.

Badger covered his mouth, Fiora looked at him, agitated.

"Try to watch your language in front of them." She growled.

"But mommy, you were happy when you were yelling bad words at daddy the other night in your bedroom" Esmerelda said, innocently.

Badger turned sheet white, Fiora turned purple, and Badgers friends began laughing hysterically.

"LET'S JUST GO!" He yelled.

It wasn't a long walk to Sejuani's home. Tt was a large, wooden long hall in the center of the camp. It had been around since the days of Serylda.

Outside the doors, they were met by another familiar face.

"Summoner Badger!" Volibear greeted him.

"Hey, Volibear! Gimme five!" Badger yelled, cheerfully.

"Five? Badger we've been over this, I'm a bear. I have no money" Volibear chuckled.

"For once I'm not asking you to pay for something. Hold your paw up." Badger explained.

The Ursine did so, and watched in curiosity as Badger smacked his hand against his.

"Badger, you struck me!" Volibear said, surprised.

"It's a high five, it's what friends do. Sometimes they do it really hard, it shows off strength and friendship" The summoner shrugged.

Volibear smiled a snarling grin. "The next time we meet, I will be giving you a high five then" He rumbled.

Badger grinned at him.

* * *

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
EXPLANATIONS FOR JOKES OP.  
-HoneyBadgerDC

* * *

"Go inside the hall, Sejuani is expecting you." He said, opening the doors.

Badger nodded, and ushered his other friends inside.

He could have sworn Volibear gave him a sorrowful look as he entered.

The group entered the long hall, the heat a wondrous experience to feel, considering it was freezing outside.

The inside of the hall was simple, wooden walls, a large fire in the middle, and, of course, the large, fur covered throne at the end of the room.

To the sides of the throne stood Olaf and Udyr, idly chatting with the figure seated on it.

It was not who Badger expected, however.

Instead of Sejuani, this was a little girl, dressed in furs and a helmet.

Badger smiled when he looked at her arms, which were wrapped around a stuffed animal that looked like Bristle. He recognized the toy, he had made it himself.

He knew who this was.

"Hello, greetings from the League" He announced, making a bow.

The other members of the group made a bow as well, Olaf and Udyr looked on, smiling.

Everyone watched as the little girl, silent, got off the throne, and walked up to Badger.

She looked at him with sky blue eyes, to her, he seemed like a giant.

Badger couldn't help but feel that her eyes were kinda... creepy... He couldn't put his finger on it, but they were a little bit intimidating.

After a moment of her just looking at him, pig in her hands, she spoke.

"Are you a boy or a girl? You have very long hair." She said.

Badger was taken aback, his friends cracked up, Fiora giggled lightly, and his kids thought it was a riot.

"Serylda, that isn't very polite." another voice chimed.

The group turned around, Sejuani was standing in the once-again open doorway, a deer around her shoulders.

The little girl squealed with excitement and ran over, hugging her mom's leg.

"Sorry, mommy! I just wanted to know if I should say Mr. or Mrs!" She explained.

Badger's group laughed harder, he narrowed his eyes, but smiled too.

"Sejuani! How are you?" He asked, pleasantly.

"I'm so happy that you've decided to come and visit" She replied, smugly.

Volibear appeared from outside, and stood beside her and her daughter.

"Voli, do me a favor, show Badger's friends around the Long Hall, I have some things to discuss with him" She said.

Looking at Fiora, she narrowed her eyes, "Political business that has to do with the League, it is not personal." She continued.

"I am also here representing the League. The others have come for Serylda week. I will remain present." Fiora replied.

Sejuani sighed, but nodded.

Sejuani looked at her daughter, "Serylda, why don't you show Jason and Esmerelda your toy room. I'm sure they'd love to play." She said.

Serylda bounced up and down excitedly, "Okay!" She answered.

She ran over, grabbed the other two children by the hands, and pulled them along.

"Hey! Let me go!" Esmerelda yelped.

"Keep holding on to me, You're pretty!" Jason yelled, excitedly.

"Like father like son, I suppose." Sejuani mused.

"I don't get it." Badger said, scratching his chin.

Everyone laughed except Badger, who didn't understand the joke at his own promiscuity.

* * *

Ten minutes later.

* * *

Badger coughed, it hurt to breathe.

He felt as though he had broken three ribs.

Then again, he might have, considering he was just punched through a wall.

"Get up." Sejuani hissed.

He attempted to get on his hands, but cried out in pain as she kicked him in the stomach, knocking him on his back.

"Jay!" Fiora cried, but was helpless to stop the Winter's Wrath, as she was being restrained by Olaf and Udyr.

"Sej, what the" Badger tried to say, but coughed violently, blood appearing at the corner of his mouth, "What the hell are you doing?!"

A look of pure fury crossed her face, taking her heel, he roared in pain as she ground it against his hand, pushing his knuckles into his fingers.

"Do you have any idea what you did to me?" She snarled.

"No!" He yelled, terrified.

"I waited, Jay. I waited an hour, I was upset, but I knew you were coming. One hour became three. I was on the verge of tears, but I still had hope."

He gasped in agony as she stomped on his chest.

"Three hours became seven. I had to attempt to get Serylda to stop crying, while at the same time stop my own sobs" She spat, kicking him again.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" He gasped between painful breaths.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!" She roared.

Grabbing him by the neck, she wrenched him up with one arm. He clutched her wrist, trying to get her off, but her grip was like iron.

Looking into her eyes, he could not only see anger, but immense pain.

"You hurt me. You are the first person to ever truly hurt me. The wound you inflicted, I feel it on my soul." She said, her voice a mixture of outrage and sadness.

At that moment, Genesis and Badgers other friends appeared in the opening he had made with his impact.

Udyr, Olaf, and Volibear stood in their way, but couldn't stop Genesis as he flashed past them.

"Sej! Stop!" Genesis yelled, running at them.

"One step closer and I crush his throat." She hissed, holding him up higher.

"You don't understand!" Genesis cried.

"Gurk" Badger replied, his air supply leaving.

"What don't I understand?! The fact that I was left alone to raise my daughter or the fact that this bastard didn't have the balls to face me for five years?!" She roared, her grip tightening.

"The day that Badger went with you, he came back to my wedding in a field of fireworks! He was hit directly on the head, it caused his memory to short out! He didn't even remember giving his speech!" Genesis explained, quickly.

"You expect me to believe that horse shit?" She asked, angrily.

"Everyone there can attest to it. Don't tell them I told you, they'll support what I said." He said, trying to calm her down.

Sejuani looked at him, dumbstruck.

She had been angry at Badger for all these years, she had wanted to completely decimate him for so long, and he hadn't actually abandoned her?

She felt sick, ashamed, embarrassed...

Happy...?

She looked him in the eyes, "You didn't abandon me...?" She whispered.

It took her a second to realize she was still crushing his windpipe, and she let him go.

He fell to the ground, gasping for air.

After a minute of him panting, he spoke.

"I don't know what the hell you people are talking about, but I would never abandon you, Sej" he managed to stammer.

Sejuani nodded to her men, Udyr, Olaf, and Volibear both allowed the rest of the group to pass.

Fiora ran to them, grabbing Badger in her arms.

She looked at Sejuani, the Winter's Wrath locked eyes with her.

"I... I'm sorry." Fiora whispered, seeing the pain Sejuani had.

"Yeah." Sejuani growled.

"MOM, DAD, MRS. SEJUANI, HELP!" a voice called.

The group turned to see Jason running towards them.

"Jason? What is it?" Fiora asked.

"Serylda is beating up Esmerelda!" He cried.

Sejuani and Fiora locked shocked expressions with one another, and took off with the rest of the group.

Fiora, in her haste, dropped Badger back to the hard, frozen ground.

"Ow." He squeaked.

* * *

Serylda twitched with anger, this southerner had DARED to take Mr. Piggles from her.

She tightened her little fist and raised it to hit the sobbing girl again, but was surprised when a firm hand grabbed her arm.

"Serylda! Enough!" Sejuani yelled.

Fiora ran into the room, and swept the crying child in her arms.

Looking her daughter over, she could see she was okay, but was going to have a big bump on her head later.

"What the hell happened?!" She asked, angrily.

"She took my toy from me without asking! Then, she started chewing on it! I told her to stop, but she just kept doing it!" Serylda said, defending herself.

Sejuani was about to speak, but was interuppted.

"Then, when I smacked her for doing it, she started crying, like a pansie!" Her tiny doppleganger continued.

"Serylda! That is extremely uncalled for!" Sejuani scolded.

Placing her hand behind her back, she gave Serylda a secret high five.

Esmerelda looked at Serylda, her crying stopping for a second.

"You're mean! I don't like you!" She wailed, and hugged her mother closer.

"Hmm. I guess like mother, like daughter." Sejuani said, shrugging.

Fiora glared at her, "We're leaving. Now." She growled.

"I'm not stopping you." Sejuani replied, "My business is concluded. The terms the League and I came too years ago are still in effect."

Fiora nodded, and walked out of the room.

As she left, however, she paused, and turned to her rival.

"Sejuani, for what it's worth coming from me, I'm... I'm sorry you were left alone. Whether I like you or not, that's still an extremely unfair circumstance. I am truly sorry you had to feel like he left you. Under the same instance, I would have beaten the shit out of him as well." She said, sadly.

Sejuani nodded, and took Serylda's hand.

"So, he doesn't know." She whispered.

"No, he doesn't." Fiora answered.

"One day, he will find out, Fiora. I don't care about my relationship with him, but it's unfair to her." Sejuani said, careful not use any names in front of Serylda.

"He'll learn about it one day, until then, it will remain solely between us." Fiora said.

Sejuani nodded in agreement, and watched as Fiora once again left.

She sighed, she had a lot to think about.

* * *

Present.

* * *

"So that's why you beat the shit out of me that day?" Badger asked, amazed.

"Mhmm. What'd Fiora tell you?"

"She said that the League had insulted you, and, although you didn't want to do it, you had to make an example out of me in front of everyone. At the time, I bought it." He replied, quietly.

He looked at her, "I left you alone with our daughter for five years. I abandoned you without even realizing it." He whispered.

She nodded, solemnly.

She was surprised when he jumped at her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sej, I'm so sorry." He said, holding her tightly.

She embraced him too, "Jay, it's alright, it wasn't your fault, I've forgiven you" she whispered, placing one hand on the back of his head.

"But now that you know about that... I need to have an answer. My love for you won't change either way, since you're here with me now, but I need to know. If you hadn't been hit with that firecracker, if you had remembered, would you have stayed with me?" She whispered.

"Sejuani, if I had known about how we are now back then, If I had known what the future held..."

Her eyes widened, the moment of truth.

"Yes. I would have stayed..." He replied.

* * *

Jason's eyes widened, his father had just admitted he would have left him, his sister, and his mother behind.

Anger swelled up inside of him, he had come here to apologize for his words, when he had been right all along.

He got up from the door, and began to pace back and forth in his anger.

How to do this? Should he run inside and curse his father out? Should he just run? He didn't know what to do.

He was so caught up in his anger, that he didn't even bother to listen to the rest of his father's answer.

* * *

"Yes, I would have stayed... If I didn't have a family with Fiora first." He said, quietly, "I love you, I loved you then too, but the way this has worked out, it's good. It isn't perfect that I didn't get to know Serylda growing up, but I do know her now. I also know my other kids. Given the situation we were given, we had a pretty good outcome." He replied.

"So you wouldn't have stayed" Sejuani whispered.

"No, but I also wouldn't have left. I would have worked much harder, I would have put in the effort to be fair to both the twins and Serylda. I would have made us one big family." He answered.

She didn't care, all she needed to know was that he wouldn't have abandoned her.

"Thank you, Jay." She whispered.

The two jumped when the door shot open, Jason standing there, his body shaking with anger.

"Jason?" Badger asked, surprised.

"You bastard!" He yelled, storming towards his father.

"You cowardly, womanizing, sick, stupid, asshole!" Jason continued to roar, "I was right about you the whole fucking time!"

He opened his mouth to speak again, but instead, the back of his head met the floor when he recieved a hard smack.

Looking up, he saw Sejuani standing over him.

"Listen you little punk. You may not be happy with the fact that your Dad would be willing to pay as much attention to Serylda as you, but hey, parents tend not to pick favorites. Your father is one of the kindest, friendliest, most sensitive people in all of this damn world, and you have the gaul to speak rudely to him?! If Fiora was here, I bet she'd smack the shit out of you! Where the hell did you learn manners?!" She roared.

He looked up at her, shocked.

"He just said he would have stayed!" He yelped.

"WOW! YOU EAVESDROPPED?!" She yelled, smacking him again, "DO YOU KNOW HOW RUDE THAT IS?!"

Badger raised an eyebrow at the irony.

Jason's awe continued as he was lifted off the ground.

"Not only did you eavesdrop, but you SUCK at doing it! Did you even bother to listen to his whole answer?" She asked, annoyed at the young man.

"I... N... No" He admitted.

She narrowed her eyes and dropped him to the ground.

"He said he would have stayed if he hadn't had you two. He said that if he had known about Serylda, he would have worked harder to be fair to both families." She said, summing it up.

Jason looked at his father, stunned, Badger merely gave him a smile, and shrugged.

"You wouldn't have left us?" Jason asked.

"No, I would have been the same Dad you know now, we'd just have taken more trips to the Freljord." Badger replied.

Jason got up, walked over to his dad, and hugged him.

"Sorry." He said.

Badger smiled, and hugged his son back.

"Apology accepted. Watch your language." He chuckled.

"Otherwise Mama Sejuani is gonna have to smack the bitch out of you again." Sejuani stated.

* * *

Volstagg and Luna sat together at a small restaurant.

The two were cheerfully enjoying some food, Luna giving him lectures about the moon.

He listened to her intently, stopping her every now and then to have her explain something she said.

As she was in the middle of talking about craters, she paused.

"Volstagg, are you my boyfriend?" She asked.

Volstagg choked on his sandwich, "What?" He inquired.

"I asked if you're my boyfriend. If I'm your girlfriend.. I don't know much about this kind of stuff, I've only had a few dates in my life. But we're sleeping together and doing things together, and that's the kind of stuff that couples do. So, are we a couple?" She asked, blatantly.

He looked at her, stunned.

"Uh, do you want to be?" He inquired, amazed.

She looked at him, and took another bite of her pasta.

"Sure! I can't wait to tell my mom!" She said, excitedly.

He chuckled, then went quiet as she began to speak about the moon again.  
...


	9. The Adventures of Badger and Genesis

Serylda darted through the hallways of the palace, mallet over her shoulder, cotton candy in her hand, and smile across her face.

Her date had been one of the best experiences of her life, Marcus was easily one of the sweetest, friendliest, politest men she had ever met.

She turned the corner to the dining room, the only other place her parents could be at this hour.

She smiled when she heard their voices, and burst into the room.

The two turned to her, Badger smiled, Sejuani's jaw dropped.

"Serylda?! Is that you?!" Her mother asked, stunned, looking at her daughter in her new outfit.

"You like the outfit? Esmerelda helped pick it out for me!" She replied, twirling around.

Badger's smile remained, but his eye twitched, he had seen the bill from the mall.

"You look gorgeous, Serylda." He chuckled.

"Thanks, Dad!" She giggled.

"So, how did it go with your date? Franklin or Chuck or Cheese It or whatever." Sejuani inquired.

"Mom, you know his name" Serylda teased.

"I honestly can't remember it. Back when your Father and I were your age, names were easy!" Sejuani grumbled.

"Right, Ezreal, Rengar, Mordekaiser, Cassiopeia, Sejuani, those names were all so simple" Badger joked.

Sejuani rolled her eyes, "Anyways, how did it go?"

Serylda grinned, "It was fantastic! It was so much fun!" She yelled, excitedly.

"Glad to hear" Badger said, smiling warmly.

"Did y'all fuck?"

"MOM!"

"SEJUANI!"

"WHAT? IT'S A LEGITIMATE QUESTION"

"IT WAS A FIRST DATE!"

"WELL YOUR FATHER AND I-"

"OH GOD DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE"

"Sejuani Plez"

"WELL IT'S TRUE!"

Serylda's face was in her hands as she tried to not picture that mental image, Badger shifted uncomfortably, Sejuani merely shrugged and went to get more food.

"Anyways, on that awkward note... I'm glad it went well" Badger said, sighing.

Serylda smiled, "Marcus has asked me to invite you and Mom to the Golden Dragon next week. He's an old fashioned guy, and wants your permission to date me." She giggled.

Badger, having been slightly zoned out thinking about Sejuani and himself all those years ago, tuned in at 'old fashioned'. He got up and put his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"I like him already!" He chuckled.

"I'm not sure if it's proper, but I told him I wanted his parents permission to date him, I guess. I'm not sure if that's how that works, but hey, I'll go for it." She mused.

Badger shrugged, "So I guess we all get to meet, I'm game." He replied.

Serylda jumped up and down excitedly.

"I'd like to hug you, if that's okay" She asked.

Badger smiled, and held his arms open.

Serylda giggled as she wrapped her arms around his torso, shaking with happiness.

Their relationship was still weird, picturing him as her father was still alien to her. Likewise with him, it was difficult to think of her as his blood daughter, rather than a step-child.

Regardless of the awkwardness of their still-blossoming relationship, the two were becoming close.

Sejuani walked back in the room, a large plate of biscuits and what appeared to be an entire roasted chicken in her arms.

"Mffrow Mffroww Romnar." She said through a mouth full of food.

"Huh?" Badger asked.

"Mom, that's so rude!" Serylda scolded.

Sejuani swallowed, "I said that's just adorable, why are we having a feels-tival in here?"

"We are going to dinner with Serylda and Marcus next week." Badger answered.

Sejuani twitched, her food dropped to the floor.

"FINALLY I GET TO GO TO ONE OF THESE 'MEET THE PARENTS' THINGS!" She yelled, excitedly.

"What?" The other two asked, confused.

"Come on, Jay, help me pick something out to wear!" She cried, grabbing him by the arm.

"Okay! Okay! Serylda, tell your date we would be happy to! Okay Sejuani stop pulling! HELP!" Badger yelled as she dragged him through the door.

"YOU NEVER ANSWERED MY QUESTION BY THE WAY" Sejuani called from down the hallway.

"SEJUANI STOP!"

"MOM PLEZ!"

Serylda laughed as she shook her head, everything was great, though she felt pity for poor Marcus.

She wondered what his parents were like...

* * *

Esmerelda strolled idly through the Winter's Claw camp. She and Fang had earned some recognition from the tribe, so no one batted an eye at the strangely dressed girl from the south.

Walking past several market stalls and several bars, she finally found a pub titled 'The Yeti's Fist".

She walked through the entrance, only to find the place totally empty.

Empty with the exception of a certain Freljordian princess.

"Hey Esmerelda!" Serylda greeted her sister.

Esmerelda smiled, and sat down next to her.

"Hello Serylda, how did the date go with Marcus?" She asked.

"It was fantastic! I honestly couldn't have done it without your help, thank you so much!" her sister replied.

Esmerelda nodded.

"I apparently will be meeting his parents next week." Serylda continued.

"I went through that today, it was an interesting experience. Vi killed a terror bird and then punched me in the gut. I almost lost consciousness." Esmerelda mused.

"Vi is Fang's mom?!" Serylda asked, stunned.

"Yeah, why?"

"Vi is one of my heroes! I got into using fist-related weapons because of her!"

"I could ask Fang to introduce you to her sometime, I'm sure it wouldn't be that big of a deal."

"Esmerelda! You're the best!"

Esmerelda raised her arms and blinked in surprise when Serylda hugged her.

In a moment that both would always remember, Esmerelda smiled again, and returned it.

"What are sisters for?" She asked.

"Gary! Let's get some rounds going! This is a night to celebrate!" Serylda announced.

An elderly bartender appeared with some glasses.

"Right away, Princess Serylda." He replied.

* * *

Three Hours Later.

* * *

"Look... I'm... I'm just sayin... Fang's dick is enormous." Esmerelda stated, her voice slurred.

"Dude... what if Marcus... is a lady..." Serylda asked, her mind blown.

"Then you'd be totally lesbian." Esmerelda answered.

"But... how do I... how do I... How do I date a Lesbian? Do they kiss differently?" Serylda inquired.

"I dunno, I haven't kissed... a girl..." Esmerelda said, slowly, her mind was so clouded.

The two together had managed to drink the bar clean.

"Neither have I" Serylda whispered.

The two looked at one another, Esmerelda's eyes sparked and Serylda's hair shined in the darkness.

The two leaned in towards one another...

Their lips met...

Their mouths began to open...

"HOLY SHIT"

Both looked up lazily, "Whaaaat?" They asked.

Volstagg and Luna stood there, jaws dropped.

"That's just disturbing!" Luna yelled.

"That's so fucking hot." Volstagg purred, only to get elbowed by Luna.

"I'm a little drunk." Serylda said.

"I'm fucked up." Esmerelda stated, bluntly.

"We can see that." The other two replied.

The old bartender merely went back to cleaning glasses.

"Nothing's wrong with two girls kissing" Serylda said.

"You two are sisters! There's something wrong with that!" Volstagg said, trying to regain his composure in front of Luna.

"Whaaaaat? We're not related-" Esmerelda began to say, then looked at Serylda again.

"HOLY SHIT!" She cried, jumping back.

"OH MY GOD!" Serylda yelled, falling backwards.

"Serylda when I gave you a hug it was because we're sisters!" Esmerelda roared.

"You leaned in first!" Serylda shouted, then grabbed her head with her left hand and balanced herself with her right, "God I'm so plastered... and really turned on... I really hope I'm not saying these outloud..."

Volstagg looked at the disoriented Esmerelda, the horny Serylda, and the utterly dumbfounded Luna.

"Tonight can be either good, or VERY good." He thought to himself as he grinned mischievously.

Luna, reading his thoughts, smacked him on the arm again.

"I think you've forgotten that I'm related to them as well." She growled.

Volstagg's grin grew wider, "Nope, I'm very well aware of that detail." He purred.

Luna's eyes glowed sheet white as she punched him through the roof.

"WORRRRTTHHHH ITTTTTTTTTTTT" Volstagg yelled.

Serylda uttered a drunken chuckle as he flew through the air.

"Huh, gravity sucks." She stated as she fell over.

* * *

Darkness.

Serylda saw only darkness, she was in a pitch black space, the only things visible were her own arms, legs, and anything else connected to her.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"...Badger..." a voice whispered.

"Hello? Who's there?" She inquired into the dark.

"Badger." the voice hissed.

"My name is Serylda, who are you?" She asked.

"...Serylda..."

'Serylda..."

"... SERYLDA!" the voice screamed.

* * *

Serylda shot up, awake.

"Who?! What?!" She cried, panting.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED IN MY BED?!" Esmerelda cried.

Serylda looked at her strangely, then at herself.

She certainly wasn't exposed, she was wearing a sleeveless T-Shirt that was far too big for her, as well as a pair of boxer shorts.

She looked at Esmerelda, who was dressed in a white T-Shirt and fleece pajamas.

"I honestly don't have any idea where I am, I lost consciousness at the bar" She said, shaking her head and holding it in her hands.

She looked at Esmerelda for a moment.

"Did you and I kiss last night?" She asked.

"What? No, that's ridiculous." Esmerelda answered, sarcastically.

They looked away from one another for a moment.

"We never speak of it again, got it?" Esmerelda hissed.

"I have a boyfriend, and I'm not interested in my own sister." Serylda replied.

The two went wide eyed.

"EW!" They cried, both running for a sink to wash their mouths out.

* * *

One week later.

* * *

Summoner Badger sat down across from his friend, he hadn't seen Genesis since his breakup with Fiora. He had stayed with him and Katarina during the two week interval of Sejuani's fight with Fiora, and the declaration of war by Lissandra.

"ah gross, some asshole left their gum under the table" Badger muttered, swiping at his pants.

Strangely, it came off, not sticking.

If Badger had been listening, he would have heard a slight "Ow."

"So, what brings you to the Golden Dragon, Alec? You're all dressed up." He asked, looking up.

"Meeting Marcus for dinner with Katarina, how about you?" He replied.

"How is Marcus's medical schooling going?" Badger inquired.

"Very well, at this rate, he'll be a doctor very soon. Katarina is still annoyed by his choice in professions, but I like the fact that my son is going to be repairing people, not cutting them up! I've experienced that first hand, trust me man, it isn't pleasant" Genesis answered, joking about the injury he had sustained in the Void invasion.

"How is Serylda doing?"

"Serylda is great. In the time that you and I have spent apart, Serylda killed Lissandra, won a massive victory for the Winter's Claw, and she's even dating a boy now" He said, grinning.

Genesis smiled, "Marcus is dating a young woman right now. He's having Katarina and I meet his girlfriend and her parents tonight" He replied.

Badger grinned at the coincidence, "That's funny! Sejuani and I are here for the exact same reason. Serylda has been going out with a boy for a little while now, and she decided it was time for us all to meet" He chuckled.

"Wow, weird! Maybe they'll allow us to do a what? Octo-date?" Genesis joked.

The two laughed for a moment, each taking a few swallows of their drink.

"Dad!" Badger and Genesis heard a voice yell.

Genesis stood up, embracing his son.

"Marcus, you remember Badger" He said.

Marcus smiled and stuck his hand out, "Of course, I could never forget my godfather, nor my Father's best friend" He said.

Badger took the hand and shook it, "Marcus, you're getting big! You're making me feel like an old man!" He joked.

"Hello, Badger" Katarina greeted him, walking up.

He turned to greet her, but had to catch his voice.

She was dressed in a black gown that broke at her right hip, allowing her to move freely.

He smiled at good memories of when he and Genesis has been young men, looking at her was like a vision of the past. She hadn't aged in twenty years.

"Lady Katarina" He said, performing a slight bow.

She laughed lightly, and gave him a quick hug.

"Making friends, are we?"

Genesis smiled as Sejuani walked up, looking at her, he thought his eyes would pop out of his head.

She was dressed in a blue dress that ended at her knees, a large, fluffy scarf was wrapped around her neck, a pearl bracelet on her wrist.

Strangely enough, she had decided to wear her helmet, though this looked more like a crown than a piece of armor.

"Hello, Sejuani" Genesis said, quietly slipping Badger five bucks.

* * *

During the Two weeks of Badger's disappearance.

* * *

"Hey, Genesis, think I'll ever see Sejuani in a dress?" Badger asked, looking at the stars.

"Probably not gonna happen. I just don't see it" Genesis replied.

"Five bucks says I can do it' Badger responded.

"You're on." Genesis agreed.

* * *

Present.

* * *

After more greetings were exchanged, the group sat down together at a table, chatting idly.

"Oh, I see my date, I'll be right back!" Marcus said, cheerily.

Badger looked at his watch, Serylda, her date, and her date's parents were still not here.

"I wish Serylda's boyfriend would be as diligent as Marcus at being on time" He muttered.

Sejuani nodded, but placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Trying to get introductions over?" She teased, smiling.

"You know it" He replied.

The group laughed.

"Ah, here he comes now, wow! She's a looker!" Genesis said.

Badger turned in the direction Genesis was looking.

"Huh, Serylda's with him, I wonder how they know eachother-" He paused in mid sentence.

Time seemed to slow as he and Genesis looked one in another in the eyes.

"Oh." Genesis began.

"My." Badger continued.

"God." They said together.

Sejuani and Katarina both raised an eyebrow in interest when they saw the two were holding hands.

"Oh, this'll be good" Zac said from under the table.

"Hi Mom and Dad! This is Marcus!" Serylda said, hugging her date's arm.

Marcus looked at her, then at the stunned Badger, then finally at the amused Sejuani, in shock.

"I… I believe we've met" He replied.

Genesis and Badger were swinging their gazes back and forth.

"I! YOU! HER! HIM!" Badger yelled.

"YOU! ME! DAUGHTER! SON!" Genesis replied.

"YOU SAID MY DAUGHTER WAS A LOOKER?!" Badger roared, jumping from the table.

"IT'S NOT LIKE SHE LOOKS LIKE YOU! YOU'RE UGLY AND SHE'S GORGEOUS!" Genesis yelled.

"Badger" Sejuani said.

"Genesis" Katarina muttered.

"Shut up" They both said.

The two sat down, and held their heads in their hands.

"This is glorious" Zac murmured.

"What's the problem?" Serylda asked, a little unnerved.

"Uhh, your Dad and my Dad are sorta like, best friends" Marcus answered.

"NOT FOR LONG!" The two yelled, leaping from the table, and dragging their respective kids to other sides of the room.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO HIS MOTHER IS?! SHE KILLS PEOPLE AND LAUGHS WHILE DOING IT!" Badger cried, shaking Serylda.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO HER MOTHER IS?! SHE KILLS PEOPLE AND LAUGHS WHILE DOING IT!" Genesis roared, shaking Marcus.

"I don't mind, my mom's a badass" They both replied.

"YEAH BUT HER DAD!"

"YEAH BUT HIS DAD!"

The two looked at one another.

"GOOD GOD WHAT IF THEY GET MARRIED?! WHAT IF THEY BREED?!" The two yelled at one another telepathically.

"KILL IT WITH FIRE!" They both yelled out loud.

At this point, everyone in the restaurant was looking at the show the two fathers were putting on.

"Sirs, If you don't stop this at once, we're going to have to ask you to leave-" a waiter tried to say before Genesis electrocuted him and Badger knocked him away with a fireball.

Good thing the waiter was only Teemo, so no one gave a shit.

The pair were about to continue, when they each felt a horrendous pain on their ears.

Katarina dragged Genesis back to his seat, Sejuani did the same to badger.

"You two, seriously, chill the fuck out" Katarina ordered.

"How are you okay with this?" Genesis asked, amazed.

"Because Badger has always been a good friend to you and I, Sejuani and I get along well, and Marcus is happy." She replied, nonchalantly.

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR RATIONALITY, WOMAN!" Genesis barked.

"I agree!" Badger said, standing up again.

"No you don't" Sejuani growled, grabbing him by the shoulder, and dragging him away from the table.

"Listen, and listen good. This is my daughter's first meet the parents meeting. More importantly, it's MY first meet the parent meeting. You are NOT going to spoil this for me. Sit down, shut up, eat your dinner, and tell Marcus he's a nice boy, otherwise…" She trailed off.

He yelped as she grabbed his crotch.

"These are coming off." She growled.

"Yes Ma'am" He squeaked in a high pitch voice.

"Good!" She said, pleasantly, and released him.

The two returned to the table, forced to give pleasant looks.

"So Serylda.. how long… is it going to be BEFORE YOU AND MARCUS BREAK UP?!" Genesis asked, quickly.

"I swear to god if you get my daughter pregnant I'll summon your body body parts to different parts of the planet, cauterize the wounds, and use you as a basketball" Badger snarled at Marcus.

SMACK.

SMACK.

Badger and Genesis face planted on the table, out cold.

Sejuani and Katarina put their fists away.

"Think we should lift their noses out of their soup?" Sejuani asked.

"No, let them drown for a bit." Katarina muttered.

"So, Katarina, you're looking well" Sejuani said, taking a bite of the weird food in front of her.

She winced as she bit down on the green leaf and red fruit on her fork, this tasted horrible.

"Suck it up, look good for your daughter's boyfriend" She thought, and chewed. The sound was like stone grinding on stone.

"Thank you, Sejuani, you are also looking great, I haven't seen you since the Noxus-Freljord mining talks" Katarina replied.

Serylda and Marcus sat silently as their mothers conversed.

After a few minutes, Serylda spoke up.

"So, Mom, you may know this is Marcus…" She began.

"Not now Serylda, I'm catching up with Kat" Sejuani said.

"Mom, this is Seryld-"

"Marcus, let Sejuani finish her sentence" Katarina scolded.

The young couple went silent again, looked at one another, smiled, and ditched the table, leaving their moms to talk to one another, and their dads to gurgle in their soup.

"That was golden" Zac mused, and. jumping out from under the table, reformed himself to his full size.

As he walked out, he crushed the remains of Teemo beneath his heel.

* * *

Serylda and Marcus sat alone together in the small park near the institute of war.

They were overlooking a lake, which was illuminated by the moonlight.

"It's beautiful" Serylda mused.

"Yes, you are" Marcus replied.

She swatted him on the arm, blushing, he smiled.

His eyes widened as he felt her lean on him.

"Think our dads will be okay?" She asked.

"Our dads are best friends, they've been that way since before I was even born. I'm sure that eventually they'll be really happy that we're together" He chuckled.

He swallowed as she shifted closer to him.

"You sure?" She inquired.

"Positive." He replied.

They were quiet for a moment, watching the smooth movements of the water.

"I wish we could stay like this forever. You make me feel things no one else can." She whispered.

"Serylda, do you believe in love at first sight?"

She went wide eyed and moved so that she faced him.

"What?" She asked.

He averted her gaze, "Sorry, that was a dumb question."

"Marcus..."

He lifted his head when he felt her fingers on his chin.

Their faces moved towards one another, their eyes half closed, but open enough so they could see.

Her eyes sparkled under her dark eye lashes, her lip trembled.

He was just as nervous, but also continued, until finally their lips met.

She wrapped her arms around his head, he wrapped his around her torso.

"This is the best night of my life" They both thought as she pushed him onto his back.

* * *

A small, dark figure stood before a massive chunk of ice.

He had wandered far into the Freljord to find this item, a relic of ancient magic and unimaginable power.

The power lay not in the ice itself, however, but in the figure within it.

"You and I have something in common" The figure mused, placing a gauntlet covered hand on the frozen outcrop.

At his touch, the ice began to morph. The cloudiness that obscured vision of the figure disappeared, making it look as though they were incased in glass.

The dark one smiled when he gazed upon the face of Lissandra, her fair form having been locked away for a millennia, turned into a living phylactery.

"We both hate Badgers."

The dark one's smile grew, all he had to do was say the phrase, and she would return, more powerful than ever.

Before he did so, however, he took out a small rune from his pocket, and put it one the ice.

"Esir Ardnassil, Daerps Ruoy Noitpurroc Ecno Erom!" He roared, placing both hands on the ice.

The ice cracked, both figures remained still.

Veigar growled, he had been sure that would work.

He jumped, however, when Lissandra's eyes snapped open, glowing a wicked blue.

She moved through the ice as though it were water, and raised her arms up.

Releasing an unearthly scream, she called forth a massive beam of energy to strike her frozen tomb, it shattered the ice around her in milliseconds.

"Yes..." Veigar chuckled darkly.

He refocused when Lissandra turned, her gaze locking with his.

"To whom do I owe gratitude for resurrecting me?" She asked.

Veigar took off his hat, and bowed.

"Veigar, the Master of Evil, at your service." He chuckled.

Lissandra blinked and rubbed her eyes, just to be sure she was seeing correctly.

"Veigar? The idiotic yordle mage from the League? You actually managed to bring me back?" She inquired.

"I did indeed, Lady Lissandra".

Lissandra chuckled for a moment, then laughed wickedly.

"You fool, do you honestly expect me to let you live?" She asked, summoning frost magic to her hands.

Veigar shrugged, and remained still as she lunged for him.

"Thank you for my release, but you are now a concerning variable, whom I must crush!" She roared.

Veigar merely yawned, and snapped his fingers.

In seconds, a massive dome-like structure appeared around her, blocking her attack.

"Listen you moron, I have better things to do than get killed by some dried up frost witch in the Freljord. You and I both have an agenda, I with a certain Summoner Badger..."

Lissandra winced at the name.

"And you with his daughter. Now, clearly we've both failed on our own, but what if we worked together?" He asked, a grin across his face.

Lissandra paced behind the wall he had summoned, considering his words.

"Alright, Veigar, I will work with you, under two conditions."

He shrugged, "Go for it."

"First, I am in command, you will follow my orders and do what I say when I say."

Veigar's eyes narrowed, but he nodded his head.

"Also..."

* * *

Trundle sat on his throne, drinking ale by the barrel and chewing on the whole leg of an elk.

"Life is good" He mused, stuffing more food and drink into his mouth.

As he reached down to grab more, he heard a cry of terror.

"We're under attack! King Trundle, command your troups!" a troll cried, running into the room.

Trundle narrowed his eyes and wiped the food from his mouth.

Walking over to the wall that faced him, he took his trusty club off of it.

"Whoever dares attack us will suffer my wrath." He roared, and charged.

As he got into the open, however, his anger turned into outright fury.

Standing before him were his own soldiers, teeth bared and weapons at the ready.

"What is this?! You dare challenge your king?!" He roared.

"Oh Trundle, silly, silly Trundle, you're not a king, you're a dog." a feminine voice teased.

Trundle's heart froze, he could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Liss- Liss- Lissandra?!" He asked, horrified.

She materialized before her, once again in her strange headpiece and battle armor.

"Hello my dear little traitor, how was ruling over a section of the Freljord? Did you have fun, pretending to be competent?" She asked, mockingly.

Trundle's terror was once again replaced with anger, "You bitch, I'll show you competence, TROLLS! ATTACK!" He ordered.

To Lissandra's amusement, and Trundle's immense displeasure, none of his soldiers made a move.

"Are you deaf?! Kill her and eat her! Hell, have fun with her first if you want, but do something!" He roared.

Lissandra giggled quietly, "They won't listen to a weaker leader, Trundle. They're waiting to see who is the stronger of us, that is who they will listen to. You're a troll, you know this." She explained.

Trundle snarled, and slammed his club on the ground.

"alright, bitch, I'll crush you myself!" He cried, and charged towards her.

Lissandra smirked as he leapt into the air, his club aimed for her head.

"Goodbye, Trundle." She said, yawning.

Waving her hand, he instantly was frozen in a block of ice.

"Veigar, finish this off for me, I'm bored and tired." She ordered.

Another form materialized next to her, "Yes, Lady Lissandra" He replied, sadistically.

Raising his staff to the sky, a meteor crashed into the ice block, shattering it, and the troll inside of it, into a million pieces.

Lissandra turned around to face the army of trolls behind her, to find them bowing.

"Good dogs. I want everything even remotely related to Trundle burned to the ground." She demanded.

They nodded, and scattered, leaving Lissandra and Veigar to enter the frozen cave where Trundle had exited.

Veigar watched, delighted, as Lissandra sat on her throne once more.

"It's good to be back" She whispered.

"Indeed it is." Veigar agreed.

The two laughed wickedly, the Freljord would soon be theirs.

...


	10. A Twisted Plot

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Serylda crept quietly through the dark house, it was at least three in the morning here. She silently moved past the sleeping dog, swiftly tip toed up the stairs, and turned the corner at the end of the hallway to enter a bedroom.

The room was dark, with the exception of a large projection of the time on the roof.

"That's cool." She mused, and moved to the bed.

Sitting on the edge of a bed a figure with messy dark hair, an average build, and wide shoulders.

He was wearing a 'FUCK YOU TEEMO' shirt, as well as a long pair of boxer shorts.

He was leaned over a small tablet, typing furiously on a keyboard, he was clearly writing something, possibly the next chapter of her story.

She quietly crawled on the bed, and moved so that she was right behind him.

Getting on her knees, she placed herself down so that the bottom of her breasts was only inches away from the top of his head.

"HONEYBADGERDC I'M BACK!" Serylda cheered

"AYAH!" He cried, shooting up.

She yelped as his head smacked into her breasts, knocking them into her own face.

"OW!" She exclaimed.

"THE FUCK!? YOU'RE BACK?!" He yelled.

"I am indeed!" Serylda said, happily, rubbing her nose.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE AT 3 IN THE MORNING?!" He cried.

"I thought you'd be excited to have a hot girl in your bedroom, it's not like it's ever happened before." She teased.

His eyes narrowed, "For your information, Serylda, it's happened plenty of times-"

"EW! GOD DON'T GIVE ME DETAILS!"

"The fuck is your problem?"

"YOU'RE TECHNICALLY MY DAD, RIGHT?!"

"No, my fictional character is your dad."

"BUT YOU CREATED US ALL."

"Huh, never thought about it like that..."

"EWW!"

"EWW!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?"

"Oh, yeah, I just wanted to say, great job at shifting the focus to me, I no longer need to punch you for that." She said.

He rubbed his eyes and nodded

"But..."

He yelped as she smacked him over the head, "WHAT KIND OF SCENE WAS THAT?"

"OW! WHAT SCENE?!"

"MY KISS WITH MARCUS!"

He looked at her, oddly, "I thought you'd like that?" He inquired.

"I WANTED MORE!" She yelled, agitated.

A small amount of blood trickled from his nose.

"Eh heh heh heh!" He chuckled, only to get smacked over the head again.

"YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERTED JACKASS, WHY DOES ONLY ESMERELDA HAVE A SCENE AND NOT ME?!"

"I FIND ESMERELDA AND FANG A BETTER PAIR TO WRITE ABOUT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

"Whoops, I did not mean to say that out loud."

"WHAT. THE. FUCK."

"Yeah, my bad."

She put her hand on her face for a second, unable to even look at him.

"Three things." She growled.

He looked at her, terrified.

"One. Thanks for the shift in focus"

He nodded.

"Two. The story has been mostly comedy lately, we need action again."

He nodded, "Don't worry, some crazy stuff is coming up."

"Three. I want..." Her voice trailed off as she blushed.

"Yeah?"

"I want... a scene with Marcus..." She whispered.

He twitched, the blood draining from his face.

"Yeah, that being said, I'm leaving now." She stated.

As she began to leave, she felt a tingling sensation. Looking down, she saw that her bust had almost doubled in size.

"Change. Them. Back." She growled, not turning around.

No reply, but her breasts instantly returned to normal size, followed by a loud "HEH HEH HEH!"

Without facing him, she quickly grabbed a book off a nearby self, and tossed it in the direction of the chuckling.

"OW!"

"Pervert." She mused.

* * *

Haha, hey everyone! YUS, I DID IT AGAIN. Sorry about there not being an author's note in the last chapter, I was in such a rush to get it out that I didn't think to write one! I have BIG plans coming up for Serylda, so keep reading! Special thanks to Genesis011 for making an appearance in the last chapter, YES, HE HELPED WRITE THAT SCENE. We laughed so hard at the thought of my daughter and his son getting together. Well, first we got nauseous and puked rainbows, but that's besides the point. (We all know his bloodline is unworthy of mine anyways, LOL). (Genesis, don't end me plez).

YES, TO EVERYONE WHO HAS ASKED, TRUNDLE IS DEAD. IT WASN'T A DECOY, IT WASN'T A ZHONYA'S, THERE WAS NO TELEPORTING, TRUNDLE IS IN THOUSANDS OF ITTY BITTY PIECES.

Those will most likely stink when they thaw.

Anyways, BIG stuff coming up, including the death of a major character... and the return of an old enemy of the Badger family.

Thanks for the continued support!

By the way, if you want to add me, I don't mind it. In fact, I welcome it, but if you add me, please at least ask me a question or something. When a fan messages me and says "Hi" and never messages me again, I kinda just sit there going "Dafuq". Lol.

PEACE, I LOVE YOU ALL, DON'T MOURN TRUNDLE, ALL HE DID WAS TROLL.

-HoneyBadgerDC

* * *

"Hey, Esmerelda, how does this look?" Serylda asked, turning around.

She, her sister, and the moon girl, Luna, were all going to Noxus on a triple date. Apparently, there was going to be a film festival, and all three of their guys had gotten the same idea.

Esmerelda had taken the two to her home, which was currently being used by her and her brother. Fiora had moved back to her manor, while her father now lived with Sejuani.

Serylda was attempting to get her makeup right, but it was not something she was used to.

"Like you got two black eyes." Esmerelda replied.

"You look like a panda bear!" Luna giggled.

Serylda laughed, and wiped the makeup off for the third time, she wasn't getting the hang of it.

"Here, let me show you what to do" Esmerelda said, walking over.

Serylda watched, intently, as Esmerelda did her own eyes again, to show how to properly apply everything.

"I still fail to see how this is a required thing." Serylda mused.

"Didn't Genesis' son go speechless when he saw you before?" Esmerelda inquired.

"Yeah, I guess?"

"Great, that's why it's a required thing. Knocking guys speechless is always the goal."

"But if they're speechless, they won't be able to talk!" Luna complained.

"Luna, guys don't ACTUALLY go speechless, it means they really like how you look."

"Oh, okay."

Esmerelda sighed, Serylda, while smart, was clueless when it came to this sort of thing. Luna, well, Esmerelda had had more ease talking to bricks.

"Serylda, I have a question" Luna chimed.

"Yeah?"

"What is Volstagg's favorite color?"

Serylda swiveled her chair so that she was facing the girl.

"Why?" She asked, intrigued.

"I want to pick something to wear that matches it." Luna replied.

"Oh wow! Volstagg's your date? I just thought you guys were hanging out! Wait, aren't you dating Jason?"

"That'd be gross, considering he's my half brother."

Esmerelda froze, as did Serylda.

"What?" They asked, together.

"Yeah, Jason and I apparently have the same Dad, the same as you two." Luna continued, nonchalantly.

"So wait, we're all sisters?" Esmerelda asked, stunned.

"That would seem to be the case."

"And you didn't seem it fit to tell us this because...?"

"When Jason found out I knew, he yelled at me. I don't like being yelled at." Luna said, quietly.

Esmerelda raised an eyebrow, her brother wasn't the type to get mad.

"I'm sure it was just poor timing then." Esmerelda mused.

"How do you feel about it?" Luna asked.

Esmerelda smiled, and put her hand on Luna's shoulder.

"Welcome to the family." She said, warmly.

"Hey! How come when you found out we were related, you treated me like garbage!" Serylda complained.

"Because unlike Luna's, my Dad left my Mom for YOURS." Esmerelda growled.

"Excuse me, but your mom-"

"Serylda, do you honestly want to get into this now that we actually get along?"

Serylda thought for a moment, then shook her head.

Luna looked at Serylda, "How about you, Serylda?" She asked.

The Freljordian princess looked at her lunar counterpart, and shrugged.

"I welcomed Jason and Esmerelda with open arms, I haven't changed that mindset." She replied.

Luna smiled widely.

"HUGS!" She yelled.

"OKAY!" Serylda shouted.

"Wait, what?!" Esmerelda cried, before she was crushed between the two.

"Oh god... one has magically enhanced strength, the other has the power of the moon, I'm the only normal one here, and I get to be the one squished in the middle." She squeaked.

"SISTER LOVE!" The other two giggled.

"I.. Can't... Breathe" Esmerelda managed to croak.

The two let her go, she fell to the ground, panting.

She recovered quickly, however, and straightened her hair.

She was about to say something, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Esmerelda, are you there?" A familiar voice asked.

Esmerelda strolled over to the door, and opened it, only to be met Badger's grinning face in the doorway.

"Oh, hi Dad" She greeted him.

"Sejuani told me that Serylda said she was going to be spending time with you, how are my girls doing-" He began to ask, then noticed Luna.

"Oh, hello, Luna" He greeted her.

"Hi Dad." She replied, nonchalantly.

Badger's eyes went wide, he took a step back.

Esmerelda, seeing the shock in his expression, looked at him oddly.

She quickly pulled him out of the room, and shut the door.

"Please tell me you didn't just find out a fact that you didn't know." She sighed.

Badger shook his head, "I knew." He whispered.

"You did? Uh, holy crap? That's a little messed up that you knew about Luna and spent no time with her, yet you didn't know about Serylda, and now you spend a lot of time with her" Esmerelda scolded.

"Luna is a different case. I was specifically told to stay out of her life by her mother, Diana. Perhaps you've heard of her, Tall, gorgeous, commands an overwhelmingly powerful form of ancient magic, could probably kill me in seconds, you know her?" Badger asked.

"Well congrats, that's not happening. But at least you can take comfort in the fact that YOU didn't tell her." Esmerelda said, sarcastically.

Badger was quiet for a moment, "How did she find out? How did you find out?"

He paused again, his eyes narrowed, "How did you react to it?"

Esmerelda shrugged, "I guess Jason told her or something, she told us herself, and I welcomed her to the family." She answered.

"Really? You were actually welcoming to her? You treated Serylda like trash when you two met-"

"We just went over this in the other room."

Badger sighed, Esmerelda looked up a him.

"I think you owe Luna some of your time, maybe you should go talk to this Diana lady." Esmerelda suggested.

Badger was going to reply, but was quickly stopped by Esmerelda.

"Although I'll tell you something, if you go see her, fall in love with her, and leave Sejuani, I think Serylda will be able to do a lot more to you than I did." She teased.

Badger smiled, then frowned, then looked at her, confused.

He shrugged, and once again opened the door to Esmerelda's room.

"Hey, Dad!"

"SERYLDA! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"WELL IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR NOT KNOCKING FIRST!"

"OH MY GOD, THIS IS NOT OKAY FOR A FATHER TO SEE!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL STARING!"

"You have the same birthmark on your chest as I do."

"Aww."

"WAIT WHAT THE HELL, NO, PUT SOMETHING ON RIGHT NOW!"

"FINE, GOD!"

Esmerelda twitched.

"OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT!" Badger yelled.

The door swung open, and out came Serylda, completely naked with the exception of a black pair of panties.

"I don't see what the big deal is, it's just my chest." Serylda grumbled.

Esmerelda twitched again.

"Esmerelda, can you explain this to me? I honestly don't see why guys stare at them so much, or why Volstagg constantly risks getting a fist to the face to touch them. To be honest, I find them annoying." Serylda inquired, bouncing her breasts up and down with her hands.

Esmerelda shrugged, "Fang once explained to me that breasts aren't really part of a woman's body, they're actually 'filled with the hopes and dreams of men'. To be honest, I'm pretty sure he was high out of his mind when he said it." She replied.

"Hopes and dreams of men? Huh, that's dumb." Serylda mumbled.

"It's not that bad, using them, you can completely control a guy." Esmerelda giggled, winking.

"I hate having a big chest" Serylda pouted.

"I'd kill for your rack." Esmerelda growled.

"What? Why? Yours are so much more preferable." Serylda replied.

Without warning, she grabbed Esmerelda's shirt, and ripped it off.

Before Esmerelda could react, her chest was being tugged on, hard.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Esmerelda cried, shocked.

"Come on, look at these Esmerelda, they're so much nicer than mine" Serylda cooed as she fondled her sister's breasts.

"Stop it! Knock it off!"

"Wow, I can actually see how you can control guys with these, they're really fun!"

"I said KNOCK IT OFF!"

Serylda yelped as Esmerelda latched onto her own exposed chest.

"Esmerelda don't! Please- ohhhh yeahh..."

"Yeah, how do you like that?! Not so fun when the tables are turned, is it?!"

"Oh god... that feels so good..."

"Yeah! Wait, what?!"

"DON'T STOP!"

"You aren't serious."

"I FEEL SO HOT"

Serylda turned scarlet as her jaw dropped, she panted heavily.

"Wow, did you just..." Esmerelda whispered.

Serylda continued to pant, she was shaking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were so sensitive" Esmerelda said, releasing her grip.

"I'm... not... sensitive..." Serylda whispered.

At that moment, the door to Esmerelda's room opened, and Badger stepped out.

If he was at all surprised by the sight of his daughters half naked, he didn't let it show.

They heard him inhale sharply through his nose.

"What smells like sweat and shame?" He asked.

Serylda and Esmerelda let their heads droop.

* * *

Marcus Genesis stood at the fairgrounds entrance, waiting patiently for his date to come.

He rubbed some of the sleep from his eyes, he was tired after yet another night of comedic arguments with his father.

Genesis Sr. couldn't understand why Marcus was so intent on dating Serylda, while his mother was just pleased that he had found a girl he liked.

He sighed, dating the daughter of his father's best friend was kinda weird, but shouldn't his dad be happy about it? Hell, if they lasted long enough, the two friends might end up related.

Marcus closed his eyes smiled at the thought, he'd only been dating Serylda for a few weeks now, but there was something special about her, something truly amazing.

As he leaned against the gate in reflection, he heard a strange sound.

His eyes opened again, only to be greeted with the sight of a massive creature in front of him.

The easiest way to describe it was a tiger on two legs, although his body was similar to that of a human's. His face was a jungle cat's, his neck was hidden by a thick, black mane.

His arms were covered with orange fur with black stripes, as were his exposed feet. A long, sweeping tail flicked in multiple directions behind it.

He was wearing a simple outfit of a black PENTAKILL T-shirt and gym shorts.

Marcus would've been terrified, if he hadn't seen this creature escort Serylda on their first date.

The creature held it's arm out, and smiled, revealing enormous fangs in it's mouth.

"You're Marcus, right?" It asked in a very-human voice.

"Y-Yeah" Marcus replied, holding out his own hand.

He couldn't help but smile when he saw that the creature had pink fur in it's palms.

"I'm Fang, I'm Serylda's sister's boyfriend." The tiger man introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Fang."

"Likewise."

Fang took a spot next to Marcus on the gate.

"Any sign of any of the girls?" He asked, yawning.

Marcus shivered when he saw row upon row of sharp canines.

Fang looked at him, and smiled again.

"I can sense that you're afraid of something. If my appearance frightens you, don't be concerned. I am not only a pacifist, but a vegetarian." He chuckled.

Marcus relaxed a little bit at that information.

"Besides, I don't like the taste of humans." Fang teased.

Marcus once again tensed up, Fang broke out laughing.

"Dude, I'm joking with you, I've never eaten anyone." He chuckled.

Marcus looked at him, then laughed too.

"Hey, Fang!" a voice called.

Marcus turned to look in the direction of the voice, Fang smile grew.

Another young man approached them, although this one was actually human.

He was a taller than Marcus, with wide shoulders and a much more muscled build.

He was in a white, collared shirt, khaki pants, and boots. He had a short, black beard and mustache, as well as long, straight black hair that went past his shoulders in the back.

"Hey, Volstagg, what's up?" Fang asked.

"Not much, Fang, just here to meet my lady friend." Volstagg chuckled.

His eyes turned to Marcus, they narrowed.

"You. You're dating Serylda, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Marcus replied.

Volstagg moved so that he was inches away from his face.

"Serylda is like a sister to me. You do anything that upsets her, anything that remotely hurts her, I will make your life a living hell." He growled.

Marcus gulped, Fang grinned.

Volstagg's expression lightened considerably, however, and he grinned.

"That being said, nice to meet you man, the name is Volstagg, Prince Volstagg of the Avarosa." He chuckled.

Marcus swallowed again, but shook the young man's hand.

"I'm Marcus, Marcus Du Couteau Genesis" He said.

"Cool, Serylda has told us about you, you sound like a cool dude." Volstagg said.

Marcus nodded, the three then resumed leaning against the gate.

"So, when do you think they're going to show up? They're a little late." Marcus asked.

Volstagg shrugged, Fang merely smiled more.

"They said they were going to get some stuff before they came here, I don't remember if they were going to eat or shop or whatever."

"Ha! Women!" Volstagg chuckled.

The three laughed, then noticed a portal opening.

Their jaws dropped when three young women came into view.

* * *

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Cue slow motion hair flips and giant fan effects.

* * *

Esmerelda was the first to walk out, her pale skin shining in contrast to her long, black hair, her green eyes gleamed through her dark masquer. She was wearing a scarlet dress that went to her knees, black sandals, and a silver necklace that ended with a sword pendant.

Her nails were bright red, her hair had a single red streak in the front of it.

Right behind her came the other two, their silver hair flowing out behind them in the wind.

Serylda was in the dress she had worn when Marcus had first gone out with her, her blue scarf wrapped sightly around her neck.

"FUCKING HEELS" She thought as she walked, although she knew the guys were staring.

Luna was dressed in a green dress, her hair, normally a long pony tail, was completely let loose, allowing it to move freely.

Her pale eyes glowed from beneath her make up, her light violet skin complimenting her dress perfectly.

"YEAAH!" The guys yelled out, acting like total morons.

The three stopped, (insert generic hot girl posing here), and smiled.

To the guys' continued surprise, however, another figure walked out.

Badger silently walked into view, and moved past his daughters.

He strode over to the girls' dates, smiling.

"I want to see them all back by Eleven, do I make myself clear?" He asked, grinning.

"Come on, Mr. Badger, we're all adults here-" Fang began.

His eyes gleamed red, the atmosphere seemed to grow darker.

"Eleven." He growled through his grin.

"Yes sir!" The three squeaked.

Everything returned to normal, "Good!" He said, cheerily, "Have fun kids, Marcus, tell Genesis that Diana has invited us all to her resort."

Marcus nodded, terrified.

The Summoner turned around, snapped his fingers, and disappeared through another portal.

"Okay, I'm just gonna say it" Volstagg stated.

Everyone looked at him, interested.

"Y'ALL ARE HOT AS HELL!"

Esmerelda laughed, Luna giggled, Serylda smiled.

"Why do I always come underdressed?" Marcus groaned.

"At least clothes fit you. I wear this because nothing else goes over my head!" Fang chuckled.

Everyone laughed, the couples locked arms, and they all moved through the gate to the festival.

* * *

Summoner Badger walked out of his portal, back in the Freljord, a grin on his face.

Seeing his daughters so happy, it just made his day.

He yawned, breathing in some cold air, he still wasn't used to living here.

"Troops! At arms!" a familiar voice roared.

Badger raised an eyebrow in interest, and moved towards the yelling.

He grinned, ear to ear, when he saw the cause of the ruckus.

Sejuani, adorned in full battle armor, was standing in front of a group of children, all of whom were dressed in various pieces of protection.

"Sej, what on Runeterra are you doing?"

She smiled, and turned to him.

"At ease, recruits." She stated, the children laughed, and went away to do other activities.

"I'm training the next generation of Winter's Claw warriors, what else does a queen do?" She inquired.

"Well, they go to fancy parties and what-not" Badger replied, grinning.

Her eyes narrowed, "What stupid idea do you have in your head this time?"

He grinned, "I just escorted my lovely daughters to a date, and realized that I myself have not been on one in nearly twenty years."

"Didn't we do that with Genesis and Katarina a little bit ago?" Sejuani inquired.

"That doesn't count!" He chuckled.

He smiled as he put his hands on her waist, "I want to take you someplace special, I want to do something memorable, I know that we are engaged, but we've never actually gone on a date before."

She smiled, then frowned.

"Fine, I will go on a date with you, Jay, but on two conditions."

He raised an eyebrow, "Name them."

"One. I refuse to wear a dress. The thing with Katarina and Genesis was a special occasion, I wore it for Serylda, not for you."

"Alright, understood."

"Second, I need a practice dummy for an exercise I'm showing today." She continued.

"Something for the kids?" He laughed.

"Not exactly."

* * *

Jason sat across from Roka at an outside Ionian restaurant (ironically, in Noxus).

"This food is... great..." Jason muttered, picking at an octopus tentacle.

Roka giggled, Jason was so bad at lying.

She smiled as she thought of when she had first met him, how he had forced her to go on a date with him, or he'd turn her in to the police.

That had been a while ago, and while their relationship had started strangely, she genuinely liked him now.

For one thing, he wasn't always after her lustfully, he had actually taught her new ways to comfort people. She had never realized how sometimes it's just nice to lay down and talk.

"Come on Jason, don't you love octopus? I seem to recall you saying it was your favorite when the waiter asked you to try some" She teased.

He smiled awkwardly, and placed his fork into the meat.

He slowly moved the bite towards his mouth.

Unfortunately, he made the mistake of smelling it first, he immediately dropped it back on his plate and hunched over.

"God damn!" He yelled, then sprang back up.

"So uh yeah Octopus is good." He said.

Roka laughed, reached over, and took the bite herself.

She smiled seductively as she licked her lips, Jason flinching as she did so.

The two were quiet for a moment, before Jason started to chuckle.

Roka giggled too, then they both just erupted into laughter.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here, if it isn't the succubus herself."

Roka stopped laughing immediately, her face went from happy to terrified.

Jason, concerned, turned around.

A few feet from them stood a tall man in a trench coat and cow-boy hat. He had a beard, and long hair that went down his back.

"Sorry dude, I think you're thinking of someone else" Jason said.

The man laughed, though there was no joy in it, "No, kid, I'm looking for her. Roka, or was it Violet? Or Hazel? Or maybe it was Dazzle?"

Jason looked at his date, stunned, she slunk in her chair.

"Regardless of the name, you're coming with me, girl" The man said.

"I don't think she is" Jason growled, getting up.

The man smirked, "Kid, this girl is in a lot of trouble with the wrong kind of people, you'd do well to just stay away from her."

Jason narrowed his eyes, "Leave her alone." He threatened.

The man didn't bother to reply, he merely snapped his fingers.

In an instant, two thugs pounced, knocking Jason to the ground.

He tried to fight them off, managing to get a good kick in one of the thug's stomach.

The other guy, however, wasted no time in punching him in the face, causing his vision to go hazy.

"Now, now, play nice kid, this isn't your fight or problem to solve, and I don't want a scene. Lay down, shut up, and let us do our job." The bearded man taunted.

Jason watched, helpless, as two more guys hauled Roka away, she was screaming for help.

"Jason! Please! Save me! Someone! Anyone! Help!" She cried.

"Roka..." he whispered, before his world went black.

* * *

"And that's what happened!" Jason yelled.

Serylda, Fang, Esmerelda, Luna, Marcus, and Volstagg looked at him, shocked.

"Wait, your girlfriend was kidnapped?!" Luna asked, horrified.

"Yes! By some shady Noxian gangsters!" Jason cried.

"Noxian gangsters?" Marcus inquired.

"Yeah, there were several goons, and the bearded guy." Jason answered.

"Did he have a hat?"

"Yeah"

"And a trench coat?"

"Yeah?"

"Shit." Marcus grumbled.

the group looked at him, oddly.

"The guy who took your girl is Twisted Fate, he's big in the underworld, and will do anything for money. He's been doing illegal stuff since the days our parents worked in the League."

Jason looked distraught, "You mean this guy has been doing this kind of stuff for over twenty years, and no one has stopped him?" He asked.

Marcus nodded, solemnly, "He's also a master escape artist. Catching him is next to impossible."

"So we have a young woman who's been kidnapped for reasons we don't know, a master escape artist who has eluded the law for decades, and our only witness has absolutely no idea where to find them." Esmerelda stated.

Jason nodded, "I... I couldn't stop them..." He whispered.

Serylda jumped up, her fist raised, "That's fine! We'll find the girl, restore your dignity, and give this bastard a good old punch to the face!"

"That's great, Serylda, but where do you expect to find a super criminal?" Fang inquired.

"I might have an idea... but I don't know how well it'll go over..." Marcus muttered.

The others looked at him, confused.

* * *

"Oh gods no!" Esmerelda roared.

They were standing on the rooftop of a building, across the street from a smaller, pink building, the flashy lights on the front of it read 'Fresh Blood'.

"A strip club?! REALLY?!" Fang yelled.

"I don't see the issue" Volstagg mused.

"Me either." Luna stated.

The group looked at her, she merely shrugged.

"What I'm confused about is how you know about this, Marcus" Serylda teased.

He blushed, "My Dad took Zac here for his birthday last year, he came back drunk off his ass..."

* * *

The previous year

* * *

Genesis woke up, his head hurt like hell, he felt dizzy.

He tried to stand up, but found his legs were wobbly.

"Shit, I'm so hung over, Kat is gonna kill me" He mumbled.

As he fell back down, he realized something; he was in his bed.

He was not only in his bed, but he was in comfortable pajamas.

Looking to his right, he raised an eyebrow at the sight of a sliced fruit platter and cold water on his bedside table, on the tray, with everything else, was a note.

"I had to go to work early today, I'll see you tonight, much love, Katarina" it read.

Genesis scratched his head in confusion, and gobbled down his breakfast.

After a few minutes, he was able to get up, and walk downstairs to his kitchen.

"Marcus, what the hell happened last night? I remember going to the 'Fresh Blood' club with Zac, and getting drunk as hell" He groaned.

Marcus chuckled, "Oh yeah, you were totally shit-faced, you came back last night singing and dancing with Zac like a mad man. Mom was super pissed at you."

Genesis looked at him, confused.

"But I found this note from her, and breakfast in bed, if she's mad at me, why-"

"Last night, when Mom tried to get your alcohol soaked clothing off, you yelled 'Hey lady leave me alone, I'm married!'"

* * *

"THAT'S SPECIAL." Luna declared.

"Y'know, it just occurred to me, Marcus, what the hell, you're here?" Jason asked.

The entire group, EVEN LUNA, with the exception of Marcus, gave him a "The fuck?" look.

"Yes. Jason, I'm here." Marcus replied.

"How've you been man? We haven't hung out in almost three years"

"I'm great, well, I was, until you interrupted my date."

"I interrupted your date? But the only girls here are Esmerelda, Luna and Sery-"

Jason went pale, and turned to his half sister.

She waved innocently.

Esmerelda also perked up, "Wait, THE Marcus? As in, Jason's best friend, the son of Genesis?" She inquired.

"WOW, YOU GUYS ARE SLOW" Luna chimed.

"Here we go." Both Serylda and Marcus groaned, they remembered the other night.

"Cool! My buddy is dating my sister! I approve." Jason said, chuckling.

The couple sighed in relief, Esmerelda looked Marcus up and down.

"I approve as well." She agreed.

"Guys, kidnapped girl, gangsters who need a beating?" Fang reminded them.

"Right! I've got a plan!" Serylda stated.

"And that is?" they asked.

She smiled wickedly.

* * *

"No. No. No. No. No. No. NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT" Marcus and Jason roared, though they were restrained by the other members of the group.

"Yep." Serylda replied, pulling her dress off, and, placing her purse on the ground, pulled an outfit out.

"You really carried that with you?" Esmerelda asked.

Serylda shrugged,"eventually I get tired of this southern clothing you guys wear, I like my own stuff".

"YOU ARE NOT GOING INTO A STRIP CLUB DRESSED LIKE THAT!" Both Marcus and Jason cried.

"Yes. I am, if this 'Twisted Fate' guy is in there, I'll find him, and I'll beat him until I get the information I need." She declared, clenching her fist.

"If you're going to infiltrate that place, you're going to need a bodyguard, but not just any bodyguard, someone who plays the part." Volstagg pointed out, "I volunteer myself."

"Actually, I'll be going with Serylda" Fang replied.

Esmerelda shot him a dirty look, he shrugged.

"I'm big, I'm scary, and with this get up, I look like a bad dude" He explained.

Esmerelda looked him over really quickly, and narrowed her eyes.

Snapping her fingers, she reached into her bag, and pulled out a large, blue fedora with purple fuzz on the side.

"Wear this, and you're golden." She declared, placing it on his head.

"You must be joking." Fang replied.

The group had to stifle a laugh.

"Great, let's get this over with." Serylda said, and leapt off the roof, Fang right behind her.

The group watched as the two were stopped by a large bouncer at the front. He let them in after only a few seconds,

"You know we're going in with them." Jason declared.

"Damn right we are, I don't want Fang to watch Serylda strip." Esmerelda growled.

"I do." Both Marcus and Volstagg replied.

Esmerelda and Jason facepalmed, Luna merely sighed.

* * *

Serylda looked out at the crowd.

She was standing behind a curtain, on the side of a small, brightly lit up stage.

She was pleased she hadn't had to change outfits again, as if she had to put heels on again she was going to murder someone.

"Why do southern guys like these so much? They should be annihilated" She growled.

She continued to scan the room, looking for their target.

Her eyes widened when she saw a guy sitting at the very front of the stage.

He was tall, and was wearing a long trench-coat, a wide brimmed cowboy hat covered most of his face, the rest was covered by a thick beard and long hair.

On his sides were several body guards, restricting anyone else from sitting close to the stage.

"Jackpot" She mused.

"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE A NEWCOMER TO FRESH BLOOD TONIGHT. A YOUNG LADY BY THE NAME OF EMERALD" A voice boomed.

Serylda saw Fang grin, and shake his finger back and forth, they both got the joke.

"PLEASE PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THIS SILVER HAIRED BEAUTY FROM THE NORTH, LET'S GET THIS GOING!"

The music in the room began to grow louder, the stage lights began changing colors.

Serylda took a moment to make sure everything was ready, and strode out unto the stage.

She smiled when she heard many whistles in the room, including one from the man in the cowboy hat.

As she walked down the stage, she began to undo her outfit.

...

Marcus and Volstagg sat at the bar, their jaws dropped and their eyes wide.

"Hol" Marcus muttered.

"Lee" Volstagg whispered.

"SHIT" They both said, prompting a smack on both of their heads by Esmerelda and Luna, respectively.

"Jason, your sister, is seriously hot." Fang mused.

He growled, but said nothing as they watched her reach the pole.

* * *

By the time Serylda finally reached the end of the stage, she had lost her shoulder pads, leg guards, and arm guards, and helmet.

The only things she was still wearing were her top, her skirt, and her shoes.

As she grasped the metal pole, she looked down, only to see the guy in the cowboy hat looking up at her, a perverted grin across his face.

She smiled, seductively, and leaned against the pole, making sure to display as much as possible.

To everyone's entertainment, she suddenly sprung into action, swinging around the pole as if she had done it a million times before.

Leaping up, she wrapped her legs around it, and allowed herself to continue spinning.

"WOO!" a pedestrian yelled.

"YEAH BABY!" Another cried.

"Yeah. Ok" Rammus muttered.

Serylda smiled, and looked at the criminal in front of her.

She slowly reached her arm out, and motioned for him to stand.

He grinned, his guards highfiving him, and helping him up.

"Hi." Serylda whispered.

"Hello there" He replied, a smirk on his face.

"You're Twisted Fate, right? The super criminal, the hottest man in the underworld?" She inquired (it made her sick to say, as the guy was anything but attractive).

"Indeed I am" He replied.

"Mr. Fate, I'm a big admirer of yours, the way you've made the authorities look like total idiots, the way you've managed to escape even the most impossible of traps, you're so..." She inhaled deeply as she touched his chest, "So... dangerous..." she whispered.

"Well, maybe I like to live dangerously" He chuckled.

Serylda smiled, this guy was not only a moron, but he was a cheesy moron.

She slowly moved her hand up his chest, until she was at the base of his neck.

"How about a kiss, love?" He asked.

"Sorry" She replied, seizing his throat and holding him up with one arm, "you're not my type."

He tried to get her to release her grip, but it held.

She winked at his body guards, and began to move off the stage.

The men, thinking their boss was getting some sort of special treatment, merely nodded and went to order drinks.

* * *

"YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

"You've said that several times now."

"YOU'RE INSANE! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!"

"Some underworld scum who isn't worthy to lick my boot, much less be held over a seven story drop by my hand."

Serylda was holding him by his ankle, dangling him off the roof of the building. After she had managed to get him behind stage, she had dragged him up all the flights of stairs, walked to the side, and let him fall.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" He cried.

"You have some information I want. A girl, her name is Roka, you and your goons kidnapped her, where is she?"

"The fox girl?! I mean, I don't know anything!" He yelled.

Serylda grinned sadistically, and let him drop an inch.

"You sure? My arm is getting really tired."

"OKAY! OKAY! THE GIRL, ROKA OR WHATEVER!"

"There we go" She replied, picking him up and placing him on solid ground again.

"Now, tell me where she is" Serylda growled.

The man took a second to regain his sense of balance, and stood up.

"She's at the corner of up yours, and fuck you." He said, and winked.

Serylda yelped as he disappeared, vanishing before her eyes.

* * *

Twisted Fate smirked as he reappeared in the stage room of 'Fresh Blood', he'd get his guys and get the hell out of here before that insane bitch knew what happened.

"Guys, we gotta go-" He began to say, before his jaw dropped.

The room was mostly empty, with the exception of the pile of his goons on the ground, and some other patrons, all of which looked to be the same age of that girl.

His eyes narrowed when he saw that one of them was the kid he had seen earlier.

"Well, shit" He groaned, he wouldn't be able to teleport again for several minutes.

As he turned to make a break for it, he was met with the face of the psycho girl again.

"Hey!" She greeted him, before her fist was lodged in his face.

* * *

Serylda looked at bearded dude on the ground with distaste, one punch had knocked him out.

"What a pansie." She spat.

Looking up from him, she noticed that Volstagg, Marcus, and Fang were missing from the group.

"What happened to the guys?" She asked.

"Volstagg got into a fight with one of those goons, he got knocked out pretty hard. Marcus tried to carry him to the hospital, but couldn't, so Fang had to do it." Esmerelda explained.

"He was so brave!" Luna wailed.

"Luna, he's fine, Marcus thinks he got another concussion, though I don't know why he used the term 'another'" Jason stated.

"HE WAS SO YOUNG!"

"So, we're on our own for hunting down Roka?" Seryla inquired.

"It looks as though that would be the case." Esmerelda replied.

"Quality sibling bonding time, sounds fun to me." Serylda giggled.

* * *

Three Hours Later

* * *

Summoner Badger sat in his favorite eatery, the Pumble.

Across from him sat his less-then-happy-to-be-there date, Sejuani.

"Y'know, most girls, when a man asks them out on a date, they get taken to a classy joint with expensive flowers and fancy foods." Sejuani stated.

"You're not most girls. We both know you hate that kind of stuff." Badger chuckled.

She smiled, "True, but I still expect better than the Pumble. This is the place you go to get drinks with your friends or a cheap bite to eat after a hard day of work."

"Well, aren't we friends?"

"I think we're a little more than friends, Jay."

He laughed, "Come on Sej, work with me here."

Sejuani sighed, and rolled her eyes, "Fine, anything exciting happen to you lately?"

"Yeah, actually, I found out that Luna-"

"Diana's daughter is your daughter."

"DOES EVERYONE KNOW THIS?!"

"No, I was eavesdropping with her when she found out. It was the day that you and Jason got in a fight." She replied.

"She was eavesdropping?" he inquired.

"She followed my lead. I like her!" She teased.

He sighed, "Well today I found out that she knew we were related. It went well, we hugged and made plans to go to Diana's resort next weekend. You, me, and all of our old friends are invited to go, free of charge."

"Explain to me who 'MY' old friends are?"

Badger chuckled, "Come on Sej, you know Genesis, Kat, Rengar, Vi, Ezreal, Cait, Jayce, and Zac are your friends."

"Is Fiora coming too?"

Badger went silent.

"I… I honestly don't know. I think Diana is sending out her invitations today…" He replied.

She looked at him, sympathetically.

Taking his hand in hers, she squeezed it.

"It's going to be difficult to see her again, after all that's happened…" He whispered.

"Do you… still have feelings for her?"

She winced as she felt the muscles in his hand tense.

"Sej, what are we doing?" He asked, quietly.

"Pardon?"

"I asked, what are we doing? What exactly are we now? I mean, I know that we get along and have similar interests, and we both are drawn to one another 'in that way', but, lately, I've been wondering something, are we only like this because of Serylda? Would we be like this without her?"

It was her turn to clench her fingers, she too had been wondering this.

"Is that why you asked me on this date? You want to act like it's twenty years ago and see if this'll work?" She growled.

She didn't know why, but she was annoyed.

"I don't see why there's a reason to get angry, that's not what I meant at all, I just wanted to get that off my chest-"

"Oh, you want to get something off your chest? Well, so do I! I have no fucking idea what the hell is going on with our lives. You come back into my life after a twenty year absence, with a few exceptions, you break up with Fiora, we fight Lissandra, and now we're in this mother-father relationship with Serylda. We act like we've been together all this time, but we haven't! We're almost strangers again!" She roared.

"Well I apologize for BEING MARRIED FOR THOSE YEARS. PERHAPS IF SOMEONE HAD THOUGHT TO TELL ME THAT I HAD A DAUGHTER BY ANOTHER WOMAN, I WOULD HAVE BEEN AROUND MORE!" he snarled.

"I DID TELL YOU, YOUR PUNK ASS GOT HIT BY A FIREWORK!"

"BECAUSE THAT'S TOTALLY MY FAULT!"

"DUCK, MORON!"

The two glared at one another angrily for several minutes, most of the bar's patrons moved to the opposite side of the room. Everyone had heard of the Winter's Wrath's temper, and civilian casualties were not uncommon.

"YOU HAVE GORGEOUS EYES." He yelled, finally.

She twitched, how dare he be speak to her like that.

"YOU HAVE THE WARMEST HANDS OF ANY PERSON I'VE EVER MET." She roared.

"I FEEL INVINCIBLE WHEN YOU'RE WITH ME!" He continued.

"I OWE YOU MY LIFE SEVERAL TIMES OVER, YOU ARE ALWAYS THERE FOR ME WHEN I TRULY NEED YOU." She responded.

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU." He shouted.

"WHY?!" She screamed.

"Because you're… you're… Gah! You're so strong and driven and badass, but you're also so deep and caring. I love the way you talk in your sleep, the way you smile when you see an enormous buffet in front of you, the smell you leave in the air around you when you shower. I love how you move close to me when we're in bed and how you steal the covers. I love how you look in your armor, ready to command your army. I love how you'll never send someone else to do something you wouldn't do yourself. When I'm around you, it feels like I'm a complete person. When you aren't around, it feels like there's a portion of my soul missing. I love you because I love everything about you." He said.

She looked at him, stunned.

"aww." Several other customers commented.

"You've told me you love me, why is that?" He asked.

Sejuani smiled.

"All my life, I've had men compete for my attention. They've killed exotic animals, they've slain one another in combat, they've brought me armies and displays of power and bounteous gifts, they've offered me more than anyone could dream of having. They all had one thing in common, though. All of them never even bothered to try to know me. When they came to me, it was either because it would be good for political reasons, or strategic ones. You, Jay Badger, came to me completely unexpectedly. You came to my home, you spoke to ME. You didn't speak to Sejuani, the queen of the Winter's Claw, you didn't speak to Sejuani, the bloodthirsty warmonger of the Freljord, you didn't speak to Sejuani, the descendent of Serylda, you spoke to me, as a person. You got to know me, you didn't try to win me over, you took a challenge you thought to be certain death with me, even though you were concerned with the consequences of losing. You took the time to know everything about me, you took the time to understand me. This is why I love you as well. I love that you love me for my faults, for my strengths, I love you because you truly love me for me."

The two stared at one another for another moment.

At the same time, the two flipped the table that separated them out of the way, and embraced one another.

At the same time, their lips locked.

After a long, deep kiss, he separated from her.

"Don't end this moment yet…" she whispered.

"Oh, it's nowhere close to being over." He said, snapping his fingers.

A portal opened beside them, and, before she could react, she was in his arms.

"How the hell do you carry me when I wear this armor?" She inquired.

"It's a secret." He replied, walking through the portal.

"BADGER! YOU OWE ME A TABLE!" Rumble roared.

The portal closed, but not before a check fluttered through it.

* * *

The Badger siblings stood side by side, in front of a large building.

The guy, Twisted Fate, had spilled his guts when threated with being turned in to the authorities. He had originally said he wouldn't say a word, but after some 'convincing' by Serylda (which included several blows to the crotch), he had revealed that Roka was being held at the headquarters of the famed chemist, Warwick, the Blood Hunter.

Apparently, Warwick had been searching for Roka for a long time, he hadn't said why or what his intentions were, but the way Twisted Fate described him, it didn't sound good.

"alright guys, there is probably going to be a large amount of security here. Are you ready for a fight?" Jason asked.

Esmerelda nodded, Serylda smiled sadistically, cracked her knuckles, and slipped her brass knuckles on. Luna merely shrugged.

"Alright, let's go, no doubt that Twisted Fate guy teleported and warned them of us coming" He growled.

The others nodded, and opened the front door of the building.

Within seconds, they were stopped by a large, muscular man.

He was wearing an ear piece, a tight fitting black T-shirt, and grey military pants.

"You are not welcome here. Master Warwick wishes not to be disturbed." The man growled.

"We're here to take Roka back. Give her to us, otherwise 'Master' Warwick is going to be in a whole lot of trouble." Jason said.

"Beat it, kid, you've got no idea who you're messing with." The guy replied.

"We're not leaving without the girl." Jason hissed.

"Looks like I'm going to have to make you leave then, fine by me." The guard taunted, cracking his knuckles.

Jason looked at his sisters, "You guys go and save Roka, I'll deal with this guy."

He turned his attention to the guard, "What do you say, big guy? One on one?"

The guard laughed mockingly, "Deal, shrimp. I doubt your girls here are going to get anywhere, I can't wait to beat your ass."

Jason nodded to his siblings, they immediately took off towards the staircase at the end of the room.

"Alright, let's do this!" Jason yelled.

The two men immediately moved away from one another, ready to attack or defend at a moment's notice.

The big guy was the one to strike first, charging at Jason, he managed to land a hard blow to his shoulder, as well as on his right arm where he blocked the other punch.

Jason countered with a punch of his own to the guy's gut, unsurprisingly, the dude didn't even seem to feel it.

"That all you got, kid?" The guard sneered.

Jason narrowed his eyes, "I wonder if my dad can help me here" He wondered.

He placed his fingers to his temple, "Dad, Dad you there? It's Jason, I could use some help. I'm in a fist fight and-"

"Uhn! Uhn! Uhn! Uhn! Uhn! GOD JAY, YES!"

".. Dad?"

"OH GOD YES ALL OVER ME!" Sejuani cried.

"… DAMNET DAD!" Jason roared as he took another hard blow, this time to the stomach.

He coughed for a second, that had knocked the wind out of him.

"Need a second, shorty?" The guard asked, bouncing up and down like he was a boxer.

Jason nodded.

"I'm in no rush." The guard replied.

Jason placed his hand to his temple again.

"Gah… Mom…"

A familiar accent filled his thoughts.

"Jason? You're talking to me with telepathy? What's going on?"

"Hey, so, theoretically, if I was in a fight against a guy twice my size, what would be the best way to take him down?" He asked.

Fiora thought for a moment, "Is stabbing him an option?" She inquired.

"No, mom, well, yes, but preferably not." He replied.

"Okay, what you need to do is use the force of his own blows against him. See if you can get him to leave himself vulnerable."  
"Got it, thanks mom." Jason said.

"No problem, honey. Oh, by the way, kicking the guy in the crotch normally works wonders as well." She said, nonchalantly.

"As a dude, that goes against my code." Jason replied.

"Whatever. Just giving you options. Go get him!" She said.

Jason smiled, and nodded.

Getting to his feet, he gestured for the guard to come at him again.

His enemy complied instantly, charging headfirst at the young man.

Before the guard could even react, however, Jason dropped down, and slammed his shoulder into the guy's abdomen. Using his own force to propel him, Jason slammed the guy in to the wall.

Amazingly, it seemed as though the guy had a glass jaw, he was knocked out instantly.

"Thanks mom!" Jason yelled, and rushed towards the staircase.

* * *

Jason was speechless as he ran through the halls.

Every single room, every single hallway, every single staircase, there were unconscious thugs everywhere.

Some had marks of being hit with the flat of a blade, others were clearly knocked out by concussive blasts of lunar magic.

Many of them had the words 'Serylda Was Here' impounded on their foreheads.

"In the time it took me to beat that one guy, those three took out the entire complex" He mused.

He smiled, then frowned, "MY SISTERS ARE MORE BADASS THAN ME?!" He cried.

He took off in a run, he wouldn't let those three be the ones to save his girl, not without him, anyways.

* * *

After another three floors, and several hallways filled with unconscious guards, Jason finally heard voices.

He quickly darted into the room, only to find that Serylda, Esmerelda, and Luna were standing idly by.

In the center of the room stood a man, he was tall and muscular. He had thick sideburns and long, spiky hair that ran down his back. He was dressed in a simple Yukata, his bare feet sticking out from under it.

"You there, big guy, are you Warwick?!" Jason roared.

The man turned, "And yet we have another visitor, yes, I'm Warwick, and you are tres-"

Before anyone could react, Jason's fist collided with the man's face, knocking him to the ground.

"JASON!"

He quickly turned around to see Roka, totally fine.

"Roka! We're here to save you! Come on!" He said, motioning towards the door.

Not only did she not move with him, however, she went over and helped the man he had just knocked over up.

"Thank you, Roka." Warwick said, getting to his feet.

He turned to Jason, his eyes narrowing.

"That was incredibly rude." He growled.

"Not to mention distasteful." Esmerelda chimed.

Jason turned to her, "The hell?"

"Jason, I don't need rescuing. I'm fine." Roka said.

"But you were kidnapped? You were taken by Twisted Fate's goons? You're here!" He yelled.

"Twisted Fate was sent by this man, Warwick, to find me. While his method's weren't exactly FRIENDLY, OR HABITABLE" She hissed, narrowing her eyes at him, "The end result is the same. He found me, it's fine."

"But he's part of this whole Noxian underground thing!? He's dangerous!"

"I'm right here, you know." Warwick pointed out.

"He's not dangerous. I have nothing to fear from my own Dad." She replied.

Jason's jaw dropped, Esmerelda sighed, Serylda shrugged, and Luna, well, Luna had the moon on her thoughts.

"Yes. He's my Dad. He was looking for me, apparently, he dislikes my line of 'work' and thought he'd teach me a lesson. Personally, I think a simple "This is a bad idea" talk might have been easier."

"Your mother and I have repeatedly told you that you should not whimsically jump from one man to another, eventually you're going to get in a lot of trouble with the wrong kind of people." Warwick stated.

"So… we just took down half of the Noxus underground for nothing?" Jason asked.

"What do you mean, WE?" Esmerelda asked, filing a nail.

"I mean WE! I helped! I fought those goons at the bar, that big guy in the lobby, I did my part!" He yelled.

He smiled when Roka wrapped her arms around him, "My hero!" She squealed, hugging him.

"Anyways, as I was telling you before Jason walked in, I'm done with other guys. I've found a really good one in this one! Daddy, this is Jason, Jason Badger. Jason, this is Warwick" She purred.

Warwick nodded, "I know who he is. He smells like Summoner Badger. It's the only reason why I didn't tear his arms off when he punched me."

"Sorry." Jason said.

Warwick sighed, and smiled, "No need, you hit like a bitch"

"Daddy!"

"But you cared enough about my daughter to risk your safety to come after her. For that, I thank you. I do, however, request that you leave, I have not seen Roka in a very long time, and I wish to spend some quality time with her. Rest assured, she is completely safe here." He stated.

Jason looked at Roka, she smiled.

"Go on, we'll do something on Thursday" She said.

He smiled, and nodded.

"Come on guys, let's go." He said, motioning towards his sisters.

"GOOD! We can still finish off the festival!" Serylda stated.

"First we need to pick up Fang, Marcus, and Volstagg" Esmerelda stated.

"VOLSTAGG! HE WAS SO YOUNG!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, LUNA, HE JUST GOT KNOCKED OUT!" Esmerelda barked.

"Ha ha, yeah, I bet he's seeing stars right now." Serylda teased.

"Is he seeing the moon?" Jason chuckled.

"DON'T GET HER STARTED, JASON!"


	11. Cruel Moon

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
I honestly don't even know what to say about this chapter... Let us mourn the loss of a hero.  
-HoneyBadgerDC

* * *

Sejuani's eyes snapped open, today was the day.

After all these years, the Freljord leaders would be meeting in secret to discuss the new territories laid open to them after Lissandra's death.

She sat up, and rubbed her eyes, "Mmm… Sej…" Badger whispered beside her.

She smiled, and pulled their bedsheet over his exposed shoulders.

"Five more minutes, Fiora..." He murmured.

She was agitated for a moment, but sighed, it could only be expected after those two were together for twenty years.

"Jason... give Luna back her juice... Esmerelda... you and Serylda get down from there right now..."

Sejuani raised an eyebrow, "I wonder..." she thought.

Placing her fingers to her temple, she began to concentrate. She and Badger had a mental link due to being Summoner and Champion, she wondered if she could use this to look at his dreams.

Her jaw dropped, and tears escaped her eyes when she saw it.

Badger was in his backyard, on the ground, laughing and playing with all of his children, who all looked to be about five.

She, Fiora, and Diana were all looking on, smiling and laughing.

They all looked so happy, the day was bright, the weather was warm.

Her lip trembled and her eyes teared up at the thought that Badger's perfect dream included her and her daughter.

"So that's what it would've been like, had we all been a family..." She whispered, coming out of the dream.

As she sat there in reflection, Badger's eyes opened. He sat up and stretched, letting out a loud yawn.

"Good morning, how'd you sleep?" He asked.

He blinked in surprise, however, when she hugged him.

"Well, that's a great way to wake up" he chuckled.

He was surprised further, however, when he felt her tremble.

"Jay, I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you." She whispered.

"Sejuani it's fine, it's too early in the morning for this kind of stuff. I'm here with you two now and that's all that matters." He said.

"I saw your dream through our mental link, Jay. It was beautiful" She said, sorrowfully.

He sighed, "It would have been great, but you not telling me about Serylda is not the only thing that stopped that from coming to pass. Fiora and Diana had a great deal to do with it as well. It's fine, though, today is a day where you move on from the past, and me with you."

She nodded, and whiped her eyes, "Jeez, you've turned me into a sap." she chuckled.

"Sejuani, the Winter's Wrath, calling herself a sap, wow, I'm good" He teased.

She laughed and punched him on the arm, playfully.

He laughed too and shoved her softly back on her back, he quickly got on top of her.

"Ah! Get off! You're crushing me!" She said, pretending to be desperate for air.

"Sej, you can bench press an Ursine, I'm nothing compared to you" He chuckled, rubbing his nose against hers.

She wrapped her arms around his head, he did the same to her, they kissed.

She smiled, this was a great way to wake up.

* * *

Serylda paced back and forth, nervously.

This was an unprecedented event, today, Ashe and Sejuani, the two most bitter enemies of the Serylda/Avarosa feud, would meet on peaceful terms and discuss the future of the Freljord.

She wondered how Volstagg felt, he would be travelling with his mother and father today, meeting her and her mother at the ceremonial grounds of negotiation.

There would be no weapons, there would be no fighting, the Freljord would finally be a place of total peace and prosperity.

She smiled at the fact that it was she who had brought this about, with the slaying of Lissandra.

She wished her father, Summoner Badger, would be able to go. Unfortunately, only those of Freljordian descent were allowed to go to the grounds.

Then again, the meeting itself would probably be boring as hell, it was just the hype that had her excited.

She laughed at the irony that she and Volstagg were best friends, despite their mothers hating one another.

"Or does Ashe hate mom? I was never clear on that" she mused.

She sighed in impatience, and decided to just nap until it was time to go.

As she closed her eyes, she could only think of the story she'd be able to tell Marcus after the meeting was over.

* * *

Summoner Badger sat in a small cafe, quietly enjoying a cup of coffee and a muffin.

He was reviewing some paperwork sent to him by the high councilor of the League, apparently, some idiot had broken into Ziggs's lab and stolen a bomb.

When the yordle had been questioned about how big the explosion would be, he had replied "It really depends on your definition of BIG".

Badger sighed, he worked with the spirits of the dead, not the crimes of the living.

"They should have called me after it went off, then I could do my job properly" he mused.

It was a dark thought, and he regretted it immediately, he tended to make horrible jokes when something had him nervous.

Years ago, he wouldn't have cared less, he and Genesis would've gone about their day like nothing was amiss.

Now, though, now everything had changed. The tired summoner looked out the window at some kids playing in the street.

"They have parents who care, parents who don't know that some maniac is running around with a bomb." He whispered.

He thought of his daughters, he thought of his son, he thought of Sejuani, he thought of Diana.

He thought of Fiora...

He sighed, nothing was going to get done if he was just reflecting the end instead of trying to solve it.

"The intruders broke through the wall by..." He paused, making sure he read it correctly.

"Freezing it solid... and smashing through it..." He whispered.

The walls were made out of Hextech reflective metal, there was no way someone could've just smashed into them, only someone with extreme magical abilities could have broken through those kinds of defenses.  
Badger brought his coffee to his lips, then went wide eyed when realization hit him.

Everyone in the cafe looked at him when they heard the cup smash on the ground.

He didn't care, he took out a small pouch of gold, placed it on the table, and rushed out of the place.

As soon as he was outside, he summoned a portal to the Freljord, and leapt through it.

* * *

Sejuani finally finished getting Bristle's saddle on him, her old friend oinking cheerfully.

"I know buddy, I know it's been awhile." She chuckled, petting him on the head.

"Hey, Mom, are you ready to go?" Serylda asked, riding up on Octavius's back.

"A warrior riding an ursine, I haven't seen that since the void invasion" Sejuani teased.

Octavius grinned, "Begging your pardon, M'am, but there are worse ways to spend your day then be ridden on by a beautiful girl."

Serylda slapped his shoulder, playfully, "Come on Octavius, you know I'm in a relationship." she giggled.

"So am I! I met a cute girl named Ursa! I've been spending all my time with her lately. I've got a picture of her in my pocket!" He said, excitedly.

"You have pockets?" Sejuani asked, intrigued.

"Yes. All Ursine have fur pouches where we can store things. My Dad carries his money in his" Octavius replied.

"DAMN BEAR ACTUALLY HAS MONEY?!" Sejuani cried, angrily.

"I get the feeling that I just let out a secret that shouldn't have been let out." Octavius chuckled.

"Your Dad owes a LOT of people a LOT of bar tabs" Sejuani growled.

Serylda laughed, and hopped off Octavius.

"I'm gonna go see Ursa, Serylda, Mrs. Sejuani, have fun at your meeting!" Octavius said, and left.

Sejuani reached her arm down, and helped Serylda unto the saddle.

Bristle oinked in agitation at the extra weight, but didn't press the matter.

"Alright, we're meeting Olaf and Udyr there. Volibear is staying behind in case something happens while we're away. Ready Serylda?" Sejuani asked.

"Always ready, mom!"

"Bristle! HYEAH!"

The boar roared, and took off out of the open gate, and out unto the open tundra.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE LEFT?!" Badger roared.

He was in a large den, carved into the ice. It's walls were wooden, and covered with furs. A roaring fire in the fireplace heated the enormous room.

Volibear shrugged "Sejuani, Serylda, Olaf, and Udyr went to the ceremonial meeting summit to speak with Ashe, Tryndamere, Volstagg, and Anivia, as well as discuss Trundle's new power. They left a few hours ago." He replied.

Badger looked at him, stunned.

"Where is this meeting summit?" He asked.  
"Badger, while you and I are friends, and I know that you and Sejuani are lovers, I cannot tell you where this place is. It is for those of Freljordian blood only." Volibear replied.

"Voli, my mother is from Lofkar."

"You're joking."

"No, I'm not, but that's a story for another day. We need to get there, NOW." Badger stated, running through the exit.

"What's the rush?" Volibear asked, following him.

"Sejuani, Olaf, Udyr, everyone else, they're all in terrible danger!"

Volibear growled, "All you had to say was that, climb on!" he roared.

Badger leapt into the air, just high enough so that Volibear could sprint under him.

He landed on the Ursine's back, the world moved by them quickly.

"At my top speed, we should get there in less than an hour" Volibear stated, running as fast as he could.

"That's not fast enough!" Badger yelled.

"Why don't you just teleport us there?" Volibear asked.

"I haven't been there, so I can't teleport to it!"

"Any other ideas then?"

"Well, I've got one..."

"Ah, Badger, I've missed you."

"SURGE, GHOST!"

Volibear roared as his size increased, his movement speed skyrocketing from a quick sprint to a rocketing charge.

"YEEEEE HAWWW!" Badger yelled as the two raced for a mountain in the distance.

* * *

Sejuani looked at the empty chair at the table, she growled in agitation.

She and Ashe had been silent for awhile now, they were both waiting for Trundle to show up.

This was not only agitating, but it was an insult, not to mention a complete waste of their time. It didn't help that Olaf was also tapping his foot.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Serylda and Marcus had gotten so bored that they went outside to talk.

Olaf and Tryndamere were discussing berserker rages, Anivia and Udyr were going on and on about the spirits.

"So, Sejuani..." Ashe began.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The Winter's Wrath's eyes narrowed as they looked at her age old rival.

"Yes, Ashe?" She asked.

"I heard you've reconnected with an old flame of yours, the father of Serylda." the archer continued.

"What of it?" She asked, annoyed that Ashe knew about her personal life.

"Serylda must've told Volstagg, who told her" She thought to herself.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"I just wanted to say I'm happy for you. Tryndamere and I married for political reasons, but eventually it gave way to romance. Having someone else in your life, it's fantastic. I just wanted to congratulate you for finding someone" Ashe finished.

Sejuani looked at her, stunned.

"I... uh... thank you..." she stammered, almost speechless.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

As the two went back to their silence, Serylda and Volstagg reentered, chatting idly about their plans for the upcoming week.

"Any sign of Trundle?" Ashe asked.

The tapping quickened.

TAP. TAP. TAP.

"No, sorry, Mom." Volstagg replied.

Sejuani shot up, angrily.

"Fine! Forget the fucking troll! He's not part of the royal blood anyways, the only thing he gets to have is the barren wilderness that the trolls thrive in. All the land Lissandra owned was stolen from Avarosa and Serylda anyways!" She roared, smashing her fist on the table.

Ashe looked at her, a lack of surprise on her face, Sejuani hadn't changed at all.

"I agree. Besides, from what I understand, Trundle had very little to do with Lissandra's death, it was your daughter who did all the actual work in it" She stated.

TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP.

"OLAF, FOR THE LOVE OF SERYLDA, IF YOU TAP YOUR FOOT ONE MORE TIME I'M GOING TO CHOP IT OFF AND FEED IT TO BRISTLE!"

Olaf turned to her, a look of surprise on his face.

"Sejuani, I stopped that habit years ago. I haven't been tapping my foot at all." He said.

TAPTAPTAPTAPTAP.

"Then what on earth is that accursed sound?!" She roared.

"I do believe it's coming from the table." Ashe said, interested.

Sejuani got on a knee to inspect it.

As she did so, however, she didn't even notice the crazed Summoner running at her.

* * *

One minute earlier.

* * *

Volibear finally reached the entrance of the meeting grounds, a large gate carved into a massive mountain side.

"Volibear, stand guard in case someone shows up!" Badger ordered, bolting inside.

His only reply was a loud roar.

Badger's heart quickened, his thoughts raced.

"Sej! Sej!" He cried with his mind, trying to contact her.

"No good!" He yelled in agitation, the Freljordians must have been shielding their minds.

As he sped down hallway after hallway, he finally could make out a familiar voice.

"OLAF, FOR THE LOVE OF SERYLDA IF YOU TAP YOUR FOOT ONE MORE TIME I'M GOING TO CHOP IT OFF AND FEED IT TO BRISTLE!"

"No!" Badger roared, the room finally coming into view.

He could see Sejuani on a knee, looking under the table.

With his last burst of strength, he leapt down the entire hallway.

"Sejuani!"

She turned around, startled.

"Jay?!"

"Dad?"

"Summoner Badger?"

Without thinking, he summoned a force of magic to his hands, and flung her through a wall...

... just as the explosion went off.

* * *

Serylda watched as her father game into view, his eyes looked maddened with fear.

"Dad?" she asked.

She watched in horror as her mother was flung through a wall by a magical force.

"What the fu-"  
Time seemed to slow as she heard an enormous BOOM, a massive flash of light filled the room.

Her eyes widened as she saw her father go flying from the impact, everyone else was obscured by the light.

She was suddenly hit in the abdomen by something, and was sent reeling.

Everything went black.

* * *

"Yes..." a voice whispered.

Serylda's eyes opened slowly, "Is... is someone there?"

"Serylda... it is time..." The voice continued.

"Who... whose there...?"

"A friend... a friend, who wishes to embrace you..."

"Volstagg...?"

"No... dear child, my name is Enrutoc, I am your magical side, I am your friend. I protected you from the blast."

"Where... where are we?"

"In a dream, you will wake up very soon, I just wanted to let you know that you're okay. You need to wake up, though, or we'll miss the fun."

"Fun... what?"

"Wake up."

"Huh?"

"WAKE UP SERYLDA!"

Serylda shot up, her eyes wide.

She looked at the crumbled wall behind her.

"Shit! Volstagg, thanks for the save!" She said.

"Serylda…"

When she turned to face him, she gasped.

His lower body was crushed under a large piece of stone, the right side of his torso was also buried in rubble.

"Are you… are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh my god.. Volstagg no…" She whispered.

"Ack. This fucking hurts, damn, I had plans to go to the planetarium exhibit in Piltover with Luna next week." He managed to say.

Serylda trembled as she looked him up and down, his body was utterly crushed.

"Volstagg, you're going to be okay, you're going to be okay" She lied, tears streaming down her face.

He smiled weakly, "I don't think so, Serylda, I feel weak, nothing is working".

She sniveled, he chuckled.

"Serylda, can you come closer? It's really hard to talk."

"Don't speak, Volstagg, keep your energy"

"No, come closer, this is important."

Her lip trembled as she leaned in to him.

Before she could react, his left arm gently pushed her face down on his.

He kissed her, slowly, carefully, she didn't fight back, she returned the gesture.

"Haha! I got one! After all these years of trying, I finally got a kiss from you!" he laughed, before coughing.

"Volstagg…" She whimpered.

He closed his eyes, "You're right, I'm too good for you, aha. Oh well, I'm afraid that that'll be the only one you'll get out of me, I've got a special girl who probably wouldn't be happy about that." He chuckled.

"Volstagg please…"

"Goodbye, Serylda. I… I love you. You're like a sister to me. I just want you to know that if I'm dying, I'm glad I died saving you." He whispered, a smile on his face.

He took in one last breath .

"… I'm sorry, but I have to leave you. Tell Luna that I… I…"

He coughed again, violently, as more rubble moved on top of him.

"Just give her this" he managed to croak.

Ripping off his necklace, he put it in her hand.

He smiled, and exhaled slowly.

"Volstagg? Volstagg?! VOLSTAGG!" She screamed, shaking him.

His hand fell limply from her own, his head rolled to the side.

"Volstagg…" she whimpered, trembling, before she finally broke out sobbing.

* * *

Sejuani's eyes opened slowly, her back was on the floor, her legs were above her, sitting on a hole that she herself had made when she was tossed through the wall.

She growled as she moved, she wasn't badly injured, but she was going to be sore as hell.

"God fucking damnet Jay, what the fuck-" She screamed, sitting up, then went silent with horror.

From the room she was thrown from, a thick bog of smoke poured.

"By the gods... by Serylda..." She whispered, getting to her feet.

Concentrating on the cold winds outside, she channeled energy into her palm so that they would come.

The smoke began to dissipate, revealing the obliterated room.

Ashe and Tryndamere were the first that Sejuani spotted. Tryndamere was injured badly, but his eyes were a burning red, his body pulsing.

Ashe was behind him, unscathed.

Sejuani watched as Tryndamere let loose a barbaric roar, and his wounds completely healed.

Beside those two, a frozen egg cracked, and out came a parrot sized Anivia.

Sejuani coughed, and nodded at them, they glared at her.

She looked to her right, Udyr had shielded Olaf from the blast, his turtle shield was cracked, but in tact.

"Is everyone alright?" She asked, "Jay, where are you-"

She stopped, however, when she saw him.

He was sprawled out on the ground, face down, his summoner robes scorched from the immense heat.

His skin was bright red, he was burned everywhere.

"NO!" She screamed, rushing to him.

The others looked on, sorrowfully.

"Jay! Please! Please wake up! Please be alright!" She screamed, shaking him violently.

"Sej... uani..." He groaned.

"Oh... oh thank god..."

"Get... away... don't want... you to see..." He growled, his voice sounded... dark.

She realized, horrified, that his skin was peeling off.

Instead of blood and flesh, however, she could see only a murky black substance.

"Oh my god..." she whispered as she saw his face.

Half of it had been completely blown off, his right side was fine, but his left side... it looked like the face of Nocturne.

Everyone watched, both amazed and terrified, as he got on a knee, and then stood up.

He cracked his neck, and popped his arms back into place.

The sickening sounds of bones cracking and snapping filled the room.

"Jay.. you and Nocturne are..."

He turned from her, "Nocturne is gone, he's never coming back, his powers, however, have left me a special defense. Another layer of skin, another layer of protection. I'm no longer fully human, I'm part monster. Don't look at me, Sejuani, don't look at my face."

She walked up to him, and walked around him so that she was facing him.

He looked down at her, half his face his own, half of his terrifying.

She placed her hand over Nocturne's half, she smiled sadly.

"You're always you, and you always save me." She whispered.

His Nocturne eye narrowed, his human eye did as well, he smiled slightly, his teeth showing through the darkness on his dark side.

As she leaned in to kiss him, however, the group jumped as an icy hand rose from where the table once was.

Before them appeared one whom they all assumed to be gone forever.

* * *

Lissandra looked at the stunned leaders of the Freljord, disappointed. She had hoped that bomb would at least kill one of them.

"I do hope I'm not late for the meeting, and here I worked so hard to get here on time. Then again, traversing the laws of death always takes so much time" She said.

"Lissandra..." Ashe whispered.

"You're alive..." Sejuani murmured.

The Ice Witch laughed wickedly, "Oh yes, I'm alive, and stronger than ever! Right now, a friend of mine is at the Howling Abyss, reviving the Watchers. I'm not only back, I'm back with a bang!" She cried.

* * *

Serylda's eyes widened when she heard a familiar voice from behind the debris.

She wiped the tears from her face, and looked up from her fallen friend.

"Looks like Lissandra finally appeared." A voice in her head mused.

"Who...?"

"Enrutcon, remember?"

"Are you some sort of split personality or something?"

"No, I'm your dormant magical power. You just awoke me by accident." The voice replied.

"You saved me from the blast?"

"Yes and no, I shielded you from the magical goodies that Lissandra packed into it, your friend saved you from the physical damage."

Serylda felt another wave of tears coming up.

"Now now, none of that right now. Your friends murderer is in the other room, mocking you all, and you want to sit here and cry?"

Serylda snarled, whatever voice this was, magical or just insanity, it was right.

"What say you we make her pay?" Enrutcon asked.

"How?! I'm unarmed, I have no way to fight her!" Serylda yelled.

"Just say, Enrutcon, esu ym ydob, thgif rof em" He instructed.

"That's a spell, right? You say all the words backwards."

"Indeed it is! You're a smart girl! Now, say the phrase!"

Serylda, so angry with Lissandra, so upset over her friend, didn't question the words.

"ENRUTCON! ESU YM YDOB! THGIF ROF EM!" She screamed.

As she said the words, she felt her world go black.

* * *

"Now that I've got you all here, unarmed, unable to fight back, what say you I kill you all?" Lissandra asked, mockingly.

As she raised her hands, laughing maniacally, she felt a disturbance nearby.

"What the hell is that?" She asked, looking towards Sejuani and Badger.

"'That' is the man you almost killed" Sejuani snarled.

"Not him... The thing behind the wall... it's giving off a similar magical signature, but it's much strong-"

The wall behind Sejuani and Badger erupted, debris went flying.

"Lissandra..." a voice hissed.

Everyone in the room turned to the figure standing in the smoking hole.

It was Serylda... but it wasn't.

Her silver hair flowed out from behind her, it's length had quadrupled, so much so that it now reached the back of her knees.

Her ocean blue armor was a dark crimson, her skin, black.

Everyone in the room, Lissandra included, couldn't decide what was more horrifying, the fact that she had only two glowing white eyes and a wicked grin for a face, or the fact that her arms now ended with wicked blades.

"LISSANDRA!" Serylda screamed, and leaping at the witch with inhuman speeds, slashed at her.

Lissandra barely managed to throw up a barrier of ice to block the blow.

"LISSANDRA!" Serylda cried again, bashing against the ice repeatedly.

"By the Watchers, what in the hell are you, girl..." Lissandra whispered.

"I WANT YOUR BLOOD AGAIN! I WANT TO FEEL YOUR INSIDES IN MY HANDS! I WANT TO TASTE YOUR FLESH! I WANT IT, I CRAVE IT! GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE IT TO ME RIGHT NOW!" Serylda pleaded in bloodlust, her wicked blades slashing against the solid ice again and again and again.

Lissandra looked at her, her disgust and terror beyond comprehension.

"Serylda! Stop!" Sejuani cried.

The entire room shrieked as her head twisted completely around, so that she looked at her mother.

With another shriek, she leapt off the ice barrier, and darted directly towards her defenseless parent.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" She screamed, slashing her blades.

* * *

CLANG.

* * *

Serylda's crimson blades clashed against two metallic blue ones.

"Nocturne, you will leave my daughter, NOW." Badger growled, straining against the force of his old enemy in his daughter's body.

"The bomb didn't kill anyone, there are now monstrosities fighting, it looks like everything worked out in the end. I'm getting out of here. Goodbye." Lissandra managed to say, and, regaining her composure, disappeared.

"NO!" Serylda/Nocturne screeched, and dove for her again.

The force they used this time shattered the ice wall instantly, but it was too late, Lissandra was gone.

"COME BACK HERE! FACE ME! YOU COWARD! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME AND RUN!" Serylda roared in psychotic rage.

She fell to her knees, and wailed a chilling wail, one of anger, one of vengeance, one of sorrow.

As she sat there on her knees, she didn't even notice Badger come up behind her.

"Ssenkrad, edecer." He said.

The blades on her arms disappeared, her hair shortened again. Her skin and armor returned to their normal color.

Serylda didn't even notice it, though, she was so busy sobbing.

"Serylda, why are you crying?" Sejuani asked.

She sobbed uncontrollably, "Vols... stagg..." she managed to cry out, before falling to the ground.

Tryndamere and Ashe went wide eyed, they darted for the hole that Serylda had made in the rubble.

The sounds of the two shrieking would haunt all those present forever.

Serylda sobbed harder, Sejuani wrapped her arms around her.

Udyr and Anivia said a prayer, Olaf joining them.

Badger let his blades recede, he looked on sympathetically as Ashe cradled her son's head in her lap, Tryndamere letting out cries of anguish.

He looked at Sejuani, from where she was kneeling, all she could see was the darkness. The darkness, his eye, and his exposed teeth.

Just when it seemed like times were going to be perfect, the two most dangerous enemies that either of them had ever faced, had returned.

* * *

Three Days Later.

* * *

Serylda trembled as she walked up to the gate ahead of her. It was a large wooden gate, the only entrance in a large, wooden wall.

The doors opened, and a massive creature came into view. He had the shape of a man, but looked like a machine.

A diving suit, actually, is what he looked like. An old diving suit.

"Greetings, young lady, my name is Nautilus, what brings you to the Lunar Spas resort?" Nautilus asked.

"I... I came here to see Luna..."

"Luna, are you a friend of hers?"

Serylda looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"Sejuani?" He asked, surprised.

"No... Sejuani is my mother... I'm Serylda... Luna is-"

"Your sister."

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"If I'm correct, I was there the day you two were created. It was a beautiful day. That's besides the point, though, come in" Nautilus said.

She nodded, and followed him through the entrance.

* * *

The Lunar Spas resort was much nicer then Serylda expected, gorgeous even, but she wasn't here to relax.

No, she was here for two reasons; To inform Luna of Volstagg's death, and to bring her back to the Institute of War, where the two would be analyzed for their connection with a being called 'Nocturne'.

As she continued to follow Nautilus, she was finally lead to a picnic table.

At this table sat three women, Luna, looking cheerful as always, a half-fish half-human, and another woman that looked like an older version of Luna.

"Serylda! Hi!" Luna called, getting up and waving.

Serylda's lip trembled, but she managed to crack a smile.

"Hi.. Luna" She stammered.

Luna looked at her, smiling brightly.

"Mom! This is Serylda! She's Sejuani's daughter and Summoner Badger's daughter, that makes her my half sister!" She declared, proudly.

"So she is! I must admit, I was surprised when Luna told me she knew Badger was her father, I never thought she'd find out. The way you guys have gotten her to feel, however, has made me so happy about it!" The older woman said, cheerfully.

"Oh! I'm so rude! Serylda, this is my mother, Diana, the Scorn of the Moon!" Luna giggled.

Diana smiled as she took Serylda's hand and shook it.

"Oh, mom! Serylda is also very good friends with Volstagg! She actually introduced-"

Serylda couldn't hold it in anymore, she buried her face in her hands and sobbed again.

"Serylda?" Luna asked, surprised.

"What's wrong?" The fish woman inquired.

Diana looked at the crying young woman in front of her, and put her hand on her cheek.

"Someone close to her has passed... No... was taken..." She whispered, gently stroking Serylda's face.

"Oh my god, who was it, Serylda?" Luna asked, mortified.

Serylda looked at her, sorrowfully.

Luna gasped, and covered her mouth.

Serylda nodded.

"N-No... that can't be right." Luna whispered.

Serylda reached into her pocket, and pulled out the necklace that Volstagg had given her.

"He said... he said..." She choked on her words.

Luna fell to her knees, her world shattered.

Diana hugged her destroyed daughter, Nami embraced the sobbing Serylda.

"Tell me who did this..." Luna demanded.

* * *

A week later.

* * *

Lissandra stood on her balcony at the Howling Abyss, and looked out at the vast army before her. Not only were the Watchers resurrected, they had brought with them hordes of frozen spirits, spirits who had retaken physical form in order to take to the battlefield again.

She cursed at herself for showing weakness at the meeting of the Freljordian leaders, that Serylda girl... she had caught her off guard.

"At least she's the only monster I'll have to deal with. That Summoner was easily bested by me before" She muttered.

As she reflected this, it occurred to her that something was wrong.

Instead of the normal blues and whites the Freljord normally gave off at night, it was... red. Dark red. Blood red.

* * *

Luna sat in the center of a chamber beneath Mt. Targon, a chamber hidden for centuries by those fearful of the Solari's oppression.

Serylda had told her she was supposed to go to the Institute of War, but she had needed to be alone. She needed to be far away from everyone, she needed to be with the one thing she could always count on to be there.

Taking her mother's crescent blade from her side, Luna slashed her wrists, letting crimson blood flow into the cracks of the chamber floor.

The blood poured into them, until at last, the runes on the chamber floor were filled.

From the center of the chamber, Luna could look directly up at the full moon, it's glow was bright and strong.

As she looked at the moon, oblivious to her wounds, she began to sing.

It was not a joyous song, it was not a cheerful song.

It was not a song that would be sang in celebration, nor a song that would be sang or should be for any reason.

It was a song of mourning, a song that should never be sang, it was a song that was sung from the soul.

All across the globe, no matter where one was, if they were under the light of the moon, the song of woe could be heard.

"Cruel moon, you've brought unto me  
Dischord and death, and misery  
I trusted you with my heart and soul  
To me you've given evil, anger, and woe.  
Cruel moon, remove your curse  
Avenge my lover, who lies in hearse  
I ask instead that you bless me  
So that I may kill my enemy  
No mercy for the guilty  
Crush all those that oppose  
Blood so silver black by night  
Spilled from the witch, pale and white  
Cruel moon, bring the end  
Give me the Witch,  
Lissandra's head."

Luna looked down at the floor, her dark blood had become a shining silver, it glowed strongly with the power of the moon.

Looking up, she could see the moon had switched colors as well, it was now as red as blood.

From the runes, the blood began to flow back into her.

The magical energies she felt were overwhelmingly powerful, so strong were they that they healed her slashed wrists in seconds.

"Now..." Luna whispered, "We are one."

* * *

Lissandra looked at the blood red moon. For the first time in her life, the Ice Witch shivered.


	12. Divided we fall

***Author's Note***  
Hey guys, so yeah, that last chapter, huh? Nocturne's back, Lissandra's back, Veigar's back, Volstagg's dead, Serylda's possessed, Badger isn't fully human, and Luna's out for blood. WOW. That's what happens when you combine sleeping pills with coffee and techno music.  
I've been asked about ten times already why I killed Volstagg off, the answer; It's war. Both good guys and bad guys die in it, if I didn't kill someone on the good team once in awhile, the story would get dull.  
Now, I'm not going to be pulling a J.K. Rowling and killing everyone we love (I am not insulting J.K. Rowling, BUT COME ON WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO KILL THE FUCKING OWL?! HEDWIG, YOU WERE SO YOUNG! OH GOD WHY!)  
... Anyways, yeah, Volstagg had to die to set the bar personal for everyone. Serylda had regained her parents, Ashe and Sejuani had come to peace, and there was really no reason for there to be such bitterness.  
NOW IT'S PERSONAL ON ALL LEVELS, EVERYONE HAS A STAKE IN THIS FIGHT!  
If you're wondering if I'm going to skip bullshit storylines and actually get to the main plotline, OF COURSE NOT!  
Why would I not write random storylines and ignore the looming shadow of Lissandra and her goons? That's not what good writers do!  
No wait, good writers do skip to the chase...  
... OKAY FINE I WON'T KEEP YOU WAITING.  
-HoneyBadgerDC

* * *

Serylda sat alone in a dark room. There were no visible walls, and vision was limited by an inky fog.

"Where am I? What is this place?" She asked.

"It's known as the chamber of Judgement. This is where summoners used to test Champions to see if they would be able to enter the League" a familiar voice replied.

Serylda went wide eyed when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Turning around, she was shocked to see Volstagg standing beside her.

"Vols... volstagg?" She whimpered.

"I'm afraid not, your friend is dead, young Serylda. This is merely the appearance I chose to use to get an emotional reaction." He replied.

"...That's cruel... you should've come as you are, whoever you are" She whispered, annoyed.

"Perhaps this form would be better?" He asked, switching to the appearance of her mother.

"Knock that shit off" Serylda growled.

"How about this one?" The form shifted to that of Lissandra.

"YOU!" She roared, leaping at her enemy.

"Ah, ah, ah, no touching" Lissandra mocked.

Serylda glared at her, her rage barely kept in check.

"Aww, Serylda, do you hate me?" Lissandra asked, teasingly, "Did I kill your little friend?"

"ENOUGH!" Serylda screamed.

Her eyes glowed bright red and her hair began to lengthen, her skin began to darken, and her arms began to turn a crimson color.

"NOW!" a voice yelled.

"ENRUTCON, EB ENOG, NRUTER OT EHT DIOV, EVAEL SIHT LRIG MOHW UOY TNEMROT!" a choir of voices cried.

Serylda fell to the ground in agony, screaming vile words and swearing vengeance on the world.

Her cries lasted for hours as the summoners continued their magic, the Lissandra doppelgänger watching on with pity.

Finally, she went quiet, her transformation receded.

Her eyes opened dully, and she looked up at Lissandra.

It was no longer the Ice Witch who stood before her, however.

It was her father, half of his face covered in a bandage.

He was gently stroking her cheek.

"I'm sorry Serylda, that must've been horrible, but it had to be done. I won't let him hurt you like he did me" Badger whispered, softly.

Serylda, too weak to reply, closed her eyes, and let her world go dark.

* * *

"Serylda..."

"Enrutcon...?"

"Yes dear, it is I, your friend."

"What's going on...?"

"Well, it appears that the summoners have locked me up inside your psyche, they are trying to block your connection to me."

"Wh... why?"

"I don't know! Perhaps they are afraid of you, of your power."

"That's... that's not right. My Dad is a summoner, he wouldn't be helping them hurt me."

"Your Dad, the one that's always been there, right? Your Dad who, from day one, always had your back."

"He... he didn't know about me... he's trying. He's back with my mom, he's a good guy..."

"Or what if he's merely using your mother. Using you? Maybe he's just working with the League, wanting to suppress your power? Maybe he's not who he says he is."

"That's... what?"

"Think about it, but for now, you need to wake up."

"This again?"

"Wake up."

"Enrutcon!"

"WAKE UP!"

* * *

Serylda shot up, awake. She was sitting on a soft bed in a white room, the sun was setting.

"I see you're awake." A familiar voice stated.

Serylda looked to her left, her father was sitting beside her, holding her hand.

"Dad..." she whispered.

"Hello, Serylda, welcome back to the waking world. You've been out of it for awhile." Badger said, smiling warmly.

She looked at him, her eyes hazy. She had so many questions that needed answers.

"Dad... you're a magic user..." She said.

"I am." He replied.

"Does your magic side have a name? Does it talk to you?" She asked, nervous that she'd sound crazy.

Badger sighed, how the hell would he explain this.

"No, Serylda, my magic does not have a name. If you are born with the ability to use magic, it is part of you, it is not a separate entity."

"I don't know how to say this, but... mine is. Its name is Enrutcon. He talks to me while I sleep." She said, quietly.

Badger's eyes narrowed, he seemed angry.

"I'm sorry, did I say something that offended you?" She asked.

"No. I'm sorry, Serylda, I'm so sorry." He said, sorrowfully, his head in his hands.

"Why?" She inquired.

He looked at her, his face pained.

"His name isn't Enrutcon, it's Nocturne. He's a demonic entity who thrives on fear and haunting people's dreams. He and I had a titanic battle years ago, during which he was cast into the void. Before this happened, however... your mother" He paused, as if he himself was trying to comprehend it.

"What? What about my mother?" Serylda asked.

"She got pregnant, with you." He whispered.

"So...?"

"When it happened, I was still partially fused with Nocturne. While his power was nowhere close to where it once was, his energies were fused with mine. To put it simply, when a magical human has a child, the child is magical because magic from their parents goes into them. When your mother became pregnant..."

"...Corrupted magic was put in as well. Part of this 'Nocturne' is within me" She finished for him.

Badger nodded, "Being twisted with Nocturne's powers is a fate I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy, let alone my own daughter. Nocturne himself is now gone from Valoran, tossed through a portal into a place where I thought he would remain forever. The powers he left, however, I thought they were just remnants, remnants of his abilities, of his wretched psyche. For so long, I thought that's what they were, but now... I fear they are tethers. Tethers that Nocturne can use to return to this world."

"But why now? Why would this Nocturne guy be able to come back now? Why wait so long?"

"Because Nocturne thrives on negative emotion, he must have received some sort of super charge from your anguish at your friend dying. It allowed him to momentarily materialize again, though his physical form is still stuck in the void."

Serylda looked down, "You said you were fused with him... what did it feel like?"  
Badger looked away from her, uncomfortably.

"It felt... It felt amazing. The power, the strength, the ability to crush anything that stood in my way, but it was a stupid risk. When I allowed him to take over my body, it was because I was desperate to save my friends, to get to my wife. It could have killed me, though. It could have killed me, and he could have used my body to kill everyone I love."

"But the power was great! Did you see Lissandra's face?! She was terrified of me! Using Nocturne's abilities, I can beat her! I can avenge Volstagg!" Serylda cried.

"NO!" He yelled, jumping to his feet.

Serylda looked at him, afraid, he looked... unhinged.

"Do not look at Nocturne's abilities like they are some sort of blessing, Serylda..." He whispered, calming himself.

He turned around, and began to uncoil the bandages around the left side of his face.

Finally, he turned to her, she gasped in horror.

There were no scars underneath, no flesh, nothing that resembled a man. the left side of his face was a shadow, the only visible things were a glowing eye with a red iris, and several jagged teeth-like markings.

"They are not a gift. They are a curse." He said, quietly.

"You... you and him... you're...?" Serylda asked.

"No. As I said, Nocturne is gone, but his abilities, when allowed to consume you, they leave scars. An affliction is what I'd call it. I exorcised Nocturne from my body, but the way I did it was untested, it was experimental. At the time, I thought it had had no consequences. Clearly, however, I was wrong." He responded.

"This is so much to take in" Serylda said, holding her head in her hands.

He quickly put the bandages around his face again.

Then, slowly, he put his arms around her, hugging her close.

"I just wanted to warn you about him. So far, you've only slipped into the darkness once, I doubt that will have a lasting effect. The reason why I am left so scarred is because his powers were in my body for a very long time. They've only just awakened in yours. I've been studying this for years, and I might have a way to rid you of him." He paused, "I am, however, going to test it on myself first. If it goes wrong, it could kill the test subject. The only good thing about these powers is that if I mess up, they will most likely protect me. You, I am not so sure about. This is why I brought you to the institute and incited that reaction in you. I'm sorry I did that, but in order to suppress Nocturne's strength, I needed it come out. I hope you can forgive me for that."

Serylda nodded, "It was painful, but from what you've told me, living with it is much worse. I forgive you, and I'm sorry you had to be the one to do it."

He smiled, and rustled her hair.

it then occurred to her that when she had entered the Institute, it had been early morning, and the sun was now setting.

"Dad, how long have I been unconscious?"

He sighed, "Four days." He replied.

"FOUR DAYS?!"

He nodded, "You've missed a lot, but now that you're awake again, you can get brought up to speed."

She looked at him, "Has Lissandra attacked yet?"

His eyes met hers, they were sorrowful.

"... Tell me what happened."

"It will be better if I just show you" He replied.

She nodded, and got up.

He snapped his fingers, and a portal opened.

Her gently took her hand, and led her through it.

* * *

When they appeared again, they were standing in a darkroom, though she could recognize it.

"Why are we in Serylda's armory? Why is it so dark?" Serylda asked.

"Before you go upstairs to get some light, I suggest you get your armor on." Badger replied.

She looked at him, confused, but agreed.

He turned around, and faced the staircase.

She noticed he was tense, as though he expected something to come at him.

Serylda walked over to the darkest wall, and felt around. Finally, she felt the pressure pad, and placed her palm on it.

A hidden door opened, inside of which was Serylda's battle armor, the same outfit she had used to fight Lissandra.

"How did you know where to go for this?" Serylda asked.

"I helped design this palace, specifically, this floor, just in case an event like this ever happened" He answered.

Serylda turned around, forgetting she was half naked.

Luckily, he was still facing the opposite direction.

"I thought you said you didn't know about my mother's palace?" She inquired.

"I knew she had plans, I never expected it to be done this quickly" He chuckled, though he didn't sound happy.

She looked at him, oddly, he was acting weird.

Finally, she finished getting everything on. She grabbed her battle axe and flail, and slung them over her shoulder. She clipped her brass knuckles unto her belt, and threw her shield across her back.

Finally, she placed her helmet on her head, and turned to face him.

"I must say, Serylda, you look better in that armor than your mother does." He said, warmly.

"Mom wore this?" She asked.

"Several times, but she didn't like how it looked. She prefers more fur than metal. It provides more movement apparently." He chuckled.

She smiled, but went serious again.

"Now, why are we in the dark?" She inquired.

He was quiet for a moment, before he looked at her.

"Walk up the stairs." He requested, sadly.

She gave him another look of confusion, but did as he asked.

Moving to the button that called the staircase back down, she pressed it, and watched as the staircase descended.

With it, however, came a pile of debris and ash.

"What the hell?" She asked, coughing, looking at her father.

He averted her gaze.

She narrowed her eyes, summoned her courage, and moved to the staircase.  
She slowly ascended, it was amazing how dark it was. The chamber of the armor was always dark, but normally it got lighter as she moved up the entrance.

Instead, she only found more darkness.

Finally, she made it to the top of the staircase, only to find it blocked by something.

She growled, enough of this crap.

Grabbing a knuckle from her waist, she slipped it on her hand and punched into the blockage.

It shattered instantly, allowing her to get a beam of red light into the shadows.

She shielded her eyes from the light as she exited...

Into the cold and the wind...?

When her eyes no longer hurt, she opened them, and looked out.

Her jaw dropped as she stared at the view in absolute horror.

She was standing in the ruins of her palace, the pillars charred, the throne and hallway evaporated.

She could look out at her kingdom from this vantage point.

Her eyes widened and she fell to her knees, her arms falling limp at her side.

The Winter's Claw camp was gone, decimated, destroyed.

The smell of the place was horrible, rot, decay, burned wood, and death.

"Dad, what... what the..." She tried to ask, but had to close her mouth in order to avoid throwing up.

He appeared next to her, "The day you lost consciousness at the institute, Lissandra attacked the Winter's Claw. Anyone they found, they slaughtered without mercy." He whispered.

She looked at him, horrified beyond comprehention.

"Volibear?! Octavius?! Olaf?! Udyr?!"

She gasped and covered her mouth, "My mother?!"

He shook his head.

"Sejuani knew this was coming. She had everyone evacuate to the Avarosan territories. From what I understand, the civilian populace is towards the west, many went to Piltover. My connections with the government there assured their safe passage. All of Sejuani's army, as well as Ashe's, have gathered together to face Lissandra. Unfortunately, not everyone took Sejuani's warnings to heart, some stayed here. You can see their fates." He said.

Serylda looked at him, her home may have been destroyed, but she was relieved that her loved ones were safe.

"Oh, that reminds me" Badger said, reaching into his robe.

He then pulled out a small stuffed animal, it looked like Sejuani's boar, Bristle.

"Mr. Piggles!" Serylda cried, hugging the toy.

"I teleported to your room and grabbed him as we were leaving, I couldn't save everything of yours, but I thought I'd save something that was from both your mother and I." He said, smiling.

She looked at him, teary eyed.

"Thanks, Dad" she said, hugging him.

He smiled, and held her close to him.

"Shall we go to the Avarosan camp? I'm sure everyone will be relieved that you're okay" He asked.

She nodded, but took another minute to look at her destroyed home. She released one last set of tears, but wiped them away.

"Let's go." She said, Lissandra owed her dearly.

* * *

Ashe sat alone in a dark blue room, she was not dressed in her battle attire, but in a black gown.

She was seated by a coffin, inside of which lay her son.

She gently stroked his hair, whispering prayers to Avarosa that he rest.

"Hello."

Ashe looked up, startled, she had instructed her guards to keep everyone out of this part of her palace.

Facing her was a young woman, also clothed in a black dress. She wore a large, black fedora that covered most of her face, though Ashe could see that she had silver hair, as well as tear stains down her chin.

"If you are another mourner here to give condolences, I thank you, but I wish to be alone right now" Ashe stated, trying to sound dignified.

The young woman didn't reply, she merely moved toward her.

"I'm asking you politely to leave." The Avarosan queen continued.  
"With all due respect, Queen Ashe, I will not leave until I've seen him." The girl replied.

Ashe's eyes narrowed, "Who do you think you are?" she hissed, "I am giving you a direct order to go away".

The young woman stopped, and removed her hat.

Ashe's eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Diana?" She asked, startled.

The young woman shook her head.

"No, I am not Diana. My name is Luna. I am her daughter." Luna replied.  
Ashe teared up, "I take it you're also THE Luna, the one who Volstagg never stopped talking about?" She asked, smiling sadly.

The girl nodded, "I assume that's me. There aren't many people named Luna who spent time with Volstagg, actually, I think I was the only one" she said, seemingly in reflection.

"I apologize for my coldness, Luna, please join me." Ashe whispered.  
The girl nodded, and came forward, until she was standing before Volstagg's coffin.

She looked down at his face, he seemed so peaceful, a smile was on his face.  
Her calm demeanor shattered, however, when she looked at his neck, and saw how his necklace was missing.

Her jaw trembled and her eyes began to water, before she fell to her knees, sobbing.

Ashe looked on, pitifully.

Luna trembled as she spoke.

"I loved him. He was the first person to look past how strange I am. He was the first person besides my immediate family to care about me and know me. He was my first friend, he was my first everything" She sobbed.

Her tears dripped down her face unto the cold floor.

"I loved him with all my heart, I would give anything to have him back, I would give up the world, I would give up the moon" She whispered.

Ashe nodded, sorrowfully. She wanted to join this girl in her mourning, but she knew it would only make the two of them feel worse.

Luna sniveled, and wiped her tears on her arm.

"Queen Ashe." She said, getting to her feet, "If you will have me, I wish to fight on your behalf against Lissandra."

Ashe looked at her, intrigued, "Why me? Wouldn't you want to fight under Sejuani's banner? After all, she's the mother of your half-sister, if I'm correct."

"My half sister is the reason why Volstagg is dead." Luna stated, barely believing her own words.

She paused, considered her answer, then continued.

"I know that she was not directly responsible, and I know that she grieves for him as I do, but..." she paused again, "If Volstagg hadn't been the hero that he was, if he had chosen to duck instead of taking the damage for her, then perhaps he would be alive right now. Because of Serylda's inability to act, she lost her friend, I lost my lover, and you lost your son. I hold no ill will toward Serylda, but at the same time, I cannot see myself fighting 100% beside her. Therefore, I wish to fight with you and your army, when the time comes." She explained.

Ashe looked at this girl before her, she seemed to innocent, and yet, so world weary.

She smiled, and nodded.

"Yes, Luna, daughter of Diana, I accept you into the Avarosa forces. I know you will prove to be an invaluable ally to us."

Luna smiled, her eyes glowed white.

She fell to a knee, her fist pressed against the ground.

"Give me your orders." She requested.

* * *

Sejuani sat on her throne, brooding.

Her scouts had informed her that the Winter's Claw camp was no more. Their homes burned, their borders decimated, everything from Serylda's original home, to her own palace, to her favorite eatery had been completely blown away.

The only thing she had bothered to save was her throne, which had been owned by Serylda herself.

Besides that, she hadn't considered anything else worth wasting time on.

She got up, and walked over to a mirror that hung on the wall.

She mused over what she, twenty years younger, would say to herself.

As if on queue, her reflection seemed to grow younger, in a voice too much like her own, it began to speak.

"You coward, how dare you abandon your home in the face of adversity, how dare you run." It growled.

"I chose to save my clansmen, friends, and people over some stupid village" She replied, calmly.

"You ran. You left the original Serylda's home to be demolished,without even throwing a punch. Like a dog with it's tail between it's legs, you ran. Not only did you run, you went to your sworn enemy for help. That's low, even for a dog.' She hissed.

"It's not like I had a choice in the matter! If I stayed, it was certain death! The Winter's Claw is not strategically placed, the closest thing to an area defense is the blizzards that surround it, and they wouldn't help at all against Ice wielders!" She retorted, trying to justify her actions.

"No matter your reasoning, you've grown weak over the years. Let's face facts, you didn't run just because it was tactical, you didn't run because you thought you stood a better chance here, you ran because you were scared. If I had faced you on the battlefield, I would have trampled you under my boot. I would have had Bristle grind you into the ground." Her reflection mocked.

Sejuani's eyes narrowed, "I may not be in the same mindset I was when I was you. I'll admit that I was, in fact, scared. Yes, I'll admit it, I was afraid of Lissandra's army. I'm still afraid, but I'm not, nor have I ever been, weak. I'm stronger then you ever were."

Her reflection laughed, "Is that so?! Okay then, news flash, I didn't lose battles. I didn't let my enemies run over me like I was a piece of paper in the wind! I fought the berserker to a standstill, I trampled Volibear and made his Ursine pack mine to command, I overcame four celestial animals' personalities and forced Udyr to swear fealty to me. Look what you've done? You've had a daughter who you raised to be just as weak as you are now, you've left yourself open to emotional attack by a southerner who abandoned you. I should mention, by the way, that the only reason you have either of those things, is because of me. You're a shell, a shell of the real you, me."

Sejuani twitched with rage, she didn't know if she was angry because she believed it, if she was angry because she believed it to be lies.

"I'm a better person than you... I'm the one the people listen to and follow, I'm the one they respect, not the one they fear."

"If you had kept me around, you wouldn't give a shit about respect. You got so many results using fear as your tool. You would have raised Serylda to be a bloodthirsty warrior who wouldn't give a damn about Ashe's son, under your CORRECT parenting, she would've gleefully crushed his skull. But look at you, emotional, snivelling, weak. You're a waste of Serylda's bloodline. I hope that future descendants aren't as pathetic, perhaps, with correct guidance, Serylda still has hope."

"SILENCE!" Sejuani screamed, punching the mirror, it cracked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did that strike a nerve? Did I hurt your feelings?" It continued to mock.

"BE QUIET!" Sejuani cried again, her fist colliding with where the reflection's face should be.

The mirror cracked further.

"Interesting fact, you say that you're the one HE loves, but I'm the one who got him interested in the first place. So, technically, he came to you for me" It sneered.

"SHUT UP!" Sejuani roared, her fist hitting the mirror a final time.

The shards went flying, the reflection was gone.

She looked down at her fist, it was covered in blood, the glass had cut her all over.

She didn't care, she fell to her knees, her forehead resting against the wall.

She sobbed uncontrollably, it wasn't fair.

She finally had everything she wanted, a family, an army, her own home and country, her life was perfect.

Lissandra, despite being defeated, had come back with monstrous allies, and ripped her home from her grasp.

All those years defending it, all those years making it great, they were WORTHLESS. She had abandoned it without a fight.

She let out another pained cry as she punched the wall again.

She was so lost, she was so out of her league against this enemy.

For the second time in her life, her strength meant nothing.

As she sat there, in her misery, something occurred to her.

She got off her knees, and looked to where the mirror once stood.

"I'm not the perfect leader, I'm not the original Serylda, I can't fight armies of titanic monsters by myself. I'm also not a fool who is going to let her pride get the better of her. I evacuated because it was the right course of action, I did it because it was the smart decision. Could I have stayed, yes. Was there a possibility of us forcing them back? Yes, but the cost would have been far too great. I'm not the woman you were, but I'm glad I'm not. You yourself seem to have forgotten who you were, neither of us are the woman we were when we met Jay Badger, and I am sorry about that, but I'm glad I'm not you. You would have raised a tyrant, you almost killed the love of my life, thinking he abandoned you."

She paused for a moment.

"He DID abandon you. YOU. He came back for me. Stay silent, stay aware, and stay where you belong, in my darkest memories. If I need you, I'll stab myself, it'll be less painful."

The mirror's shards seemed to flash for a moment, before returning to a dormant state.

Sejuani sighed, and began picking the glass out of her knuckles.

* * *

Esmerelda sat with Jason, Fang, and Marcus at the Pumble. All had food, none touched it.

"I can't believe he's dead." Fang murmured.

"He didn't deserve it." Jason stated.

"He didn't, I owe him for saving Serylda." Marcus replied.

Esmerelda growled as she twirled a bite of salad on her fork.

"I hope it didn't hurt." Fang said.

"Yeah, if he had to go, I hope it was quick and painless." Jason agreed.

"He shouldn't have died, this shouldn't have happened, these were going to be peaceful times." Marcus whispered.

Esmerelda tensed, and pressed so hard on her fork that her plate cracked.

"Enough! Are we just going to sit here and mope while we could be doing something?!" She asked, shooting up.

The others looked at her with questioning looks.

"Esmerelda, what can we possibly do? Lissandra's got a massive army of eternal monsters, she's going to conquer the Freljord. We should just stay out of it, try to convince Dad to come back here and leave that place to itself." Jason said, sadly.

She gave him a look of disgust.

"Did you honestly just say that? Did you actually just suggest that we abandon our friends, our FAMILY?!" She hissed.

"Our only family there is Serylda, and she's only our half-sister." Jason replied.

"What about Sejuani? She's our god-mother and aunt. What about Volibear? He protected us against that witch in her first attack. What about Olaf and Udyr and what about the townspeople who fought with us on the battlefield?! Are you seriously so much of a coward that you'd abandon them all to slavery or death?!" She roared.

"Lissandra is all powerful now! It's a harsh reality, but if we go there to fight her, we will die too! I won't go there knowing it's suicide, and I won't let my sister go there to her death!" Jason shouted.

"How dense are you?! You think Lissandra is going to stop at the Freljord?! She'll crush the armies there, then move south! She'll conquer everything, unless she's stopped!"

"ENOUGH!" Fang roared, slamming his fist on the table.

Marcus jumped in surprise, the other patrons of the eatery having a similar reaction.

Esmerelda and Jason looked at him, he glared right back.

"Esmerelda is right. Those are not only our friends, but friends of our fathers. My Dad and Udyr used to hunt together, my Dad and Olaf would exchange stories of vicious creatures. My Dad and Volibear used to terrorize people on Summoners rift, and laugh about it over a cold ale. Sejuani was present at my Dad's wedding, she was in my mom's wedding party. These people, they aren't just good friends of our families, they are family, and I'll be damned before I let them face such a wicked enemy alone." He growled.

Esmerelda walked up to him, and planted a kiss directly on his furry muzzle.

"This is why I love you, Fang" She said, smiling.

Jason's eyes narrowed, "There is no way in hell you alone are taking my sister to the Freljord to your deaths" He said.

Marcus popped back up from under the table.

"He won't be alone. I'm going too! Sejuani and my Mother are friends just as much as she and Vi. I will offer my help to their cause as well." He said, standing next to Fang and Esmerelda.

"Come on Jason, you know you're going to help too" Esmerelda said, smiling.  
He glared at them, "You're a lot of damn fools. I'm not going anywhere near that battlefield. I'm going to introduce Roka to Mom, then I'm going to see if we can all just go to Ionia. Have fun dying in the cold." He said, coldly.

They were speechless as he walked by them and left the building, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Badger and Serylda materialized in Ashe's main throne room.

They were instantly surrounded by a group of heavily armored barbarians, their gazes were fierce.

"STAND DOWN!"

The two turned to see Tryndamere, dressed in white furs and a golden crown.

"King Tryndamere" Badger greeted him, bowing.

Serylda followed suit.

The Barbarian King's eyes narrowed when he looked at Serylda.

"You." He said, roughly, "My son died saving you."

She looked at him, expressionless.

"Yes. Volstagg saved me from the explosion. Given the opportunity, I would reverse the situation." She replied.  
Tryndamere nodded, "As would I, but such is fate that it cannot be changed. You must have been a worthy friend for him to do that. Though it was far too soon, he died a heroic death. I thank you for giving him that, as well as becoming so close to him."

The Barbarian king paused for a moment, before he spoke again, his tone was... lighter.

"I never spent much time with Volstagg as he grew up... I always thought I'd have so much time... If you would not mind, I would like for you to tell me about him." He requested.

Serylda looked at him with surprise, this was not the greeting she had expected to recieve.

"I... I am honored, King Tryndamere." She replied, bowing again.

He nodded, then looked to Badger.

"Summoner Badger, Sejuani has requested that you come and see her as soon as you arrived. Follow my guards, they will bring you to her" He stated.  
Badger nodded, and, giving Serylda a quick kiss on the forehead, departed.

* * *

Badger finally reached Sejuani's chamber, and, knocking first, entered.

She was sitting on her throne, half asleep. Her hand was scratched up, blood leaked down her arm.

"Sej are you okay?!" He asked, concerned.

She stirred, and looked at him.

She then looked at her hand, and shrugged.

"I cut myself." She said, nonchalanty.

"I can see that! Let me see it!" He said, running up to her.

He quickly looked it over, making sure there was nothing in it.  
Satisfied, he whispered some ancient words, and summoned green magic to his hands.

He quietly held her injured hand in his own, he smiled as it instantly healed.

She, however, remained distant.

"Is something wrong, Sej?" He asked.

"Jay, there is a good chance I'll die soon." She said, not looking at him.

"Don't talk like that, you and I both know you'll win" He whispered, soothingly.

"Don't sugarcoat the situation. We have, descending on us, an army of immortal demons that crushed the Freljord under their heel. They did this back during the glory days of my nation, back when there were armies of tens of thousands to oppose them. Between Ashe and I, I estimate that we have approximately 3,000. We have not the strength to oppose them, nor the lack of heart to simply lay down in the snow. We're all going to die."  
He looked at her, shocked at what she had just said.

"Knowing this, I have a request." She continued.

His eyes were wide, he was in total disbelief, but he nodded.

"I want you to take Serylda away from here. I want you to spirit her away and never come back. Forget about me, forget about this wretched place. Go back to Fiora, take her with you. You'll both be safe there." She said.

"Sejuani, I won't abandon you, and Serylda would rather die than leave you to fight alone." He said, quietly.

"Jay, this isn't an order from a doomed queen..." She whispered.

She turned to him, her eyes were glossy and teary eyed.

"This is a plea from a desperate mother who won't lose her daughter to that monster. I saw how Ashe reacted, how hollow she is now, I won't be able to handle that pain. Even if I die fighting Lissandra, I'll die knowing that she was safe."

"Sej... please..."

She got up, and embraced him, hard.

His own lip shook as he felt her tremble.

"Please, just go, save Serylda, save yourself." She whimpered.

"I'll teleport Serylda to Ionia, where she'll be unable to get back for a long time, but I will not leave you. I love you, Sejuani." He replied, his eyes shut tight.

She smiled, "I know you won't. Goodbye, Jay, I'll always love you."

"GAH!"

He cried out in pain when he felt her hand hit his neck.

His vision dulled, and collapsed on her shoulders, she held him closer.

"Sej... no..." He whispered as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Sejuani looked up when she heard the door to her chamber open again.

In walked Tryndamere, Serylda slung over his shoulder.

"You didn't hurt her, did you?" She asked.

The Barbarian king shook his head, "This girl is stronger than you are. Her body is like iron. If I hit her with my sword, it'd probably break. No, I chose an easier form of sedation, I simply drugged her." he replied.

"Tryndamere..."

"Yes, Sejuani?"

"I'm sorry, about Volstagg. He was a good boy, a great friend to Serylda, I considered him to as much a member of my tribe as yours."  
Tryndamere nodded.

"Your daughter is quite amazing. She reminds me of you when you were her age, although she is much less brash and is prone to tactically thinking." He paused, "I wish our children had not been present at the meeting. I would gladly have given my life in exchange for my boy's." He whispered.

She nodded, "I must thank you, Tryndamere, for your son's sacrifice, for he saved my daughter."

He grunted, Sejuani understood that it was as close to a "Your welcome" as she was going to get.

"Now, with the summoner unconscious, how are we going to get them out of here?" He inquired.

"Volibear is going to take them to Badger's home, near the Institute of War. Volibear will stand guard there, he is Serylda's personal attendant from now on."

Tryndamere went wide eyed, "That's insane! We cannot deny ourselves an ally as powerful as the Thunder's Roar in times like this!"

Sejuani glared at him, "Volibear has a family to think about as well, Tryndamere. Although he argued to fight with me, I gave him a direct order to keep Serylda safe. I know that Serylda will lose me in the upcoming battle, she might as well have him to comfort her." She replied.

Tryndamere growled, but didn't press the issue.

They both turned as the doors once again opened, this time, Volibear's massive form lumbered in.

"Sejuani, I have come, as per your orders, to take Summoner Badger and Serylda away from this place" He said.

"Thank you, Volibear" She whispered.

She had to stop herself from shedding tears when he embraced her.

"Goodbye, Sejuani, may the storm be with you" He rumbled, holding her close.  
She buried her face and stroked her hands against his soft fur.

"Goodbye, old friend, and thank you for everything you have done for me."  
They seperated, he nodded.

He then dropped to all fours, and allowed Tryndamere to place the two on his back.

The Barbarian king and Winter's Wrath watched, silently, as he walked through the doors again, and disappeared.

* * *

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
I was going to cut it off there and leave that as a chapter, but I knew you guys would go batshit, so I was like, FUCK IT, I'LL DO THIS IN ONE GIGANTIC SET!  
-HoneyBadgerDC.

* * *

Fiora smiled as she pulled the metal tray from the oven, the smell of hot croissants filled the kitchen.

She hummed a song to herself as she poured several glasses of orange juice, flipped sausages with her sword, and stirred a pan of eggs, amazingly all at the same time.

Finally, satisfied with the breakfast she had cooked, she set out two trays, and distributed the food equally.

She continued to hum as she took them upstairs, one to Esmerelda's room, one to her own bedroom.

She knocked on Esmerelda's door softly, her daughter immediately answered.  
"Is Serylda still asleep?" Fiora asked.

"Yeah, but she's been moving around a lot, she'll probably wake up soon. I'll uh... I'll just take that for her" Esmerelda replied sadistically, gesturing towards the tray.

Fiora's eyes narrowed, but she smiled.

"This is not for you, Esmerelda, yours is downstairs. I made muffins as well, Apple cinnamon to be exact, your favorite." she laughed.

Esmerelda smiled back, "Okay, Mom".

Fiora passed one of the trays to her daughter, then continued down the hallway.

She stopped outside of her bedroom door, and took a moment to take several deep breaths, this was going to be hard.

She finally calmed herself, and opened the door.

Laying on the bed was her husband, completely unconscious.

She smiled at all the memories that washed over her, she hadn't done this in so long.

She placed the tray of food on their dresser, and quietly walked over to him.

"Jay... Jay wake up..." She cooed, shaking him lightly.

"Sejuani... No... please..." He pleaded in his sleep.

Fiora felt a tug at her heart, but swallowed and continued.

"Jay, I've made breakfast." She said, softly.

His eyes slowly opened.

She smiled at him, her eyes shined.

"I've missed you." She said quietly.

"Fi... Fiora?" He asked.

"Yes, Jay, it's me. Welcome home." She replied.

"Home...?'

He sat up, and looked around.

"Oh yeah... our old home..." He whispered.

She smiled sadly, and placed her hand on his cheek.

"It can still be our current home" She said.

"But didn't you div-"

"I... I never signed the papers. I couldn't do it, not while there was still a chance." She explained.

"But you were the one who said it's over...?"

"It was foolish of me to say, we could have worked it out, we still can." She responded.

"But... Sejuani..."

"Sejuani is the one who told me to come. She said that she couldn't take you from me and let it weigh on her conscious, she told me you wanted to come back."

He looked at her, awestruck.

"Fiora... I..."

She silenced him with a kiss.

He made no reciprocation, his eyes looked at her, dulled.

"Jay... you have stopped loving me, haven't you?" she whimpered.

"Forget about me, forget about this wretched place. Go back to Fiora, take Serylda with you, keep her safe..." Sejuani's words echoed in his mind.  
Fiora had turned her back to him, and was picking up his breakfast tray, when she felt him wrap his arms around her.

"Fiora... I never stopped loving you..." He whispered.  
She smiled.

"But I also love Sejuani, and I can't abandon her, not when she needs me the most. We have so much to talk about, so much to discuss, but this isn't the time." He continued.

She turned to face him, "If you go, you will die. Both Sejuani and I will lose you. Jason, Esmerelda, Serylda, Luna, they'll lose you too. You may not want to leave Sejuani, but if you do, you get to stay with all of us. Is she so important to you that you'd risk everything just for her?" She asked, pained.  
He looked her in the eyes, sternly.

"I would do the same for you, Fiora. After a lot of thought, I've come to realize that I can't choose between you. I've had dreams as of late that I would like to make a reality, it's not too late for them to happen, but they will not come to pass if I do not act." He replied.

"So you're going to that war, are you? You're just going to leave me again?" She asked.

He turned to her, a smile on his face.

"Who said anything about leaving you?" He inquired.

She raised an eyebrow, then went wide eyed at what he was implying.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
AHA! NOW I LEAVE IT AT A CUTOFF!  
-HoneyBadgerDC


	13. United We Stand

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
HA! GOTCHA LAST CHAPTER!  
Jk, I actually was going to keep writing it, but after six attempts and poor results, I was like 'I'll end it with Badger and Fiora'. I wasn't being an asshat XD.  
Now, moving on to the situation at hand, many people are messaging me about the whole 'Badger and Sejuani and Fiora' complex. Clearly, he needs to make a choice, as he can't marry both... or can he?  
No. He can't. I think doing that as a plotline would just make me look like a total fanboy, and polygamy is just a punkass way of solving that issue. I have not yet decided who he will eventually end up with, (although I've been leaning towards Sejuani for a very long time, re-reading Adventures has brought up a lot of conflicting thoughts, as his relationship with Fiora was so deep).  
Unto the next person I've been getting questions about, unto Jason.  
Jason is complicated, he's a reluctant guy. Unlike Esmerelda, Serylda, Marcus, Luna, Fang or (gods bless him), Volstagg, he just wants to have a normal life. Don't look down on the guy, he's terrified for the safety of both himself and his loved ones (He's that overprotective brother who can no longer keep his siblings safely behind his back). Jason's lost on the road of life right now, he's angry, he's conflicted, HE'S SO FUN TO WRITE!  
Once again, Trundle is dead. Stop asking, he sploded okay? XD  
To whomever it was that asked me about Luna's role in the upcoming fight, I'm not going to answer that, because you ain't seen nothing yet!  
Also, I must apologize for the time discrepancy I had. I know in chapter seven I wrote that the meeting between the Freljordian leaders would be 'tomorrow', but that was actually from the first draft, before I came up with the idea of Lissandra's return. Serylda's date and the Freljord meeting happen weeks apart. I will go in to the chapters in the future and fix them, but first I want to actually finish 'The Legend of Serylda'.  
Alright, well that covers most of the questions I've been asked that I don't answer specifically in this chapter, thanks for your continued support!  
For everyone wondering why Sejuani refuses to go with Serylda and live with her daughter, I only offer this answer;  
"Living in fear, is not living at all" -Sejuani, The Winter's Wrath  
-HoneyBadgerDC  
...

Sejuani stood on the walls that surrounded Ashe's capital city.

Before her, on the plains of snow and ice, was a massive army, the likes of which she hadn't seen since the Void Invasion.

She narrowed her eyes when she saw the one who lead the army that opposed it, her sworn enemy.

The Ice Witch, Lissandra.

"There she is" She growled.

Ashe, who stood beside her, nodded.

"My son's murderer." The Archer hissed.

The two exchanged glances before moving towards the stairs, they would meet with Lissandra before the battle to discuss terms.

As Sejuani walked down the cold stone steps, she wondered if she and Ashe were walking into a trap.

"No" she answered her own question, "Lissandra wouldn't resort to that kind of cowardice, she knows she's going to win this battle."

She sighed, she couldn't stop thinking about hopeless this was, how, despite the might that she and Ashe had mustered, it was still nothing against the forces Lissandra had conjured.

She also couldn't stop thinking about how alone she truly was now, only Olaf and Udyr remained of her close allies.

She smiled sadly, she had never realized how much she'd miss having Volibear around.

She momentarily regretted sending him away, with his strength, she would have had more hope.

"Serylda needs a guardian, you know you made the right choice" She said.

Her sad smile turned into a trembled lip.

She immediately turned it into a snarl, however, when she noticed Ashe was looking.

"Thinking of your daughter?" The Archer asked.

Sejuani looked at her, expressionless.

"Yeah." She replied.

Ashe nodded, "I cannot get Volstagg off of my thoughts, the way he was taken from us, it was cruel, it was not fair." She said.

The Archer sighed, and stopped walking.

Sejuani stopped as well, the two looked at one another.

Ashe smiled lightly, though it was not a happy one, "It is ironic, really. The last heir of Avarosa dies, and the Freljord finally unites." She stated.

Sejuani nodded, the irony had not escaped her.

To Ashe's genuine shock, Sejuani embraced her.

The Winters Wrath immediately pulled back, and, in a voice that actually sounded sympathetic, spoke.

"Do not make the mistake of thinking that I have only allied with you because the line of Avarosa is on the brink of the end. Do not think I do this because I view my own bloodline as safe. I do this because it is my way of repaying you. Repaying you for the destruction I myself have wrought upon your house throughout the years. Repaying you for sparing Serylda. Repaying you for your son's sacrifice. I owe you much more than my allegiance. As far as I am concerned, our blood feud ended the day you spared Seryldas life. Think not of this allegiance as two rivals forced to work with one another. As Avarosa and Serylda once were, so are we. We are sisters now, detached family woken from a bizarre and twisted dream."

Ashe looked at Sejuani, stunned at her words.

"Now, if we keep standing here, we're just going to get all sad and bitchy. I, for one, think we should go tell Lissandra to shove it." Sejuani stated.

Ashe smiled, and nodded.

Taking her arm, she held up her hand, sideways, eye level between the two of them.

Sejuani smiled, and, raising her own hand, clasped the Archers.

The forces of good in the Freljord had finally united.

* * *

Roka sat quietly on her couch, softly stroking Jason's hair.

He was laying down, his head on her lap.

"Roka, I don't know what to do" He said.

She nodded, but didn't say anything, merely continued to softly pet him.

"If I go, I'm sure it's suicide. If I don't go, then I leave my siblings and friends to die without me, never knowing if there was a chance that I could have helped them."

"Jason, they will be with warriors that can crush mountains, they'll be with armies of men who have trained dutifully for this sort of fighting, I'm sure they will be fine." The fox Girl cooed, gently moving her tails so that she was massaging him.

"But does that mean if I go, then I'll be fine? Does that make it even worse that I'm abandoning them, when I choose not to go even if we will most likely be alright?" He asked.

She looked at him, sadly.

He moved so that he was sitting up next to her, he put his head in his hands.

"I'm not a warrior, I'm not someone who enjoys battle nor someone who is particularly good at fighting. I only survived the last battle with Lissandra because I was surrounded by excellent fighters who allowed me to fight easier opponents. My sister and friends also had my back..." He explained, whispering the last part.

Roka looked at him, sympathetically, as he started to shake.

"I'm so conflicted and confused, I don't want to lose anyone, and I have this horrendous feeling that I'm going to lose them all." He cried.

She put her arms around him, and held him tight.

"No matter what choice you make, know that I'll be by your side" She whispered.

They both looked up at the window on the wall that faced them, they could see storm clouds in the northern sky.

* * *

Sejuani and Ashe stood in front of their army.

Lissandra had chosen not to meet with the two, a messenger had been enough to convey her message;

"No mercy, no survival. By the end of this day, you will all be dead".

Sejuani narrowed her eyes at the audacity of it, not even giving her the courtesy of a meeting was just insulting.

She looked out on their army again.

Despite initial estimates, they had more fighters than expected, roughly six thousand.

It would not be enough to win this battle, but they sure as hell would give the other nations time to prepare.

Looking at the combined banners of both the Winter's Claw and the Avarosan tribes, the two queens began to speak.

"Winter's Claw!" Sejuani shouted.

Her men roared a war cry.

"Avarosan!" Ashe cried.

Her own people yelled a cheer.

"Abandon these names!" They shouted in unison.

The soliders looked at one another, shocked.

Olaf, Udyr, Tryndamere, Anivia, Nunu, and even Willump lookd on in approval.

"Today, we are not the Winter's Claw" Sejuani announced, walking towards Ashe.

"Today, we are not the Avarosan" Ashe agreed, strolling towards Sejuani.  
The two leaders faced one another, and clasped eachother's right hand.

"TODAY, WE FIGHT AS ONE, TODAY, WE ARE BROTHERS AND SISTERS RENEWED! TODAY, WE ARE THE FRELJORD!"

The armies let loose a war cry that hadn't been heard in nearly a millennia.  
They began to stomp their feet and beat their chests, their voices forming a rhythm. Both men and women joined in the song that had waited to be sung since the days of the three sisters, since the day of Lissandra's betrayal, since the day that Serylda and Avarosa first began their fued.

Sejuani and Ashe joined in it too, their voices joining the choir.

""A bloodline broken Shall be reforged  
When the wicked witch comes to our doors  
With bronze and steel our warriors fight  
They will not stop til evil is right.  
With valor and courage our forces stand  
Against the wicked monsters at hand  
For though this day evil grows strong  
The sisters will rise to stop the wrongs  
With power, wisdom, and strength they'll fight  
They'll end the Watchers and the night  
For on this day, despite her might.  
Lissandra will fall, to the Sister's light!"  
They all uttered one final war cry, and charged toward's Lissandra's ranks, Sejuani and Ashe leading the attack.

* * *

"Serylda..."

"You again."

"Yes, it is I, Enrutcon"

"Don't try to fool me, I know who you are, what you are, what you do" She replied, angrily.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" The voice chuckled.

"Yes you do. Don't play dumb with me, Enrutcon, or should I call you Nocturne?"

At the name, the darkness of her mind disappeared, replaced with a white room.

Floating in the center of it, however, was a terrifying entity.

He was of shadow, with two gleaming white eyes and a mouth-like feature at the base of his face.

He had no legs, but had two very long arms that ended with metallic, crimson blades.

"Ah! I have not heard that name in nearly two decades!" The entity laughed.

"So you admit it, you are Nocturne" Serylda stated.

The entity nodded, and grinned.

"Yes, I am Nocturne, the god of dreams and Nightmares, a friend to those who aid me, enemy to those who would bring me harm." He replied, bowing to her.

"My dad told me you are no friend, you are a wicked and evil creature" She growled.

Nocturne looked insulted as he shook his head.

"No, no no! My dear girl! I am offended! Your Father used me for his own ends and then tossed me away like I was nothing! It was I who saved him from the terrors of the void! It was I who gave his friend precious time to escape the battlefield! I was nothing but a loyal friend to your father. When my powers no longer served his ends, he casted me, poor Nocturne, into the void. I begged him to spare me, I begged him to let me continue helping him, but he merely laughed at me and said I was of no more use to him!" It wailed.

"Dad said you were going to kill everyone he loved." Serylda growled.

"Lies! Filthy, disgusting lies! He abused me, lied to me!" Nocturne howled.

"What do you want?" Serylda asked, annoyed.

"I want to help you, Serylda. You have been nothing but kind to me, you have, through your kindness and willingness to work with me, restored my faith in humanity." He replied, bowing again.

"The last time I let you 'help' me, I almost decapitated my parents." Serylda stated.

"Yes, I'm dreadfully sorry about that. Since it was our first time fuzing our powers, we both went a little feral there. My rage and yours mixed briefly, causing you to go berserk. That was my fault, and I beg your forgiveness for that." He said, sadly.

Serylda narrowed her eyes, he seemed so sincere... but would her dad lie to her?

Then again, from what she understood, Enrutcon, Nocturne, whatever, had been with her for her entire life, and had never hurt her before.

He had come, her father, and turned everything upside down.

"Yes, he did" Nocturne agreed.

She looked at him, confused.

"We are linked, Serylda, I can read your thoughts. You have a valid point there." He stated.

"No that's not right, my Dad is a good guy. He's not perfect, he did leave Mom and I alone, but he does care. He loves my mom, he loves me..." She whispered.

"Does he love you, or does he love the powers you have? Did you notice how flawed his abilities are, the ones that he kept from me? He knows he needs me back to obtain the power he once had... the power you have now..." He said.

"My Dad hates your power, he wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy."

"He's lying, he craves it for himself. He wants to rob you of your best weapon, your greatest strength against Lissanda."

Serylda looked at him, she was... conflicted.

She hadn't known her Dad for so long, he finds out about her, Nocturne appears, her Dad won't get off the topic.

Was Nocturne right...? Was her Dad just after her power?

"Think about it, for now, you need to wake up. You're needed."

Serylda didn't reply, she merely looked at her feet.

"Wake up Serylda."

She closed her eyes.

"Wake up..."

* * *

Serylda's eyes flickered open, she felt groggy and tired.

She slowly sat up, and rubbed her eyes.

"What happened? The last thing I remember, I was talking to Tryndamere, he offered me something to drink, I accepted, and now I'm here..." She asked no one in particular.

"Ah, I see you are awake" A low voice rumbled.

She turned to her right, Volibear gave her a smile.

"Volibear, where are we?" She asked.

"We are in the home of Summoner Badger, your father." He replied, "I must say, it is not what I expected, I thought there would be more beds."

Serylda looked at him, awkwardly.

"It was a joke, Serylda, though I suppose the lovely Fiora and your mother would find more humor in it." He said.

It took her a second to get it, "EW! VOLIBEAR COME ON!" She cried.  
The Thunder's Roar laughed heartily, his bear chuckles sounded of rolling thunder.

Serylda laughed too, "Volibear, why are we here?" she asked.

His laughter stopped, and he gave her a pained look.

"Your mother, Sejuani, has ordered me to watch over you, and to prevent you from engaging in combat with Lissandra." He replied.  
Serylda's eyes widened, "Mom won't let me fight Lissandra with her?! That's crazy!" she cried.

"Lissandra's army is massive and strong, these are no mere trolls we deal with this time, they fight with armies of vengeful iceborn spirits, they fight with frozen undead, they fight with the Watchers. She said that she would not risk your safety, nor doom the Ursine to extinction in the battle. I myself was reluctant to go, but she made me promise to protect you, and keep you out of harms way."

Serylda narrowed her eyes, "I am going to that battle, Volibear, you can come with me if you so wish, but I am going." she stated.

He shook his head, "You are staying here, as am I. Fiora has made you a hot breakfast, and I do not intend on letting you die today." he responded.

Serylda got out of bed, and walked over to the Ursine.

"This is a direct order from me, as a princess of the Freljord. I am demanding that you prepare for battle." She growled.

Volibear's eyes widened and he snarled.

"You listen to me, Girl. I serve no one of the blood of the Three Sisters through their bloodright. No, I obey the orders of Sejuani because she bested me and made me swear fealty to her. I listen to her orders and her orders only! Do not think you can command The Lord of Thunder as though he is a mere soldier!" He roared.

Serylda didn't back down, she stared directly into his fearsome gaze.

"Then I myself challenge you to whatever fight she did. If I win, you will swear your Fealty to me, and you will heed my orders." She declared.

"If I win, then you will stay here and obey your mother's commands." He rumbled.

She nodded.

* * *

An Hour Later

* * *

Serylda stood on the front lawn of the Badger home, her armor shining, her body cleaned.

"This is a challenge of endurance and strength. We will battle until the other's body gives way to exhaustion, as per the challenge between Sejuani and I years ago, there will be no weaponry allowed. I will not use my claws, nor my fangs. In return, you will not use your flail, your sword, your battle axe, your brass knuckles, your nun-chucks, your daggers, your machete, your tomahawk, your helmet's horn, or any of the other weapons that I know you carry on you at all times."

Serylda grinned, she liked her pointy things.

"Now..." He rumbled.

Serylda braced herself as he charged directly at her.

"Face The Thunder's Roar!" He bellowed.

She immediately dodged to the right as he approached her, his massive paws reaching out for her.

As he sprinted past her, she twirled, and landed a solid punch in his side.

If it the Ursine had even felt it, he didn't show it.

He immediately countered with a swipe of his paw, sending her spiraling.

She rolled with the force, however, and recovered quickly.

The bear didn't give her a second to regain her stance, he was on her instantly.

She fell on her back, and allowed him to move over her.

As soon as she was beneath him, she kicked her feet upwards, knocking him off balance.

Taking this opportunity, she jumped up, and, locking onto his neck with her elbow swung around him, dragging him to the ground.

He was up quickly, however, and delivered a solid blow to her stomach, her armor doing little to soften the blow of the Ursine's fist.

The sheer force of the hit knocked her into the air, and, after a few seconds of nothing but the wind touching her, she smacked into the ground.

Volibear was calm as he watched her struggle to get back up.

"You fight with much ferocity, Serylda, much like your mother before you. Had you fought like that years ago, you would have won this fight easily. I am no longer a mere cub, however. I can take whatever you throw at me, and deal it back to you tenfold. You are dependent on your weaponry for battles, and while there is nothing wrong with that, it will not help you win this contest." He declared.

She staggered to her feet, and spat a bit of blood out of her mouth, she had bit her tongue when he had hit her.

"Come on, I'm not out of the fight yet, and before this day is over, you will bow to me." She challenged, giving him a bloody smile.

He snarled, and charged again.

"When I hit you this time, girl, you will stay down! I will not hold back because you are my Queen's and Friend's daughter, I will not soften my blow because you are my son's friend, I will not give you any mercy because I consider you kin as well, this blow will not kill you, but you will be far too injured to do anything for a long time to come! Now, see why only one commands the Lord of Thunder!" He roared.

The Ursine lord leapt into the air, his paw curled into a massive fist.

Serylda smiled as she began pouring her remaining energy into her hand, her magic flowed through her veins, she felt herself rejuvenated.

"Sorry Volibear, but this day, you bow to one more person!" Serylda cried, and leapt as well.

Time seemed to slow as the two got close to one another, their fists reaching out.

Volibear's hit first, the blow striking Serylda directly on the right helmet guard on her cheek.

The metal itself shattered from the force of it, Serylda taking the blow full force.

"I am sorry, Serylda." He declared as her right eye closed, "It was for your own good."

He then looked in both surprise, horror, and amazement as her eye shot open again.

"Nice one, NOW TRY THIS!" She roared, and brought her own fist above them.

She then slammed down, full force, on the top of his head, sending him spiraling into the ground below them.

The area shook around them and rubble shot up from the force of him hitting the earth, the impact making a crater where he landed, and a large cloud of debris shooting up.

Serylda hit the ground, and landed on one knee.

She struggled to stand, but was able to get up.

Cracking her neck, she waited for the cloud to clear.

When it did, Volibear was laying there, sprawled on the ground, panting heavily.

His fur was matted, his head was bleeding profusely, his eyes were wide and bloodshot, his teeth and snout were broken, his armor was dented.

Serylda, for a moment, thought she had dealt him a death blow.

Just as she was going to move towards him, however, he became encased in a green light.

His eyes returned to normal, and his entire head seemed to just repair itself.

His armor became whole again, his blood moved back into his body, the cuts healing immediately.

Serylda breathed a sigh of relief as the Ursine stood up again, fully healed.

He lumbered towards her, his massive form towering over her like a giant to an ant.

"And this is the part where you knock me out, right?" She inquired.

He glared at her, and snarled, baring his fangs.

"Or kill me, that part seems like an option as well." She continued.

He didn't reply, but he closed his eyes.

Falling to one knee, he spoke in a low tone.

"Drottning Serylda, har ni hemländers mig i strid med ren kraft och kommer ensam. Jag, Volibear, Lord of Thunder, Chieftan av Ursines, Roar av åska, svär över dig min eviga trohet."

"... What does that mean, in the human language?" Serylda asked.

"Queen Serylda, you have bested me in combat through sheer force and will alone. I, Volibear, Lord of Thunder, Chieftan of the Ursines, Roar of the Thunder, swear upon you my eternal allegiance." Volibear replied.

She nodded, and held her arm out.

He nodded back, and clasped her hand.

"Today, my friend, we go to war." Serylda stated.

* * *

Sejuani panted hard as she sprinted through the armored gate, Olaf and Udyr right behind her.

The forces of the Freljord were being overwhelmed, Lissandra's army had crushed the outer wall and were overrunning Ashe's city with ease.

Despite the best efforts of herself, the Archer, and Tryndamere, they had been forced to retreat to the inner defenses of the city.

Turning around, she could see soldiers and warriors making a desperate dash for the gates she herself had just made it through.

"They're not going to make it" Udyr stated, watching as the doors began to close.

"They will not fall here." Olaf stated, and sprinted back.

"Olaf!" Sejuani yelled "Get back here now!"

He acknowledged it, but didn't turn around, he merely ran through the gates again.

Sejuani attempted to run after him, but was caught by Udyr.

"Let me go damnet!" She demanded.

The Udyr shook his head, his grip tightened.

"Hold those doors until our men get through! I will hold the enemy off." The Berserker roared to the gate guards.

The men, while concerned over the intelligence of this plan, as well as the ability of one man to hold off that many enemies, nodded.

Olaf ran past his comrades in arms, urging them to quicken their pace.

As he moved, he spread his arms out, his axes began to twirl.

He grinned wickedly as the last few passed him, the enemy right on their heels.

"Come on ya bastards, come face the berserker! I've been looking for a worthy death for years now, and this time Soraka isn't going to rob me of it!" He cried.

His right fist collided immediately with the face of a frost ghoul, shattering it.

He spun his left axe instantly after, it decapitated a troll easily.

Swinging his right hand again, his axe shot out, and he he cleaved an undead ursine's torso in two.

The three enemies fell to his feet, but these were just the beginning.

"Come on! Is that the best you can muster! Bring me an opponent worthy of my steel!" Olaf challenged.

The enemy obliged, their forces rushed forwards, the howls of the corrupted spirits and the war cries of the trolls filled the air.

He turned and saw that the gates were closing, the men had made it.

He looked Sejuani in the eyes as the doors closed.

He smiled, and raised his fist, the fist he had raised to her after their battle, the symbol of his loyalty and strength.

She looked at him, pleadingly, as the massive gates slammed shut.

He turned back to the opposing army, he glared at the amused Lissandra in the back.

Raising his axe to the sky, he was struck with a massive lightning bolt.

Energy cackled around him as he sprinted forward, his axes twirling like a tornado.

"THE MIGHT OF LOFKAR BRINGS RAGNAROK UPON YOU ALL!" He cried, and ran headlong into them.

To the enemy, it looked as though though a living thunderstorm was descending upon them.

* * *

Sejuani looked at the gate that had sealed her friends doom.

Udyr was expressionless.

"You should have let me help him. We could've both made it out." Sejuani growled.

"You and I both know that neither of you would've turned back. We cannot afford to lose you, Sejuani. Let Olaf take care of himself" Udyr stated.

She turned to him, angrily.

"One of my men, one of my best friends, no, my BEST friend, just had to give his life to save my men! It should not have been his sacrifice, it should have been my own!" She roared.

"We need a leader here, Sejuani. Without you, it would fall upon me. I am not of the bloodline of the three sisters, I am no one special. These men not only need someone to lead them, they need a symbol to inspire them. A man who speaks to beasts and does not follow their ways is not the symbol they need." He replied.

She growled, Udyr didn't speak much, but when he did, he was usually right.

It didn't stop her, however, from punching him for insubordination, as well as from stalking away.

As she walked, however, she heard a loud noise.

"Sejuani, look out!" Udyr roared.

Too late.

Just as she turned around, a massive boulder collided near her, sending her through the air.

She blacked out.

* * *

When Sejuani awoke, she was far from where she had been hit.

She was now towards the beginnings of the city, an area that had been overrun hours before.

Her right wrist was fractured, her shield was gone.

Her helmet had lost a horn, ironically on its right side.

She was covered in cuts and bruises, she hurt everywhere.

She had lost Udyr when she went flying, Olaf in the fighting, Ashe, Tryndamere, Anivia and Nunu were nowhere to be found, Volibear was with her daughter, and she had ordered Jay to leave her.

She had also been completely separated from the main force.

Now, here she was, surrounded, alone, outnumbered.

A dead woman walking.

She looked up, and saw that, standing not thirty feet away from her, was an enemy force.

Stumbling to her feet, she slowly walked backwards.

As she felt her back hit a wall, she smiled.

"Alright you rotten bastards, I'll give you the courtesy of dying by my hand today" She mocked, spinning her flail in her right hand and swirling her sword in her left.

The army of black ice charged towards her, she waited for them to get close.

She felt her strength leave her, and allowed her arms to go limp.

"Ah fuck it, let's just make it quick" She whispered.

"Sejuani, I'm disappointed" A voice said within her mind.

Her eyes went wide eyed as a massive torrent of fire enveloped the enemy, the frozen soliders melted instantly, the trolls fleeing from the searing flames.  
A form leapt from the wall she leaned against, its long hair concealing its face.

"Knocking me unconscious while I held you, that not only ruined my favorite thing to do, it was just uncalled for." It teased.

"Jay..." She whispered.

"Summoner Jay Badger at your service, my queen." He replied, giving her a sly smile.

"You shouldn't be here! You shouldn't have come! You should be with Serylda!"

She yelled, angrily walking up to him and slapping him.

She hit him three more times before he grabbed her wrist.

She watched as his hands gained a green glow, her wrist immediately felt better.

"I asked you not to fight Lissandra the first time, and you ignored me, it's only fitting that I get a pass as well." He chuckled.

"You're an idiot! You showed up to that fight too! You get no passes!" She hissed.

He looked into her eyes, he smiled.

"I told you I would never abandon you, I promised that I would always be there when you needed me." He whispered.

Her eyes stared at him, fiercely, but he could see tears appearing at their corners.

Her wrist having been healed, he let her go.

She immediately hit him again, hard.

"OW! Enough with the hitting!" He yelped.

She didn't reply, however. In an instant, her arms were around him, holding him tightly.

"Jay..." She whispered.

"Sejuani..." He cooed.

He smiled, and moved her so that she was at arms length.

They then leaned in, and allowed their lips to meet.

"I love you." They both said, together.

He backed up, and snapped his fingers, a portal appearing.

"Go through that portal and meet with the rest of your men, I will be right behind you." He said.

She nodded, and reluctantly left his side.

The portal immediately closed behind her.

Badger smiled as he snapped his fingers again, another portal appearing.

"This'll be fun" He mused as he walked through it.

* * *

Lissandra cackled to herself as she watched her forces overwhelm Ashe's city, this fight had been so easy.

So lost in her mocking laughter was she that she almost didn't notice a magical surge, not forty feet behind her and her Watcher guards.

She turned around, only to see a portal open, not thirty feet away.

Out stepped a familiar figure, he had long, dark brown hair, a thick mustache and a short beard.

His eyes gleamed a shining green, his fierce stare penetrated the cold and wind like a spear.

He was dressed in scarlet robes with gold trimming. His white and golden shoulder pauldrons shined under the light of the moon, his gold and white sash blew in the wind.

"Hello, Lissandra. We have met before. My name is Summoner Jay Badger, I am here to put an end to the fighting." He stated.

Lissandra chuckled wickedly to herself, the watchers beside her finding amusement in it as well.

Badger merely smiled, and placed snapped his fingers.

From another portal that appeared beside him, another figure appeared.

This one was of similar height and build, but instead had short dark hair, a clean shaven face, and was wearing dark blue summoner robes.

"Oh, hey Badger, what's going on?" Genesis asked.

"Oh, you know, Ice Witch out to kill us all, The Freljord is at war again, I'm stuck in it because I love a woman who is at the center of the conflict, you?"

"Well, Noxus has had shit weather lately..."

Lissandra raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Hey, Badger, I thought you said that this was going to be a party?" Genesis inquired, slyly.

"Oh yeah, here's the thing, I need your help to bring the party here" His friend chuckled.

The two smirked, Badger clasped Genesis's right hand with his left.

The two then each got on their knees, Badger on his right, Genesis on his left.

Keeping their hands clasped, the two used their free hands, and placed their palms on the cold ground.

The area around them began to shake, a glowing circle appeared around the two.

Lissandra's eyes widened.

"KILL THEM! KILL THEM NOW!" She shrieked, launching a massive beam of frost at the two.

Her enemies began to speak in a language that was unknown even to her, massive glowing runes appeared both outside and inside their circle.

Lissandra's army rushed towards them, accompanied by the gargantuan watchers.

Lissandra's beam was about to fly over the circle, but stopped in mid-air as a massive golden barrier appeared.

"Alright, Lissandra, this is over. We're going to crush you now." Badger mocked.

"You and what army, Summoner?!" She hissed.

"Oh, you may know them."

Behind Badger and Genesis, massive beams of light rained down.

As soon as they struck the ground, various formed appeared.

Some were massive, clothed in heavy armors and armed with wicked weaponry.

Others were bestial in nature, their fangs and claws gleamed.

Others were both elegant and terrifying.

All had one thing in common, however, their focus was on her.

Badger and Genesis stood up, their friends behind them.

"They're called the League of Legends." They finished.

Lissandra watched in horror as the two summoned magic to their hands and charged, The Champions of the League right behind them.

...


End file.
